YuGiOh: Rise of the End
by Inhuman X
Summary: A group of duelist with supernatural dueling abilities come together to take down the evil that has been trying to destroy the world for years. Though they aren't the chosen ones will they be enough to stop it once and for all? Taking Oc's.
1. Prologue!

You have all heard of the great and legendary God Cards. The most powerful creatures in duel monsters. With unlimited power they rule over the duel mosnters world, for it is their job to protect it. Protect it from what? This was answered over many years of going to the real world and battling countles amounts of evil. Leaving behind their world, turned into mere cards that had been lost in the world. They left behind three monsters to protect their world from any threats. Though what they did not count on was this; where there's a God there is a Devil.

"Norleas!" A creature called.

"Back away Invicil!" The monster, known as Norleas yelled. Norleas seemed like some sort of dark skinned creature with demonic torn apart wings, it was very muscular, and seemed like it had just left a battle as multiple bandages were around it's body. With it's skeleton head it pointed it's one horn at the creature above.

"You are supposed to be guardians of this world?" A demonic voice called from high into the sky.

"We are here to protect this world." The monster known as Invicil called. Invicil seemed like a snow white skinned female, that wore a black armor like dress, with snow white wings that were dipped black and seemed to be edged. It had long snow white hair that fell to it's back, along with purple lipstick.

"Where is Enrise!" Norleas called.

"I am here." From below on the battlefield a new monster arose. From below a monster with snow white skin and snow white hair that fell to it's back rose. It had pure angelic wings, shirtless it had red markins on it's shoulders and on the lower half of it's body wore black pants with belt straps upon them.

"You all discuss me!" The monster above called. The battle they had been through had gone on for years. EVerytime there was darkness in the world the cards of legend would leave this world and go fight it. Though what kept causing the darkness to go to the real world? Only a monster of pure evil could do such a thing, and before the monster trio was that monster. The Immortal God Doomsday.

"Why are you doing this?" Invicil asked.

"Because all of the servants I sent to that world were worthless and easily defeated. So now I must go! I will find someone worthy of my darkness and together we will rule that world and this world! You can't stop the one and only Immortal God!"

"We will stop you Doomsday!" Enrise demanded.

"And you will fail! For now you will all be forced into a prison of darkness!" Doomsday then blasted the rio trapping them into black coffins that fell to the floor of the battlefield below. With that Doomsday was sucked into the blackened sky above. His apperance unknwon as it was blocked by the darkness left with in the Duel Monsters world. Slowly he flew into the sky above and vanished.

_Moments later..._

"Look at our son." A woman smiled as her new born son slept peacfully in the night.

"I know.." The two simply smiled, "Good night son." Both the father and mother left the room. Once they did something found it's way into the baby's room. It was a small black light.

"A being of pure heart, though it will take some time for everything to go into effect it will be perfect." The black light was Doomsday, and he slowly found his way into the baby's body and the baby gave off a black aura. The baby now belonged to Doomsday.

_Years later..._

As the baby grew older and older it's pure heart just kept getting darker and darker with the power of Doomsday. Eventually the inevitable happened. Doomsday had his partner had take over New Domino. The two had become an unstopable force that even surpassed Doomsday's expectations a little. With New Domino in their grasp they split it up. From their darkned kingdom known as Oblivion, which was what they had created for their own personal safety. Then everythnig outside Oblivion was New Domino City.

Though Doomsday's partner was born with a special ability, they did not know that they were the first of the many to come. They were not informed of the kids that were being born in New Domino City that had grown up with certain dueling abilties. These kids were spread out through the city, and were unlike anything they had seen before. Though if they did have any real concerns, it would be if the Sky Scourges had partnered up with one of these extraordinary kids. Question was, who were these kids?

* * *

><p>Oc List:<p>

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Apperance:

Personality:

Everyday Clothes:

Club Clothes(Optional):

Deck:

Ability:

Ability List-

1) Clear Mind

2) Psychic- Your a Psychic Duelist

3) Foresight- Allows you to see the top card on your opponets deck

4) See Through- Allows you to see your opponets facedowns

5) Dual Duelist- Allows one person to have the mind of 2 diffrent duelist

6) Yin-Yang Mind- When duling, the duelist can access either a serious dueling mind, or a child like duel mind.

7) Move- Allows you to move or change the direction of an effect, though only in certain cases (PM for more info on this ability)

*PM for more info on the Abilities

*If you have an Oc Deck then PM me the deck under the Deck's Name

*There is going to be a Dueling Club in the story, which is why I put Club Clothes

*The only deck that I dislike to work with his Gemini Decks, simply because they are too confusing for me. So that is the only deck that I will not accept. For questions about other Decks PM me.

I know this was probably a bad prologue, but I hope you send in anyways. Plz & thnk u!


	2. Battle of the Dragon Warriors!

Inhuman: Hey everyone normally I don't do disclamiers, though this time I decided to put in the extra ten seconds to do this. Though I'm not disclaiming. Krogger! Disclaim!

Krogger: *Snore* *Snore* *Snore*

Inhuman :Krogger!

Krogger: Disclaim...

* * *

><p>"Huh..." Getting back from the store an eighteen year old Takashi Shibibari walked into his house in New Domino City. It was your average condo that he inherited from his parents. He walked in and quickly placed the grocery bags on the table in the downstairs kitchen. He looked up at the two stairways on both sides of the house that lead to another living room up stairs.<p>

"Hey! Krogger! You wake?" Takashi called. Krogger was Takashi's roommate, they had been friends for a while. Though for the past year or so Krogger ended up with narcolepsy. So he basically sleeps all day, unlike where others can stay awake until they fall asleep at bad times. He sleeps all day, so Takashi just figures that he's up at night and just goes to the Satellite Duel Club.

"Huh.." Takashi brushed his messy black hair from his blue eyes with his peach skinned hand. He was wearing a black t-shirt underneath a grey jacket that had multiple zippers on the arms, along with some jean pants and black shoes.

"Well I guess he's sleeping." Takashi just shrugged as he put everything in the grocery bags away in their proper place. He then looked at the black watch on his right wrist.

"Man, I was gone for too long!" He said in shock, it was around eight already. He needed to get his deck so he could head out to Satellite. Quickly he began to search the house. He tossed beds, blankets, pillows, couches, couch cusions, everything. He even tilted the refrigerator to see if it was under there.

"Come on! Please don't dissapear on me!" Takashi begged, "Krogger! Have you seen my deck?" Takashi called, then he remebered he was asleep.

"Darn it!" Takashi ran up to Krogger's romm and grabbed him by his fair skinned neck. He then shook Krogger wildly as his long black shaggy hair went back and forth constantly trying to wake him up. Though only get a constant snore and the ever changing size of a snot bubble, "It's useless." Takashi sweatdropped. Takashi let go of Krogger then placed his hands in his front jacket pockets. He felt something in them.

"No..." He sighed. Takashi then fund his deck in there, "Greeat." He said to himself as he sweatdropped. He looked at Krogger to make sure he wasn't awake, then quickly ran out of the room. Quickly Takashi ran out of the house and locked the door, he ran halfway down the street. Then remebered.

"My Duel Runner!" Takashi ran back with a big smile as he jumped onto his black hybrid duel runner that had crimson flames on the front. He revved the engine then rode his way all the way to Satellite. Once he got there it was eight thirty, it took him thirty minutes to get to the Satellite from his house. He walked past right into the club and already saw people dancing and dueling all over the place as music played.

"Huh..seems like I just left." Takashi smiled, it seemed like he was more at the club then he was at home. He found his way upstairs to find himself a good duel. There was one person that he always saw dueling, but never got a chance to challenge him. Though tonight felt like a good night, well then again so did every other night. Then he saw him.

"Hey!" Takashi called.

"Huh?" The nineteen year old turned around to see Takashi. The nineteen year old had jet black hair, with azrue blue eyes, though his right eye was covered by his bangs. He wore a black t-shirt underneath a white jacket, with some average blue jeans, along with a necklace that had a phoenix on it.

"Who are you?" The teen asked.

"My name is Takashi Shibibari." Takshi informed.

"Oh, you're Takashi? Well my name is Ritsu Himuro." The teen, now known as Ritsu, informed.

"You're one of the best duelist in this club. I've heard and seen alot of your duels." Takashi and Ritsu shared an intense glare.

"I've heard about your duels, you're supposed to be really good. People say you have a strong synchro monster in your deck. Yet you've never used it in any duels."

"No one has made me."

"Well then how about I'm the one that finally brings out your synchro." Ritsu grinned.

"Agreed, I've been wanting to duel you for the longest time. So now it's about time I put my skills to the test."

"Same here, let's do this." The two walked up stage above the club where everyone gathered together around to watch them.

"Lets duel!" They both said in unison.

**Takashi: 4000**

**Ritsu: 4000**

"I'll move first!" Takashi announced as he drew one card, "I'll start by busting out my Swords of Revealing Light!" Multiple golden swords of light appeared around Ritsu, yet he was not worried, "I end there."

"That's all?" Ritsu asked, "Whatever." Ritsu closed his eyes, then slowly reopened them, strangely they went from blue to a dark purple.

"First I'll bust out my Red Eyes Black Chick(800/500)!" A small black baby dragon arose in a cracked red eggshell, "Then I'll send it to the graveyard to sumon my Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)!" Suddenly as the small dragon vanished in it's place a full sized black dragon appeared with piercing red eyes.

"Now I'll activate Double Summon to bring out my Lord of D.(1200/1100)!" A man dressed in dragon bone armor with a long blue cape, "Now I'll equip him with my Flute of Summoning Dragon and now with this it allows me to summon to dragon mosnters to the field. Considering I only have one card in my hand I'll now summon my Meteor Dragon(1800/2000)!" A volcanic skin colored dragon arose onto the field taking it's side with Red Eyes, and Lord od D.

"I end there." Ritsu gave a slight smirk. He now only had two more turns till the swords vanished.

"Well, this seems tough already." Takashi admitted as he observed the field. On his first turn Ritsu had brought out three monsters, and two of them were dragons. Along with Lord of D.'s special effect he couldn't target those monsters with spells, traps, or effects. He would have to face them directly.

"Alright, here I go!" Takashi drew another card holding six in his hand again. He smiled slightly, "If you have monsters on the field and I don't I can bust out my Big Piece Golem(2100/0)!" A large grey golem made of pure stone arose in front of Takashi.

"Now I'll activate my own Double Summon and bring out my Small Piece Golem(1100/0)!" A small brick red rubble like monster stood next to the grey golem that was summoned before it, "Now though it's effect will be negated when my Small Piece Golem is summoned to the field while Big Piece Golem is out then I can special summon my Medium Piece Golem(1600/0)!" A golden rock monster completed the trio's set.

"Neither of your monsters are strong enough to take out my dragons." Ritsu informed.

"I know, though I don't think it will matter for a while." Takashi grinned.

"Why's that?"

"Because the card I drew. I play Giant Trunade and return all cards back to the owners hand that are in the spell and trap card zone."

"So? You just released your swords."

"I brought them back to my hand, so now I'll replay them!"

"What?" Ritsu watched as the swords slowly reappeared.

"Now to get rid of the Lord of D! Big Piece Golem do me a favor please!" The large golem walked over to Lord of D and punched him destroying it.

**Takashi: 4000**

**Ritsu: 3100**

"I end."

"I draw!" Ritsu drew, only holding two cards in his hand. Takashi knew that one of them was his Flute of Summoning Dragon since he used it previously. Though Ritsu smiled as he saw the card he drew.

"I'll now play Polymerization to fuse Meteor Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon to bring out my Meteor Black Dragon(3500/2000)!" Both dragons fused together to create a poweful monster that snorted fire from it's mouth as it over looked all of Takashi's golems.

"Since I got nothing else to do, I switch it to you." Ritsu's dark purple eyes began to change color. They went from dark purple to yellow for some reason.

_"What the..."_ Takashi thought to himself. He could only think of what caused it, but he would save that for the end of the duel.

"Alright I draw!" Takashi held three cards in his hand, "I'll start by busting out my Dark Resonator(1300/300)!" A small ghost like fiend appeared on the field with the three golems.

"Now it's time for a tuning!" Takashi announced as he pointd to the sky.

"Why you pointing to the stars?" Ritsu asked, though his voice to seem to have changed.

"When'd your voice change?" Takashi sweatdropped.

"You making fun of me?" Ritsu called out as though he were a kid.

"Anyways, I'm tuning my Dark Resonator with my Big Piece Golem!"

3(*Dark Resonator)+5(Big Piece Golem)= 8

"Now a monster that you should all fear! Arise from the burning underworld and claim your place here and now! Be born Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000)!" Everyone ooh'd and awe'd as they witnessed the summoning of the large red and black demonic dragon.

"Oooh! Cool dragon!" Ritsu pointed.

"Umm..thanks." Takashi sweatdropped.

"I think I should switch.." Ritsu's eyes went from yellow to their original blue.

"Now I'll equip my Red Dragon Archfiend with Synchro Boost to raise it's attack by five hundred and for it to raise one level!"

**Red Dragon Archfiend's Attack: 3500**

"Now both of our dragons are equal, so Red Dragon Archfiend get rid of that Metor Black Dragon with Absolute Power Force!"

"Rrrrraaa!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared as it cocked it's fist back, then threw it at Metor Black Dragon. Meteor Black Dragon responded with an intense fire that devoured Red Dragon Archfiend. Both dragons were destroyed in the collision.

"Looks we both just lost some strong monsters." Ritsu sighed.

"So you think!" Takashi called.

"What do you mean?" Ritsu asked.

"Small Piece Golem go for it!"

**Takashi: 4000**

**Ritsu: 2000**

"Medium Piece Golem your turn!"

**Takashi: 4000**

**Ritsu: 400**

Takashi looked at the last card in his hand and simply smiled. This duel was his, but why end it so soon?

"I end."

"Grrr..." Ritsu only growled in a bit of anger as he saw the major diffrence in life points. With these Swords of Revealing Light he was hopeless. So he drew his next card, and smiled a bit.

"This is good. I play Pot of Greed and draw two!" He saw his two cards and his smile grew, "I activate Monster Reborn and bring back my Meteor Black Dragon!"

"What?" Takashi was taken by surprise as the monster came back to life.

"Yeah, now I think it's time these swords are destroyed!"

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and free myself!" Suddenly the swords of light were blown away by a powerful wind.

"No." Takashi grinded his teeth in anger.

"I'll now attack that Small Piece Golem! Meteor Black Dragon go, Meteor Black Flame Burst!" Metoer Black Dragon released a powerful brust of extreme fire that devoured Small Piece Golem and destroyed it.

**Takashi: 1600**

**Ritsu: 400**

"I end!"

"I'll draw, then switch my monster into defense mode and end."

"My draw! I'll destroy that golem of yours and end!" Ritsu called as the last golem was destroyed by Meteor Black Dragon's flames.

"My draw..." Takashi rested his hand on the top of his deck and let out a sigh, "Here I go!" Takashi sighed as he drew the card, "I'll throw down two facedowns to end."

"Though I bet one of those is a trap, might as well give it all or nothing. Can't go anywhere with out a few risk here and there. So...Meteor Black Dragon destroy!"

"I activate Mirror Force."

"Knew it." Ritsu sighed as his dragon's attack bounced back and destroyed itself, "I end."

"And I activate Monster Reborn! A card that has been sitting in my hand for a while! Come back Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Rrrraaaa!" Red Dragon Archfiend was brought back to the field as it stared down Ritsu.

"Absolute Power Force!" Takashi called, Archfiend cocked it's fist back and dealt a firey damage to Ritsu.

**Takashi: 1600**

**Ritsu: 0**

"Good duel." Takashi smiled as Red Dragon Archfiend slowly faded. Everyone clapped as the two met in the middle of the arena. The two shook hands.

"You put up a good fight Takashi."

"You put up an even better one. I mean from being four thousand to four hundred to brought me down big time." Takashi smiled.

"Haha thanks, guess the rumors about how good you are true."

"And the rumors about you do you no justice. You are better than expected."

"Haha, I'm not that good." Ritsu scratched the back of his head.

"Though we do need to talk." Takashi suddenly got serious.

"About what?"

"Your powers."

* * *

><p>So theres the first chapter, and the first duel between Takashi and Ritsu. So I hope you guys liked it! Now here is the status on the Oc's and the special abilities:<p>

1 Ying-Yang Mind Duelist

1 Dual Mind Duelist

1 Duelist with the Move Ability

1 Clear Mind Duelist

1 Foresight Duelist

3 See-Through Users

3 Psychic Duelist

So now all these abilites are taken! Meaning if you send in an Oc from here they will not have an ability! So I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. So now just one more thing to do. The preview!

* * *

><p>Next Time: Takashi talks to Ritsu about his supernatural abilities, meanwhile during the night the underground dueling tournaments continue. They have even cumulated to where the duels have been placed in the news! Though who's running it?<p>

Review!


	3. Killswitch!

Inhuman: Well since Krogger is a stupid lazy narcoleptic I'm having Takashi do the disclaimer today.

Takashi: You say it like a bad thing!

Inhuman: Shut up and do disclaimer please.

Takashi: Ok, just um...where's my deck?

Inhuman: Like I know!

Takashi: Seriously I need it!

Inhuman: Whatever, disclaimer!

* * *

><p>"So you know about my abilities?" Ritsu asked interested in what Takashi.<p>

"Yeah, I've known about people with those kind of abilities. I don't understand how they get them though. Were you born with them?" Takashi asked.

"I belive so."

"Do you remeber when your first used them?"

"Not really. I mean there was this one time when I was dueling and I felt a sudden seriousness overcome me. It helped me get closer to winning the duel, then when I did end up tying with my opponet I felt a sudden rush of childness over come me."

"Hmm...that is interesting." Takashi nodded his head, "So your mood in dueling switches? I could tell when your eyes changed color. When you were serious they were a dark purple, then when you acted like a child they turned yellow."

"Yeah, I can control when I switch them."

"Though from there they take over?"

"Yep." Ritsu nodded.

"Hmm...well that's cool." Takashi sat back in his couch chair, "Well I know there are more people like you. Not with the same ability, you have the Ying-Yang Mind." Takashi sighed.

"Wait, you know what it's called?"

"I've studied it. Along with the other abilities, though I haven't been unable to come up with a name for people with these certain abilities. These powers are supernatural and assit you in duels. Though as each one is diffrent, the stronger it is then the higher the chance of there being side effects to them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, though I can explain more tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"Alright then, later man." Ritsu stood up from his chair.

"Wait, hold on man. You aren't going out there are you? It's midnight." Takashi informed.

"So?"

"Underground Duelist, remember? They got people kindnapping others in the night and force them to duel." Takashi informed Ritsu, "Have you not read the news?"

"No."

"Neither have I. Haha." Takashi laughed.

"Right..." Ritsu sweatdropped.

"You can hit up one of the guest rooms down the hall."

"Really?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright then, thanks man."

"No problem, night."

_Later on that night..._

A crowd of people cheered violently as they watched in awe at the two duelist who kept going at each other.

**Duelist 1: 500**

**Duelist 2: 100**

"Time to end this!" The first duelist slurred his words as he struggled to stand, "A...attack..." Then both duelist collapsed.

"Seems liek the duel is a draw! Since both duelist have collapsed there is no winner!" The ref called. Then two big muscular men carried the duelist out as the crowd boo'd that the duel wasn't finished.

"Alright everyone! Any body wanna step up tonight! Come on let's see who has the guts to step out tonight!" The ref urged people to come out and duel. Only one man came out. This man had tan skin, he had brown eyes, black spikey hair, lean body build, and slightly muscular. He wore a black muscle shirt, with black skinny jeans, black wristbands, and black shoes.

"I'll duel!" He said with an evil grin.

"Alright any..."

"I don't want to duel any of these punks!" The man yelled, "I wanna duel one of the Overlords." He smirked.

"Wait what?" The ref said in shock. The Overlords were the people who oversaw the Underground dueling and made sure nothing went farther than normal. There was a group of them. There were six 'Watchers', there was a 'Vice', then finally the 'King'. The Watchers punished those who talked about Underground Dueling up on the surface. Even though it was in the news, their job was to make sure that it was a mere myth so they weren't figured out. They were also the punishment force for those who did speak of it outside.

Meanwhile the Vice would set up the duels and send out very very few agents to try and get people to get into Underground Dueling. That way no one would ever be bored with the duels. Also he set up the duels. Underground Dueling was a place where you could take your anger out on your opponet, or just release all emotions. People would come just to watch people take on the pain and continue to duel with tears in their eyes. Because down here, this was reality.

Then the King. The man behind every action. Everything went his way, and he made sure no one stepped out of line. Many people think that all he does is sit and watch while the Watchers and Vice do all the work. The King does so much more than that.

"You wanna duel one of the Watchers?" The ref asked pointing to six individuals who were all wearing demonic clown mask in large black overcoats.

"No."

"How about the Vice?" The Vice was wearing a black steel mask with a big red painted cross down the middle, he wore a black t-shirt underneath a brown overcoat, with jean pants, and black boots.

"No." The man nodded.

"Well only person left is..."

"I want the King!" The man called.

"Whoa what? The King? No one challenges the King!" The ref yelled in shock.

"Exactly, so I'm up. Time for a de-throning."

"I'm sorry to say..." The Vice walked up, "that you are unable to challenge the King you littlle puke."

"Why not? By the way the name is Drake! Drake Rosen!" The man, now known as Drake, yelled at the Vice.

"Why can't he challenge me?" A voice called.

"Killswitch.." Was the Vice said.

"It's okay Gray, I'll handle this."

"But.." The Vice, now known as Gray, was cut off by the Killswitch.

"I am the King, and I'll take his challenge." Killswitch was wearing a steel plated yellow mask that had dark rings around the eyes, and a demented smiley face that had fangs in the corner of it's mouth. He wore a black bullet proof vest, with jean pants, black boots. From what people could see he was fair skinned and kind of lean with a bit of muscles.

"So you ready to duel me punk!" Drake pulled out his duel disk.

"Let's duel kid." The two stepped into the cage and Killswitch stared at Drake with his brown eyes. Killswitch closed his eyes and slowly reopened them and they had turned red. He stared at the deck that Drake had placed in his duel disk, "A beatdown deck?" Killswitch asked.

"What of it?" Drake asked.

"Nothing, it's just this is goingto be very interesting." Killswitch placed his deck in his duel disk, "Let's duel!"

**Killswitch: 4000**

**Drake: 4000**

I'll move first!" Killswitch drew his sixth card. Both Killswitch and Drake had spiked collars around their necks, Killswitch smiled at the card in his hand.

"I'll first play Swords of Revealing Light then summon my Underground Hero Driller(1600/1600)!" A man in brown beaten down armor arose with a constructor's helemt and two drills for arms and hands.

"Now I'll play Double Summon to get rid of my Underground Hero Driller and bring out my Underground Hero Rescueman(2300/2300)!" In place of the first monster that Killswitch had brought out a monster in brown worn out arose while wearing a black jumpsuit underneath, he wore a pitchblack visor on his face, with a jetpack on his back.

"Now with my Underground Hero Rescueman's effect I can bring back an Underground Hero back from my graveyard! So welcome back Underground Hero Driller!" Once again the first monster Killswitch had used came back to life and stood next to Rescueman.

"You done?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, so go ahead and play your zombies."

"How...how'd you."

"Just play." Killswitch told him.

"Fine! I'll summon Goblin Zombie(1100/1050) in attack mode!" A brown goblin in some skeleton armor came out with a machete at hand, "I'll end with a facedown."

"I'll go on then." Killswitch drew, now holding three cards at hand.

"I'm going to summon Underground Hero Avenger(1500/1500) and end." On the field a man dressed in an all black jumpsuit with large armor covering his arms and legs he stepped out weilding a shotgun.

"I'll now give up my Goblin Zombie to summon to summon Malevolent Mech- Goku En(2400/1400)!" A twisted dark wooden creature like monster arose from the ground as blue flames emmited from it's body.

"With my Goblin Zombie's effect I can add a Zombie monster from my deck to my hand that has a defense of twelve hundred or less. I'll now bring out Zombie Master(1800/0) with my facedown! Double Summon! I placed it down till I could use it when I drew my Zombie Master! Now I'll let Zombie Master bring back my Goblin Zombie! As long as Goblin Zombie is on the field Zombie Master can continue to bring back monsters who's level is four or lower." Drake explained as the white haired monster brought his Goblin Zombie back to life.

"I end."

"My turn." Killswitch drew, "I'll now draw, and end with a facedown monster." Killswitch ended his turn. After Drake's next end phase the swords would die and Killswitch will be able to dish out damage. Not that he couldn't now, he just wanted to do it a certain way.

"Ha! This is going to be way too easy! Now I'll get rid of my Goblin Zombie to bring out my Red Eyes Zombie Dragon(2400/200)!" A large black deformed and blue flaming cursed dragon arose in place of Goblin Zombie.

"Now I'll bring back Goblin Zombie with Zombie Master's effect! You stand no chance now!" Drake smiled, "I end." The swords of light faded.

"I'll now get draw!" Killswitch looked at the cards in his hand. I'll summon Underground Hero Deep Sea Diver(1400/1400)!" On the field a man in a white jumpsuit arose in dark brown golden submarine like armor arose weilding a harpoon in one hand and a trident in the other.

"Now with Deep Sea Diver's effect I can bring back monsters from either of our graveyard." Killswitch informed, "I end."

"Fine with me! Red Eyes Zombie Dragon destory that Deep Sea Diver!"

"Don't think so!" Killswitch called, "With the help of my Underground Hero Blockade(2600/2600) he is the target of your attacks and can be destroyed in place of another monster!" A large monster appeared in a rusted wrecking machine like armor, with wrecking bals for hands.

"You see Blockade can only be on the field when other Underground Heros are here as well! Since he was destroyed in battle you lose one hundred life points!"

"What? Why?"

"Because Underground Hero Avenger avenges his fellow hero by dishing out one hundred points of damage for each monster sent to the graveyard!" Underground Hero Avenger then aimed his gun and shot Drake.

"Gah!" Drake stumbled back from the hit he took, and then was shocked.

**Killswitch: 4000**

**Drake: 3900**

"Fine, then. I'll just attack you again though!"

"Will you? Because Blockade is coming back!"

"How?"

"With the effect of my Underground Hero Rescueman! When a Underground Hero is sent to the graveyard he is allowed to come back if Rescueman is on the field! So Rescueman save Blockade!" Rescueman dove into Killswitch's graveyard and brought back Blockade in defense mode.

"Now you get drill with another one hundred life points! Simply because Underground Hero Drill nails you for it whenever a monster is brought back from the graveyard!" Underground Hero Driller then lunged at Drake and drove one of his drills into Drake's chest.

"Gah!"

**Killswitch: 4000**

**Drake: 3800**

"Now I'll activate Deep Sea Diver's effet and bring back Red Eyes Zombie Dragon, onto my field!"

"No!"

"Yes, now Zombie Dragon destroy that Maleveolent Mech!" Both monsters rushed each other and were destroyed in the process, "Now Deep Sea Diver go back and get Zombie Dragon! Oh and don't forget that you lose one hundred for a each monster on my field sent to the graveyard!"

**Killswitch: 4000**

**Drake: 3700**

"Then again for each monster brought back!"

**Killswitch: 4000**

**Drake: 3600**

"Now Zombie Dragon destroy that Goblin Zombie!"

**Killswitch: 4000**

**Drake: 2300**

"Now Rescueman destroy that Zombie Master!" Rescueman flew into the air then dove fist first into Zombie Master's chest.

**Killswitch: 4000**

**Drake: 1800**

"Avenger go!" Underground Hero Avenger once more shot Drake.

"Guah!" Drake cried out in pain as not only did it feel like he was really shot, but he was being electrocuted as well.

**Killswitch: 4000**

**Drake: 300**

"Driller drive him into his grave!" Killswitch called. Drake was barely able to stand as Driller drove both of it's drills into his chest destroying the rest of his life points.

"Gahhhh!" Drake fell to the ground as people cheered for the duel.

**Killswitch: 4000**

**Drake: 0**

"Looks like I win." Killswitch scoffed, "Don't mess with the king."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Takashi and Ritsu head to the club and run into no only one, but two people with special abilities! The two are challenged to a tag duel, will the two dragons take these two out fast. Or do these supers have abilities that just might stop them from doing so?<p>

Review!


	4. When Dragons Work Together!

Takashi: I found my deck!

Inhuman: Good, cuz you're dueling next.

Takashi: Really?

Ritsu: Yeah with me.

Takashi: Cool, hey will Krogger be up this chapter?

Inhuman: Of course...

Takashi: Really!

Inhuman: Not, disclaimer please

Ritsu: Inhuman X owns nothing except the following: Takashi, Krogger, Killswitch, Underground Hereos and a few side characters here and there.

Takashi: You sure do own alot for someone doing an Oc story

Inhuman: Shut up, let's begin!

* * *

><p>"So you wanna head to the club?" Ritsu asked Takashi.<p>

"Yeah, I mean I've been over looking these people." Takashi threw down multiple pieces of paper. They were pictures of people dueling in the club.

"Stalker much?" Ritsu asked as he leaned back against the couch in Takashi's house.

"No, these are the top duelist in the club. People say that in some of the duels they've felt something wierd or seen something weird about them." Takashi explained.

"So you think that they are like me?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes, though I'm thinking of a name for you."

"My name is Ritsu." He scoffed.

"No for someone with abilities. Like you know...ummm...Supers!"

"Supers? I'm not being called a Super." Ritsu chuckled.

"You wanna be a Special?"

"Nah I'm good." Ritsu said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'll think of something."

"So who we looking for right now?" Ritsu asked as he leaned in to get a look at the pictures.

"Let's start with him." Takashi pointed to a picture on the coffee table.

"Alright...he seems cool." Ritsu shrugged, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Alright so keep a look out for this guy." Ritsu informed. He reached his hand out to pat Takashi on the back and saw him off dancing with some girls.<p>

"Idiot..am I gonna be doing this by myself?" Ritsu said to himself as he sweatdropped. He simply shook his head in dissapointment as he walked up to the dueling part of the club. Once he got there he found who they were looking for. He was a tall young man around nineteen, he was well built, he had fair skin, jade green eyes, he had black spikey hair with a small pony tail in the back, and wore a diamond stud earing in his left ear. He was wearing a black and green flannel that had the sleeves rolled up, faded dark blue skinny jeans that he seemed to have sagged, with some black and green Nike's.

Though he wasn't alone. With him was a girl around the age of seventeen and was around five foot six, her build was atheltic for a girl, she had midnight blue hair that fell past her shoulders, with turqouise eyes. She wore a blue longsleeved shirt underneath what seemed to be a white opened jacket, with red fingerless gloves, green cargo pants with black stripes going down the sides, and black hiking boots.

"Hey Takashi!" Ritsu called down.

"Huh?"

"I found him!" Ritsu told him.

"Noice, here I come!" Takashi stopped dancing with the group of girls and ran up to meet Ritsu.

"How'd you end up with so many girls?"

"I'm just that good. Haha." Takashi laughed.

"Whatever.." Ritsu sweatdropped.

"Alright so let's go." Takashi walked up to the teen boy first, "Hey." He said.

"Hey." The boy waved back.

"I was wondering, would you like to duel?" Takashi asked.

"You sound like you're asking him out on a date." The girl laughed.

"What the? That's nasty! Who the heck are you!" Takashi barked.

"I'm Eleanor, you can just call me Ellie." The girl smiled as she stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Ellie I'm Ritsu." Ritsu shook Ellie's hand.

"Hey Ritsu." Ellie winked.

"No, Ellie." The boy stated.

"What?"

"That's just wrong." The boy replied.

"Oh come on Dante, not my fault."

"Kind of is." The boy named Dante replied.

"Look we gonna duel or what? What's going on?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah sure, by the way my name is Dante."

"I'm Takashi." The two shook hands, "Alright so let's duel." Takashi smiled.

"Alright." Dante backed up, but was quickly stopped by Ellie, "What?"

"I wanna duel too." She told Dante.

"Well you have to ask him, I don't care." Dante shrugged.

"Okay." Ellie smiled as she went over to Takashi.

"Hey so you think you can take this guy?" Ritsu whispered.

"Man I know I can." Takashi scoffed.

"Well let's find out.

"Hey! Takashi!" Ellie called.

"What?"

"How would you like to have a tag duel?"

"Ummm..."

"Me and Dante against you and the wonderful Ritsu." Ellie smiled.

"Why thank you." Ritsu nodded.

"Why does he get wonderful, he ain't so special." Takashi pouted.

"So is that a yes?"

"Sure why not."

"Yes, thanks." Ellie walked over to Dante and got her duel disk ready.

"Well I guess you and me are tagging." Takashi shrugged.

"Let's do this." Ritsu smirked.

"So how about I start, then Dante. Then Ritsu, then finally Ellie." Takashi informed, "Life points will be shared, but the direction of atacks and traps don't effect both players. For example if I were to attack Dante and he had Mirror Force then only my monsters will be destroyed instead of mine and Ritsu's. Also instead of having to clear the whole field to attack you can select one person out of the team to jump."

"I'm fine with that." Dante shrugged.

"Shouldn't ladies go first though?" Ritsu winked at Ellie.

"Stop kissing up you idiot." Takashi hit him across the head.

"Ouch! Fine let's duel."

**Takashi & Ritsu: 8000**

**Dante & Ellie: 8000**

"I'll start!" Takashi drew his first card, "I'll start off by busting out my Delta Flyer(1500/900)!" Takashi called as he summoned a green robotic like dragon from his hand, "Now I'll remove it from play to bring out my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)!" The large mechanical black dragon rose from flames and rose to the field.

"I end." Takashi grinned.

"Nice." Ritsu whispered.

"Thanks, let's see how they do now."

"I'll draw and throw down a facedown card. I end." Dante finished.

"Really?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright then, my turn! First Red Eyes Black Chick(800/500)!" The small baby dragon appeared, "The give it up for Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)!" Then an even bigger dragon arose in the chick's place, "Finally remove my chick from play to bust out my own Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)!" Another Red Eyes monster arose to the field next to Takashi's dragon as they watched over their opponets.

"I think I'll end there." Ritsu grinned as his eyes turned dark purple.

"My turn then!" Ellie drew her card, "First I'll start by activating my spell card Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier! By revealing three monsters with diffrent names in my hand I can destroy one monster on your guys field! I pick Ritsu's Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Ellie called as suddenly Ritsu's dragon was destroyed.

"Grrr...you'll pay for that!" Ritsu called.

"Ritsu you're already using it?" Takashi whispered.

"Shaddyup." He replied.

"Whatever. Did you see the three cards she showed us?"

"No, why?"

"She's running an Ice Barrier deck. I think she has a plan."

"Well then let's just get through this duel. I'll make her pay for destroying my Darkness Metal Dragon!"

"Riiight. Maybe you should switch back." Takashi sweatdropped.

"Just duel!"

"Next this card allows me to special summon one monster to the field! So now I'll special summon my General Grunard of the Ice Barrier(2800/1000)!" On the field an ice armormed knight like priest arose in front of Ellie and took it's place among the rest of the monsters, "With his effect during my main phase I can normal summon one more time along with my usual summoning. So now I think I'll summon my Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier(1300/0)!" Along with Ellie's other monster a man dressed in a monk outfit weilding a blade of ice took his battle stance.

"Now by using my General's effect I can summon once more! Now Geomancer of the Ice Barrier(800/1200)!" On the field a priestess wearing a blue like kimono and weilding a large mirror rose to the field.

"Three monsters already?" Ritsu said in awe.

"She's not done yet."

"I'm done." Ellie smiled as she threw down a facedown.

"Well then..." Takashi sweatdropped, "My draw!"

"I activate my trap card! Phantom Hand!" Dante flipped his facedown card up, "Now once per turn I can get rid of my hand by removing them from play."

"Ummm...okay." Takashi didn't see the point in this so he ignored it, "Dread Dragon(1100/400) come on out!" Takashi called as he summoned a brown dragon with purple dreadlocks falling from it's head, "Now Double Summon help me out! Now I'll bust out Prime Material Dragon(2400/2000) by giving up Dread Dragon!" A golden multi winged dragon was summoned to the field in place of Dread Dragon.

"Now I'll activate my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to bring out my Dread Dragon once more!" Dread Dragon had risen from the grave once more, "Now I'll tune Dread Dragon with Prime Material Dragon!" Dread Dragon turned into two green rings as Prime Material Dragon turned into six blue shining stars.

2(*Dread Dragon)+6(Prime Material Dragon)= 8

"Now it's time to bring out a monster all should fear! Rise from the flames from the underworld! Claim your place here and now! Be born Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000)!"

"What the.." Ellie looked at the large dragon.

"Cool Dragon." Dante complimented.

"Thank you, too bad he shall be your downfall! Go Absolute Power Force on that Geomancer!" Red Dragon Archfiend punched Ellie's Geomancer and shattered it into pieces.

**Takashi & Ritsu: 8000**

**Dante & Ellie: 5800**

"Now Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon destroy that Cryomancer!" Red Eyes Darkness Dragon roared loudly as he blasted Ellie's Cryomancer and destroyed her second monster.

**Takashi & Ritsu: 8000**

**Dante & Ellie: 4300**

"I'll now end my battle phase with a face down!" Takashi smiled.

"Dante..." Ellie whispered.

"What?"

"Trap...Negate Attack." She whispered to him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"My turn." Dante called, "I'll remove the cards in my hand from play for this turn! Then draw! I drew Infernity Archfiend(1800/1200)! By showing him to you I can special summon him to the field!" On the field a kind of demonic like preist rose to the field, "When he is summoned this way and I have no cards in my hand I can take a monster from my deck and add it to my hand!"

"Well then pick." Ritsu called.

"Dude change back." Takashi sighed.

"No!" Ritus called back.

"Fine, I pick a second Infernity Archfiend(1800/1200)! You know his effect, so I'll bring a third Infernity Archfiend(1800/1200)!"

"Wait so now you have three Infernity Archfiend's on the field?" Takashi called in surprise.

"Yes, now watch as I use the third one's effect to summon a new monster! Infernity Destroyer(2300/1000) rise in place of my third Infernity Archfiend!" On the field a monster like alien came to the field in it's silver jetpack like armor outlined in orange in place of one of the Infernity Archfiends.

"I end." Dante ended his turn, "Now my hand returns back to me." Dante pulled out the cards he had placed in his pocket earlier thanks to Phantom Hand.

"My turn!" Ritsu drew, "Now Lord of D.(1200/1100) rise!" On the field Ritsu's dragon lord had came to life, "Now take this Flute of Summoning Dragon and summon the two monsters in my hand!" Ritsu called as Lord of D. took the Flute of Summoning Dragon, as Lord of D. blew the flute Meteor Dragon(1800/2000) came to the field. Though not alone.

"Come to life my second dragon! I summon you Tyrant Dragon(2900/2500)!" On the field a brown and red colored dragon was give birth as it rose to the field.

"Now I'm taking you out girlie!" Ritsu called, "Tyrant Dragon Destroy that Genral!"

**Takashi & Ritsu: 8000**

**Dante & Ellie: 4200**

"Now I'll attack you directly with my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Or you'll just have them all destroyed! Thanks to my Mirror Force trap card!" Ellie called.

"What?" Ritsu was surprised as all his dragons were destroyed.

"Dude!" Takashi called as Ritsu's monsters were all gone, "Chance back! Your serious mode doesn't think rationally!"

"Fine!" Ritsu called back as his eyes turned blue, "I end." Ritsu sighed.

"My turn!" Ellie drew, "Monster Reborn is all I need! General Grunard come back!" Ellie's general had come back to life, "Attack Ritsu!"

"Negate Attack!" Takashi called, "I got you covered Ritsu." Takashi smiled as the General's attack was stopped.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'll end it."

"Pot of Greed will help me here!" Ellie smiled, "Now I'll draw one card and throw it facedown."

"Good job Ellie." Dante smiled.

"Thanks, let's end this." Ellie smiled.

"My turn!" Takashi drew his next card, "Now I think it's time this duel is ended! Red Dragon Archfiend attack Ellie!"

"My turn to activate my own Negate Attack!" Ellie smiled.

"What..."

"I was hoping I'd draw something like this." Ellie smiled, "Now you're wide open."

"Man..since the rest of my monsters didn't attack then all of my other monsters are destroyed. All thanks to Red Dragon Archfiend's effect." Takashi watched as his Red Dragon Archfiend was the only monster left on his side of the field.

"My turn, I'll send my hand away now and start my attack!" Dante called, "Infernity Destroyer attack Ritsu!" Dante's Infernity Destroyer punched Ritsu in the stomach causing them to lose life points.

**Takashi & Ritsu: 5700**

**Dante & Ellie: 4200**

"When I have no cards in my hand Infernity Destroyer dishes out sixteen hundred points of damage to you!"

**Takashi & Ritsu: 4100**

**Dante & Ellie: 4200**

"Now Infernity Archfiend's do the rest!" Takashi could only watch as Ritsu was being jumped.

**Takashi & Ritsu: 500**

**Dante & Ellie: 4200**

"Grrr..." Takashi only growled in anger.

"Ritsu's turn." Dante grinned.

"Huh..I draw!" Ritsu held the one card in his hand, the only card he would need, "Takashi check it out." Ritsu showed him the card.

"Do it."smiled.

"I activate the spell card Draogns Mirror to remove Red Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon from play enable to bring out my Meteor Black Dragon(3500/2000)!" On the field the large fusion form of Red Eyes and Meteor Dragon rose next to Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Attack Ellie!" Ritsu called. Ellie became the target of attack as Meteor Black Dragon drowned her in flames.

**Takashi & Ritsu: 500**

**Dante & Ellie: 700**

"That was for my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." Ritsu grinned.

"Watever, my draw." Ellie had no cards to play this round, "I end." She sighed.

"Too bad! This duel is over!" Takashi called, "Let's end this Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Ellie with Absolute Power Force!"

"Rrrrraaaaaa!" Red Dragon Archfiend cocked his fist back and slammed it into Ellie.

**Takashi & Ritsu: 500**

**Dante & Ellie: 0**

"We won.." Ritsu sighed, "Close duel you two." He smiled.

"Yeah, that one was tough." Takashi thanked Dante and Ellie for the duel.

"No problem, that was good stuff." Dante replied.

"Yeah it was alright." Ellie shrugged.

"Hey I was wondering...Ellie." Takashi looked at Ellie, "You knew I had Negate Attack facedown didn't you?"

"Yeah so?" She replied, this only gave Takashi a smile.

"We should talk."

* * *

><p>Next Time: As the Takashi, Ritsu, Ellie, and Dante head over to the club they run into a man who challenges them to a Turbo Duel. Neither of them are really prepared for a Turbo Duel, though Takashi think's he might have an ability. All he has to do to get him to join them, is to beat him.<p>

Review!


	5. Acceleration!

Inhuman: Since Krogger is sleeping and Takashi is tied up somwhere I'm having thetrueazrue's Oc Ritsu do the disclaimer.

Ritsu: Yeah me, disclaimer

* * *

><p>"What?" Ritsu and Takashi hit the floor.<p>

"No way you're fourteen!" Takashi yelled.

"I am." Ellie shrugged.

"I don't believe you!" Takashi snapped.

"She is." Dante said. Dante was now wearing a tight black and red V-neck shirt with some black skinny jeans that he was sagging, and some red Supra shoes.

"Hahahahahaha!" Takashi began to burst into laughter then pointed at Ritsu, "You were about to hit on a fourteen year old! Wow, what are you a pedophile?" Takashi joked.

"Shut up!" Ritsu yelled.

"Hahaha!" Takashi continued to laugh, though he was leaped onto by Ritsu.

"I said shut up!"

"No!"

"Ummm..." Ellie just watched as the two began to wrestle.

"Idiot!" Takashi yelled.

"Loser!" Ritsu yelled back.

"Pedophile!"

"Stupid baboon!"

"Three minded weirdo!"

"You're just mad because I do have abilities and you don't!" Ritsu yelled.

"Shut it ya jerk!" Takashi yelled back.

"Oooh did I hit a nerve?" Ritsu mocked.

"Shut up!" Takashi leaped at Ritsu again.

"Are they ever gonna stop?" Ellie whispered to Dante.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't live here." Dante shrugged.

"I wonder if they are usually like this." Ellie thought aloud.

"Like I said, I don't know." Dante replied.

"Hey!" A voice called.

"Huh?" Suddenly Takashi and Ritsu stopped their fighting and looked in the door way to Krogger's room. In the door way was a fair skinned eighteen year old boy with shaggy black hair that fell little past his neck, with a part that fell inbetween his eyes. He was shirtless and was very lean with a few muscles. He wore some jean shorts and was shoeless as he looked at Takashi with his brown eyes.

"I'm trying to sleep!" He yelled, he then turned around and went back into his room.

"Was that..." Ritus started.

"Yeah..that was Krogger. Hehe." Takashi chuckled, "Oh by the way I've made up my mind on what to call you guys!" Takashi announced.

"What?" Ritsu asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Super Duelist!" Takashi smiled.

"Super Duelist?" Ellie asked.

"Yep."

"I'm fine with that I guess." Ritsu nodded.

"I don't really care." Dante shrugged.

"Haha! Yes Super Duelist you are!" Takashi said triumphantly.

"Don't be too happy about it." Ellie sweatdropped.

"Whatever! So you guys willing to join us?" Takashi asked.

"Join you? For what?" Dante asked.

"In searching for the others." Takashi informed.

"Why you looking for them?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah I never asked you that." Ritsu agreed.

"Well it's always interesting to duel new people. Espically against Super Duelist. I mean you guys must've been born with these abilities for a reason. Right? So maybe by getting you guys all together and learn about your guys past I can try to put it all together. Then maybe I can find out why you have these abilities."

"So like research us?" Ellie asked, "Like some science project?" She sounded offended.

"Of course not!" Takashi said in a defensive manner, "Just because I want to learn more about why, then if I can find out why. Then we can apply that to the reason of why you got the powers." Takashi explained.

"Eh I'm fine with that." Dante nodded.

"Me too." Ritsu agreed.

"Alright then, what do we do?" Ellie asked.

"Seems like we all have something in common." Takashi grinned.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"The Duel Club."

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere outside New Domino City...<em>

"Oh my gosh! Hero we done yet?" A voice asked.

"No Shinji!" The voice, known as Hero, replied.

"But I wanna leave!" The voice, known as Shinji, complained.

"I agree with Shinji." A third voice called.

"Look we are out here in the Ruins to find out if any of them got stranded here."

"Huh..."

"What if Chase die's of exhaustion?" Shinji cried out. The male known as Hero turned to see his firneds. Shinji was eighteen years old and had short shaggy white hair that stoped above his eye brows, with red eyes, and fair skin, he seemed fairly muscular. He was wearing a sleevless white t-shirt outlined in blue, with green baggy cargo shorts, and black comando boots. He was holding a a boy around seventeen that had light brown skin, with black curly hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a grey hooded t-shirt, with jean pants that he sagged, with some black shoes.

"Come on you guys." Hero sighed. Hero is also eighteen. Hero has short shaggy black hair that would often fall in front of his emerald green eyes. He seemed fairly muscular. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, with some jean pants, and black shoes. On his right arm he had his deck case strepped there.

"Well come on, I mean I really don't wanna just stay here for a week!" Shinji complained as Chase stood up by himself.

"Whatever, look just make it through this week and we are good. Then we'll head to New Domino City, it's only a few hours away."

"More like a few days since we are so far out." Chase corrected.

"Whatever, let's get back to work."

* * *

><p>New Domino City...<p>

"Alright you guys so let's go in there and spread out." Takashi informed. Then suddenly a man rode up in front of them. The duel runner resembled some kinf of snake. He was laying down on his stomach. The duel runner was very long and thin, the front of it looked similar to the head of a cobra's head, while the back was designed like a snake tail. It was colored red and gold. He slowly sat up and pulled off his snake like helemt. It was a teen around eghteen. He seemed tall and slender, he had a black buzz cut. He wore a black suit with a gold tie underneath a black trenchcoat.

"Who want's to duel?" He asked, "My name is Seth Ramses."

"Ummm...sure?" Takashi sweatdropped, "Let's go inside and duel."

"No turbo duel." The young man, now known as Seth, insisted.

"Turbo Duel? Well none of us are ready to Turbo Duel." Ritsu informed him.

"Hmph, how sad. Duelist who don't Turbo Duel."

"Wait hold on? Who said we can't Turbo Duel?" Takashi asked.

"Well obviously you cna't you probably took a cab here. Guess this is going to be another boring night."

"That depends. Wanna duel me?" Up rode another man. He was seemed around eighteen as well. He had peach skin, along with purple eyes, with long black messy hair that covered the right side of his face. He was wearing what seemed to be white face paint all over, along with red face paint across his mouth that was drawn on like a smiley face, with green circles around his eyes like how someone would have bags under there eyes. He wore a green shirt, with a pendant of spades, hearts, diamond and clubs; along with dark jeans and a pair of black boots.

"And who are you?" Seth asked.

"You don't know me? How insulting!" The young man cried out as he acted depressed, "Well since you don't know let me introduce." The man got up from his Suzuki duel runner that had a black A on the front, "You can simply call me Joker, and you are dueling me." He grinned sadistically.

"Oh really?" Seth asked slightly interested in Joker.

"Yes, so now let us duel!" Joker jumped back on his bike and the two revved their engines.

"Whoa, I wanna see this!" Takashi smiled.

"Well how we gonna watch?" Ellie asked.

"Easy..." Takashi quickly pulled out a laptop then quickly hacked into Seth and Joker's duel runners, "Like this." He showed his friends and they saw a split screen of both of the duelist cameras.

"Alright..." Seth looked at Joker.

"3,2,1, go!" Joker took off before anyone could even say so.

"Hold on!" Seth followed tigh behind.

**Joker: 4000/Spc: 0**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 0**

"I'll draw!" Joker announced.

**Joker: 4000/Spc: 1**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 1**

"I'll summon my Nova Warrior Diammond(1500/1200)!" On the field a warrior within a diamond exoskeleton suit had risen.

"Now with his effect I can discard a card to the graveyard and draw one more card! Haha!" Joker drew one card, "Now listen to this, cuz I think you'll like it. Since I sent a monster to the graveyard from me Nova's effect I can now special summon that monster to the field!"

"What?"

"Hahaha! I'll now bust out me Nova Warrior Clubs(2000/400)! Hahaha!" On the field a huge yellow medieval exoskeleton warrior joined Joker's field as it weilded the symbols of the clubs on his body.

"I'll end there." Joker smiled as he sped onwards.

"My draw then!"

**Joker: 4000/Spc: 2**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 2**

"First I'll throw down two facedowns then throw down a facedown monster to end!" Seth ended his turn.

"My draw!"

"I activate my two facedowns! Skull Invitation!"

"Aww you're inviting me to a party or something? I'm grateful! But I might have to ecline." Joker said mockingly.

"No, now for each card sent to the graveyard the owner takes three hundred points of damage. Since there's two of them on the field we'll lose six hundred."

"Well let's find out how that works for ya, since you're monsters are the one's going to be destroyed!" Joker yelled.

**Joker: 4000/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 3**

"Now I'm going to give up my Nova Diammond in place of my Nova Beast Fire Leo(2200/1400)!" In place of Nova Warrior Diammond a red exoskeleton lion with flames on the inside was revealed.

"That's six hundred points of damage!"

**Joker: 3400/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 3**

"Hahaha! It'll be worth it! Now my Leo destroy that facedown please!"

"Thanks for destroying my Gravekeepers Spy(1200/2000)!" Seth watched as his monster was destroyed.

**Joker: 3400/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 3400/Spc: 3**

"Though I lost six hundred life points I can now special summon a Gravekeeper mosnter from my deck that has fifteen hundred or less attack points! I choose my Gravekeepers Descendant(1500/1200) in defense mode!" A dark skinned man with blonde hair had came to the field.

"What's the point? Cuz now he's going down! Hahaha!" Joker laughed maniacally as he boosted his Duel Runner and sped through the streets, "Now Clubs get rid of that being please!"

**Joker: 3400/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 3**

"I think I'll end there! Ahhhh!" Joker screamed.

"What?" Seth asked somewhat panicked about why Joker screamed.

"Nothing, just needed to get that out there."

"Whatever, my turn ya freak!"

**Joker: 3400/Spc: 4**

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 4**

"I'll throw down a facedown and a facedown monster to end."

"Haha! You're making this too easy!"

**Joker: 3400/Spc: 5**

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 5**

"Leo destroy that facedown!"

"Grrr..you destroyed my Gravekeepers Synchro Beetle(200/200)!" Seth told him.

"Well now you'll pay with those Skull Invitations of yours! Haha seems liek your plan backfired! Now I'll attack once more!"

"Not if Scrap Iron Scarecrow stops your attack!" Seth announced.

"What? No way! Oh well." Joker said in a sarcastic tone.

"My turn now!"

"Sure, why not."

**Joker: 3400/Spc: 6**

**Seth: 2200/Spc: 6**

"Now I'll simply throw down another facedown to end."

"That all you gonna do? Facedowns?" Joker asked, "You're no fun!"

"Keep dueling and you'll find out how fun I am." Seth smirked.

"Fine."

**Joker: 3400/Spc: 7**

**Seth: 2200/Spc: 7**

"I'll draw..." Joker looked at the cards in his hand, "I'll now attack you with me Leo! Though I can end it with my Clubs that wouldn't be as much fun. I wanna see ya suffer! Hahaha!"

"Well then bring it!" Seth called, "Oh wait you can't."

"Why not?" Joker asked as his lion was stopped in mid air.

"Because I activate my facedown trap card Gravekeepers Synchro!"

"Wait what?" Joker yelled in sarcastic shock.

"With this if I have a tuner monster in my graveyard I can tune from my grave! So now I'm tuning my Gravekeepers Synchro Bettel with my Gravekeepers Spy!"

2(*Gravekeepers Synchro Bettle)+4(Gravekeepers Spy)= 6

"Now come forth to fight for your pharaoh! I summon you to this field for battle, rise from your sands! Synchro Summon! Jackal Dragon of the Undying Sands(2800/2000)!" On the field a large golden brown dragon with large wings looked down at Joker with it's yellow piercing eyes and it's jackal like head. Around Seth and his Synchro monster was a trail of sand that was following them.

"Oooh you Synchro Summon on my turn? How mean." Joker cried mockingly, "Well guess I can stop with my attack." Joker called back his lion and looked at his hand once more, "Nova Warrior Blitz(500/2000) in defense to end I guess." Joker said plainly. On the field a huge black and red exoskeleton warrior rose weilding a large shield.

"My turn then!"

"Wait wait wait don't forget you lose life points since your trap is sent to the graveyard." Joker remined.

"Right..but my card doesn't go to the grave if the synchro is succesful!"

**Joker: 3400/Spc: 8**

**Seth: 2200/Spc: 8**

"Now I'll draw and throw a facedown to end."

"Again. Dissapointed that you got nothing." Joker sighed.

**Joker: 3400/Spc: 9**

**Seth: 2200/Spc: 9**

"My draw..."

"Don't think so! Because now it's time! I've been stalling this whole time just so I can do this!" Seth called, "Now by using the same effect of my Gravekeepers Synchro then I'll use Gravekeepers Synchro Bettle and my Gravekeepers Spy I shall tune them!"

2(*Gravekeepers Bettle)+4(Gravekeepers Spy)= 6

"Now sinec I'm using my cards effect twice I'm going to have to destroy both my Synchro's." Seth informed Joker.

"Then why use it?"

"Simply because the monster I'm summoning now is my Gravekeepers Future Pharoh(1900/2000)!" A small kid in egyptian robes had risen to the field.

"Why?" Joker asked again.

"Because now here I go!"

"If you're doing what I'm thinking then I dislike it very much! Hey you listening!" Joker called, "Hey don't ignore me, that hurts me feelings! Hahaha come one listen to me!" Joker demanded. Then suddenly Seth had vniashed with a green light.

"What?" Joker could only watch, as suddenly a bright light appeared from behind him, "Hey? Where'd you come from? And what's that monster with you?" Joker asked as both of Seth's synchro monsters were gone.

"You like it? I used my Accel Synchro to bring forth my Desert Creator of Warland Sands(3500/2000)!" On the field a monster of a man appeared. He was a giant that had a jackal's head, eagle wings, beetle like necklaces pharoh robes, with pale desert like dragons wrapped around his arms. His piercing golden eyes stared down at Joker.

"Again you Synchro on my turn? Jerk." Joker muttered, "Whatever. I think now I'll summon forth my Nova Tuner Heart(1000/1000)!" On the field a cute little girl in medieval skeleton suit colored in black and pink rose to the field with a heart on her chest. She had silver eyes and long blue hair.

"Now with my Heart I think I'm going to tune her. Ya know, a Synchro. With my Blitz!"

3(* Nova Warrior Heart)+4(Nova Warrior Blitz)= 7

"It's time for you to see my monster! Rise from flames Nova Torch(2600/2100)!" On the field a redhot flame head warrior with a red and orange exoskeleton arose with torches for hands.

"Now during my phase I can draw twice, I think I'll end there." Joker shrugged.

"Well my turn then!"

**Joker: 3400/Spc: 10**

**Seth: 2200/Spc: 10**

"Now get this by giving up my trap cards I gain three hundred life points for each! So both my Skull Invitations and Scrap Iron Scarecrow"

**Joker: 3400/Spc: 10**

**Seth: 3100/Spc: 10**

"Now with my Desert Creator of the Warland Sands other effect, by removing a dark monster from play you lose life points equal to it's attack or defense points. Depending on my choice! I choose attack!"

**Joker: 600/Spc: 10**

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 10**

"I end, since my monster can't attack once using that effect." Seth wanted to use Speed World Two's effect, but he had no spells at hand. He was just overflowing with traps.

"My turn! You almost ended me there." Joker laughed, "Though now this duel is over." Joker claimed.

**Joker: 600/Spc: 11**

**Seth: 3100/Spc: 11**

"Hahaha! This was a fun duel, and I do admire the Clear Mind you got going. Though everything fun must have a sad ending! And here is yours! I now summon Nova Warrior Aegis(1600/1200)!" A red robot exoskeleton with a large laser on it's steel plated chest had arisen with four beam sabers on it's forearms and feet.

"Now by cutting my monsters attack and defense in half I can destroy one card on the field! I pick your Accel Synchro monster!" Joker called.

**Nova Warrior Aegis's Attack & Defense: 800/600**

"No!" Seth cried out as his Accel Synchro was exliminated.

"I think I should attack now right? Ya know first with my Nova Torch!"

**Joker: 600/Spc: 11**

**Seth: 500/Spc: 11**

"Now Nova Clubs please end this once and for all!"

**Joker: 600/Spc: 11**

**Seth: 0/Spc: 11**

"No! Ahh!" Seth cried out as his Duel Runner slowed down, though he had begin to lose control.

"Looks like I win!" Joker pulled to the side and looked at Seth as they were back in front of the club. Takashi, Ritsu, Dante, and Ellie just watched.

"Hmph, maybe next time you'll beat me. Oh well." Joker smiled, "I got buisness elswhere! Hahahaha!" Joker rode off into the night, though what he did not know was this. He was being followed.

* * *

><p>Next Time: The crazed duelist known as Joker arrives in the Underground Dueling matches, and challenges Killswitch. Though Killswitch sends out someone else to duel and teach Joker a lesson instead. But who?<p>

Review!


	6. Story Teller!

Inhuman: I does not own Yu-Gi-Oh only my ideas. Like The Overlords, Takashi, Krogger, Underground Heroes, etc. What you know is not yours pretty much. Haha, so yeah please enjoy.

Takashi: Just straight to disclaimer today?

Inhuman: I thought you were still out? Or at least talking to Seth.

Takashi: Nah, I'll do that later. I wanna see why this chapter is called Story Teller!

Inhuman: Right, so let's get started!

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys I'm back! Hahaha!" Joker laughed as he had walked through the crowds of the Underground Dueling matches.<p>

"Joker..." The ref glared at him.

"Hiya, hope ya don't mind me. Just here for a duel against the 'King'. I mean if that Drake Rosen can do it, then why can't I? Hmmm...i't's only crazy that someone like him would challenge Killswitch! And I do crazy! So I'm challenging Killswitch here and now!" Joker had walked into the cage and set his duel disk up, "And I'm not leaving till he gets here!" Everyone watched as Joker took his stand, but a certain someone seemed espically interested in Joker. Espically since she was the one following him here.

Her name was Stella Rose. She has long flowing silver hair that fell down past her back, which complimented her dark golden colored eyes. She has a wonderful and amazing body that fit well with her al black dress and miniskirt, along with her black high heels. She had just followed Joker from the club, and had put away her masquerade mask to get a view of what was going on.

_"Let's see how this goes..."_ She thought.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere Underground...<em>

"Hey Gray, is my project finished yet?" Killswitch asked.

"Ha! I wish!" Gray scoffed as he was sitting down on a couch, while Killswitch was sitting at a desk.

"Uggghh. I want to try out my Duel Driver. You know how cool that is going to be?" Killswitch asked.

"Very, a Duel Runner turned into a car? How cool is dueling going to be then? Speeds that become seemingly limitless." Gray said in praise.

"Yeah. We'll be the first Duel Drivers. I promise this." Killswitch advised.

"Of course we will, it's your idea anyways!" Gray laughed.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Come in!" Gray called. One of the Watchers had stepped into the door, "What is it?"

"Joker." Was all the Watcher said.

"Huh...again? Stupid Drake Rosen, comes here and challenges you. Now we have to deal with people like Joker." GRay complained.

"Send Story Teller." Killswitch informed.

"Story Teller? Are you serious?" Gray asked.

"Yeah why not? Just send'em in." Killswitch said assuringly.

"Haha! This is going to be fun!" Gray laughed.

"I'm right here ya now." A voice called as a man stepped from the shadows. Out came an average sized peach skinned man was wearing a pitch black mask with a blood red cross painted in the front of his face. He was wearing a black longsleeve shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, underneath a flack vest, with some jean pants, and black sneakers.

"Well you ready?" Killswitch asked.

"Yeah, I'll go."

"Alright, let's watch." Gray turned on the flatscreen up against one of the side walls as Story Teller had walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone calm down! Since Killswitch isn't coming out no one gets to see any duels till he does!" Joker announced, "Hahaha! IF I'm runing your night then too bad! Hahaha!"<p>

"Hey Joker I'll duel ya." Story Teller called.

"You? Hahaha, you? Who are you?" Joker called.

"I'm Story Teller, the head of the Watchers." Story Teller informed.

"Which means your an Overlord...hmph, fine I'll duel ya haha! Let's do this."

**Story Teller: 4000**

**Joker: 4000**

"I think my wonderful Fabel Grimrow(1700/1000) shall do just fine for now. Though she is being joined by a facedown." Story Teller had summoned a blue skin colored girl dressed in black crow like feathers.

"My draw! Haha!" Joker drew his card, "Nova Warrior Diamond(1500/1200) rise please!" Joker's warrior in it's diamond exoskeleton suit came to the field, "I think Imma use his effect. Good bye to one card in my hand, then draw again. Since I sent a monster to the graveyard I'll bring it to the field. So say 'ello to my second Nova Warrior Diamond(1500/1200)! Then I'll use my second one's effect~" Joker sang as he sent a card to the graveyard then drew again.

"Now I'll bring forth the monster I had just sent away, so now I'm gonna bust out Nova Dragoon(3000/2400)! I hope that's okay with you." Joker said poutingly, "Hahaha if it ain't then too bad suka!" Next to Joker's two Nova Warrior Diamond a long green exoskeleton like serpent had came to the field while green flames roared in it's body.

"Now I think I'll simply destroy that pretty little girl of yours! Hahaha! Nova Dragoon please destroy her!"

"Don't think so, I'm using my trap card! Mirror Force!"

"What? Oh noooo, all my hard work ruined!" Joker cried teasingly as his monsters were all destroyed, "Oh well. I'll just use Monster Reborn to bring back my Nova Dragoon(3000/2400) and then end." Joker shrugged.

"My turn!" Story Teller drew his next card now holding five once again, "Pot of Greed is being thrown down! Now I'll draw two cards and hold six more cards in my hand once more!" Story Teller smiled secrectly underneath his mask as he saw his hand, "Fabeled Cerburrel(1000/400) rise!" On the field a small red three headed dog joined Story Teller's field.

"Now Monster Reborn to bring forth your Nova Warrior Diamond!"

"Why would steal my monsters? You jerk!" Joker called liked a child.

"Just watch." Story Teller told him, "So now I'm going to tune these beast!"

"Wait...what?"

2(*The Fabeled Cerburrel)+4(Fabel Grimrow)+4(Nova Warrior Diamond)= 10

"Now watch as you witness the being that has been told to you in stories! Always kids are told stories of happiness and achievment! With the monster I'm calling forth it's very existence will erase the happy endings of every fabel! Including the story of this duel! Fabeled Leviathan(3000/2000) become life!" Story Teller had summoned a giant of a monster. On the field a purple skinned fiend with long red hair had descended as it spread it's large red bat wings. It was wearing red, gold, and black like armor, while it covered it's face in a masqerade mask.

"Now I activate Snatch Steal from my hand to take your only monster! Nova Dragoon join me!" Story Teller called as Nova Dragoon had flown over to Story Teller's side of the field.

"No!" Joker cried out faintly in a mocking manner.

"Nova Dragoon attack your master!" Nova Dragoon took a deep breath and released a powerful green blast of fire.

"Ouch!" Joker cringed in pain as he was shocked by the collar on his neck, "Gawd, that hurt!" Joker whinned.

**Story Teller: 4000**

**Joker: 1000**

"Hmph, then this is going to be major!" Story Teller called, "Fabeled Leviathan attack with Happy Ending Killer!" Leviathan had pointed one of his clawed fingers at Joker as multiple colored like demon bats flew around him and made a circle in front of his finger. A beam of light was slowly generated at his finger tip, then it turned black and shot Joker in the chest.

"Guah!" Joker fell to his knees in agonizing pain.

**Story Teller: 4000**

**Joker: 0**

"Duel is mine. Story End." Was all Story Teller said as the monsters slowly faded, "Good job Leviathan."

"Hahahahahahahhahaha! You Overlords are the real deal! You used two of my monsters! One for a tuning and one for just flat out destruction! Hahahaha! You guys truely are strong! Ha...woo!" Joker laughed while wiping a tear from his eye, "Good stuff. Oh well. I'll see ya later than." Joker waved off Story Teller as he then left the Underground. As he walked through the crowd he bumped into her, and they shared an intense stare.

"Hmmmm...hey pretty lady." Joker smiled wickedly, "Ya know if ya wanna follow me you're gonna have to do better." With that Joker left Stella in shock. How'd he know she was following him? She needed to find out who he was. No matter what.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Takashi and the crew decide to go to the Arcadia Movement in hopes of finding some more Super Duelist. And end up in a three way tournament duel. Can they take on the three Super Duelist one by one, or will they fail for their recruitment?<p>

Review!


	7. Moving the Movement! Part 1

Inhuman: Disclaimer time! So yeah who wants to do the disclaimer today?

Takashi: Me! Me! Me!

Ritsu & Dante: I don't care.

Takashi: Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!

Krogeer: *Snore* *Snore* *Snore*

Takashi: Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!

Ellie: You should let Takashi do it.

Takashi: Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Seth: Please just get him to shut up!

Inhuman: Fine! Takashi!

Takashi: Yes! Ha take that sucka's! Disclaimer.

* * *

><p>"Again, why am I going too? I never even agreed to join you guys." Seth complained as he walked beside Ellie and Dante as he was tied up.<p>

"Which is why we tied you up idiot." Takashi replied.

"What you call me?" Seth growled.

"Don't worry about he didn't mean it." Dante calmed Seth down.

"Look Seth all ya gotta do today is duel some people. Then afterwards you can leave if ya want. I really don't care." Takashi informed as he walked up to a large door, "Well we are here."

"Then knock." Ritsu advised.

"Right.." Takashi knocked on the door in front of them as they stood out in front of a large tower.

"Hello?" A fifteen year old teen male had stepped up and opened the door. He had spikey blue hair with a black tint, his skin was fair, he stare at the group with his raven eyes. He wore a blue short sleeved high collar t-shirt, with some tan shorts, blue vans, and a blue cap on his head.

"Hey, my name is Takashi Shibibari." Takashi introduced, "These are my friends Ritsu Himuro, Ellie Morries, and Dante Amero."

"What about me?" Seth said mockingly.

"That is our butler." Takashi smiled.

"Your what?"

"Why's he tied up?" The teen asked.

"Let's ignore that for now. What's your name?" Takashi insisted.

"Mikoto Kaguya."

"This is the Arcadia Movement right?" Takashi whispered to Mikoto.

"Yes. Why?"

"We have an arranged duel match today."

"Oh you're him? Alright then, come on." Mikoto lead the group into the Arcadia Movement Headquaters and were lead to a battle field. There they saw three teens already to duel. Two were girls, and one was a guy. The guy seemed around seventeen, around five eight with slightly tanned skin, with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket on top of a dark green t-shirt that showed a picture of a black grim reaper on the front with black angel wings that was riding a white dragon, with black cargo pants, and some black shoes. He was in the middle of the two girls.

The girl on his left seemed around sixteen with pink-orange like hair with long bangs, her hair reached down to her shoulders and then flaired outwards, she had pale skin, and brown eyes. She wore a light green sleevless shirt underneath a forest green vest, with forest green shorts, light green leg warmers, and light green tennishoes.

The girl on the right looked around fourteen, she seemed rather short estimatring around five feet, with peach skin, long brown hair that fell past her butt, which went well with her emerald green eyes, and she seemed rather skinny. Apperaing anorexic to people. She wore a plain black t-shirt, with some normal jean pants, black gloves, and some black and white shoes.

"So you are Takashi." A man in a lab coat walked up to the group and shook Takashi's hand.

"Yes I am. So is the deal still on?" Takashi asked.

"Of course. If you guys are able to beat our best duelist then you will be able to take which ever with you. You have our consent." The man said politley.

"Awesome, thank you so much."

"No problem. So shall we begin?"

"Let us. Hey Seth you up for a duel?" Takashi asked.

"Why?"

"I just want you to duel someone, you know maybe get some of that anger off your body from losing to Joker."

"Grrrr..." Seth growled, "Fine." Seth said with slight anger, "But I'm not doing it for you."

"I don't care." Takashi replied, "Ellie would you please?"

"Sure." Ellie untied Seth, he rotated his wrist to make sure they were fine.

"Alright who am I dueling?" Seth asked as he pulled out his duel disk.

"Give me a seconed..." The man in the lab coat walked over to a boxed area,"Miu you're up." With that the male teen and the older girl left the stage leaving the smallest girl there.

"Here? Hmph, this should be fun." Seth walked down to the battle field across from the girl, "And who are you little girl?"

"I'm no little girl you overgrown jar head." The girl replied.

"What the?" Seth said in shock.

My name is Miu Kamikaze, and don't forget it!"

"Hmph, well my name is Seth. I'm going to make this duel fast."

"Let's duel!" They called in unison.

**Seth: 4000**

**Miu: 4000**

"I'll draw!" Seth ordered as he grinned at his hand, "A facedown and Card Destruction shall do me great." Seth played as he drew four new cards, "I end there." Seth new exactly what he was doing.

"Hmp, I'll draw!" Miu called, "Now Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame(1800/1200) soar on to the field!" On the field a crow like human like monster rose as it spread it's large black crow like wings over the arena, "Now attack!"

"Not so fast girly!" Seth called, "I activate my trap card Gravekeepers Synchro!"

* * *

><p>"Already?" Ritsu said in surprise.<p>

"I wonder what monster he's going to summon." Ellie though aloud.

"He relly does plan on ending this fast then huh?" Dante asked.

"He wants to redeem himself, by beating whoever Miu is might be the way to do it." Takashi informed them, "Let's see what monster he bust out right now."

* * *

><p>"With this I can tune with monsters in my graveyard! I'm going to tune my Beast of Setesh with my Gravekeepers Spy and my Gravekeepers Chief!"<p>

1(*Beast of Setesh)+5(Gravekeepers Chief)+4(Gravekeepers Spy)= 10

"The sands rage and the storms blow! The burning desert stirs from its slumber! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Setesh: the Dragon of the Red Sand(3400/2800)!" On the field a monster with the hed of an egyptian Set had been given birth as it flapped it's large vulture like wings while it's blood red scales floated above the floor, as it's build was very human like, it contained large claws, with a long whip like tail that ended in the shape of a trident, as it stared at Miu with it's bright red eyes.

Whoa! Shura stop!" Miu called, and her blackwing monster stopped it's attack, "I'll now throw down a facedown for now." Miu placed one card down and awaited for Seth's next move.

"Good, now I'm going to use Setesh's effect to start me off! By picking one monster on your field I can give up life points equal to the monster's level times two hundred to reduce it's attack by the life points I lost! Then Setesh gains half of what was taken!" Seth announced, "So let it begin!"

**Seth: 3200**

**Miu: 4000**

**Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame's Attack: 1000**

**Setesh: The Dragon of the Red Sand's Attack: 3800**

"Now I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that facedown!" Seth had destroyed Miu's Mirror Force card as a powerful sent it flying, "Setesh attack her Shura the Blue Flame!"

**Seth: 3200**

**Miu: 1200**

"Ahh!" Miu cried out as the dragon released a powerful blast of fire from it's mouth devouring Shura the Blue Flame.

"Now I'll activate end my turn." Seth said with a grin. This duel was over.

* * *

><p>"Wow seems like Seth has got this duel down. Just one attack and it's over." Ellie said in a bit of shock.<p>

"You shouldn't underestimate our Miu. She can be full of surprises." The lab professor informed.

"The professor is right, let's just see what comes out next." Takashi said as he crossed his arms, "Let's see what else Seth has got."

* * *

><p>"I draw!" Miu observed her hand with a slight smile, "First I'll play Dark Hole to destroy every monster on the field!"<p>

"What?"

"Say good bye to Setesh!" Miu yelled as a large black hole sucked up Setesh devouring it and destroying him, "Next Black Whirlwind! This allows me to bring a Blackwing monster to my hand when I normal summon a Blackwing monster to the field, as long as the monster I bring to my hand has a less attack then the monster I summoned."

"Well then summon!" Seth ordered.

"First let me play Monster Reborn to bring back a monster you sent away with your Card Destruction! Rise Blackwing-Sicorro the Dawn(2000/400)!" On the field the bird human like shaman monster rose, "Now I'll summon out my Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind(1300/400) with it's effect. Meaning this turn it was special summoned since Sirocco the Dawn was out on the field! Now I'll tune my winged army!"

3(*Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind)+5(Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn)= 8

"You know the saying birds of a feather flock together? Because me and my Blackwings do! Now witness as they not only flock together but become one blackwing being! Soar onto the field Black Winged Dragon(2800/1600)!" On the field the large black winged crow dragon hybrid like monster descended onto the field as it flapped it's red edged wings.

"Rrrrraaaa!" It roared loudly as it stared intensley at Seth.

"Whoa..." Was all Seth could say.

"Now Black Winged Dragon attack with Nobel Stream!" The mighty monster roared loudly as it charged up it's attack, then blasted Seth right and was devoured by the blast.

"Gahhh!" Seth cringed in pain and fell to his hands and knees.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with him?" Ellie asked, "That attack shouldn't have injured him."<p>

"That is unless Miu's a psychic." Ritsu advised.

"You nailed it Ritsu. Miu is a psychic duelist. A very good one at that too." Takashi said as he looked on, "You guys are going to be dueling some powerful psychic duelist today."

"You guys? What about you?" Dante asked.

"Eh." Was Takashi's response.

"Eh?" Ritsu and Ellie stared at him.

"Let's just watch, I wanna see how Seth comes back."

* * *

><p><strong>Seth: 400<strong>

**Miu: 1200**

_"Why did that...feel..so real?"_ Seth thought, _"Could...she be a psychic? Either way I'm going to beat her!"_ Seth struggled to stand up as he held onto his chest in pain. He looked on at Miu with a hint of rage.

"I end." Was all she said, as she then snickered at how Seth struggled.

"I draw!" Seth looked at his hand with a slight smile. Though even that hurt, "I play the card Dian Keto the Cure Master and raise my life points by one thousand!"

**Seth: 1400**

**Miu: 1200**

"Next I'll play my own Monster Reborn to bring forth my Setesh: The Dragon of Red Sands(3400/2800)!" Once again on the field Seth's signature synchro was given birth as it stared down Black Winged Dragon. Black Winged Dragon roared loudly as it gave off a dark red aura, Setesh replied with another roar of it's own while giving off a dark purple aura. The two dragons just stared each other down.

"Now I'll summon The Creator Incarnate(1600/1500)!" On the field a man in orange egyptian like armor rose in front of Seth, "Now I'll get rid of him to summon The Creator(2300/3000)!" On the field a large enormous monster like creature was given birth in all of it's amazing shinning orange armor while joining Setesh in the stare down against Black Winged Dragon.

"Setesh destroy Black Winged Dragon!" Setesh roared as it's aura grew larger and released a blast of flames from it's mouth that devoured Black Winged Dragon and destroying it for good.

"No!" Miu called as she covered herself from the blast.

**Seth: 1400**

**Miu: 600**

"Now Creator end this duel! Attack with Final Days!" The Creator released an explosive beam of light that struck Miu and ended the duel.

**Seth: 1400**

**Miu: 0**

"Looks like I win." Seth grinned while holding onto his chest.

"Unfortunetly jar head." Miu sighed.

* * *

><p>"Seth won!" Ellie smiled.<p>

"Yeah, he got lucky with that Monster Reborn, then summoned The Creator." Dante said in praise.

"Yeah, looks like he's feeling better too." Takashi looked down at Seth as he tried to walk, "Well..." Takashi turned to Ritsu, Ellie, and Dante.

"Who's next?"

* * *

><p>Next Time: The second girl that is part of the Arcadia Movement is known as Remi Iehara, and she's another psychic up to duel! Though who is going to duel her? And what will the outcome be?<p>

Review!


	8. Moving the Movement! Part 2

Inhuman: Disclaimer, straight and to the point for this chapter. Lol, enjoy

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Oblivion...<em>

A man watched from his tower on high, his controlled area was known as Oblivion.

"Sir.." A butler walked up to the man and bowed to him.

"What Elrick?" The man asked as he played with a card in his hand.

"It seems a mass amount of energy is being gathered in one area." The butler, known as Elrick, informed.

"Really?"

"Yes, Arcadia Movement is the source sir."

"Good.." The man snickered.

_"Hahaha! Seems like they have made their moves."_ A demented voice said with a distorted happiness.

"Calm down, how do we know if it's them?" The man asked the voice.

_"You questioning me Jacob?"_

"Of course not Doomsday." The man, known as Jacob, answered back.

_"Good."_

"This kingdom we live in overlooks New Domino City. After all we do control it." Jacob assured, "Oblivion is our dark kingdom to reign from."

_"Agreed, so now we must make sure it is them."_

"I have an idea." Jacob's evil smile was hidden in the darkness, "Elrick, announce the Grand Prix please."

"Yes sir! Immediaetly!" Elrick paced out the room.

_"Hahaha! Perfect!"_ Doomsday laughed.

"Yes, time to see who's going to be rolling with the big Gods." Jacob laughed maniacally as he gave off a a dark purple aura that beamed out through the ceiling and into the sky, as it surrounded him like some kind of twister of pure dark energy. What were they planning?

* * *

><p>"Who's next?" Ellie asked.<p>

"You are!" Takashi smiled as he patted Ellie on the back.

"What?"

"You're up facing Remi." Takashi repeated.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why not?" Takashi answered back, "Just get it over with please. We don't have all day."

"Huh, fine then!" Ellie sighed as she walked downstairs and faced the second girl they saw earlier, "So you're Remi?" Ellie asked.

"Yep yep! I'm glad that were dueling, today has been boring. That is until you guys came." Remi smiled, "So you can go first!" Remi suggested.

"Umm..okay thanks." Ellie just looked at Remi as they drew their hands.

**Ellie: 4000**

**Remi: 4000**

"Ill start off by summoning Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier(1600/1200)!" On the field a old man with green fiend like skin rose in blue priest lik robes as he took his place in front of Ellie.

"Now I'll play Big Wave Small Wave which destroys every water monster on the field, then I can special summon a new monster in place of each one destroyed!"

"But you just summoned a monster, why destroy it?" Remi asked.

"I just explained, now watch!" Ellie called forth a large wave of water that destroyed her monster. Then a small wave appeared with a new monster in it's place. This monster had dark like skin and was shirtless, while wearing a monk like outfit with a large snowflake on his back.

"General Gantala of the Ice Barrier(2700/2000) rise!" Ellie called, "Now I'll end there."

"Ooh strong monster." Remi said in awe.

"Oh wait, before you do your turn General Gantala allows me to bring back an Ice Barrier monster from my graveyard. I pick the only one in my graveyard! Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier(1600/1200)."

"My go!" Remi smiled, "Gust Skwirl(0/1800) to the field!" Remi ordered as her monster was a small green weird electric squirrel like monster.

"Ummm.."

"Now I'll throw down two facedowns! I end." Remi smiled. Ellie focused hard on the face down cards.

"Mirror Force, and Solemn Warning." Ellie then returned back to her turn. She had an idea of what Remi was going to do. She was going to destroy General Gantala to keep her monster on the field, then if she used a spell Solemn Warning would destroy it. Ellie thought of a way to get around that quickly, though she'd have to go for the bait.

"Gantala attack!" Ellie called, her general leaped into the air and slashed Remi's Skwirl in half, "Huh?" Ellie wondered why Remi didn't use Mirror Force.

"Thanks for that." Remi chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because when Skwirl is destroyed I can summon one level five or higher Gusto monster onto the field. I piiiccckkk...Windarr, Sage of Gusto(2000/1000)!" On the field a green haired man dressed like some kind of forest sage appeared with a tree brance like scythe for a weapon.

"Still my turn. I play Moray of Greed! I'll return two water monsters in my hand to my deck, then draw three cards! I'll play Degenrate Circuit! With this I have to give five hundred points during my standby phase, now each card sent from the field to the hand is removed from play instead." Ellie explained.

"How useless." Remi yawned.

"Let's find out how useless it'll end up being. I end."

"I draw, and now have Gusto Falco(600/1400) soar to battle!" A small green bird like monster in baby knight like armor rested on Remi's shoulder, "I think it's time for an attack! Now go on and destroy that Sacred Spirit, Windarr!" Windarr slashed Ellie's Sacred Spirit destroying it and taking some real damage.

**Ellie: 3600**

**Remi: 4000**

"Ahh.." Ellie was struck with a blast of wind and grabbed her chest in pain.

"Now since Windarr destroyed a monster I can bring out a Gusto monster that is level three or lower to the field from the graveyard. Though I don't have any I wanna use so I'm okay." Remi smiled.

"My draw!" Ellie drew her next card and looked at Remi as she lost some life points.

**Ellie: 3100**

**Remi: 4000**

"I'll summon Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier(1300/0)!" On the field a a ice warrior like monk rose to the field, "Now I'll tune them!"

"Tune them? For what?"

2(*Cromancer of the Ice Barrier)+7(General Gantala of the Ice Barrier)= 9

"Now come forward to protect your icey heaven! Descend a sub zero winter on all who oppose! Trishula Dragon of the Ice Barrier(2700/2000)!" On the field the large three headed grey like behemoth of a monster rose to the field.

"Haha! That's cool!" Remi smiled.

"Yeah, now watch as I attack your Gusto Falco!" Ellie called a the three headed dragon released a powerful burst of water, that turned into ice then destroyed Gusto Falco.

**Ellie: 3100**

**Remi: 1900**

"Now I'll activate my monsters effect! I'll discard a monster from your field, then graveyard, then hand! First your Gusto Sage is gone!" With a powerful blast Remi's sage was gone, "Then remove the same monster I just sent away to remove it from play."

"No! Meanie." Remi called playfully.

"Then the card from your hand!" Remi quickly discarded a card from her hand.

"Your turn now." Ellie grinned.

"My draw!" Remi looked at her hand, "I'll send a card away to activate Lightning Vortex to destroy your monsters!" Remi called as a bolt of lightning destroyed Trishula.

"No!" Ellie called.

"Now watch as I use Monster Reborn to bring it to my field!" Remi called bringing forth Ellie's Trishula on her field, "Now Trishula attack!"

"No!" Ellie yelled in shock as Trishula powered up a ball of water then shot it at Ellie. At the last second it turned to ice, and Ellie was blasted through a wall.

* * *

><p>"Ellie!" Dante called.<p>

"No way!" Ritsu said in awe.

"She's pretty powerful. An attack like that is gonna hurt big time." Seth said clinching his chest in pain from his duel.

"Seems like Ellie might be in trouble." Takashi informed as he watched Ellie try to struggle to stand from the rubble, "She's a big girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie: 400<strong>

**Remi: 1900**

"Hey! You okay?" Remi called.

"I'll be fine." Ellie called back as she grabbed her leg and forced it to move forwards to help her walk.

"Good, it's your turn. I end with a facedown." Ellie tried to focus on the facedown to see what it was, but she wasn't having any luck. The attack really did some damage to her, it actually threw off her consentration. No consentration, blurry powers.

"I think...I'll draw.." Ellie rested her hand on the top of her deck and slowly drew her card. She looked at her hand, and everything was just blurry.

"You gonna make a move?" Remi asked.

"Yeah..give me a moment." Ellie looked at the boarder of the card she drew. It was a trap card, the trap card Dante had given her for when she completed her Ice Barrier's deck. This card was going to end this duel, "I throw down a facedown to end."

"I draw!" Remi called.

"And I end!" Ellie flipped over the card she just placed down.

"You see when there's any Ice Barrier monsters on the field I can activate this card! Blizzard Burst! By giving up one thousand life points you lose life points equal to the attack points of an Ice Barrier of my choice! Since there's only one you know what's going down!"

"What?" Remi callled as Trishula turned to her and blasted her, "Ouch.." Remi sighed as the duel ended.

**Ellie: 0**

**Remi: 0**

* * *

><p>"It's a draw!" Everyone said in shock.<p>

"Yeah, that was definetly a good duel." The professor smiled.

"It sure was." Takashi said aloud.

_"Good job Ellie..."_ Was what Dante was thinking, _"Good job."_

* * *

><p>"Wow! You were great!" Remi called as she jumped and hugged Ellie, "You're my new big sister.<p>

"Hehe...thanks..but I'm only fourteen." With that Ellie fell to the ground.

"Hey! You okay? No way you're fourteen. Ellie?" Remi looked t Ellie, "Professor!"

"Already on it!" A paramedic called as he came up with another and helped Ellie up onto a stretcher.

* * *

><p>"Who's next?" Professor asked again.<p>

"Well that Rex guy is your best psychic right?" Takashi asked pointing to the male down below.

"Yes he is." The professor nodded.

"Alright then." Takashi turned to Ritsu and Dante, "Dante?"

"Sure, why not."

"Why not me?" Ritsu asked.

"You'll see why." Takashi smiled, "Right now let Dante go on ahead."

"Whatever." Ritsu replied.

"Besides, I wanna see that Rex guy stand a chance." Takashi joked.

"Haha good point."

"What you trying to say?" Dante sweatdropped.

"It's a dragon duelist thing." The two said in unison.

"Whatever, I'll do what I can."

"Good.." The professor said, "Because Rex's attacks are probably the most deadly I've seen. You're gonna wanna be careful."

* * *

><p>Ok so I know I messed up on not using two monsters for the Trishula summoning, but yeah whatever. One mistake right? So no need to rag on me for it a simple mistake. Though I doubt any of you will. Anyways enough of that, time for the next time!<p>

Next Time: Dante is up against the powerful Psychic Duelist Rex who uses a strange type of deck. Will Dante be able to handle the attacks of Rex's monsters? Or will he fall before the duel ends?

Review!


	9. Moving the Movement! Part 3

Inhuman: Alright time to see Dante get in a duel with the strongest psychic! Who's ready?

Takashi: I am! I can't wait!

Ritsu: Same here, I'm looking forward to this. Though shouldn't we give them the news?

Inhuman: Oh yeah, let Krogger do it.

Krogger: *Snore* *Snore* *Snore*

Inhuman: Nevermind, anyways I probably should've done this earlier, but no more Oc's please and thank you.

Takashi: Disclaim and begin!

* * *

><p>"Alright seems like you're my opponet." The male teen known as Rex stepped up as he shuffled his deck.<p>

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to this duel." Dante said inserteing his deck into his duel disk.

"Why?" Rex asked.

"Why not? I wanna see what kind of deck you're gonna use." Dante replied.

"Hmph, you'll see alright." Rex grinned.

"Lets duel!" The two called.

**Rex: 4000**

**Dante: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Rex called. Slowly the cards in his hand floated up in front of his face.

"What the?" Dante said in shock.

"Watch carefully." Rex informed Dante as the top card from his deck was drawn, "Ally of Chaos-Chardion(2500/1100)!" On the field a man dressed in black robes with black long hair came out weilding a red edged blade.

"How is a level four monster have such a high attack?" Dante yelled in shock.

"Easy, his effect. His attack stays the same unless he's battling a nondark monster. When battling a nondark monster he looses one thousand attack points.

_"No.."_ Dante thought, _"Nondark monsters? I'm rocking an all dark deck. This is gonna be tough."_

"Now I'll play the spell Chaos Heavens! With this it grants me three effects when a Chaos monster of mine is destroyed. I can either make the next result of damage I take zero, special summon the destroyed monster on the next standby phase of my turn, or special summon that monster. Then when it's destroyed again it is removed from play."

"Anything else?" Dante asked grinding his teeth.

"Yeah my Chaos Genetic Genetic Transfusion! Now all of your monsters are dark attribute monsters, not only that but my monsters take the cost of losing the attack points depending on the diffrence of monsters on the field times one hundred. Now I end."

"Then I draw!" Dante drew his first card, this would be his first move against a strong defense on Rex's side so far, "I'll special summon my Dark Grepher(1700/1500) by getting rid of a level five dark monster! I'm sending away one of my Infernity Destroyer!" On the field a dark sinister grey skinned fiend like warrior arose onto the field with a wicked smile on it's face.

"A facedown monster and a facedown card to end." Dante ended.

"My draw. "Rex informed as a card slowly floated up in front of his face.

"Don't forget the loss in your monsters power." Date informed.

**Ally of Chaos-Charodin's Attack: 2400**

"Whatever, I summon Ally of Chaos-Raitou Ingu(1200/1300)!" A snow white fog like angel winged dragon descended from the sky next to Charodin.

"Not if I play Bottomless Trap Hole! Now it's removed from play!"

"Don't forget Chaos Heavens. I'll bring it back on my standby phase. Now I'll attack your Dark Grepher!"

**Rex: 4000**

**Dante: 3300**

"With that I'll end." Rex ended his turn.

"I draw! I play Hand Destruction!" Dante and Rex discarded two cards then drew two more, "I'll throw down a facedown, then flip summon my Infernity Mirage(0/0)!" On the field a weird fiend like shaman rose, "Now I'll activate my facedown Phantom Hand and get rid the cards in my hand!" Dante placed his hand in his pocket, "Now I'll activate my Mirage's effect and get rid of it to special summon two Infernity monsters onto the field from the grave! I choose my Infernity Beetle(1200/0) and my Infernity Destroyer(2300/1000)!" On the field beside the small black beetle was the large brown armored fiend.

"Now watch!" Dante called.

2(*Infernity Beetle)+6(Infernity Destroyer)= 8

"Witness the neverending power of darkness! Slowly it opens it's eyes one by one and you will be caught in it's neverending gaze of darkness! I summon you! Hundred Eyes Dragon(3000/2500)!"

"What the?" Dante said in awe as the large dragon's multipl eyes looked around the battle field. It's dark mutated like skin mixed with the multiple eyes in it's body made a creature to be feared. Rex sighed a little as he remembered that since he and Dante both had one monster on the field then his Charodin's attack was back to normal. Not only that, but he had Chaos Heavens on the field.

"Now Infinity Sight Stream!" Dante called. Each eye upon Hundred Eyes Dragon lit up, then blasted Rex's Charodin.

**Rex: 3500**

**Dante: 3300**

"I end." Dante's turn was finished as he brought back his previous hand.

"My draw!" Rex called as another card floated from the top of his deck and in front of his face, "Now remember Chaos Heavens? I had two monsters destroyed so now I'll bring them both back." Rex informed as his two monsters returned to the field in defense position.

"I'll summon Ally of Chaos-Ketsueki Ingu(850/1450) in attack mode!" On the field a woman dressed in knight like armor with red wings weilding two daggers came to the field, "Now attack!" Rex ordered, "This monster can attack you directly, then you lose two hundred points for each card in your hand!" Rex explained. Dante was then stabbed in the chest with both of Ketsueki Ingu's daggers.

"Gah!" Dante held his chest in pain as his life points dropped.

**Rex: 3500**

**Dante: 2450**

"Now time for the burn damage!" Rex called.

**Rex: 3500**

**Dante: 2250**

"Gahh!" Dante fell to his knees. He hit the ground hard and was slowly being surrounded in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

><p>"Dante!" Ellie cried.<p>

"Whoa!" Ritsu said in awe.

"This Rex guy seems like the real deal." Seth advised.

"Dante get up!" Elli screamed.

"He's fine." Takashi spoke.

"Are you serious?" Ritsu yelled, "Dude's in his own blood pool! How's that fine?"

"Don't worry." Takashi reassured.

"What do you mean don't worry?" Ritsu yelled again.

"Dante's a Super Duelist, we weren't able to have him use his ability when we dueled him so this will be good. Let's see what kind of power he has." Takashi informed Ritsu.

"Is that all you care about? You're stupid studies!" Ellie cried out.

"Huh...watch." Takashi motioned towards the fallen Dante.

* * *

><p><em>"Up..."<em>

_"Huh.."_

_"Get up.."_

_"Who's...there?" Dante asked in the darkness of his mind._

_"You better not lose. You can't lose now." The voice told him, "After all we've been through you can't give up now. You die here, and everything is a loss." The voice told him._

_"Claire..."_

_"Get up now! You can't lose now! So what you're fighting a psychic? You're better than this, so stand up!" The female voice in Dante's head, known as Claire, demanded._

_"I...will...win!"_

* * *

><p>"While you're down I'll now tune my monsters!" Rex grinned, "I'm using my Raitou Ingu to tune with my Charodin and my Ketsueki!"<p>

3(*Ally of Chaos- Raitou Ingu)+4(Ally of Chaos-Charodin)+2(Ally of Chaos-Ketsueki Ingu)= 9

"Now come forth Ally of Chaos-Hikari(3500/2500)!" On the field a fallen fiend like angel had descneded from the sky, "Now all light attribute monsters gain five hundred attack and all dark attribute monsters lose three hundred attack!"

**Hundred Eyes Dragon: 2700**

"I end there. You good to go yet?" Rex asked.

"Grrr..." Dante's body was giving off a spiral of gold energy that emerged from his body like some kind of twister. He slowly rose and as he stood the power increased massivley and just kept growing and growing. As Dante stood up his pupils were gone just leaving the whites of his eyes.

"I draw!" He called out.

* * *

><p>"Dante.." Ellie whispered.<p>

"Duel Mind, he's a Dual Duelist." Takashi observed, "Well this should be interesting." He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Giant Trunade is going to be doing me a favor right now!" Dante called as all cards were blown back to their players respective hands by a the large gold aura surrrounding Dante, "Now I'll throw down a facedown and play Card Destruction!"<p>

"Good move." Rex complimented as he and Dante got rid of their hands. Dante was going to draw two cards, but had another idea, meanwhile Rex was holding three cards.

"I play Phantom Hand!" Dante flipped his trap card over again as the gold aura grabbed it and showed it to Rex, "Now I'll draw!" The gold aura around Dante's hand soon covered his deck and the top card glew gold.

"And I drew Infernity Archfiend(1800/1200)!" Dante special summoned his Infernity Archfiend as a part of the red aura floated in front of Dante and in it's place Infernity Archfiend rose, "Now I'll play it's effect and bring another Infernity Monster to my hand, I picky a second Infernity Archfiend! Then use that one's effect to bust out my third one! Then after that I'll bring out Infernity Beetle(1200/0)!" The scarab like beetle joined Dante's monsters on the field.

"You have a full field." Rex observed.

" Just watch as I draw my second card!"

"You already did." Rex told him.

"Now I drew Infernity Archfiend on my first draw, then I activated his effect allowing me to summon out all these monsters. Now I'll draw my second card." Dante placed his hand on his deck and the top card glew red with his aura and quickly drew his card, "I throw down a facedown." This was going to be Dante's only way of destroying Rex's synchro.

"Time to end this duel!" Rex called, "First let me remind you that all your dark monsters just lost three hundred attack points!"

**All Infernity Archfiend's Attacks: 1500**

**Infernity Beetle's Attack: 900**

"Now Hikari destroy Infernity Beetle!" Rex ordered. His monster charged at Infernity Beetle at full force, then Dante's gold aura grabbed him and crushed it into many pieces.

"What the?" Rex said in awe.

"My trap card was Infernity Force! When an Infernity monster is being attacked and I have no cards at hand then the attacking monster is destroyed and it's attack is stopped. Now I can special summon an Infernity monster to the field, but since my field is full I can't." Dante said with a slight smile.

"Darn it..."

"You should've played your Chaos Heavens for reassurance."

"I'll play it now, then end by throwing down a facedown monster."

**Infernity Archfiend's Attacks: 1800**

**Infernity Beetle's Attack: 1200**

**Hundred Eyes Dragon's Attack: 3000**

"My draw! Infernity Archfiend number one destroy the facedown!"

"No..my Ally of Chaos-Charari(1850/1500).." Rex grinded his teeth as the fallen angel was destroyed.

"Infernity Beetle!" Dante ordered. His beetle flew over to Rex and stabbed him in the chest with it's horn.

**Rex: 2300**

**Dante: 2350**

"Hundred Eyes Dragon end it! Infinite Sight Stream!" All of Hundred Eyes Dragon's eyes slowly glew and gave off a faint aura, then the aura found it's way to it's main eye. It's main eye was being charged up, it then blasted Rex with it's main eye. Then Dante's gold aura flew over and infused with the blast, striking Rex and ending the duel.

**Rex: 0**

**Dante: 2250**

"I won.." Dante muttered s the gold aura faded and he fell back into his own pool of blood.

* * *

><p>"He won!" Ellie smiled.<p>

"Haha, alright Dante." Ritsu smiled.

"He pulled it off, even after being stabbed." Seth slowly shook his head back and forth in disbelief.

"You should go check on him Ellie." Takashi informed.

"Right!" Ellie smiled as she ran down to meet with Dante on the stretcher the paramedics put him on.

"Hey Takashi." Ritus called.

"What?"

"How'd you know he'd get up?" Ritsu asked.

"Oh..I didn't."

"What?"

"It was a bluff. Haha." Takashi chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Idiot! What if he didn't?"

"That would've sucked."

"How'd you know if he was a Super Duelist or not?" Ritsu yelled.

"I didn't." Takashi chuckled slighty.

"Wow..." Was all Seth said from the back.

"Anyways now we're done with the Psychics." Takashi advised.

"Good, so now we can go home?" Ritsu asked.

"Of course not." Takashi answered.

"Why not?" Seth asked, "You said we were done."

"With the _Psychics_. Ritsu hasn't dueled yet." Takashi grinned.

"Hmph, fine with me. Who am I dueling?"

"Someone with a slight diffrent ability than Psychics. So go get ready."

"I'll give it my all." Ritsu walked out the door and he and Takashi bumped fist.

"Let's see what Ritsu's got."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Ritsu is up against a duelist named Avery Wilson. In this duel Ritsu uses the Synchro's in his deck to go for a quick victory, but then is challenged to a second duel by Avery's friend. Though something is up in this duel. This kid appears to have two abilites! Is that even possible?<p>

Review!


	10. Moving the Movement! Part 4

Ritsu: Well I'm dueling this chapter, and I get to use some Synchro's.

Inhuman: Note that Ritsu's Synchro's are being used from thetrueazrure's story Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Power of the Six Elements story. Including his Synchro chants.

Ritsu: Which features me so read it!

Inhuman: That wasn't planned...disclaimer!

* * *

><p>"Looks like we're up you guys." Ritsu looked down at five cards in his hands with white boarders, "Let's make this a good duel." All of the cards glowed. He then put them away and placed his deck with in it's designated slot. He awaited for his opponet to arrive, and then he saw him.<p>

A five foot eleven seventeen yeard old male that had a lean build, with dark brown skin, he had ash black braided hair, with neon green eyes. He was wearing a grass green and olive green long sleeved down buttoned plaid shirt over what seemed to be a dark green shirt, with a pair of white jeans, a black belt, and some white and black shoes.

"Hey there. I'm Avery, Avery Wilson." The teen walked over to Ritsu.

"I'm Ritsu, Ritsu Himuro." Ritsu introduced as they shook hands.

"Looks like you're my opponet." Avery looked over Ritsu, "You seem familiar." Avery gave an intense glare to Ritsu, "Oh well. I'll remeber sooner or later." Avery shrugged as he walked over to his side of the field and drew his hand.

"I'll start." Ritsu informed.

**Ritsu: 4000**

**Avery: 4000**

"I'll draw..."

"Totem Dragon." Avery cut Ritsu off.

"How...I haven't even drawn." Ritsu said in awe.

* * *

><p>"How'd he know what Ritsu was going to draw?" Seth asked.<p>

"Foresight." Takashi replied.

"Foresight?" Seth repeated.

"Yes. Another ability. Ritsu has the Ying Yang Mind, allowing him to acces two types of dueling minds. You have Clear Mind, letting you use Accel Synchro summoning, Ellie has See Through so she can look at face down cards. Dante has Dual Mind, giving him two diffrent personalities, and Avery has Foresight. It allows him to see the top card of Ritsu's deck, even before Ritsu draws."

"Wow, must be tough luck for Ritsu. That Avery kid might be able to find a strategy out just by looking at the top card of his deck."

"Yeah, this ability sure will be fun to watch."

* * *

><p>"Whatever." Ritsu brushed it off, "I'll draw." Ritsu looked at Totem Dragon(400200), "I'll summon it and throw down a facedown." Ritsu brought out the totem like enstranged dragon onto the field.

"I draw then!" Avery called, "Hayabusa Knight(1000/700) I summon you!" Avery called as a falcon dressed in knight like armor took the field, "Now attack that Totem Dragon!"

**Ritsu: 3400**

**Avery: 4000**

"Now with Hayabusa's effect I can attack twice! So go again Hayabusa Knight!"

**Ritsu: 2400**

**Avery: 4000**

"Darn it.." Ritsu growled as the bird knight withdrew it's blade from his chest.

"I'll end with a facedown!" Avery let Ritsu go.

"I draw.."

"Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." Avery finished, "So you'll probably get rid of Totem Dragon and summon it out to try and destroy Hayabusa Knight, but here's the thing. How do you know if I don't have a trap that'll even let you get that far?" Avery taunted.

"Let's find out!" Ritsu called as he drew his Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, "With Totem Dragon's effect if I have no monsters in my control I can special summon it to the field! So return Totem Dragon(400/200)!" The enstranged like dragon reappeared on the field, "Des Volstgalph(2200/1700) take Totem Dragon's place!" A black armored dragon that looked similar to Red Eyes Black Dragon came to the field.

"Now Totem Dragon is removed from play, Double Summon will now give me the chance to summon Magna Drago(1400/200)!" Ritsu summoned out a red menacing dragon to the field, "Now I'll tune my monsters together!" Ritsu called. Magna Drago turned into two green circles, and Des Volstgalph turned into six green stars.

2(*Magna Drago)+6(Des Volstgalph)= 8

"When the stars of heaven converge, they unlock the door to a true salvation, become the light that descends from heaven! I now summon The Dragon of Light Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens(3000/2400)!" On the field a marvelous white scaled dragon with large angel wings and piercing red eyes stared down Avery.

_"Rrrraaaa! Let's end this duel!"_ It roared.

"Agreed!"

* * *

><p>"No way.." Takashi whispered.<p>

"You heard it too?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, it's a duel spirit." Takashi said in awe, "This is so cool!"

* * *

><p>"Raikou, let's attack with Heavens Flame!" Ritsu ordered.<p>

"Whoa." Was all Avery could say.

"Hey I should probably inform you of Raikou's effect." Ritsu taunted, "In battle I can discard one monster card from my hand and he gains attack points equal to that monsters attack! You know the Red Eyes I drew? Let's go with that!"

"No way!" Avery called out.

**Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens Attack: 5800**

"Go Raikou! Heavens Flame!"

_"With pleasure!"_ Raikou called again as it took a deep breath and released a large white fireball destroying Hayabusa Knight.

**Ritsu: 2400**

**Avery: 0**

"Wow...that sucks big time." Avery sighed.

_"Man, that seemed too easy."_ Ritsu thought. Outloud he said:

"Good duel."

"Eh, it was alright." Avery shrugged, "Hey maybe you should duel my friend Haru." Avery suggested.

"Umm..sure. We have time."

* * *

><p>"That was fast." Seth chuckled.<p>

"Yeah, too fast. Something's up." Takashi observed.

"What do ya mean?"

"Let's watch and find out."

* * *

><p>As Avery walked out he talked to a second teen. The seemed around eighteen, he has snow white straight short hair he combed back, his build was average for an eighteen year old, he had pale skin, and his eyes were hidden underneath his dark sunglasses. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a red jacket that the design of a dragon on the side that continued onto the back, a pair of plain jeans, black sneakers, he had two earings in his left ear, and wore a necklace with a cardholder on the end of it.<p>

"Hey. I'm Haru Natsu."

"Hey I'm.."

"Ritsu Himuro, Avery told me."

"Okay, then you know that it's time for us to duel."

"On it." Haru walked to his side of the field and looked at Ritsu as his duel disk readied.

**Ritsu: 4000**

**Haru: 4000**

"I'll go!" Ritsu called.

"Red Eyes Black Chick." Haru called over.

"What the? Not you too!" Ritsu yelled, "Whatever. I'll now get rid of my Black Chick and summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)!" The large black metal dragon came to the field with it's piercing red eyes, "Now I'll use it's effect and special summon a monster from my hand! I choose my Vice Dragon(2000/2400)!" A large green winged purple bulk like dragon appeared on the field.

"I'll throw down a facedown to end!" Ritsu called.

"I draw then!" Haru called, he squinted his eyes starring at Ritsu's face down. It was Mirror Force, "Your Mirror Force isn't going to save you Ritsu!" Haru called.

"Wait what? How'd you..."

"Trust me, your defeat is unavoidable! I throw down a facedown then play Double Cyclone! With this one of my trap or spell cards is destroyed along with one of yours!" Haru's facedown was the trap card Widespread Dud, it was blown away by a yellow hurricane. Ritsu's Mirror Force was destroyed by a pink tornado.

"Now I'll summon Beast Striker(1850/400)!" A beserk looking ape monster had risen to the field wielding a large hammer, "Now I'll discard a card from my hand to special summon Moja(100/100) from my deck with my Beast Striker's effect!" Haru sent a card away then summoned out a small black fuzzball with a yellow face and red eyes in defense mode.

"I'll now play the spell card Natures Wild Release! With this my Beast Striker's attack will be raised by it's defense points!"

**Beast Striker's Attack: 2250**

"Beast Striker destroy Vice Dragon!" The hammer weilding ape quickly slammed Ritsu's Vice Dragon destroying Vice Dragon.

**Ritsu: 3750**

**Haru: 4000**

"I end with a facedown, and now my monsters attack goes back to normal."

**Beast Striker's Attack: 1850**

"I draw!"

"Red Eyes Black Dragon." Haru informed, "So you're gonna use Red Eyes Darkness Metal, to summon. Then try to attack me."

"Wrong! With Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect I'll bust out my Dragunity Arma Mystletainn(2100/15000)!" On the field a blue skinned golden armor dragon had descended upon Ritsu while weilding a large blade, "Then Magna Drago(1400/200)!" Ritsu summoned forth his lava like dragon had reappeared to the field.

"You're gonna Synchro Summon." Haru informed.

"I know what I'm doing." Ritsu called back.

"Raikou again? Good luck with that." Haru snickered.

"Who said it was gonna be Raikou?"

"Huh?"

"I have other Synchros." Ritus told him, "Now Magna Drago give good ol' Red Eyes a tuning!"

2(*Magna Drago)+6(Dragunity Arma Mystleannin)= 8

"Now the power of the shadows will aid us in our war against evil, become the power that is stronger than darkness itself! Synchro summon! The dragon of the shadows Belial-The Dragon of The Shadows(2900/2800)!" Ritsu called. From above a dragon made of pure shadows with dark purple scales floated high and above Ritsu.

"Now with Belial's effect I can discard cards from my hand for him to get his attack raised by four hundred! So I'll discard the one remaining card in my hand for Belial's power boost!"

**Belial-The Dragon of the Shadow's Attack: 3300**

"Now Belial destroy Beast Striker! Shadow Flame Strike!" Belial's body was devoured inside dark looking flames, then rushed at Beast Striker.

"I activate my facedown card! Negate Attack!" A colorful portal shielded Haru's Beast Striker, stopping Belial's attack.

"Darn it." Ritsu growled as he had no cards in his hand left, at the same time Belial's attack fell back to normal.

**Belial-The Dragon of the Shadow's Attack: 2900**

"My turn!" Haru drew weilding one card in his hand, "I'll now summon the tuner monster Elephun(500/300)!" Haru ordered as a baby elephant head with angel wings for ears took it's place on the field.

"A tuner!" Ritsu called in shock, this wasn't going to be good.

"I'll now tune my level two Elephun, with my level one Moja, and my level four Beast Striker!"

2(*Elephun)+1(Moja)+4(Beast Striker)= 7

"When a bolt of lightning is split in two, a monster like no one has seen takes the scene! I call you forth to defeat our enemy with lighting speed! Take charge, Voltic Bicorn(2500/2000)!" A green maned black horse rose with two lightning bolts for horns, and lightning patterns down the side of its body.

"Why would you do that? It's weaker than all of my monsters."

"Well see about that." Haru smiled.

* * *

><p><em>In the ER...<em>

Ellie was watching tv as she sat in Dante's resting room. There was a news report about an upcoming event.

"Attention all duelers! Do you want to put your turbo dueling to the ultimate test? If so then join the World Racing Grand Prix! You and two friends of seventeen or older can form a team of thee duelist and compete in all turbo dueling matches! Winner's become Turbo Dueling champions and will win a good amount of prize money personally given to them by the King of Oblivion, Jacob Arthur! So come one, no come in three's and form your teams! Championships, money, fame, and so much more! This is the WRGP!"

"Whoa.." Was all Ellie could say.

* * *

><p>"I end." Haru's turn ended.<p>

"Huh...only one card to draw, and you can see it."

"Yeah, it's the card Half Shut."

"Perfect!" Ritsu smiled, "I'll play it and halv your monsters attack, though it can't be destroyed this turn!"

**Volcti Bicorn's Attack: 1100**

"Belial attack with Shadow Flame Strike!" Belial's body was devoured by dark flames once more as it rammed it's body through Voltic Bicorn.

**Ritsu: 3750**

**Haru: 2200**

"Now Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, go for it!" Ritsu's second dragon charged up a fireball then blasted Voltic Bicorn again.

**Ritsu: 3750**

**Haru: 500**

"I end." Ritsu grinned.

"Like you have a choice." Haru scoffed, "I draw!" Haru grew a slight smile, "And you aren't gonna like this. I play the card Hammer Shot, so now the monster on the field with the most attack points is destroyed! Good bye Belial!"

"No!" Ritsu called out as Belial was destroyed.

"Yes, now I'll switch my Bicorn to defense mode to end."

"My draw.."

"It is the trap Jar of Greed."

"Huh.." Ritsu sighed and threw the card down, "Oh well. Your Bicorn is in the way of victory, so Darkness Metal destroy!" Ritsu called out and Bicorn was devoured with in the monster's flames.

"Here's my mosters effect! When destroyed we both send seven cards from the top of our deck and send them to the graveyard!"

"Great.." Was all Ritsu said as he took the top seven cards and put them away, "I end."

"I draw!"

"I play Jar of Greed and draw one card."

"Like it'll do? I play Pot of Avarice! I'll take five monsters from my graveyard and add them to my deck, shuffel my deck, then draw two cards!" Haru did each step and observed the two cards at hand, "Spiritual Forest will keep me safe for now! Then I'll bring out my Beast Striker(1850/400) and end." Haru's ape had returned to the field in defense.

"Alright then! Red Eyes Darknes Metal Dragon, let's do this!" Ritsu called drawing one card.

"No.." Was all Haru said.

"Yes." Ritsu smiled, "Giant Trunade!" Ritsu threw down the spell card as a large green hurricane sent the forest Haru had played away and completely destroyed it.

"Now time to bring back a monster that was sent to the graveyard! The dragon monster known as Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/200)!" The original red eyes rose to the field reading to face off against whatever Haru had planned. Which was nothing.

"First Red Eyes Darkness Metal go and destroy that Beast Striker!" Ritsu ordered as Darkness Metal Dragon destroyed Beast Striker with such unassuring ease for Haru. This duel was over.

"Sorry Haru, but this duel is over. Red Eyes Black Dragon end it with Infernal Fire Blast!" Red Eyes Black Dragon charged up a large fireball, then blasted Haru. Ending the duel.

**Ritsu: 3750**

**Haru: 0**

"Good duel Ritsu." Haru congragulated with a shake of hands.

"Yeah, I can't believe you beat us." Avery walked up beside Haru.

"What do you mean, 'beat us'?" Ritsu asked.

"I was using my ability to tell Haru what cards you were drawing. It's kind of a trap thing we do. I purposley lose then send Haru in and he gives them a good duel by using both of our abilites. Though our duel Ritsu, would've easily gone my way."

"Why's that?" Ritsu asked.

"Because of this card." Avery tossed a trap card to Ritsu. It was Sakaretsu Armor.

_What would've happened..._

_"I play Sakretsu Armor to stop your attack, and destroy your monster!" Avery flipped over his facedown._

_"No! Raikou!" Ritsu would yell._

_"My turn! I play Banner of Courge to give my monster an extra boost!"_

_**Hayabusa Knight's Attack: 1200**_

_"Now Hayabusa Knight attack twice!"_

_**Ritsu: 0**_

_**Avery: 4000**_

_Over..._

"Whoa, that would've been bad. Who made you guys do this?" Ritsu asked.

"Takashi." The two said in unison.

* * *

><p>"Seems like we're done here." Takashi sighed.<p>

"Good."

"Wait, you arne't done." Mikoto informed.

"Who's left?" Takashi asked.

"You." Mikoto pointed to Takashi.

"Me? Who am I gonna duel?" Takashi asked.

"You're gonna duel me." Mikoto pointed a thumb to himself, and the two shared a glare.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Takashi and Mikoto are up to duel, and Mikoto's powers are revealed. What wil happen in this duel? Will Takashi's attempts to dfeat Mikoto and his ability fail, or will Mikoto be unable to continue?<p>

Review!


	11. The Final Movement!

Takashi: I'm dueling you guys! So ya'll better pay attention!

Inhuman: Don't tell them that.

Takashi: Why not? They all read their own respective Oc duels, and I've dueled once.

Inhuman: So?

Takashi: Whatever, oh and before we go on. For people he might not like it when their Oc's lose, well they can't win them all so no need to make a fuss over it. For future reasons, because I've...

Inhuman: You mean I've, as in me.

Takashi: Whatever, we've seen OC stories were people don't like their Oc's losing. It's story not everyone can win.

Inhuman: Ya done?

Takashi: Eh.

Inhuman: Disclaimer

* * *

><p>"So you ready Mikoto?" Takashi asked.<p>

"You have no idea." Mikoto smiled.

"Alright then, let's get this duel started." Takashi smiled.

**Mikoto: 4000**

**Takashi: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Mikoto called, "I'll summon my X-Saber Airbellum(1600/200)!" On the field a lion-human hybrid like monster rose to the field in knights armor with katars for claws as weapons, "Then I'll throw down a facedown to end."

"My turn!" Takashi called as he drew his first card, "Now I'll summon Totem Dragon(400/200) to the field!"

"I activate my trap card Saber Hole! With an X Saber monster on my field your summoning is negated and Totem Dragon is destroyed." Mikoto informed.

"What?" Takashi said in shock as his Totem Dragon fell down into a hole below.

"Good bye Totem Dragon."

"Hmph, fine. I'll throw down a facedown to end."

"I draw!" Mikoto drew his next card, "I'll now summon XX-Saber Emmersblade(1300/400) to the field!" Mikoto had unleashed a armored ninja like cricket to the field along side his lion-human hybrid, "Now I'll tune my Airbellum with my Emmersblade!"

3(*X-Saber Airbellum)+3(XX-Saber Emmersblade)= 6

"Now as two warriors give themselves up to become a being of one, I welcome what they create to the field! I now call the Synchro monster XX-Saber Hyunlei(2300/1300)!" On the field a woman with braided purple hair dressed in gold samura knight like armor yet, seemd like a ninja while weilding a large blade.

"Now when XX-Saber Hyunlei is Synchro summoned to the field I can destroy up to three spell and trap cards to the field, since you only have one say good bye to it!"

"Darn it." Takashi growled as his Mirror Force was destroyed.

"Now XX-Saber Hyunlei attack and destroy!" Mikoto called as his XX-Saber Synchro slashed Takashi across the chest.

"Gah!"

**Mikoto: 4000**

**Takashi: 1700**

"I'll throw down a facedown card to end my turn."

"My draw!" Takashi called.

"I play the trap card Gottoms Emergency Call! If I have an X-Saber monster on the field I can take two X-Saber monsters from either of our graveyards and summon them to my side of the field! I choose the only two monsters in my graveyard! X-Saber Airbellum, and XX-Saber Emmersblade remerge!" Mikoto called as his two warriors were brought back to life.

"Great, just what I need." Takashi sighed, "Whatever Big Piece Golem(2100/0) help me out! With Big Piece Golem I can summon him to the field when I control no monsters and you do. I'll throw down a facedown card to end my turn."

"My draw! I'll now summon out my XX-Saber Darksoul(100/100)!" On the field a human-dog like monster dressed in knights armor weilding a scythe like the grim reaper rose to the field.

"Now it's time for a second tuning!"

3(*X-Saber Airbellum)+3(XX-Saber Emmersblade)+3(XX-Saber Darksoul)= 9

"Now as three become one, I summon forth the ultimate warrior! A monster that is a true leader of all true warrios, I'm now showing what a warrior's heart truley is! Come forth XX-Saber Gottoms(3100/2600)!" A large robotic looking silver machine warrior like knight came to the field with a large hollow centered claymore and pointed it's blade at Takashi.

"Get this, when Darksoul is sent to the graveyard before my endphase then I can bring an X-Saber monster to my hand from my deck." Mikoto shuffled through his deck and placed a monster card in his hand, "Now I'll activate Gottoms' effect! By sending an X-Saber monster from my field to the graveyard I can make you discard one card from your hand! So good bye XX-Saber Hyunlei, but Gottoms got a job to do!" Mikoto called. His large synchro monster then lunged forwards and stabbed a card in Takashi's hand. It was his Urgent Tuning trap card.

"Now Gottoms attack Takashi's Big Piece Golem with Battle Ender!" Mikoto ordered. Gottoms raised it's blade high above his head then went to slash Takashi in half.

"Don't think so!" Takashi called back, "I play Negate Attack!" A large colorful portal had stopped Gottoms attack and caused him to slid back to Mikoto.

_"I'm sorry Mikoto."_ Gottoms whispered.

"It's okay." Mikoto whispered back.

"A duel spirit huh? Nice." Takashi smiled, "But now it's my turn!" Takashi drew his next card. He looked at his hand Swords of Revealing Light, Small Piece Golem(1100/0), and Burst Breath, "I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Takashi called as multiple swords of light surrounded Mikoto.

"Aw man." Mikoto whinned.

"Next I summon Small Piece Golem(1100/0)!" A small red rock golem rose to the field, "Now I'll use Small Piece Golem's effect to bring out Medium Piece Golem(1600/0) from my deck!" A medium sized golden rock golem rose to the field next to Takashi's other golems, "I'll end with a facedown."

"Well my turn." Mikoto drew his card, then looked at the field, "I play Reinforcement of the Army to add one level four warrior monster from my deck to my hand and end."

"My draw!" Takashi drew his next card, "I play Pot of Greed, for me to draw two cards. Now I'll summon Dark Resonator(1300/300)!" On the field the ghost fiend like battery monster took it's place filling up the fourth slot on the field, "Now it's time I throw together a little tuning!"

3(*Dark Resonator)+5(Big Piece Golem)= 8

"Now a monster that you should all fear! Arise from the burning underworld and claim your place here and now! Be born Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000)!" On the field Takashi's signature dragon slowly rose as it flapped it's large wings and stared at Gottoms.

_"Rrrrraaaaaa!"_ It released a powerful shockwave through all of the Arcadia Movement Headquaters.

"Whoa! You have Red Dragon Archfiend?" Mikoto said in awe.

"Yes I do, now watch for what comes next! I know he isn't strong enough to take down your Gottoms, just yet, so I'll give him an extra boost! A five hundred Synchro Boost to be exact! Because I'm playing Synchro Boost to raise his level by one and his attack by five hundred!"

_"Rrrrrrrrrraaaaaa!"_ Red Dragon Archfiend roared again as it released a second shockwave that actually caused the glass in the whole building to shatter.

"Whoa.." Was all Mikoto could say.

**Red Dragon Archfiend's Attack: 3500**

"Now Red Dragon Archfiend attack with Absolute Power Force!" Takashi ordered. Red Dragon Archfiend cocked back one of it's large fist as it slowly caught on fire, it then lunged forwards smashing Gottoms and destroying him.

**Mikoto: 3600**

**Takashi: 1700**

"Now Small Piece Golem go for it!" Small Piece Golem threw a rock at Mikoto.

**Mikoto: 2600**

**Takashi: 1700**

"Medium Pice Golem your turn!" Medim Piece Golem then rushed at Mikoto and tackled him.

**Mikoto: 1000**

**Takashi: 1700**

"I'll end there." Takashi smiled.

"Well my draw! And a good one indeed!" Mikoto smiled, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my XX-Saber Gottoms(3100/2600)!"

"Well you can't attack." Takashi advised.

"Can't I? I play Giant Trunade and your Swords go back to your hand!" Mikoto released a giant grenn wind from his hand and the swords of revealing light were gone.

"Now Gottoms attack and destroy Small Piece Golem! Battle Ender!"

"This duel is over!" Gottoms roared as he lunged at Small Piece Golem.

"Did you forget my trap card?" Takashi asked.

"What?"

"Burst Breath! With this by giving up a Dragon monster on my field all monsters on the field are destroyed who's defense is lower than or equal to his attack! I'm sorry Red Dragon Archfiend, but you're my only dragon." Takashi sighed, "Send'em all away with Absolute Power Force!"

_"Rrrrraaa!"_ Red Dragon Archfiend roared one last time as it punched the ground and destroyed every monster on the field, including itself.

"Darn it.." Mikoto grinnded his teeth while covering his face from the explosion, "I end."

"My draw then!" Takashi rested his hand on the top of his deck, "Here we go!" It wasn't the card he wanted, but it was going to help him win anyways.

"I summon Masked Dragon(1400/1100) in attack mode!" Takashi called forth the pale colored and red bellied winged dragon as it slowly floated down from the ceiling to face Mikoto.

"Attack with Masked Blast!" Takashi ordered. Masked Dragon opened up it's mouth creating a small pale colored beam, thenblasted Mikoto with it.

**Mikoto: 0**

**Takashi: 1700**

"I win." Takashi smiled.

"That was a good duel." Mikoto walked up to Takashi and the two shook hands.

"Yeah, you almost had me if it wasn't for my Burst Breath." Takashi chucked as he scratched the back of his head, "So Mikoto why didn't you use your ability?" Takashi asked.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you a Super Duelist?"

"I am, I didn't get a chance to use it. MY ability is diffrent from others."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll be able to explain more about it to you if you'd like." Mikoto offered.

"Very much." Takashi smiled.

"Alright, well I'll go tell the others that we will now join you."

"Thank you." With that Mikoto left and Takashi saw Seth and Ritsu giving him a thumbs up. He then got a text message. Takashi read the text. It was from Ritsu. It read:

"Turbo Dueling Tournanment, teams of 3, 17 or older, WRGPX, we have 2 enter."

Takashi read the text and thought about it for a second. He grinned, and thought:

_"This should be interesting."_

* * *

><p>Next Time: Stella continues to follow the Joker to the underground duels, and just watches him duel. Then as she goes to watch another duel she is confronted by her ultimate rival. And he ask her to join his Turbo Dueling Team for the WRGPX, she offers. But only if he can beat her in a duel.<p>

Review!


	12. Recruits!

Inhuman: Oh right, lets see if I can pull off 4 in a day!

Takashi: Better get started, you gotta leave soon.

Inhuman: Good point! Disclaimer!

* * *

><p>Stella had just finished watching Joker take down another duelist in the underground dueling matches. On and on it seemed like he was trying to get a rematch with Story Teller by taking out the grunts. She would watch him carefully each night, for seem reason she felt like she knew him. Soonner or later would come the time for her to meet him face to face. That time, would be now.<p>

As the rain fell from the midnight sky Stella had just left behind Joker from the underground matches. She followed him out and back into the city. She did her best to keep her distance to not be noticed, but that just might be a little more difficult than she thought. Espically since she was trying not to get wet. Stella then saw that ahead of her Joker began to run. She quickly reacted and went after him, she was close on his tail until he turned down an alley. Shje ran down the same alley and he was gone.

"You know for someone who wants a rematch you have a funny way of showing it." A voice whispered in Stella's ear.

"Huh?" Stella turned around to see a eighteen year old male in front of her. He had purple eyes, with an average skin color, black messy hair that covered his left eye. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt that had a pair of playing cards on it. The cards were hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs. He also wore blue jeans with white tenni shoes, he had light visors around his neck, along with some headphones. This was her rival, Kazuya Sahashi.

"You..." She growled.

"Hey Stella. So obviously you still wanna duel me huh? You want a rematch." Kazuya spoke.

"More than ever." Stella responded.

"Well that's nice, but here's the thing. I don't want to duel you."

"What? Why not!"

"What do I get out of it? Another win, right? No."

"Who said you're gonna win?" Stella asked as she readied her duel disk.

"Huh, honestly nows not the time."

"And why not?" Stella asked.

"Because I'm looking for recruits."

"Recruits?" Stella repeated.

"Yeah, for the WRGPX." Kazuya explained, "I'm going to enter and win. Plain and simple. I just need two more team members."

"Well that's not my concern." Stella informed him.

"Hmmm...actually it just might be." Kazuya grinned, "I'll duel you. Under one condition."

"What?"

"When I win..."

"If you win." Stella corrected.

"Sure whatever, if I win then you join me and become a part of my dueling team for the WRGPX."

"Hmm...and if I win?"

"Then we can finally say that you've beaten me." Kazuya advised, "You up for it?" Stella pondered on it for a bit then looked at Kazuya.

"Let's duel."

**Kazuya: 4000**

**Stella: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Kazuya called, "I'll start with Nova Dimension!" Kazuya threw down the field spell and the whole field was surrounded by weird looking aura green monsters, "Now when ever I summon a Nova monster to the field they gain an extra five hundred attack points! Now I'm going to summon out my Nova Beast Ice Pegasus(1800/1200)!" In front of Kazuya a blue exoskeleton pegasus with blue flames from within rose. One of the green aura monsters leaped into Kazuya's monster and it's blue flames grew and were outlined in a green aura.

**Nova Beast Ice Pegasus's Attack: 2300**

"I end with a facedown card."

"I draw!" Stella drew her next card, "I play the spell card Arcane Barrier!" A large purple spell like circle surrounded Stella, "Now when ever a spellcaster monster on my field is destroyed I can place a spell counter on this card. With the maximum of four counters, I will be able to send this card and another spellcaster type mosnter to the graveyard to draw for each spell counter on this card."

"Did you really have to announce all that?" Kazuya asked.

"Shut up, now I'll summon Legendary Flame Lord(2400/2000) by activating Incadescent Ordeal! Now by giving up monsters who's level equal his I can summon him to the field!" On the field a flame wizard swung his staff around and took his place, "Now Legendary Flame Lord attack that Pegasus!"

"Don't think so!" Kazuya called, "Negate Attack go!" Kazuya flipped over his trap card negating Legendary Flame Lord's fire attack.

"I end." Stella ended her turn.

"My draw! I summon Nova Tuner Heart(1000/1000)!" Kazuya summoned out a cute little girl within medieval skeleton suit colored in pink and black with a heart on her chest, "Now I'll tune my Nova Tuner Heart with my Pegasus!"

3(*Nova Tuner Heart)+4(Nova Beast Ice Pegasus)= 7

"From two flames a true monster of pure raw nova like power comes forth! I summon you Nova Valkyria Holly(2700/2500)!" A woman dressed in all black and white exoskeleton armor stood in front of Kazuya with her long white hair, "She is uneffected by any traps you try to set up. So it'll be useless to try and stop her! Espically since she's getting a boost from Nova Dimension!"

**Nova Valkyria Holly's Attack: 3200**

"Now I play Call of the Haunted to bring out my Nova Beast Ice Pegasus again!" Kazuya had summoned out his pegasus onc more.

**Nova Beast Ice Pegasus's Attack: 2300**

"Now I'll equip my Valkyria Holly with Nova Volt Weapon! With this for each Nova monster on the field she wil gain five hundred attack points!" Holloy's body slowly began to glow light blue as her attack was raised again.

"You just put a spell counter on my Legendary Flame Lord." Stella informed.

"Like it matters." Kazuya scoffed.

**Nova Valkyria Holly's Attack: 3700**

"Now Nova Valkyria Holly destroy her Legendary Flame Lord!" Valkyria Holly quickly destroyed Stella's Ritual monster.

**Kazuya: 4000**

**Stella: 2700**

"Ice Pegasus!"

**Kazuya: 4000**

**Stella: 400**

"I think that should do, I end." Kazuya had this in the bag.

"I draw!" Stella drew her next card, hoping it would somehow help her, "I play the field spell Magical Citadel of Endyimon!" As Kazuya's Nova Dimension shattered a large citadel with various spell ike circles and cites and such spread out within the alley. Kazuya's monsters attacks were all dropped.

**Nova Valkyria Holly's Attack: 3200**

**Nova Beast Ice Pegasus: 1800**

"Now I'm going to send a card from my hand to the graveyard to special summon The Tricky(2000/1200)!" On the field the masked masqerader with a question mark on it's face spun it's cape and stoo before Stella, "Now I'm going to normal summon Chaos Commander Magician(2400/1900) by giving up The Tricky!" Stella sacraficed The Tricky in place of a monster that looked similar to Dark Paladin, "Now Chaos Commander Magician attack with Chaos Order!" Stella's monster spun it's staff around then slammed it on the ground releasing a purple energy blast destroying Kazuya's Pegasus.

**Kazuya: 3400**

**Stella: 400**

"I end there." Stella sighed.

"My turn then, you put up a good duel Stella. Though once again, you lose. I play the spell card N-Nightmare! With this for every Nova Monster in my graveyard you lose two hundred life points! Since I have two thats four hundred, and all you have is four hundred life points to spare. Sorry Stella." Was all Kazuya said before the burning spirits of Pegasus and Tuner Heart rose and flare out burning Stella.

**Kazuya: 3400**

**Stella: 0**

"I lost..." Stella said depressingly as she fell to her knees on the wet ground.

"Well I'm sorry about that, but a deals a deal Stella." Kazuya reached out his hand, "Now, you with me?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Huh...huh...huh..." A girl panted violently as she ran through the rain panicking as the moon was her only light through the pitch black city. She ran as fast as she could without slipping. Then she found a nice warm looking condo. She came up to the bright lit window and saw a large group of people laughing, eating, drinking, watching television, and just talking. One person she realized instantly and knew it was safe. Quickly the girl knocked on the door.

_Inside.._

_*Ding Dong*_

"Doorbell!" Mikoto called.

"I'll get it." Ritsu said as he chuckled at Takashi and Seth while they were arguing over who won their arm wrestling match, at the same time Takashi was arguing with Rex about who would win between Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo. He walked past all the young girls as they talked about how amazingly good looking Zane Trusedale was and Atticus Rhodes. He reached foor the door and forward a girl fell and he instantly caught her.

The girl seemed about eighteen years old, she had fair skin, with green eyes, and light blue shoulder legnth blue hair. She was wearing a light green t-shirt underneath a brown jacket, with some jean pants, and some white tenni shoes.

"Ritsu..." The girl let out a sigh of relief while laying in Ritsu's arms, before fainting,

"Ritsu who is it?" Takashi asked as he walked over with everyone else looking at the girl Ritsu was holding.

"This is my friend. We need to help her." Ritsu picked up the girl and closed the door behind him.

"Sure no problem." Takashi said, "What's her name."

"Mihara...Mihara Hasegawa."

* * *

><p>Next Time: The arrival of Ritsu's injured friend Mihara gets him and the others ready to go find out the reason for this. AS they move out with her at the house, she actually leaves the house and finds herself in trouble again. Who will save her?<p>

Review!


	13. Miharu's Hero?

Inhuman: Are you serious?

Takashi: Yeah!

Ritsu: No way!

Takashi: Swear, heard it from Miharu

Inhuman: Wow...who knew.

Ritsu: Should we tell them?

Mikoto: Tell us what?

Takashi: Read and find out :-)

Inhuman: Dis...claim...er

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Ritsu asked with anger in his voice. It had been a few days since Miharu had dropped by at the house, she mainly rested while she was there.<p>

"Yeah...I tried to get away, but it was difficult." Miharu explained.

"Who would do something like that?" Takashi asked nodding his head in shame.

"They aren't getting away with this!" Ritsu slammed his hands on the tabel and stood up in anger.

"It's ok Ritsu, I'm fine now." Miharu tried to assure him.

"No, it's not okay." Seth spoke, "Who would jump you in a duel, then try to attack you?"

"Yeah, thats all bad." Dante agreed.

"Did you get a good look at who it was? Male, female, young, old?" Rex asked.

"No, well..they were both male's. One called Shadow and the other Shade. They were wearing dark clothing and mask so I had nothing on them."

"Where did this happen?" Ellie asked.

"By the duel club. I had just left, because I could tell I was being watched. They said that this wasn't their first time at the duel club, they said they watch everyone from the rafters above."Miharu gave as much info as she could, "They said they liked me because I showed promis and yet at the same time I was threatining."

"Perfect, well then. Looks like we're going out you guys." Ritsu said as he looked out the window. It was almost dark, by the time they all got to the club then it would be night.

"Right, we'll all go." Takashi nodded, "Miharu can you stay here by yourself for the night?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Miharu nodded.

"You sure? I'll stay if you want me to." Ritsu asked.

"No, no...I'll be fine. Promise."

"Alright then, let's move out you guys." Ritsu lead the group to their respective rides and they rode out into the night. As everyone left Miharu thought she'd get some sleep. She walked up over to the couch downstairs and turned the television on. She watched it and slowly faded away into sleep.

_Few hours later..._

Mihara's sleep was disturbed by a few slight noises. She looked up in the dark to see a figure head with a duffel bag over it's shoulder.

"Huh?" Miharu looked up and saw the person walk over to the door. She looked at the shadow and noticed it was a male. He looked back at her then left through the front door.

"Who was..." Miharu got up and grabbed her jacket. She walked outside in the night as the rain fell from the sky as though the clouds were crying. She saw the male walking down the sidewalk. From behind he had long black shaggy hair that stopped at the end of his neck, he had fair skin, he looked lean and had a little bit of muscles. Miharu looked around then ran up and tried to follow him, if he just left the house then he must've lived there. right? Who else lived in Takashi's house? She was introduced to everyone. As she followed the man in the rain, she saw him turn down an alley way. Miharu thoughtlessly followed him. As she looked down the alley way he was gone.

"What the?"

"Hey there girlie." A voice called, "What you doing out here huh?"

"Huh?" Miharu turned around to see a large man smiling evily and having an intense malicious glare at Miharu, "Umm..."

"Lost?" The man asked, "My name is Johnathan, you can call me daddy." He smiled wickedly.

"I'm good." Miharu said as she backed up away from the man known as John.

"Who said it was a choice..." As John moved a voice called out.

"Leave her alone."

"Who was that?" John asked.

"Me.." From the shadows Miharu saw the person she was following as he walked out in front of her. She was still unable to tell who he was. By her side was the duffel bag he was carrying.

"Oh so you're a her hero right?" John teased, "Move along punk."

"Huh..." The teen sighed. Then Miharu saw a strange creature around the same size as the person helping her stand by his side.

_"Hmph, let me duel please. Please please, he seems perfect for me to take some slight agression out on."_ The creature asked.

"No..I'll handle this."

_"What deck you using?"_

"Well...I'm not using you in front of her. Imma use the other deck."

_"How boring."_ The creature sighed.

"Shut up. I should be out right now, but seems like we got a little side tracked." The teen responded.

"Who talking to?" John asked.

"Huh...shut up old man. We gonna duel or what?"

"Hmph, I'm fine with that." John agreed, "I win, girl comes with me."

"Like that'll happen. You are gonna wanna stand back." Miharu's hero advised.

"Umm...yah sure." Miharu got up and walked back some and watched from behind a dumpster.

**John: 4000**

**Miharu's Hero: 4000**

"I draw!" John ordered, "I discard a monster from my hand to summon The Tricky(2000/1200)!" The masquerade like monster rose to the field, "Now I'll equip it with two Black Pendants for it to gain one thousand attack points!"

**The Tricky's Attack: 3000**

"I end."

"My turn." Miharu's Hero called, "Imma end this quick if ya don't mind. So Imma play Future Fusion and send eight cards to the graveyard then in two turns they'll come back as a fusion monster."

"What fusion has eight cards?" John asked.

"I'm not done, now I'll play Overload Fusion and remove cards in my graveyard from play to fusion summon a monster to my field. As long as it's a dark machine monster. Now with those cards removed from play I'm summoning a monster to my side of the field that would've originall waited two turns for! I summon you Chimertech Overdragon(?/?)!" On the field the large multiheaded machine monster stared down at John with intense eys.

"Whoa.." Was all Miharu could say from the sidelines.

"What the!" John yelled in shock.

"It's attack is each monster used to summon it times eight hundred. With eight monsters it's attack is sixty-four hundred."

**Chimeratech Overdragon's Attack and Defense: 6400/6400**

"Now if you don't mind I'm going play Limiter Removal as well."

"Why?" John asked, "It's attack points are already high enough!"

"But not enough to end this in one turn. Sorry."

**Chimeratech Overdragon's Attack: 12800**

"Now Chimeratech Overdragon end this with Evolution Result Burst!" The large multiheaded machine dragon heads each charged up a sphere of blue energy. Then they each blasted John's Tricky destroying it with an unsettling ease. John was blown back by the blast and across the street.

"Whoa..." Was all Miharu could say.

**John: 0**

**Mihara's Hero: 4000**

_"Huh...another weakling."_ The creature beside Miharu's Hero returned beside him.

"Eh, he started off okay." He sighed as he placed away his deck and placed a mask on his face. He slowly turned to Miharu.

"Thank you.." Miharu said.

"No problem, you seem like a nice girl but you should go home now."

"But..."

"Go." Was all he said before he dissappeared within the next flash of lightning. With that Mihara had gone home and soon everyone else had returned with bad news. They decided to try again tomorrow.

_The Next Day..._

"Alright so you guys ready for another good day hunting?" Takashi asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." Seth called.

"So mean." Remi joked, "No need to talk to Big Bro Takashi like that."

"Big Bro? He's a terrible role model." Seth laughed.

"Hey I'm the perfect role model! Aren't I?"

"Whatever. I can't believe we didn't find the guys last night." Seth sighed.

"We looked everywhere." Rex agreed in dissapointment. Meanwhile Ritsu and Miharu were talking. She was telling him about the previous night.

"Why'd you go out? You didn't know if he was a burglar or something. You should've stayed hidden." Ritsu informed.

"I'm sorry, it's just..I was curious." Miharu apologized.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have left you." Ritsu sighed.

"No, you were trying to find the others." Miharu assured, "It's okay." Then suddenly everyone's jaws dropped. Upstairs a tall lean slightly muscular fair skinned eighteen year old stood with long shaggy black hair that had a part inbetween his eyes, he stood above all wearing a sleeveless hooded blue shirt like vest that was open right down the middle, with jean pants, and black shoes.

"No way.." Was all Takashi said.

"Can you all please stop starring?" He asked, "Hey Takashi you're coming with me."

"Wh...why?" Takashi asked.

"Because, I think I know who attacked Miharu." The teen pointed to Miharu.

"Ummm...okay." No one argued about this they just looked at him.

"Let's go, I wanna make it quick."

"R..right." Quickly the teen jogged down the steps and out the door with his duel disk and deck at arm.

"Takashi...was that..." Ritsu was cut off.

"That was Krogger, and seems like he's ready to duel."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Krogger and Takashi end up in a tag duel against Shadow and Shade! The two people who attacked Mihara. After the duel Krogger is actually awake for a bit to meet and greet with the household! Though when Takashi explains what happened with the duel between Shadow and Shade then Miharu begins to suspect something.<p> 


	14. Krogger Awakens!

Inhuman: So seems like Krogger's awake.

Krogger: Don't get used to it okay.

Takashi: Why not?

Krogger: Cuz I said so.

Inhuman: Disclaimer, and you will see a new fusion monster that I came up with in this chapter. So enjoy!

Krogger: Let's duel!

* * *

><p>"That was Krogger?" Rex asked, "He's the narcoleptic right?"<p>

"Yeah." Takashi nodded.

"Takashi, let me come with you please." Ritsu asked, "I wanna face these guys if Krogger really does know who they are."

"Are you sure?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should stay here." Seth called, "Mihara just told you what happened last time you left her alone." He joked.

"That wasn't nice." Mikoto pointed to Seth.

"He's got a point." Dante joked.

"Whatever." Seth shrugged it off.

"Can you guys stay with Mihara?" Ritsu asked, wanting to go see who attacked her.

"We're all going out shopping." Ellie said as she stood with Remi and Miu.

"Me and Avery are gonna be in the duel park." Dante informed.

"Rex? Seth?" Ritsu asked.

"We're Turbo Dueling today against each other." Rex informed.

"You're making it sound like a bad thing." Takashi chuckled.

"Whatever...you're right. I'll stay here with Mihara." Ritsu smiled.

"Alright, now I'm leaving." Takashi walked out the door and found Krogger out there.

"You ready now?" Krogger asked.

"Didn't I teach you not to rush me?" Takashi chuckled.

"Haha, whatever. Let's go. I'm itching for a duel, and to try out my new strategy."

Later that day around Sunset...

"Why we here?" Takashi asked as they stared at the Daedalus Bridge as the sun began to set.

"Because they are here.." Krogger pointed to two men standing in front of the bridge. They were both the same height. One was dressed in all black robes, with black pants, black hood, black gloves, shoes, shirt, jacket, and so on. He took off his hood revealing a black mask with a white skeleton face design on it.

Beside him the other man was dressed in all grey. All grey robes, pants, gloves, shirts, jacket, and so on. Both of their bodies were heavily concealed within their clothes. This man revealed his mask to be a mask that was split down the middle in color. One half was white and the other black.

"Must be hot under their clothes." Krogger joked.

"Haha.." Takashi tried to hold in his laughter.

"Who are you two?" The man in black asked.

"Shadow, and Shade?" Krogger asked.

"And if so?" The man in grey asked.

"Which is which?" Krogger asked.

"I am Shadow.." Said the one in black.

"And I'm Shade.." The one in grey introduced.

"That's nice. You know a Mihara Hasegawa?" Takashi asked.

"Yes." the two said in unison, "A interesting girl, if you know what we mean." They laughed.

"What...did...you say?" Krogger asked as he turned his hand into a fist.

"We making you mad? Then you would've been furious if you saw what we did." Shadow mocked.

"Haha, you people have no idea what !" Shade laughed.

"Then how about you enlighten us." Takashi grinned, "With a duel." Takashi raised his duel disk.

"Hmph, we're okay with that." The two agreed in unison.

"Then let's duel." Krogger growled, his eyes turned red. Then his red eyes slowly faded, "Interesting." Was all he said

**Krogger & Takashi: 8000**

**Shade & Shadow: 8000**

"We're going first!" Shade called, "I'll play Final Countdown and give up two thousand life points!"

**Takashi & Krogger: 8000**

**Shade & Shadow: 6000**

"Now with each passing turn on our behalf a fireball will light the sky. Within twenty turns you will lose the duel, no matter the life points diffrence! I throw down a facedown to end." A facedown monster rose to the field.

**Turns Passed: 1**

A fireball had slowly appeared into the sky above the four duelist.

"My turn!" Shadow called, "Since we already have this duel in the bag I'm going to summon Snow Magician of Dark(1700/0) and then throw down a facedown to end!" A demonic snow white like witch was summoned to the field in front of Shadow, along with a facedown card.

**Turns Passed: 2**

A second fireball had lit of the sky above.

"My turn!" Takashi called.

"Takashi, when can you summon Red Dragon Archfiend?" Krogger asked.

"Ummm..." Takashi looked at his hand and smiled, "Now."

"Really?" Krogger asked in a bit of awe.

"Yeah."

"Do it." He ordered.

"On it! Since we have no monsters, but you guys do I can normal summon Big Piece Golem(2100/0) to the field without a tribute!" The large grey stone golem appeared on the field, "Now I'll play Double Summon to summon Dark Resonator(1300/300)!" The small ghost like fiend joined Big Piece Golem, "Now I'll tune them!"

3(*Dark Resonator)+5(Big Piece Golem)= 8

"Now a monster that you should all fear! Arise from the burning underworld and claim your place here and now! Be born Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000)!" Red Dragon Archfiend had taken the field, "I end with a facedown card."

"My turn!" Krogger drew his next card and gave a slightly wicked smile, "So you two are the ones that hurt Mihara right?"

"Hahhaha yeah? What about it!" Shade called cockily.

"Yeah, not like you can do anything about it!" Shadow joined in.

"Let's find out." Krogger smiled, "I play Future Fusion! Now I'll send away ten cards from my deck to the graveyard then in wo turns I will be able to summon a fusion monster!"

"What monster requires ten monsters?" Shade asked.

"Watch.." Was all Takashi said.

"Now I play Overload Fusion and I'll get rid of the ten cards in my graveyard to fusion summon now! I summon me ultimate beast! Chimeratech Overdragon(?/?)!" On the field Krogger had summoned a large multiheaded machine like dragon to the field next to Takashi's Red Dragon Archfiend.

"My dragon's attack is eight hundred times every cards used to summon him! With eight cards used to summon him he gains eight thousand attack points!"

"What!" Shadow and Shade yelled in a horrific unison.

**Chimeratech Overdragon's Attack: 8000**

"Whoa!" Takashi said in shock.

"Now I play Polymerization!" Krogger called.

"Why?" Everyone on the field asked.

"Because I'm fusing my Chimeratech Overdragon with Takashi's Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"What!" Shadow, Shade, and espically Takashi were surprised by this command. A synchro and a fusion monster fusing together? It was becoming possible as Chimeratech Overdragon floated up and above Red Dragon Archfiend then the two were sucked into a worm hole and came back anew.

"Meet Red Dragon Galting Archfiend(4500/2500)!" On the field a monster that appeared like Red Dragon Archfiend came from the sky. It's body was surely Red DRagon Archfiend's but along it's body were multiple varieties of machinery. On it's bulky arms were large gatling guns around it, on it's back were the multiple machine heads of Chimeratech Overdragon, on it's head was a machine like mask, from it's chest was a circle that was similar to the barrel of a cannon, it's wings were made of pure metal like armor that had multiple missels lined up on the edges, with large crescent moon like razors on it's back on the the left and a second on the right. From it's elbows were large drill like blades, and it's ocean blue eyes were like nothing anyone had ever seen before.

"This...monster...is...awesome.." Takashi was shocked at how big the monster was, it was the size of a God card.

"Now! I'm since this monster is treated as a machine and dragon type monster I'm going to play Giant Trunade to get tid of your facedowns for assurance!"

"Rrrrrrraaaaa!" The large dragon roared and Shadow's facedown was gone.

"Now Limiter Removal to double his attack points!"

**Red Dragon Gatling Archfiend's Attack: 9000**

"Now I my Red Dragon Gatling Archfiend attack and destroy with Absolute Evolution Power Burst!" The large dragon took perfect aim at Shadow's Snow Magaician of Dark World. Each weapon on it's body began to give off a light blue aura at the barrels of each gun. The multiple machine dragon heads on it's body showed barrels of cannons from their mouths while also the monster pointed it's fist out at Shadow and slowly turn.

"Before he continues on with this I play Rush Reckless! Giving our monster an extra seven hundred attack point boost!"

**Red Dragon Gatling Archfiend's Attack: 9700**

Red Dragon Gatling Archfiend then began to give off a demonic red aura and released a powerful barrage of blast and bullets completley destroying Snow and winning the duel. Shadow and Shade fell to the ground unconcious.

"We win..and don't mess with Mihara again." With that Krogger turned and left, leaving Takashi in awe.

"Awesome.."

_Back at the house..._

"Hey you guys are back!" Mihara said as Krogger and Takashi came back.

"That was fast." Ritsu scoffed.

"I just brought out Red Dragon Archfiend and Krogger did the rest." Takashi chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"He beat both guys by himself?" Mihara asked.

"I brought out Red Dragon Archfiend." Takashi sweatdropped.

"But he did everything?" Ritsu asked.

"Shut up.. " Takashi hung his head.

"How'd he do it so fast?" Ritsu asked.

"My Chimeratech deck. I summoned out my Chimeratech Overdragon then fused it with Red Dragon Archfiend." Krogger explained, "They stood no chance."

"Chimeratech?" Mihara repeated.

"Yep, but if it wasn't for Takashi it would've been a little longer. Though then again I bet Ritsu's got some tricks up his sleeves too." Krogger joked.

"Haha, you guys have no idea." Ritsu laughed.

"Yeah, and you don't know what I got. I haven't released my full power yet." Takashi smiled.

"Maybe Takashi, but I haven't showed you my strongest monster." Ritsu gave him a glare.

"We talking about storngest monsters?" Seth asked as he and Rex walked throught the front door.

"Who won?" Takashi asked.

"Rex.." Seth sighed in defeat.

"Good fight, though. Next time I want Dante." With that Dante and Avery walked in.

"You want me? That's kind of strange." Dante said as he backed away from Rex.

"In a duel."

"Any time any place." Dante grinned.

"Can you guys settle this later?" Ellie asked as she Miu, and Remi walked in with multiple bags.

"What the?" Takashi and Ritsu yelled, "Who gave you the money for all that stuff!" They yelled in unison/

"You guys did." They smiled.

"Ahhh.." The two hit the floor.

"Are they okay?" Mikoto asked.

"They'll be fine." Everyone began to laugh, but Mihara watched Krogger as he stepped through the hallway into the garage. She quickly followed.

"Huh..." Krogger sighed as he sat down on a couch infront of a coffee tabel and picked up the remote control and turned on the television.

"Krogger?" Mihara asked.

"Yeah?" Krogger turned to see Mihara. Normally Mihara was shy around people, so this feeling she was getting by being close to Krogger was strange. She felt okay around him, kind of like how she felt when with Ritsu. She slowly walked into the garage and sat down next to him.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

"For what?" He scoffed.

"For taking down the guys that attacked me, and for helping me last night."

"What happened last night?" Krogger asked.

"You helped me, you left the house. I followed you down an alley, and then when you vanished some guy tried to come after me again. You stopped him and saved me."

"Me? Nah, I'm not much of a hero. I'm just another guy, another being in this house." He joked, "But hey if it makes you feel better than you can call me your hero whenever you want. Hahaha!" Krogger laughed. Mihara had looked at Krogger and the joy he had in his eyes, it actually made her smile.

"Hahaha!" Mihara began to laugh too.

"Huh...well I'm feeling kind of tired." Krogger yawned and stretched his arm out around Mihara, making her blush.

"Huh?" He then got close to her ear and whispered.

"Your welcome." And as she turned to face him he was already sleeping.

"Ummm...Mihara?" A voice called as the garage door lifted.

"Huh! Oh!" Mihara pushed Krogger's arm away from her and in the garage way was Haru with two people, "Haru!"

"Hey there Mihara. I want you to meet Stella Rose and Kazuya Sahashi." Haru introduced the two.

"Friends?"

"Not really." Stella replied.

"I want to meet with the rest of your group." Kazuya stated.

"Why?" Mihara asked.

"For the WRGPX."

"Well why us?" Mihara asked.

"Because I know what you can do.."

"Ritsu! Takashi!" Mihara called, quickly everyone came down to the garage with Mihara.

"Who's this guy?" Ritsu asked.

"My name is Kazuya Sahashi." Kazuya stated again.

"Well what do you want?" Takashi asked. As he looked at Kazuya the two's eyes interlocked and they shared an intense glare that made them feel like birth rivals.

"I have a propisiton for you...all of you."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Kazuya and Stella arrive at the crew's house talking about the WRGPX and as one of the Super Duelist slowly begin to agree with what he is saying Takashi decides to duel him. In the duel Takashi's dueling skills are put to the test.<p>

Review!


	15. Battle of the Novas!

Inhuman: You guys ready for this? Takashi is in an intense duel with Kazuya, will he win? Or lose?

Takashi: Imma win! No matter what!

Inhuman: Then let's disclaim and find out, disclaimer!

* * *

><p>"What?" Takashi asked.<p>

"All of you are Super Duelist are you not?" Kazuya asked.

"And if we are?" Ritsu asked.

"You guys don't need to seem so ready to battle. I'm just here to let you know that I am one too, along with my friend Stella Rose." Kazuya motioned to Stella. She was wearing a white dress shirt, black skirt and high heel shoes.

"So you wanna join us?" Haru asked.

"Not really, you see the WRGPX is coming up."

"So?" Seth shrugged.

"You all do plan on competeing, don't you?"

"It's seventeen and up." Mikoto pointed out.

"So? How many of you are over seventeen?" Takashi, Ritsu, Seth, Rex, Dante, Miharu, Haru, and Avery raised their hands, "Enough for two teams. Why don't you guys join? Huh?"

"We are, I'm entering for sure." Takashi informed, "Along with me is Ritsu."

"That's right." Ritsu nodded.

"I really don't care." Dante shrugged.

"Same." Avery sighed.

"Never really thought about it." Miharu rubbed her arm.

"It's eh to me." Haru shrugged.

"I'm entering." Seth informed.

"Same here."

"Yeah, but only two of your people are joining too. Meaning one of you can't enter." Stella pointed out.

"It'll be me." Seth and Rex said in unison.

"You? Me!" They yelled at each other.

"It should be me!" Rex yelled, "I just beat you! Takashi!"

"I joined first!" Seth called back, "Takashi tell him!"

"Ummm..." Takashi looked at both his friends.

"Hold up! Why you guys letting him choose? Is he your leader?" Kazuya asked.

"No." Rex replied.

"Is he a Super Duelist? Does he have any kind of super ability making him better than both of you guys combined?" Kazuya asked.

"No." Rex answered again interested in what Kazuya was saying.

"Then who put him in charge? You might have decided to join him, but you never decided to follow him." Stella advised.

"What are you getting at?" Ritsu asked.

"Well obviously your guys talent roster is wasted here." Kazuya scoffed, "But if any of you want to join me and Stella we can lead you to victory. I am a true Super Duelist, my ability is one that might be hidden. Though nonetheless it is dangerous in my care, so I highly advise you to come with me. I mean what kind of duelst with estatic incredible abilites follows a mere person who can't even find his deck from time to time?" Kazuya asked.

"He's got a point.." Rex said.

"Huh?" Takashi looked at Rex, "You serious?"

"Obviously he is, who would want to follow you? They can be and do so much more." Stella stated.

"As long as they join me, together will become more than even the King of Oblivion. He will fear us heavily, with all of us together we can become legends. Like the Crimson Dragon, or like Egyptian God cards! With me you will succed and win a very very very large amount of duels. You will fall onto the path of becoming unbeatable. Unlike this loser, dude is useless. With me he will seem like a distant memory, and with the talent I can grant you he will seem like a mere starter duelist with a deck he doesn't even know how to use. He can't even communicate with his Red Dragon Archfiend. How pathetic."

"That's enough!" Takashi called out.

"I don't think it's enough." Kazuya replied as he Takashi came face to face glaring daggers, and niether giving an inch.

"If your so much better than me than prove it." Takashi growled.

"Gladly." Kazuya grinned.

"Then let's duel." Kazuya backed up in the open garrage way as Takashi readied his deck.

**Kazuya: 4000**

**Takashi: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Kazuya demanded, "I'll summon Silent Magician Lv. 4(1000/1000) in attack mode!" A small silver haired girl dressed in small white magician like robes rose to the field, "Then Level Up will make my Silent Magician Lv. 4 to Silent Magician Lv. 8(3500/1000)!" The small girl summoned to the field turned into an older wiser looking woman dressed in the same clothes, yet looked more experienced, "My Silent Magician Lv. 8 is uneffected by any of your spell cards now. I'll play Pot of Greed too so now I draw two more cards!" Kazuya held five cards in his hand once more, "Now I'll play a facedown and end!"

"My turn!" Takashi called out, "I'm now going to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400) by getting rid of Totem Dragon!" Takashi pocketed his Totem Dragon then on the field rose his large evolved looking Red Eyes monster, "Now I'm going play Swords of Revealing Light!" Takashi called forth multiple bright shinning swords in front of Kazuya, "Now I'm normal summoning a monster in facedown defense position to end my turn!"

"My turn then." Kazuya drew his next card, "I'll summon Nova Warrior Diammond(1500/1200) and then use it's effect!" Kazuya had summoned his diamond exoskelton monster then got rid of a card in his hand and drew a new card, "Now since I sent a monster to the graveyard for my monsters' effect I'll special summon that monster from the graveyard! The monster I sent away was Nova Dragoon(3000/2400)!" On the field a long green serpent like exoskelton dragon rose as green flames burned from the inside.

"Now Silent Magician Lv. 8 attack that Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Kazuya called, his magician leaped into the air and blasted Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon destroying it, "Thankfully your Swords of Revealing Light don't work on my monster."

**Kazuya: 4000**

**Takashi: 3300**

"Great for me. "Takashi sighed sarcastically.

"I'll now play Nova Dimension! Now each of my monsters gains an extra five hundred attack point boost!" Kazuya called as green aura like monsters surrounded the playing field.

**Nova Warrior Diamond: 2000**

**Nova Dragoon: 3500**

"Now I'm equiping my Nova Dragoon with my Nova Volt Weapon to give him an extra five hundred point boost for each Nova monster I control!"

**Nova Dragoon's Attack: 4000**

"I end." Takashi knew Kazuya was going to be difficult, but this was just not right.

"My draw!" Takashi called, "I play Big Piece Golem(2100/0) in defense!" The large stone golem rose to the field, "Now I'm going to play Double Summon to bring out Dark Resonator(1300/300)!" The ghost like fiend monster joined Takashi's field.

"Now a monster that you should all fear! Arise from the burning underworld and claim your place here and now! Be born Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000)!" Takashi's signature monster rose to the field, "Now Red Dragon Archfiend destroy that Nova Warrior Diamond with Absolute Power Force!" Red Dragon Archfiend cocked it's fist back and threw a large punch at Kazuya's warrior.

"I play Mirror Force!" Kazuya's monsters were protected by an assuring barrier that caused Red Dragon Archfiend's attack to blow up destroying it.

"No!" Takashi called.

"You done?" Kazuya asked.

"I end with a facedown."

"Good, now I'll summon Nova Angel(200/100) to the field!" A small cute angel with exoskeleton armor floated through the floor and with the rest of Kazuya's monsters, "Now I'll tune my Nova Angel with my Nova Dragoon!"

2(*Nova Angel)+8(Nova Dragoon)= 10

"Now I summon you! Rise from the ashes Nova Archangel Maritte(4000/2800)!" In front of Kazuya a beautiful woman with phoneix wings and the face of an angel came forth in exoskelton armor that was similar to that of a valkyria knight, "She gains an extra boost from Nova Dimension." Kazuya reminded as his monster gave off a light green flame like aura.

**Nova Archangel Maritta's Attack: 4500**

"Now Silent Magician attack his facedown!"

"My Dread Dragon(1100/400)!" Takashi called out as his brown skinned purple dreadlocks dragon was destroyed, "With his effect I can bring one level three or lower dragon monster card to my hand from my deck!" Takashi went through his deck and pulled out a new monster card to add to his hand.

"That's not going to help you." Kazuya informed him.

"We'll find out." Takashi growled.

"I end." On the endphase of Kazuya's next turn the swords would be gone, but not if Takashi didn't have anything to play first.

"I draw!" Takashi called, "I play the spell card Pot of Greed! I'll draw two cards, and play Cup of Ace!" A golden cup rose to the middle of the field, "We flip a coin now. If heads I draw two cards, tails you draw two cards." Takashi explained the effect while a golden coin was flipped into the air, the coin landed in the cup and the cup flipped over facing downwards. Once the cup was removed from above the coin, it showed heads.

"Ha I draw!" Takashi drew two more cards, "I throw down a facedown card to end."

"Well my turn then." Kazuya sighed, "It's over!" Kazuya called, "Silent Magician Lv. 8 attack and destroy!"

"I play the trap card Defense Draw! This makes damage this turn for me zero, and let's me draw one card!" Takashi drew one more card now holding five.

"Hmph, fine. I'll end then." Kazuya scoffed at Takashi's attempts to try and gain a hand, and slowly the Swords of Revealing Light faded away.

"My turn!" Takashi was weilding a full hand of cards now, "I'll throw down a facedown card and then place a monster in defense to end."

"Well my turn again I guess." Kazuya sighed, "Go Nova Archangel Maritta! Attack that facedown monster!" Kazuya's archangel went to destroy Takashi's facedown, which turned out to be Magna Drago(1400/600).

"I play my spell card Half Shut! Though my Drago's attack is halved he gets to stay on the field!"

**Magna Drago's Attack: 700**

"Oh really? Well since my Silent Magician doesn't count for spell cards I think I'll have her attack!" Kazuya reminded Takashi of his worst nightmare, the only monster that he couldn't stop with spells. Silent Magician blasted Magna Drago destroying it. Leaving Takashi wide open.

"Now! Nova Warrior Diamond attack him directly!"

"Gahh!" Takashi was impaled by Nova Warrior Diamond's blade, then it jumped back to Kazuya's side of the field.

**Kazuya: 4000**

**Takashi: 1300**

"You give up?" Kazuya asked mockingly, "You still can."

"Me...give up?" Takashi scoffed, "Never.." Takashi rested his hand on the top of his deck and a strange red aura was being emmited from his body. It was like a flaming twister that spun around him rapidly as it increased and blasted through the garage roof, his hand suddenly caught on fire. Yet he didn't feel anything burning, "I draw!" Takashi growled as he drew his card and released a powerful shockwave through out the garage.

"What's going on?" Miharu asked.

"I have no idea.." Ritsu replied.

"Seems like Takashi does have a power." Seth spoke as they tried to block their eyes from the burning sensation coming off of Takashi.

"I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000)!" Takashi signature synchro was brought back to life in it's large hellish flames, "Now I'll chain that with Call of the Haunted and bring back my Magna Drago(1400/600)!" The flame like aura coming from Takashi's body summoned out his lava like dragon to the field, "Now I'll normal summon the monster Dragunity Phalanx(500/1100)!" On the field a small dark blue muscular dragon in golden armor had rose from the red aura Takashi was giving off.

"Now! I'm going to tune them all!"

"What!" Everyone in the garage yelled in surprise, with the two exceptions of a sleeping Krogger and a calm Kazuya.

2(*Magna Drago)+2(*Dragunity Phalanx)+8(Red Dragon Archfiend)= 12

Magna Drago had turned into two green shining gears, and the same with Dragunity Phalanx. The gears that were Magna Drago found their way over to Red Dragon Archfiend who's body was now a mere outline with eight shining red stars in it's place. Two of the gears encircled Red Dragon Archfiend's legs and the other two it's arms, then as they scanned it's body they reached up and over it's head.

"Now watch as the undying flames of those with an undying will come together to form a monster of true might and power! With your burning soul sever your connection to this world as I call you now! Rise forth and burn all of creation, Red Nova Dragon(3500/3000)!" On the field the all might Red Nova Dragon had stood behind Takashi and his flaming aura. The evolved form of Red Dragon Archfiend never looked more intimidating than ever before. This monster was giving off a power that seemed so real, it was scary.

"Red Nova Dragon gains five hundred attacks for each tuner monster in my graveyard! I currently have three! So thats fifteen hundred extra attack points!"

Red Nova Dragon's Attack: 5000

"Now Red Nova Dragon desimate that Silent Magician to perfection! Blazing Soul Strike!"

"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaa!" Red Nova Dragon sent out a powerful roar that caused everyone to try and take cover. Takashi and Kazuya continued to stare at each other, then Red Nova Dragon cocked it's fist back and it began to burn up. It threw it's fist forwards and destroyed Silent Magician with ease.

Kazuya: 2500

Takashi: 1300

"I end." Takashi had made a comeback with an unknown power that even he seemd to not have control of.

"My draw!" Kazuya called out, "I play the card Monster Reborn to bring back my Nova Angel(200/100)!" Kazuya had brought back the cute small angelic little girl, "Now I'm going to use her effect to switch your Nova Dragon into defense mode!" Kazuya pointed to Takashi's dragon as it thensuddenly changed into a light blue color and fell to a knee, it used it's arms to cover up Takashi.

"Now I'm going to destroy that monster! Nova Archangel Maritta attack and destroy that monster!"

"Not if I activate Red Nova's effect! By giving him up for now and stopping your Archangel's attack! Red Nova Dragon send that Archangel to the underworld!" Takashi ordered. His dragon rose up then charged at Kazuya's archange, it then bursted into flames stopping the attack.

"You might've stopped my Archangel's attack, but not the rest of my monsters! Like my Nova Warrior Diamond! Strike him down once and for all!"

"No!" Takashi cried out as Nova Warrior Diammond impaled him one last time.

**Kazuya: 2500**

**Takashi: 0**

"Duel end." Takashi had fallen to his knees in defeat, and the red flaming aura around him vanished.

"Takashi!" Ritsu and Seth called out as they caught him before he hit the floor.

"He summoned one of the most powerful monsters in the game, and yet he can't beat me? Pathetic." Kazuya scoffed, "Let's go Stella."

"Right." Kazuya and Stella then left the garage, with Rex right behind.

"Rex!" Mikoto called.

"What?" He answered back.

"Your leaving us?" Ellie asked.

"Look, in all honesty I want to win the WRGPX okay. So I'm going with this Kazuya guy, he just beat Red Nova Dragon! He is truely strong, and now I'm going to join his team and I will show you all my true power." With that Rex continued walking off.

* * *

><p>Next Time: As Takashi tries to recover a professional dueling team enters the crew's garage looking for some duels! Though Takashi is unable to duel, Seth steps up and shows that he has more power than he lead to believe, but what power exactly?<p>

Review!

*Note-In the past few chapters I've been spelling Miharu's name Mihara which has been a mistake on my half. Her name is Miharu which is how I'm going to spell it from here on out, and in the other chapters I went back and changed them to say Miharu. So now you now why her name was changed to Miharu in here, or more likely changed back to what was in the first place :P Anyways..

Review! Lol


	16. Gods vs Machines!

Inhuman: So yeah, Takashi is kind of tired from his last duel so Seth is gonna do disclaimer.

Seth: Cuz Imma boss obviously, so don't question it.

Inhuman: Hey! Who's typing your duel?

Seth: Right, so we're both boss.

Inhuman: I'm good with that.

Seth: Oh right! Disclaimer!

* * *

><p>"Hey you alright?" Ritsu asked as he and Seth placed Takashi on the couch next to a sleeping Krogger.<p>

"Imma be fine.." Takashi sighed.

"Dude, when did you get Red Nova Dragon?" Dante asked.

"Just now." Takashi chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Avery asked.

"I don't know...during that duel...something in me just went off." Takashi tried to explain.

"Obviously." Ellie scoffed.

"Yeah, thanks."

"What?"

"Why you gonna be mean to Big Bro Takashi like that?" Mikoto asked.

"You're still calling him that?" Miu asked withy a slight chuckle.

"Yeah why?" Mikoto asked.

"Whatever, that's not important right now." Remi pointed out.

"Remi's got a point." Haru agreed, "What are we gonna do now that Rex left?"

"Easy, we're entering the WRGPX." Takashi informed.

"Well who's gonna be part of the team?" Miharu asked.

"Seth. It's going to be me, Ritsu, and Seth." Takashi explained, "Together we are.."

"Don't say Team Super Duelist." Seth informed with an evil look in his eyes.

"No! We are Team Youngblood." Takashi smiled.

"Team Youngblood?" Ritsu asked, "Why?"

"Why not? You wanna be WRGPX duelist or not?" Takashi asked.

"Hmmm...yeah."

"Well then. We are Team Youngblood. Hahaha!"

_"Man..even after your duel you still got enough energy to joke?"_ Seth thought,_ "You really are something."_

"Well anyways now that we got our team set up let's discuss the rest of you guys." Takashi looked at Dante, then Avery, then Haru.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"You guys are entering the WRGPX too."

"Ummm...why?" They asked.

"So you don't want too?" Ritsu asked.

"We never said that."

"So you do!" Seth pointed at them.

"Wait what!"

"You guys are entering!" Takashi, Ritsu, and Seth all yelled.

"Fine." Dante, Avery, and Haru gave up knowing they had no choice in this decision.

"Miharu hope you don't mind watching over the kids while we're out there being beast! Hahaha!" Takashi joked.

"Of course not." She smiled back.

"Well well well, seems like we found out who two teams we're gonna be facing off against." A voice called.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to find three male teens in the garage way.

"Who are you?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Team Demolition, you know. Future winners of the WRGPX."

"Team Demolition!" Everyone yelled.

"You guys haven't been beaten in any Turbo Tournaments yet! Or just duels period!" Mikoto said in awe.

"Looks like we are recognized even out here." The smaller one smiled, "I'm Chase Ross." Chase looked like he was around seventeen with light brown skin, curly black hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a plain grey short sleeved hooded t-shirt with some jean pants he sagged with some black shoes.

"I'm Shinji Mason." Shinji was around eighteen with short shaggy white hair that stoped above his eye brows, with red eyes, and fair skin, he seemed fairly muscular. He was wearing a sleevless white t-shirt outlined in blue, with green baggy cargo shorts, and black comando boots.

"And I'm Hero Bardock." Hero is also eighteen with has short shaggy black hair that would fell in front of his emerald green eyes. He seemed fairly muscular. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, with some jean pants, and black shoes. On his right arm he had his deck case strapped there.

"So you guys are entering WRGPX?" Chase asked.

"Yes we are." Seth nodded.

"That's cool. So you guys gotta be pretty strong if the guy that is leading your team can summon Red Nova Dragon." Chase observed.

"We all have some tricks up our sleeves." Ritsu informed.

"Which is why we're here." Hero advised, "Let's duel."

"Huh?"

"Well we came here looking for some good people to duel. Since you guys just said you have tricks up your sleeves then why don't we duel?" Shinji asked.

"I'll duel." Takashi struggled to stand to face the three duelist.

"No you stay down." Ritsu informed, "Me and Seth got this."

"We sure do." Seth assured cracking his knuckles as he placed his duel disk on his arm, "Who's my first victim?" He asked.

"I'll..." Shinji was cut off.

"Me of course." Chase stepped up with a blue and white duel disk, "I'll be your first and only rival from here on out." Chase told Seth with an intense look in his eyes.

"Then let it be." Seth told him sharring the same intense stare

"Let's duel!" They called in unison.

**Seth: 4000**

**Chase: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Seth ordered. He looked at the cards in his hands and gave a sly smile, "I play the spell car Gravekeepers Replay! With this when a monster is sent to the graveyard I can bring it back to the field. Though unless Gravekeepers Shaman is on the field the mosnter wil be destroyed at the end of the turn. Now I'm going to special summon Gravekeepers Shaman(2100/1500) to the field by discarding a card from my hand! Gravekeepers Shaman can only be summoned this way when there are no monsters on the field."

On the field in front of Seth was an old looking man dressed in shaman like clothes, while also wearing a mix of sandrobes, with multiple arragngments of jewlery and gold.

"Now with Gravekeepers Replay I'll bring back the monster I sent to the graveyard! Which was my Gravekeepers Grave Digger(1900/500)!" On the field a sly looking man dressed in sand robes wielding a golden egyptian staff with a shovel came out beside Gravekeepers Shaman, "Now I'm going to summon Gravekeepers Spy(1200/2000)!" The egyptian woman came out to the field, "Now I'm going to play Double Summon!"

"Your coming at me with four monsters in the start?" Chase asked, "Impressive."

"Who said I was using four monsters? I'm giving up all three monsters I brought out here for one monster!"

"Wait hold on!" Chase yelled in shock.

"I'm now sacaraficing all three monsters! Now I'll show you my true power! A power I should've used in my duel against Rex to show him who turley is the strongest! A being that will give you nightmares! I summon Obelisk the Tormentor(4000/4000)!"

"Whoa what!" Everyone was in shock as they witnessed the large egyptian god card rise through the garage roof causing a large to hole as it found it's way to the sky. The monster was simply intimidating even by just standing and starring at everyone benath it.

"Dude! You have a God Card!" Takashi yelled.

"Yeah. One of my strongest monsters.." Then Seth thought:

_"He's not my only one."_

"I end here." Seth smiled, "Try beating a monster who can't be destroyed by spells, traps, or effects."

"Man..." Chase sighed, "Now I have to try you guys!" Chase complained.

"Yeah, we didn't expect that." Shinji sweatdropped.

"Try to make it fast!" Hero informed.

"Got it! I draw!" Chase quickly drew his sixth card, "Genex Controller(1400/1200) come on out!" Chase had summoned out a old beaten up machine like box headed kid to the field.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Seth asked.

"Watch! I play my Double Summon and to get rid of Genex Controller to summon Ally of Justice Clausolas(2300/1200)!" On the field a vulture machine like monster soared onto Chase's shoulder.

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Genex Controller(1400/1200)!" Once again the small machine child came to the field.

"Now it's time for a tunning! I'm tunning my Genex Controller with my Ally of Justice Clausolas!"

3(*Genex Controller)+6(Ally of Justice Clausolas)= 9

"Now watch as a monster with the power of a runaway train comes out to run over all your monsters! Synchro Summon! Locomotion R-Genex(2500/2000)!" On the field a large black train came out, then it slowly rose and became roughly half the size of Obelisk as it looked like a giant machine train man, "Now get this! I'm playing Limiter Removal to double my monsters attack, though he'll be destroyed when my turns done." Chase commanded as his monster's attack boosted to five thousand.

**Locomotion R-Genex's Attack: 5000**

"Now Locomotion R-Genex attack and destroy Obelisk the Tormentor with Runaway Train Fist!" The large machine cocked back it's fist and it's gears began working while giving off steam it thrusted it's fist forwards into Obelisk's stomach and both monsters exploded on impact.

**Seth: 3000**

**Chase: 4000**

"I throw down a facedown to end." Chase grinned.

"You...destroyed my Obelisk!" Seth said in awe.

"Man...that was harder than I thought." Chase sighed wipping swet from his forehead.

"I..I draw!" Seth drew his next card, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Obelisk the Tormentor!" Seth called as his monster came back to life on the field.

"Great..I play Call of the Haunted to bring back my Locomotion R-Genex." Chase flipped up his trap card as his monster came back as well.

"Obelisk might be gone again after this since he was special summoned, but it'll be worth it! Obelisk attack with Fist of Fate!" Obelisk cocked his fist back as it began to be swirled in a blue aura, the skies darkened and the clouds began to rumble. Obelisk thrusted his fist forwards destroying Chase's synchro.

**Seth: 3000**

**Chase: 2500**

"I end." Seth's Obelisk vanished once more from the field.

"My draw I guess.." Chase sighed, "Let's see...facedown to end."

"My turn!" Seth drew his next card, "I'll now summon Jackal Knight(1900/2000)!" A jackal headed warrior dressed in egyptian desert robes was summoned out weilding a staff and a sword, "Now attack!" Seth ordered.

"I play Defense Draw! Your attack is stopped and I draw one card!" Chase drew one card as Seth's monster attack was stopped.

"I end." Seth growled.

"I'll draw!" Chase now had two cards in his hand, and was not satisfied with either, "Oh well." He shrugged, "I'll make it work. I summon Genex Recycled(200/400)!" On the field a old unarmored wire like machine came to the field, "Now with this monster's effect I can change it's name to any Genex monster in my graveyard. For example my Locomotion R-Genex! He also gians that monsters effect so now I'll control the monster with the highest level on your field. Since you only have one monster on your field your Jackal Kngith is mine!" Chase called as Seth's Jackal Knight joined him on the field.

"I'll play the spell card Swing of Memories to bring out a normal monster from my graveyard! I choose my Genex Controller!" Chase had brought out his Genex Controller once more, which would not be good for Seth, "Now I'm going to tune Genex Controller with your Jackal Knight!"

3(*Genex Controller)+4(Jackal Knight)= 7

"Watch as the elements of earth, fire, and light join together as one being! I summon you Genex Triforce(2500/2100)!" On the field a pure clean white machine robot came out with some sort of weird looking weapon that had three diffrent element representitives on them, one for earth, another for fire, and the last one for light.

"Now since Triforce was summoned with an earth non tuner monster you can't activate trap cards during my battle phase! Which reminds me, Triforce attack Seth with Tri-Blast!" Triforce charged up it's gun then blasted Seth with a multicolored laser.

**Seth: 500**

**Chase: 2500**

"Now Genex Recycler go and attack Seth!" Genex Recycler ran over and punched Seth, then ran back.

**Seth: 300**

**Chase: 2500**

"I end."

"My draw then!" Seth ordered, "I play Pot of Greed then draw two cards! I'll summon a defense monster and a facedown card to end!"

"No trap cards memeber. Triforce." Chase reminded.

"I know...I end."

"Triforce end it!"

"Which is why I played a spell card! I'm playing Deserts Curse! With this your monsters attack is halved till the endphase!"

Genex Triforce's Attack: 1250

Genex Recycled's Attack: 100

"That's great." Chase sighed as Triforce destroyed Seth's Gravekeepers Descendant(1500/1200).

"Now Genex Recycled attack!"

Seth: 200

Chase: 2500

"I end."

"And so does this duel." Seth sighed in depression, "The cost of the curse kicks in now. Now I lose one hundred life points for each monster on the field."

Seth: 0

Chase: 2500

"Seems like you beat yourself." Chase scratched the back of his head, "Good duel." He turned around and walked next to Shinji.

"Looks like I'm up!" Shinji walked up in front of Seth who was tightening his fist in anger.

"Sit down Seth, I'll handle this guy." Ritsu rested his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Ritsu are you sure?" Miharu called.

"I'm positive." Ritsu gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, do your best man." Seth advised.

"Don't worry I got this." Ritsu walked up to meet Shinji.

"You ready?" Shinji asked.

"Time for you to face the Dragon God." Ritsu gave a sly smile.

"Well it's time for you face the Gods, in general." Shinji returned the sly smile and snapped back by glarring daggers. Which Ritsu threw back happpily.

"Then let's do this."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Ritsu is up to duel, and now he reveals the power he has been holding back for so long! Though will it be enough to take down Shinji and his monsters?<p>

Review!


	17. Dragons vs Gods!

Inhuman: Alright time for another duel!

Ritsu: Yes I get to show everyone my power!

Inhuman: Make thetrueazure proud!

Ritsu: I'll do my best!

Inhuman: Disclaimer!

* * *

><p>Ritsu had readied his duel disk as he face off against Shinji. Shinji was weilding a white and golden duel disk as he and Ritsu continued to give intense glares to each other.<p>

"Lets duel!" They called in unison.

**Ritsu: 4000**

**Shinji: 4000**

"I'll start first!" Ritsu ordered as his eyes changed to purple, "I play the card Future Fusion!" Ritsu threw down the spell card as five of his cards were sent into some weird portal to his graveyard, "Now I'll play Dragons Mirror!" Ritsu held out his hand as a golden dragon shapped mirror appeared in his hands, "Now since I played Dragons Mirror to get rid of the monsters I sent to the graveyard I'm going to show you my strongest monster! Five Headed Dragon(5000/5000)!" From the sky above a large five headed dragon descended upon the house hold while starring down Shinji with every one of it's eyes on each of it's heads.

"It's over." Was all Ritsu said as his serious side took over.

"Whoa! Ritsu! Why is there a five headed dragon on my roof!" Takashi yelled.

"Shut up and watch me win this duel!" Ritsu snapped.

"Ok..." Takashi sulked.

"You done with your show?" Shinji asked.

"Show? How are you gonna beat my Five Headed Dragon! It's the strongest monster out there!"

"Eh, doubt it." Shinji shrugged.

"What!"

"Imma ask again. Are you done?"

"Hmph, yes I'm done." Ritsu scoffed.

"My draw then!" Shinji called, "Imma now summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant(400/800)!" In front of Shinji a small blue haired angel winged girl came out and actually hid behind his leg from the large Five Headed Dragon.

"That is your line of defense?" Ritsu laughed, "A little girl!"

"Just be quiet and watch, since you have a monster and I control no other monsters I can send two Nordic monsters cards away from battle..." Shinji pocketed two cards in his hand, "Then summon out two Einherjar Tokens(1000/1000) in defense mode!" Along with Shinjis Valkyrie two more of them came out as well, "Now I'm going to tune them all!" Shinji called, suddenly around the pupil's three weird looking symbols surrounded them. Hero and Chase knew what they were, but everyone else was a bit confused. These were each of the Rune Eyes, and Shinji held all three in one.

2(*Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendants)+4(Einherjar Token)+4(Einherjar Token)= 10

"The God of Gods, the master of light! The Father of all! Step down from your throne of the Heavens and place judgement on those who doubt and question you! Make them bow, Odin Father of the Aesir(4000/3500)!" In place of Shinji's previous monsters he had summoned out a large old man dressed in royal clothing making him look like a king, he weilded a large golden staff, and had a steel cover over one of his eyes. He went through the roof as well and seemed unintimidated by Five Headed Dragon.

"Your monster is still weaker!" Ritsu pointed out.

"Eh, for now."

"For now and forever!" Ritsu scoffed.

"Not if I play United We Stand! Now for each monster I control he gains an extra eight hundred attack points. Then two facedown and I'm good." Shinji smiled.

"My turn then!" Ritsu called, "I'm going to..."

"Stop right there because I play my first facedown card! The trap card Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir! This lets me bring one Nordic monster from my deck to my hand!" Shinji shuffled through his deck and pulled out a monster.

"Whatever, Five Headed Dragon attack! Five Elemental Burst!" Ritsu called, each head of the large dragon chared up a diffrent color of energy then blasted Odin.

"Negate Attack!" Shinji called out as a large portal blocked Five Headed Dragon's attack.

"What the!" Takashi yelled in shock.

"Though the monster is hard to destroy, it is still a monster nonetheless. Meaning traps and spells work on it." Shinji explained, "So Negate Attack is the perfect trap for now." Shinji smiled.

"Seems like Shinji is serious." Chase scoffed as he whispered to Hero.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Hero asked.

"I'll end my turn then." Ritsu growled.

"My turn then!" Shinji drew now holding only two cards, with one being a monster, "I think Imma throw down a facedown card, and end." Shinji sighed.

"How unimpressive." Ritsu scoffed, "My draw! I'm going to attack one more time if you don't mind! Go Five Elemental Burst! Get rid of the Father of the Aesir!" The five headed dragon blasted down Odin destroying him.

"I activate Card of Last Will! Since my mosnter was destroyed I can draw five cards!" Shinji drew five more cards.

**Ritsu: 4000**

**Shinji: 3000**

"I'll now discard a dragon from my hand to summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)!" Ritsu brought out another one of his strongest monsters.

"My turn! I'm going to remove from play my Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant tuner monster to bring back my Odin Father of the Aesir!" Shinji resummoned his Nordic God card,"Before I forget I get to draw one card since Odin was brought back by his own effect!"

"So what? You keep loading up your hand, big deal." Ritsu observed.

"Just wait." Shinji smiled, "I summon Mara of the Nordic Alfar(1000/500)!" On the field a darkened small spirit ghost like monster joined Odin's side.

"What's that gonna do?" Ritsu asked cockily.

"It's going to be a tuner for two other monsters in my hand!"

"What!" Once again everyone in the room yelled in surprise at what was happening. Shinji activated his Rune Eyes again and each symbol surrounded his pupil in some sort of triangle, "I'm going to tune Mara with my Ljoslaf of the Nordic Alfar(1400/1200) and my Tyr of the Nordic Champions(2000/2000)!" First a small blue child ghost like creature came out, then afterwards a nordic knight came out in front of Shinji as well.

2(*Mara of the Nordic Alfar)+4(Ljoslaf of the Nordic Alfar)+4(Tyr of the Nordic Champions)= 10

"A trickster among the Gods, the master magician of all! Not even Dark Magician could stare down this monster and not tremble! I'm calling you now to play your games upon our unsuspecting opponet! Join me Loki Lord of the Aesir(3300/3000)!" On the field a large wicked looking magician in wizard clothing descended from the darkened skies above as it joined Odin in facing off against the large Five Headed Dragon.

"Neither of your monsters are strong enough to take down my Five God Dragon! Your wasting your time!" Ritsu called.

"Am I? Here let me help you out then, I play the spell card Forbbiden Lance! I'm equiping this to your own monster!"

"Why? To help me out?" Ritsu asked cockily.

"No, to help me out! You see the Forrbidden Lance takes away eight hundred of your monsters attack points, though it is unefffected by any other traps and spells till the end of the turn."

Five Headed Dragon: 4200

"Now I'm playing Rush Reckless to give Odin an extra seven hundred point boost!"

**Odin Father of the Aesri's Attack: 4700**

"Odin destroy Five Headed Dragon with Heavens Judgement!" Odin raised his's golden staff in the air and lunged it forwards into the Five eaded Dragon's chest.

"No!" Ritsu could only watch as Five Headed Dragon glew brightly then shattered into a million pieces before him, "Five Headed Dragon!"

**Ritsu: 3500**

**Shinji: 3000**

"Now Loki attack with Vanity Blast!" Loki pointed one of it's fingers at Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon as it charged up a powerful dark looking energy sphere, then it blasted the dragon shattering it.

**Ritsu: 3000**

**Shinji: 3000**

"I end there." Shinji smiled.

"I draw!" Ritsu called somewhat angered as he was stil in his serious stage.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried you guys." Takashi sighed.<p>

"About what?" Seth asked.

"Ritsu."

"Why?" Haru asked interested in this, "Their life points are tied."

"I know, but when in serious mode Ritsu also becomes cocky, so he might be thinking as well as he should if he weren't in that stage." Takashi explained.

"I see what you mean." Avery pointed out as he looked on Ritsu.

"So what do we do? What can we do?" Miharu asked. Takashi responded with:

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to play Double Summon to bring out my Delta Flyer(1500900)!" Ritsu summoned out a machine like little dragon monster, "Then I'll summon Axe Dragonute(2000/1200)!" Ritsu brought out a black armored dragon that was weilding a double sided axe, "Now I'll use Delta Flyer's effect and rise Axe Dragonute's level by one!"

**Axe Dragonute's Level: 5**

"Time for a tunning!"

3(*Delta Flyer)+5(Axe Dragonute)= 8

"The power of the ocean brings for a power of the healing waters, use your powers to wash away the darkness! Synchro summon! The Dragon of Water, Leviathan-The Dragon of The Waters(2800/2400)!" Ritsu called forth his light blue dragon that wrapped itself around him, "With Leviathan's effect I can use it's effect to raise my life points by one of your monsters level times two hundred! I pick Odin!" Leviathan released a light rain upon Ritsu causing his life points to increase.

**Ritsu: 5000**

**Shinji: 3000**

"I end there."

"My turn then." Shinji called, "Tranngrisnir of the Nordic Beast(1200/800) join me!" A heavy white furry short golden horned sheep like ram monster seemed like a mere ant in comparison to Shinji's Nordic Gods, "Now Loki Vanity Blast on Leviathan!" Loki pointed a finger at Leviathan while it charged up a powerful dark sphere, it then shot Leviathan shattering it completley.

**Ritsu: 4500**

**Shinji: 3000**

"Now Tranngrisnir attack Ritsu with White Battle Charge!" The beast like monster ran at Ritsu and shoved it's horns in his chest.

"Gah!" Ritsu was knocked down to the ground.

**Ritsu: 3300**

**Shinji: 3000**

"Now Odin Father of the Aesir attack and destroy with Heavens Judgement!" Odin raised his staff in the air then pointed it at Ritsu and blasted him with a flash of light, ending the duel.

**Ritsu: 0**

**Shinji: 3000**

"I win." Shinji smiled.

"No.." Ritsu was in awe at the power these duelist had. First Chase taking down Seth's God Card, now this Shinji guy taking down Ritsu's strongest monster. Five Headed Dragon, these guys didn't even seem like they were trying.

"I'm tired!" Chase yawned.

"Eh, get over it. Hero still has to duel." Shinji walked over to his team.

"Looks like I'm up." Hero walked up to where Shinji and Chase stood in their duels. He placed a black and white duel disk on his arm and motioned for Takashi.

"Hmph..." Takashi struggled up, but he still stood, "Looks like I'm next."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Two down and one to go! That one is Takashi, things aren't looking too good for Takashi and friends. Thigns get even worse when Takashi tries to duel Hero of Team Demolition. What will the outcome be?<p>

Review!


	18. Dragons vs Heroes!

Takashi: Takashi you're up! You have your deck!

Inhuman: Thats my line!

Takashi: Sorry...

Inhuman: That duel with Kazuya messed you up bad.

Takashi: So what! Disclaimer!

* * *

><p>"Looks like you're my opponet." Hero grinned.<p>

"Yeah." Takashi nodded.

"The kid who has the power of Red Nova Dragon, interest me."

"Sure, why not. I'll go first!" Takashi called.

**Takashi: 4000**

**Hero: 4000**

"I wanna see what you are able to do. So don't hold back!" Hero called.

"Got it!" Takashi observed his hand and smiled faintly, "Hey Ritsu, Imma pull a page out of your book okay!"

"You don't have Five Headed Dragon!" Ritsu called.

"No, but I got something that'll do! I'll play Future Fusion and get rid of three cards from my deck!" Three cards were sucked out of Takashi's deck and flew into a portal above his head, "Then I'll play Dragons Mirror!" Takasi smiled as a mirror appeared in his hand, "Now by removing the three cards from play that I sent to the graveyard I'll bring out a new monster!" Takashi pocketed the three cards from his graveyard and from the mirror arose a being that no one knew he had.

"I summon you! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800)!" On the field a three headed snow white scale dragon with magnificent sapphire blue eyes flapped it's large wings as all three heads stared at Hero, then roared.

_"Rrrrrrraaaaaaa!"_ The powerful shockwave caused the glass from houses nearby to shatter.

"I end there." Takashi smiled.

"Whoa! Since when do you have all three Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Avery asked.

"I've always had them, never used them. I prefer to use Red Dragon Archfiend, that is kind of what I built my deck for. My deck is a disaster dragon deck. A deck that is only good for me, because I'm all about disaster." Takashi chuckled.

"You done explaining?" Hero asked.

"Yeah, I'm done." He smiled.

"Good, because I'm ending this duel now!" Hero informed.

"How? How you gonna beat Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Takashi asked.

"Watch, I'm playing Dark Fusion to fuse my Darkness Neosphere(4000/4000) with Granmarg the Rock Monarch(2400/1000)!" As a black hole quickly sucked in the two monsters from it a new monster emerged. This monster was a human like fiend dressed in hard white armor, with a spear tipped tail, and bat like wings, it had multiple claws and talons, this monster was smaller than Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, yet just as intimidating.

"A hero of pure darkness! Rise Evil Hero Dark Gaia(?/0)!" Hero's fusion monster stayed by his side with his arms crossed.

_"Shall I kill it now?"_ The mosnter asked.

"A duel spirit.." Takashi's jaw dropped.

"Yes, and no Gaia. First your attack points must go up. By the way his attac points is the equal attack of the two fusion monsters used to summon him!"

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia's Attack: 6400**

"Whoa!" Takashi was surprised at the sudden dark aura that Hero and Gaia were giving off.

"Now I'm going to summon Dragon Fiend(900/900)!" A large armed blue skinned dragon with small wings rose next to Gaia with a white faceless plate on it's head similar to Montage Dragon.

_"This our opponet?"_ The dragon asked.

"Yes." Hero replied.

"Two duel spirits?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah, there are more than one." Hero advised, "Now I'm going to tune my monsters!"

"Huh? Why?" Takashi asked.

"To end this duel!"

3(*Dragon Fiend)+8(Evil Hero Dark Gaia)= 11

"For those who belive where there is darkness there is light to destroy it, you are wrong! The darkness can never be destroyed, to prove it to you I'm summoning a monster who is truley invincible! A monster that has the power to banish all the stars that cover the world, I summon you! Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible(?/0)!"

On the field a new monster was given birth from a black hole. This monster had four large wings, two of them were of the original Evil Hero Dark Gaia's and the other two were large black angelic wings, it had two spear tipped tails, from the armor on it's hands were two stretched out swords, it had dead soulless black eyes. Though the same size as Hero this monster was just as intimidating, possibly more than Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. ACtually it seemed even more intimidating than Five Headed Dragon.

"Now get this! This form of Gaia has the same effect, Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible's attack is equal to that of Evil Hero Dark Gaia's since the original Dark Gaia is needed to summon him."

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible's Attack: 6400**

"Now one more thing, when Dragon Fiend is used for a Synchro Summon the Synchro monsters attack is doubled till the end turn!"

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible's Attack: 12800**

"Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible end this with Neverending Catastrophe!" Hero's monster crossed both of it's blades as the skies above darkened and slowly began to twist, while it generated a sphere of pure dark energy. It then launched that energy into the sky which absorbed it like a lion would a newborn child. Then the the clouds released a powerful dark like tornado, as lightning struck down Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon multiple times, at the same time it was being lifted into the sky by the tornado, and as it's heads touched the clouds the sphere of energy was forced into its chest. Then all together it exploded, and the duel was over.

**Takashi: 0**

**Hero: 4000**

"I win." Hero looked at the fallen Takashi, "You guys do have potential, but you're going to need more power than you already have to try and beat us." Everyone looked at Hero and his team. They wouldn't forget them, Chase Ross the Machine Mayhem Master. Shinji Mason the Nordic God Emperor. Hero Bardock the True Hero of Darkness.

"Together we are Team Demolition." The trio said in unison and as they left Hero left them with the last words, "Good luck." As the team was walking down the street Shinji asked.

"Why?"

"Why? Why, what?" Hero asked.

"You held back." He sighed

"Yeah!" Chase agreed.

"I had no reason to summon him."

"Yeah you did! I wanted to destroy that dragon once and for all!" Evil Hero Dark Gaia appeared.

"Got something against Dragon's?" Fiend Dragon asked.

"Shut up." Dark Gaia sighed.

"Hey!" Fiend Dragon yelled.

"Huh...just let it be. I'll probably use him next time anyways." Hero shrugged, he then thought about what would've happened if he didn't hold back.

_Imagines..._

_"Now with Evil Hero Dark Gaia in the Invincible on my field I'm going to play Monster Reborn and bring back my Darkness Neosphere(4000/4000)!" The mutated creature rose to the field next to Hero's synchro monster._

_"Now I'm playing Synchro Boost to Darkness Neosphere to raise it's level by one and increase it's attack by five hundred!"_

**_Darkness Neosphere's Level & Attack: 11/4500_**

_"Now it's time to get rid of both monsters!" Hero exclaimed, "I'm taking both and overlaying them to bring out a monster who was the power to obliterate the sun with a single finger! The power to wipe out every star in the universe! Come forth, XyZ Summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Immortal(?/0)!"_

_On the field a new monster had risen in place of both level eleven monsters. This monster had eight black angelic like wings, with four wings that looked similar to Evil Hero Dark Gaia's, it had three spear tipped tails, with sword edged claws, invincible clean white armor covering it's body, his talons were like scythes as he stared at Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with his rock hard eyes that were cracked from what seemed to be lava, from his torso many diffrent heads faces and forms were crying and screaming for help._

_"What is that?" Takashi yelled._

_"I'll say it again, Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Immortal(?/0)!" Hero laughed, "His attack is the same attack as Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible's attack!"_

**_Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Immortal's Attack: 12800_**

_"Now Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Immortal attack with The Final Catastrophe!" _

**_Takashi: 0_**

**_Hero: 4000_**

_End..._

"That's what would've happened?" Chase asked.

"Either way the outcome would've been same you guys." Hero assured, "Now they all have three months to get better before WRGPX. If they don't come at us with the intentions of not only beating us, but to also annihilate us then there's no point in them trying."

* * *

><p>"Great..." Ellie sighed.<p>

"We all lost." Takashi said as he sat down on the couch.

"Those guys were powerful, they didn't let up at all." Seth spoke.

"Yeah." Ritsu agreed, "I don't even think they were trying."

"How you guys gonna beat them? Espically now that we know why they haven't been beaten." Mikoto asked.

"Well I don't know." Takashi informed, "I mean...I really don't know."

"Huh..." Dante sighed, "Three months."

"Hmm?" Everyone turned to him.

"We have three months right? Before it all starts? We'll we are going to my place." Dante told everyone.

"Why?" Avery asked.

"Because I have two sponsor for Turbo Dueling, and I'm going to use them. We have three months to get prepared. You guys got that?" Dante advised them, "Seth I'm going to have my people build an even better Egyptian deck, Ritsu we're going to make you an even better Dragon dec and same with Takashi. Also I'm going to get them to build you guys some new duel runners. In the three months we have, we are going to use them to get better."

"You serious?" Takashi asked in disbelief.

"Obviously." Haru replied.

"Awesome!" Takashi jumped up, "Then let's get started!" Takashi raised a fist in the air. He then stuck a hand out, "Who's in?" He asked.

"You know I'm in." Ritsu put his hand in without hesitation, "That Shinji guy is going down."

"I want my remacth with that machine kid." Seth agreed putting his hand in.

"It was my plan anyways." Dante chuckled putting his hand in.

"I'm down." Avery joined.

"Right." Haru put his hand in, then afterwards the rest. Miharu, Mikoto, Ellie, Remi, and Miu all put their hands in. Takashi smiled, then they all cheered:

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Four months have past and now it's time for the WRGPX Finals, with Team Youngblood consisting of Takashi, Ritsu, and Seth. Along with their friendfs Team Phantom consisting of Dante, Avery, and Haru. Team Youngblood find out who they are dueling for the first time in the finals. will they be able to hang in their? Or will they fall out, before they can reach Team Demolition.<p>

Review!

*Oh rite so this message is for the creators of the Oc's Ritsu, Dante, Avery, Haru, Seth, Kazuya, Stella, and Rex. What I need from you guys for the WRGPX is going to be

1) Duel Runner

2) Turbo Outfit(Optional)

3) Entrance Song- You know the song they'll come out too when they duel

That should be it, I need those 3 things from you guys & I shall much appreciate it. So plz & thnk u!


	19. Rise of the New World Order!

Inhuman: Oh rite, let's get the finals started!

Takashi: Yeah Imma take down everyone!

Ritsu: Not unless I take'em down first.

Seth: They have to get through me first

Inhuman: Well anyways we have to start thge story before anything else.

Takashi, Ritsu, & Seth: Oh yeah! Right, Disclaimer!

* * *

><p><strong>Team Youngblood vs. Team N.W.O<strong>

**Team Dead Destiny vs. Team Phantom**

**Team Infinity vs. Team Royal**

**Team Demolition vs. Team Mayhem**

**Team Armada vs. Team Runaway **

**Team Future Riders vs. Team Soul Fighters**

"Seems like we're first." Seth sighed.

"Alright! We're taking on some team called Team N.W.O!" Takashi smiled.

"We got Team Dead Destiny." Dante looked at the board.

"Yeah, their supposed to be really strong." Ritsu informed Dante.

"We'll take them down no problem." Avery smiled.

"Hey, where's Haru?" Dante asked.

"Hitting on some fan girl again." Avery informed.

"Great.." Dante facepalmed.

"Anyways shouldn't we be getting ready to duel?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, let's get going." Takashi nodded.

"Team Youngblood?" A voice called.

"Huh?" As Takashi, Ritsu, and Seth turned around they were met by three duelst.

"My name is Drake, Drake Rosen." Drake had tan skin, he had brown eyes, black spikey hair, lean body build, and slightly muscular. He wore a black muscle shirt, with black skinny jeans, black wristbands, and black shoes.

"My name is Sheamus O'Riley." Sheamus was a bigt muscular man around the age of twenty with pale white skin, brown eyes, and spikey orange hair. He was wearing a blue business shirt that he left untucked in, with some jean pants, and black boots. He had an irish accent.

"And I'm Rudolfo Kozlof." Rudolfo was just as big as Sheamus. He had peach skin with big blue eyes, he seemed fairly muscular as well. He was wearing a brown fur coat, with a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots, "Together we are Team New World Order." Rudolfo had a russian accent.

"Well that's cool, we are Team Youngblood." Takashi smiled.

"You are now victims of what's to come." Sheamus informed, "You fella's will stand no chance against us."

"We'll see about that." Ritsu replied.

"We don't plan on losing." Drake told Ritsu.

"Neither do we." Seth looked at Drake as they shared an intense glare.

"If you guys are our opponets that's fine, but we aren't going down as victims." Takashi advised, "We are going on as victors."

"We will see about that." Rudolfo looked at Takashi.

"We'll see you at the starting line."

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone! Welcome to the WRGPX! It is time for the first match of the finals! This battle is between Team Youngblood and Team N.W.O which stands for New World Order! Will the New World Order, be able to place judgement on Team Youngblood? Or will their judgement just pass by these youngsters? Get ready for it's time for the first duelist to step up!"<p>

The song Shadow of the Nile by Dark Moor began to play throughout the stadium.

_~Legends always say_  
><em>The dark ones make his play<em>  
><em>With uncautious men<em>  
><em>Lie in his name<em>  
><em>From inner egypt came<em>  
><em>Don't fear his word<em>  
><em>Don't go into his den<em>  
><em>The strange dark one to whom the fellas bowed<em>  
><em>Silent and lean cryptically proud<em>  
><em>Worming into your mind<em>  
><em>Drives you mad<em>  
><em>Like the snake that can find<em>  
><em>What is bad<em>  
><em>Bitting with sharp teeth<em>  
><em>Your frail reason<em>  
><em>Scratching in your mind beneath<em>  
><em>Frantic crowds are underneat his commands<em>  
><em>Wild beast follow him and lick his hands<em>  
><em>The Shadow of the Nile<em>  
><em>Who gnaws your soul<em>  
><em>The bright of black smile<em>  
><em>That your mind stole<em>  
><em>The Shadows of the Nile<em>  
><em>In desert storms<em>  
><em>The old one who beguiles<em>  
><em>Takes diverse forms<em>  
><em>Through the mindless voice<em>  
><em>He leads you<em>  
><em>Claws he had deployed<em>  
><em>He bleeds you<em>  
><em>The messenger I am<em>  
><em>Know the fate:<em>  
><em>There is not peace at the gate~<em>

Seth rode out on his snake like duel runner in his black and gold jumpsuit as the rest of the song played out. He waited at the starting line for Drake. Then Drake's song began to play. It was Time of Dying by Three Days Grace.

_~On the ground I lay_  
><em>Motionless in pain<em>  
><em>I can see my life flashing before my eyes<em>  
><em>Did I fall asleep?<em>  
><em>Is this all a dream<em>  
><em>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<em>

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
><em>I will survive<em>

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
><em>I feel alive, when you're beside me<em>  
><em>I will not die, I'll wait here for you<em>  
><em>In my time of dying<em>

_On this bed I lay_  
><em>Losing everything<em>  
><em>I can see my life passing me by<em>  
><em>Was it all too much<em>  
><em>Or just not enough<em>  
><em>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<em>

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
><em>I will survive<em>

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
><em>I feel alive, when you're beside me<em>  
><em>I will not die, I'll wait here for you<em>  
><em>In my time of dying<em>

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
><em>I feel alive, when you're beside me<em>  
><em>I will not die, I'll wait here for you<em>  
><em>In my time of dying<em>  
><em>I will not die, I'll wait here for you<em>  
><em>I will not die, when you're beside me<em>  
><em>I will not die, I'll wait here for you<em>  
><em>In my time of dying~<em>

Out came Drake wearing an all black jumpsuit on a dark purple and green streaked rusted looking duel runner.

"Hmph, some Duel Runner." Seth scofed.

"It's not about the duel runner, it's about the game." Drake informed.

"Well with my game you will surely lose." Seth replied.

"Let's find out." The crowd began the count down for the duelist.

"3...2...1! Go!" They all yelled. Seth and Drake's duel runners roared and screeched as they bursted out into the track, the two were neck and neck as they tried to get to the first corner.

"I got this." Drake smiled as he turned the corner to what normally would be too early. It almost seemed like he was about to skid out and crash, but somehow he made it.

"My move!" Drake ordered as he drew the first card.

**Drake: 4000/Spc: 1**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 1**

"I'm summoning Zombie Master(1800/0)!" Drake had brought out the young white haired kid that controlled all zombies, "Now I'm going to use his effect and discard a card from my hand to bring out a level four or lower monster back from the graveyard!"

"But you don't have any monsters inthe grave." Seth advised.

"Which is why I sent a monster to the grave to play his effect! Now I'm bringing back the monster I sent away known as Armageddon Knight(1400/1200)!" Beside Zombie Master was a knight of mystery in beaten down armor kept up with Drake as he continued to rev his engine, "Now since Armageddon Knight was summoned I'm going to use his effect to send a dark monster from my deck to the graveyard!" Drake quickly went through his deck and sent away a monster, "I throw down a facedown card to end!"

"My turn then!" Seth drew his next card.

**Drake: 4000/Spc: 2**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 2**

"I'm throwing down two facedown cards, then I'm going to Sacred Scarab(1300/300) in defense mode! I'll end there!"

"I draw!" Drake called.

**Drake: 4000/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 3**

"I play my first facedown! Skull Invitation! We now lose three hundred life points for each card sent to the graveyard!"

"Okay, well I'm going to get rid of a monster from my hand to bring out Pyramid Turtle(1200/1400)!" On the field a large turtle with a pyramid on it's back rose, "Now I'll send this monster away to summon Red Eyes Zombie Dragon(2400/2000)!" Drake had brought out a large decaying blue flamed dragon to the field.

**Drake: 3700/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 3**

"Now time to get rid of that stupid beetle! Go Armageddon Knight!" Drake ordered, then as Armageddon Knight destroyed Seth's bettle Seth was slowly being covered in blue stardust.

"You see Drake, when Sacred Scarab is destroyed I gain life points equal to the monster that destroyed it's attack points!"

**Drake: 3700/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 5400/Spc: 3**

"Not only that, but I can summon a second Sacred Scarab to the field in defense!"

"No hiding! Remember your Skull Invitation?"

**Drake: 3700/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 5100/Spc: 3**

"Now Zombie Master attack!" Next Drake's Zombie monster destroyed Seth's second scarab.

**Drake: 3700/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 6900/Spc: 3**

Then Skull Invitation kicked in again.

**Drake: 3700/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 6600/Spc: 3**

"I'll bring out a third now!" A third sacred scarab was brought to the field.

"Zombie Dragon, Zombie Inferno Blast!" Zombie Dragon charged up a large blue fireball and destroyed the last Scarab.

**Drake: 3700/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 9000/Spc: 3**

"One last time Skull Invitation!" Drake called.

**Drake: 3700/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 8700/Spc: 3**

"I'll end with a facedown." Drake smiled.

"Why you so happy? You more than doubled my life points!" Seth asked.

"You'll find out, it's all for naught!"

"I'll draw then!" Seth called.

**Drake: 3700/Spc: 4**

**Seth: 8700/Spc: 4**

"I'm playing the Speed Spell-Eternal Sands! By giving up three spell counters I can bring out a Sand Token for each speed counter given up!"

**Drake: 3700/Spc: 4**

**Seth: 8700/Spc: 0**

"Come out!" Seth ordered as four ghostly like sand monster came out in defense, "That's four Sand Tokens(0/0)! Now I'm summoning Sacred Phoenix Nephthys(2400/1600)!" Seth had given up two tokens in place of a golden armored phoenix that soared over him. Since he had released two tokens he had taken six hundred points of damage.

**Drake: 3700/Spc: 4**

**Seth: 8100/Spc: 0**

"Now Sacred Phoenix destroy that Zombie Master! Ancient Flame!"

"I play the trap card Magic Cylinder!" Drake called out, "Now you lose life points equal to your attacking monsters attack points!"

**Drake: 3700/Spc: 4**

**Seth: 5700/Spc: 0**

"I end then." Seth's life points still gave him a major lead compared to Drake's life points. As Drake's Magic Cylinder was sent away Drake took three hundred points of damage again.

**Drake: 3400/Spc: 4**

**Seth: 5700/Spc: 0**

"My draw!" Drake ordered.

**Drake: 3400/Spc: 5**

**Seth: 5700/Spc: 1**

"Now I'm switching my Zombie Master into defense along with Armageddon Knight, then I'll get rid of a card in my hand to bring out Pyramid Turtle(1200/1400) from the grave once more!"

**Drake: 3100/Spc: 5**

**Seth: 5700/Spc: 1**

"I end!" It was weird that Drake didn't try to go ahead and attack any of Seth's monsters, but he didn't really care.

**Drake: 3100/Spc: 6**

**Seth: 5700/Spc: 2**

"My go!" Seth called, "I'm summoning Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 4(1600/1000)!" On the field a silver machine baby chick like monster came out joining the rest of Seth's monsters, "Now Horus attack and destroy that Pyramid Turtle!" The small monster flew over and peecked Pyramid Turtle till it shattered into a million pieces.

**Drake: 2800/Spc: 6**

**Seth: 5700/Spc: 2**

"Now Sacred Phoenix Nephthys Ancient Flame on Zombie Master!" The Phoenix monster quickly destroyed Zombie Master with a large intense flame.

**Drake: 2500/Spc: 6**

**Seth: 5700/Spc: 2**

"I end with a facedown!" Seth ordered, "And now since Horus destroyed a monster in battle and it's the endphase he becomes Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 6(2300/1600)!" On the field the baby chick quickly evolved into a robotic like falcon monster.

**Drake: 2500/Spc: 6**

**Seth: 5400/Spc: 2**

"My turn!" Drake drew.

**Drake: 2500/Spc: 7**

**Seth: 5400/Spc: 3**

"I'm going to keep my Knight in defense then attack your Horus with my Zombie Dragon!"

"Not if Negate Attack has anything to do with it!" A large colorful portal covered Seth's monster stopping the attack.

**Drake: 2500/Spc: 7**

**Seth: 5100/Spc: 3**

"I end." Drake did not seemed worried about the situation he was in.

"My move!" Seth drew.

**Drake: 2500/Spc: 8**

**Seth: 5100/Spc: 4**

"I'm going to attack and destroy your knight with my Horus!" Horus the Black Flame Dragon attacked Drake's Armageddon Knight destroying it.

**Drake: 2200/Spc: 8**

**Seth: 5100/Spc: 4**

"Now I end. And since it's the endphase Horus the Black Flame Dragon evolves! Rise Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 8(3000/1800)!" A large machine like dragon with large wings spread out next to Seth's Sacred Phoenix.

**Drake: 2200/Spc: 8**

**Seth: 4800/Spc: 4**

"Wow, your packing some power." Drake mocked.

"Yeah, and soon enough you'll fall to my power!" Seth advised.

"Well see about that." Drake smirked.

**Drake: 2200/Spc: 9**

**Seth: 4800/Spc: 5**

"My draw!" Drake called out, "Now let's see, Imma throw down a facedown and end my turn."

"My move!" Seth called out.

**Drake: 2200/Spc: 10**

**Seth: 4800/Spc: 6**

"It's time for a tunning!" Seth called, "I'm going to summon Beast of Setesh(0/0) by giving up life points equal the number of cards in my hand times two hundred!"

**Drake: 2200/Spc: 10**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 6**

1(*Beast of Setesh)+1(Sand Token)+8(Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys)= 10

"The sands rage and the storms blow! The burning desert stirs from its slumber! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Setesh: the Dragon of the Red Sand(3400/2800)!" On the field a monster with the hed of an egyptian Set had been given birth as it flapped it's large vulture like wings while it's blood red scales floated above the floor, as it's build was very human like, it contained large claws, with a long whip like tail that ended in the shape of a trident, as it stared at Drake with it's bright red eyes.

**Drake: 2200/Spc: 10**

**Seth: 3100/Spc: 6**

"Thats what I want!" Drake yelled, Bring it!" Drake laughed.

"Setesh destroy him now! Get rid of that Zombie!"

"I play Negate Attack!" Drake flipped over his trap card negating Setesh's attack.

**Drake: 1900/Spc: 10**

**Seth: 3100/Spc: 6**

"I end then."

"Thats the monster I've been waiting for! Setesh!"

"Why'd you want Setesh out?" Seth asked curiously.

"Because, I knew the time it would take you to bring out your ace monster I would have enough speed counters."

"For what?" Seth asked.

"For this, I'm sending away all my speed counters to destroy your Setesh!" Drake turned his duel runner around and shot out some sort of light beam striking down Setesh.

"No!" Seth yelled in surprise.

**Drake: 1900/Spc: 0**

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 6**

"Now let's see, we both two cards in our hands. You have more speed counters than me, your ace monster was just destroyed, so now what?" Drake asked mockingly, "Oh yeah your overgrown chick! I'm going to give up my Dragon to summon Vampire's Curse(2000/800)!" On the field in place of Red Eyes Zombie Dragon, Drake had summoned out a spikey blue haired armored red caped, red winged vampire in defense mode.

"Why would you summon an even weaker monster?" Seth asked.

"You'll find out why." Drake laughed as his life points went down three hundred again.

**Drake: 1600/Spc: 0**

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 6**

"My turn then!" Seth drew his next card.

**Drake: 1600/Spc: 1**

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 7**

Seth had his Horus of Black Flame Dragon on the field, along with one token. This would be all he needed, though he hadn't draw the proper card he wanted.

"Horus attack with Black Mega Flame!" Seth ordered. The dragon took a depp breath and released a powerful black fire like beam destroying Vampire's Curse.

**Drake: 1300/Spc: 1**

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 7**

"I'm paying five hundred life points right now to bring back Vampire's Curse!" Drake yelled.

**Drake: 800/Spc: 1**

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 7**

"I end." Seth called.

"My draw!"

**Drake: 800/Spc: 2**

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 8**

"Come back Vampires Curse!" Drake had brought back his monster in defense and it's attack had increased to twenty five hundred, "You see my monster gains five hundred attack points each time it's resseructed! I throw down a facedown to end!"

"Well then time I brought this duel to an end!" Seth called out.

**Drake: 800/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 2800/SPc: 9**

"I'm playing the Speed Spell-Twister! I can activate this when I have three or more Speed Counters, now I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field by giving up five hundred life points! I'm getting rid of Skull Invitation!"

**Drake: 300/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 9**

"That all you got?" Seth asked as his Skull Invitation was elimited by a large twister.

"Continue your turn." Drake informed.

"I will! By giving up seven speed counters to draw one extra card!"

**Drake: 300/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 2**

Seth rested his hand on the top of his deck, then drew his next card.

"Got it! I'm summoning out the level one tuner monster Golden Beetle(0/0)!" On the field a small golden horned beetle floew next to Seth's Horus of Black Flame Dragon, "Now I'm tuning my Golden Beetle with my Sand Token!"

1(*Golden Beetle)+1(Sand Token)= 2

"Rise Slave of the Serpent(400/1000)!" On the field a man in black serpent like armor with a black cape weilding a sword floated in front of Seth, "Now with his effect I can add one trap card from my grave to my hand! I pick Skull Invitation!" Seth took out his Skull Invitation once more, "I end!"

"My draw!"

**Drake: 300/Spc: 4**

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 3**

"I'm going to..." Drake was cut off as he saw Seth ride right past him, as Seth did this Drake noticed that a golden ahnk rose up from his back and high into the air. The golden ahnk split in two and Seth's Slave of the Serpent monster vanished. Seth was then devoured by a large green light that took him in.

"Where'd you go?" Drake asked in awe looking for Seth.

"Accel Synchro!" A voice roared throughout the stadium.

"Huh?" Drake turned his runner around to find Seth behind him with a large black naga snake that had a cobra snake head, that wore a golden crown, with large enormous fangs, and jewlery covering it's body. It raised a loarge curved silver saber in the air, then pointed it at Drake.

"The dreaded gates of the Underworld open, allowing Chaos to be freed! The god of darkness returns to Earth! Accel Synchro! Come forth, Apophis: Serpent of Chaos(3600/3000)!" Seth pointed to the monster above him that followed right behind him, "Apophis attack Vampires Curse! Chaos Venom Strike!" With that Seth's monster raised it's saber and slashed Vampires Curse in half.

"I'm giving up five hundred life points to bring it back on my standby phase!"

**Drake: 0/Spc: 4**

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 3**

"You just took yourself out!" Seth yelled.

"Hahaha! I know what I did." Drake mocked, "It's time for Sheamus to come out and handle you!"

"Alright everyone! Seems like Drake is out of this duel! Which means Team N.W.O is down one person! They have two duelist left, will they be able to take out Seth's Accel Synchro monster?" As Seth watched Drake speed ahead he thought:

"Something isn't right."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Seth is still dueling, and he's up against Team New World Order's Sheamus O'Riley, will he be able to bring down Sheamus? OR will Sheamus make quick work of Seth and become a problem for the next one in line?<p>

Review!


	20. Unleashing the Beast!

Inhuman: Seems like thats one down...

Takashi: Two to go!

Ritsu: We got this duel in the bag.

Seth: Thanks to me.

Takashi: Whatever. Well you guys Inhuman has school tomorrow.

An Unenthusiastic Inhuman: Yay me...

Ritsu: Yeah so his updates are mainly going to be on weekends.

Takashi: Thats if he's free, since he's so freaking busy during school time.

Inhuman: Not my fault, football takes up alot. And it's fun.

Takashi: Whatever, don't abandon us! Continue the story!

Inhuman: Updates on weekends okay calm down.

Takashi: Promise?

Inhuman: Sure why not. Do the disclaimer.

Takashi: Right! Disclaimer!

* * *

><p>Drake didn't seem like he was slowing down when he was coming up to his team. Quickly he took off the band on his arm and handed it to Sheamus.<p>

"Whoa where you going!" Sheamus asked as Drake drove right past the team.

"I gotta deal with some 'agents' if you know what I mean!"

"Whatever." Sheamus shrugged. Sheamus was now wearing a black jumpsuit that had green streaks down the sides. He got on his black and green duel runner, then rode off onto the track as his Violence by Dope played.

_~Break it down like you know it's loaded_  
><em>I got it contemplated<em>  
><em>I got a sickness to feed<em>  
><em>So break it down like you're undevoted<em>  
><em>Don't need a f**king motive<em>  
><em>I hope you're ready to bleed!<em>

_Everybody down on the mother f**kin floor right now_  
><em>Everybody down on the mother f**kin floor right now<em>

_Want your violence_  
><em>Mother f**ka show me your violence<em>  
><em>Give me your violence<em>  
><em>Mother f**ka show me your violence<em>  
><em>YEA<em>  
><em>Break it down<em>  
><em>Now the blood is flowing<em>  
><em>The body count is growin<em>  
><em>I love the sound of the screams<em>  
><em>So break it down<em>  
><em>With the system blowing<em>  
><em>And feel the sickness growin<em>  
><em>It's like a f**king disease<em>

_Everybody down on the mother f**kin floor right now_  
><em>Everybody down on the mother f**kin floor right now<em>

_Want your violence_  
><em>Mother f**ka show me your violence<em>  
><em>Give me your violence<em>  
><em>Mother f**ker show me your violence<em>  
><em>YAH<em>

_So break it down_  
><em>Mother f**ker<em>  
><em>Break it down<em>  
><em>Mother f**ker<em>  
><em>Break it down~<em>

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 3**

**Sheamus: 4000/Spc: 4**

"So you're my next opponet?" Seth asked somewhat cocky.

"Yes I am." Sheamus replied in his irish accent.

"Well then I end my turn."

"My draw!"

**Seth: 2800/Spc: 4**

**Sheamus: 4000/Spc: 5**

"Now thanks to Drake his Vampires Curse comes back even stornger than before!"

**Vampires Curse: 3000**

"Now I'm getting rid of three monster cards in my hand and sending them back to my deck to summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos(3000/2800)!" On the field a fierce looking tiger human hybrid warrior dressed in heavy armor weilding a honey comb designed shiled and a black battle axe rose.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! He's already out and he's got two monsters with three thousand attack points!" Ritsu said in shock.<p>

"This doesn't look too good." Takashi sighed.

"But then again Seth does have his Accel Synchro monster." Ritsu pointed out.

"And a deck that's almost done with." Takashi informed, "Well just have to wait and see what happens next."

* * *

><p>"Now I'm throwing down a facedown card! Next I'm attacking your Horus of Black Flame with my Vampires Curse! Go!" Sheamus ordered.<p>

"They'll destroy each other!" Seth pointed out as his dragon released a beam of black fire from it's mouth.

"I know." Sheamus smiled slyly. As both monsters were destroyed Sheamus set his sights on Seth's Accel Synchro.

"Now Heraklinos attack that pathetic excuse of a monster!" Sheamus ordered.

"You serious? Your monster is weaker, than mine!" Seht yelled, "Will might as well take out as many life points as I can." Seth shrugged.

"I play the trap card Horn of the Phantom Beast to raise my monsters attack by eight hundred!"

**Gladiator Beast Heraklinos's Attack: 3800**

"No!" Seth yelled in surprise as Heraklinos slashed his Accel Synchro in half.

**Seth: 2600/Spc: 4**

**Sheamus: 4000/Spc: 5**

"Now Imma pay five hundred life points to bring back Vampires Curse!"

**Seth: 2600/Spc: 4**

**Sheamus: 3500/Spc: 5**

"Now also since my Gladiator Beast destroyed your monster while equipped with my Horn of the Phantom Beast I can draw one card!" Sheamus drew an extra card, "I throw down a facedown to end!"

"My draw!" Seth called.

**Seth: 2600/Spc: 5**

**Sheamus: 3500/Spc: 6**

"Imma throw down a facedown monster and end."

"My turn!" Sheamus called.

**Seth: 2600/Spc: 6**

**Sheamus: 3500/Spc: 7**

"Now Vampires Curse comes back even stronger!"

**Vampires Curse's Attack: 3500**

"Gladiator Beast Heraklinos attack that facedown!" Sheamus's Gladiator Beast lunged at the facedown monster and slashed it in half. Showing it to be Gravekeepers Descendant.

"Now Vampires Curse attack with Blood Sucking Ritual!" The vampire flew over to Seth and covered him in his blood red cape, as Seth's life points were slowly being drained away.

**Seth: 0/Spc: 6**

**Sheamus: 3500/Spc: 7**

"Looks like you're done for!" Sheamus yelled in victory, "Bring out the next victim of todays modern violence!" Seth slowly rode over to where his team was and passed the armband to Ritsu. Ritsu was sitting on his red and black hayabusa duel runner.

"Take'em out." Seth informed.

"On it." Ritsu strapped the arm band on, then took off as Justified by Drea played.

_~You corner me to say _  
><em>Of how can you live that way <em>  
><em>You think I'm wrong with my pride <em>  
><em>But let me tell you I am justified <em>

_Look to my left and you'll see where I tried _  
><em>Look to my right to see the crimes <em>  
><em>Look through my past and you'll see <em>  
><em>All the lies I've lied <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>

_The light passes me by _  
><em>I tried to wash myself clean <em>  
><em>My soul has since then died <em>  
><em>But let me tell you I am doing fine <em>

_Look to my left and you'll see where I tried _  
><em>Look to my right to see the crimes <em>  
><em>Look through my past and you'll see <em>  
><em>All the lies I've lied <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>

_Look in my eyes... _  
><em>Look in my past... <em>

_Look to my left and you'll see where I tried _  
><em>Look to my right to see the crimes <em>  
><em>Look through my past and you'll see <em>  
><em>All the lies I've lied <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>

_Look in my eyes, you'll see my life of crime _  
><em>Look in my past and you'll see, all the lies, all the lies, all the lies <em>  
><em>Are justified~<em>

**Sheamus: 3500/Spc: 7**

**Ritsu: 4000/Spc: 6**

"Your move!" Sheamus ordered.

"Gladly!" Ritsu drew his card.

**Sheamus: 3500/Spc: 8**

**Ritsu: 4000/Spc: 7**

"Imma start off by summoning my Dragunity Akyls(1000/800)!" Ritsu had brought out a small red dragon monster in silver knight like armor with a spear tipped helemet, "Now with Dragunity Akyls effect I can special summon one Dragunity monster from my hand! I'm choosing to summon Dragunity Arma Leyvaten(2600/1200)!" An orange and black humanoid like dragon weilding a large sword came out and soared next to Ritsu.

"Next I think it's time for a tunning!"

2(*Dragunity Akyls)+8(Dragunity Arma Leyvaten)= 10

"When two become one watch as this one roars with it's might three heads! Burn, Trident Dragion(3000/2800)!" On the field Ritsu had brought out a large three headed red scaled, pale horned fire dragon that soared over him and Sheamus, "Now Tirdent Dragion destroy that Gladiator Beast Heraklinos! Go, Trident Blaze Overflow!" Each head of Trident Dragion took in a deep breath then released a powerful wave of destructive fire at Heraklinos.

"You do know they'll take each other out right? Oh well, go Heraklinos destory with Burning Beast Slash!" Heraklinos charged at Trident Dragio and slashed it half, causing both monsters to be destroyed.

"I throw down a facedown to end!"

"My draw!" Sheamus called.

**Sheamus: 3500/Spc: 9**

**Ritsu: 4000/Spc: 8**

"I'm going to attack you directly! Go, Vampires Curse!"

"I play Mirror Force!" Ritsu flipped over his trap card and a reflective barrier destroyed Vampires Curse.

"I'll pay five hundred!" Sheamus called.

**Sheamus: 3000/Spc: 9**

**Ritsu: 4000/Spc: 8**

"I'll next summon Gladiator Beast Hoplomus(700/2100) in defense mode!" Sheamus had summoned out a large white knight armored rhino to the field, "Next since I have a Gladiator Beast on the field I'll special summon Test Tiger(600/300)!" A small baby tiger dressed in blue armor outlined in orange with razor blade like weapons on it's heels flew out beside Sheamus, "Then I'll tribute Test Tiger to put back one Gladiator Beast monster in my graveyard back to my deck! Since the only true monster is going to be Test Tiger then Test Tiger goes back to my deck!"

"So then what was the point?" Ritsu asked.

"You'll find out, when Test Tigers other effect kicks in! I can now special summon one Gladiator Beast monster to the field! I choose my Gladiator Beast Beastiari(1500/800)!" On the field a weird green like bird monster in knights armor joined Sheamus, "I end."

"My draw then!" Ritsu called.

**Sheamus: 3000/Sp: 10**

**Ritsu: 4000/Spc: 9**

"Now I'm removing from play my Dragunity Akyls to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)!" Ritsu had brought out the large black metallic like dragon, "Now Imma use Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to summon out my Dragunity Arma Leyvaten(2600/1200)!"

"So you bring that monster back." Sheamus scoffed.

"Yeah, and soon enough this duel will be mine!" Ritsu demanded, "Go Dragunity Arma Leyvaten, attack that Gladiator Beast Hoplomus!" Leyvaten flew over to Sheamus's monster destroying it, "Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack with Metal Darkness Fire Flare!" Darkness Metal Dragon took a deep breath then released a large powerful fireball destroying Beastiari.

**Sheamus: 1700/Spc: 10**

**Ritsu: 4000/Spc: 9**

"This duel is going by faster than expected." Ritsu smiled, "I end."

"My draw!"

**Sheamus: 1700/Spc: 11**

**Ritsu: 4000/Spc: 10**

"Rise Vampires Curse!"

**Vampires Curse's Attack: 4000**

"Four thousand attack points!" Ritsu said in awe.

"Now you see why Drake did what he could to bring this monster out, even if he had to sacrafice himself! As long as he's destroyed we will bring him back at a small price! With that small price he also gains a small boost!" Sheamus explained, "You see where your violent actions get ya fella?"

"What are you talking about?" Ritsu asked.

"You don't understand do ya? Now adays people are so violent, no matter what the reason. Anger management, trama, abuse, drugs, anything! I will do what I can to clear and cleanse this world of everyones violent actions! That is what I represent!"

"What...you represent?" Ritsu repeated.

"Yes, as apart of Team New World Order I represent the destructive present!" Sheamus explained, "Drake represents the ever so haunting past."

"Then your leader must..."

"Represents the future." Sheamus completed with an evil grin.

"So what kind of deck does he use?"

"You'll have to find out personally." Sheamus laughed, "Now it's time for this duel to continue!" Sheamus ordered, "I'm going to start my turn by playing the Speed Spell-Monster Reborn!"

"What!"

"Now, I'm bringing back your Trident Dragion(3000/2800)!" Ritsu's synchro monster had found it's way over on Sheamus's side of the field. Now Shamus had two powerful monsters on the field, with only one thousand point diffrence between the two, "Trident Dragion destroy Re Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon with Trident Blaze Overflow!" All three dragon heads roared as they blasted and burned Ritsu's Darkness Metal Dragon.

**Sheamus: 1700/Spc: 1**

**Ritsu: 3800/Spc: 10**

"Now Vampires Curse destroy that Dragunity monster with Blood Sucking Ritual!" Vampires Curse flew over to Dragunity Leyvaten and covered it within it's cape destroying it.

**Sheamus: 1700/Spc: 1**

**Ritsu: 2400/Spc: 10**

"Gaaahh!" Ritsu was thrown off by the sudden loss in power, causing Sheamus to pass him up.

"This duel will be mine!" Sheamus declared, "I end with that!"

"Looks like it's my turn.." Ritsu sighed. He had to draw the right card to take down Sheamus. Thing was no matter what if he destroyed that Vampires Curse then he'd give up five hundred life points to bring it back even stornger. Which was innevitable, though by beating Sheamus it might be worth it. Ritsu rested his hand on his deck and waited till he thought the time would be right.

"Here I go!" Ritsu drew.

**Sheamus: 1700/Spc: 2**

**Ritsu: 2400/Spc: 11**

It wasn't the exact card he wanted, but it was going to do, "I play the Speed Spell-End of Storm! Now I'll destroy every monster on the field and we'll lose three hundred points of damage for each!"

**Sheamus: 1100/Spc: 2**

**Ritsu: 2400/Spc: 11**

"I'm giving up five hundred!" Sheamus called out again.

"I was hoping you would." Ritsu smiled.

"Huh?"

**Sheamus: 600/Spc: 2**

**Ritsu: 2400/Spc: 11**

"Now I'm summoning Axe Dragonute(2000/1200)!" Ritsu had brought out the big bulk purple axe weilding dragon to his field, "Axe Dragonute end this duel!" Ritsu ordered. Axe Dragonute flew over to Sheamus and slashed at his duel runner ending the duel.

**Sheamus: 0/Spc: 2**

**Ritsu: 2400/Spc: 11**

"Looks like I'm done...huh..." Sheamus merely sighed, "Oh well. Good work fella, but will ya be able to handle Rudolfo?"

"Looks like I'm about to find out."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Ritsu is about to face off against the head of the team of Team New World Order. Will he be able to pull it off? Though as the duels at WRGPX continue, Miharu finds herself taken hostage by Drake Rosen! Who ends up challenging Killswitch to a Turbo Duel, and at that time Killswitch's identy is revealed.<p>

Review!


	21. Kickin into Overdrive!

Inhuman: Friday! Yes!

Takashi: So how ya feelin?

Inhuman: Sore! Uggh, my body is shuttin down on me during practice. But oh well, I push through. This chapter might be a little rushed & to me might not be that good, but that's up to you. So I'm going to do what I can with this and we'll see how it turns out, so let's disclaim!

Killswitch: Disclaimer

Inhuman & Takashi: Where'd he come from?

* * *

><p><em>During the WRGPX...<em>

"Hey you guys I'll be right back!" Miharu called as she walked up to the door. The others were sitting down in Takashi's living room watching the WRGPX, as they witnessed Seth and Sheamus's match begin.

"Where you going?" Ellie called.

"Imma grab something to eat for us!"

"Can I come?" Mikoto asked.

"No, you guys stay here alright." Miharu replied.

"Okay.." They all said while still watching the duel.

"Bye!"

"Why'd you want to go with her?" Remi asked.

"You like her?" Miu teased.

"No! Just wanted to sound helpful, gosh." Mikoto relplied, "Let's just watch the match!"

"Whatever you say." Remi and Miu said teasingly.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Miharu had stepped outside and walked down the steps down onto the sidewalk. She walked down to the corner of the street and began to cross the street. As she did this she heard somesort of engine revving while slowly getitng louder and louder. It seemed to be getting closer and closer as well. She turned to the direction of the sound, and ahead saw a Duel Runner coming towards her. Before she knew it she was grabbed and flung onto the back side of the Duel Runner.<p>

"Ahhhh!" She screamed out of fear.

"Listen girl, if you're quiet then you'll be safe. Your being used as bait for a certain someone, so just be quiet and all will be okay. If you decided to scream any more or cry for help I will throw over the Daedeleus Bridge!"

"Who are you!" Miharu screamed.

"The name's Drake..Drake Rosen."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Ruins outside of New Domino City...<p>

"That was amazing!" Gray said happily as he opened the car door, which slowly rose up above hte car.

"Told you the Duel Driver would be one of the best inventions." Killswitch informed as he walked out the Duel Driver as well. Killswitch closed the car door and looked at the black and white lamborhini gallarado. The first Duel Driver, which is basicaly an upgraded and reformed version of a Duel Runner. Except of using motorcycles they decided to use cars for more speed.

"So we need to test this thing out in a turbo duel." Gray advised.

"Yeah, question is who? No one's just gonna drive out in the Ruins and challenge me to a Turbo Duel." Killswitch replied.

"Killswitch!" A voice called.

"Huh?" Killswitch and Gray turned around, Gray with a hidden smile underneath his mask. All the two could see was a large dust cloud coming their way.

"Don't tell me..." Killswitch sighed.

"Yep, Drake Rosen. Gotta admit, dude doesn't like to give up." Gray chuckled.

"Whatever." Then Drake Rosen had slid in front of the two Overlords and took off his helmet. What caught Killswitch's eye was Miharu now had her mouth taped, along with her arms tapped around Drake as though she was holding onto him willingly.

"Hey there. You see who I brought?" Drake asked cockily, "You like? Well too bad! She's my captive and there's only one way to get her back!" Drake demanded.

"How?" Killswitch asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Beat me in a duel..."

"I knew it." Gray chuckled as he interrupted Drake.

"Fine." Killswitch took out his deck and his duel disk.

"A Turbo Duel." Drake finished.

"A Turbo Duel?" Gray said amused, "Nice."

"Yeah, oh and one more thing. Take your mask off, I wanna be able to see your face when I beat you now!" He called out crazily.

"Will you let her go if I do these things?" Killswitch asked.

"Yeah, and if you beat me in a duel. I've gotten better." Drake said cockily.

"I'll test that out." Killswitch unstrapped his mask from behind and revealed his face, which made Miharu yell to herself within her headi n shock.

_"Krogger!"_

"Whoa! You really took it off!" Gray said in shock.

"Gray, get in the Duel Driver."

"Right." Gray quickly jumped in and closed the door.

"Get ready Drake, because I'm not going easy." Krogger informed.

"Whatever you say..." Drake reved his engine and rode up to the front as his Duel Runner met with Krogger's Duel Driver. Krogger got undressed from his Killswitch uniform and threw on his everyday clothes that he pulled out from a black duffel bag. He opened the Duel Driver's door and sat down in the drivers seat. He placed his deck where the horn of the car normally would be. On the front mirror instead of telling himi the temperature outside the two duelist name's and life points appeared. A small GPS looking system was to the side of the steering wheel just to where Krogger could see it, which would reveal the cards Drake would be playing. On Krogger's right side he placed his duel disk to the side where he entered it in like how he would strap it on his arm into a slot. The slot took the duel disk having the monster zone's face Krogger.

"You ready?" Drake asked.

"Hit it!" Krogger yelled.

_**"3...2...1...Go!"**_ A female machine like voice called.

**Drake: 4000/Spc: 1**

**Krogger: 4000/Spc: 1**

"Die!" Drake yelled as he blasted outwards further out in the deert.

"Kickin into overdrive!" Krogger called out as his car engine revved and he started off at the slowest speed he could do. Two hundred thirty five miles per hour.

"Whoa!" Drake yelled in surprise as he was passed up and left in a dust cloud.

"I'll go!" Krogger said via headset, "I'm summoning out my Underground Hero Leo(1500/1500)!" Out beside Krogger's Duel Driver was an average sized machine like lion with multiple diffrent types of guns all over its body, "Now with Leo's effect I can send a Underground Hero Serpetine from my hand to the graveyard and special summon my Underground Hero Ram(1600/1600)!" On the other side of Krogger's Driver was a ram human hybrid like monster in gold-brown knight like armor, that held a claymore in one hand and a mace in the other.

"Now with Underground Hero Ram's effect, when he's summoned by Underground Hero Leo's effect I can special summon Underground Hero Serpetine(1700/1700) from my graveyard!" Ontop of the car was a man with large snakes for arms, a snake like lower torso, with a human upper torso, from the mouths of the snakes on his hands were two swords, "Now Underground Hero Serpetine's effect kicks in! When summoned to the field by Underground Hero Ram's effect I can fuse both monster along with Underground Hero Leo to summon Underground Hero Chimera(2300/2300)!" Hovering over Krogger's car was a muscular like human with two large python's for tails that trailed behind it, it's upper torso was that of a body building human with it's large arms and yellow fur like that of a lion, it's lower torso was just like that of a lion, it had two heads. One was a male lion's head with a large brown mane with dead black piercing eyes, while the other was a ram's head with two large spiraling horns, though it had two more that were like long extended goat horns, it had piercing red eyes.

"You can't attack this turn!" Drake yelled somewhat in shock and fear of the fusion monster.

"I'm not done!" Krogger yelled, "You see Underground Hero Chimera has two effects! One of them is the fact that ignores the rules of all summonings before it, which means I can still summon a monster to the field!" Krogger explained.

"No way!" Drake yelled.

"I told you no holding back!" Krogger yelled, "I'm now summoned Underground Hero Deep Sea Diver(1400/1400)!" A man in a white jumpsuit arose in dark brown golden submarine like armor arose weilding a harpoon in one hand and a trident in the other on the left side of Krogger's car, "Now I'm going to play Underground Hero Chimera's second effect! During the battle phase by removing from play the monsters used to fusion summon it from the graveyard, you take damage equal to their attack points and also his attack points are dropped by five hundred for eahch one sent away! By removing all three of them you lose the duel! End of story!"

"No way!" Drake didn't even know what hit him.

"Underground Hero Chimera attack with Hybrid Destruction!" Underground Hero flew over and struck Drake with both of it's tails, then blasted it with two blue energy blast ending the duel. While this happened Miharu was freed from the tape around her wrist.

**Drake: 0/Spc: 1**

**Krogger: 4000/Spc: 1**

"I win." Krogger drifted as best as he could as Drake lost control of his duel runner, causing Miharu to fall off. Krogger turned and began to burn rubber as he caught Miharu on the roof of his car. With that he came to a sudden stop, he looked at Miharu with a smile then got out of the Duel Driver and quickly hugged her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." She blushed. Krogger released from her and blushed, Miharu did as well. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt some sort of connection to Miharu.

"So...you're Killswitch." Miharu said observantly.

"Yes I am."

"Well that's cool." Miharu shrugged.

"Yeah, ummm...Miharu since you've gotten caught up in all this I think I should tell the truth."

"About what?" She asked.

"The abilites of the so called Super Duelist." Krogger said with such distaste.

"Whoa, you sure you should tell her?" Gray asked with the window down.

"Yeah, we need to tell someone." Krogger sighed.

"Whatever." Gray sighed as well.

"Alright, first let me tell you this. I'm not a narcoleptic at all. Since everyone thinks I sleep all the time because of narcolepsy I go through all the things I know about th abilites and found out the truth about them. You see unless your ability is Clear Mind, Burning Soul, or your a Psychic then your powers are going to be wiped out." Krogger said with a dead seriousness within his voice.

"Wait...what?" Miharu said in a bit of shock.

"Do you know what Oblivion is?" Krogger asked.

"That's where the King of New Domino City stays right?"

"Do you really think that's the king? The person ruling over all of New Domino City is a dictoator, and Oblivion is his base where he controls what happens within limit. Unless your a Psychic duelist, a Clear Mind user, or a user of Burning Soul then you got your powers simply because you were a project at Oblivion. There he has his scientist try to conduct illegal and dangerous human experiments to allow them to have greater psychic abilities."

"Well if they were injected then how can they be wiped out?" Miharu asked.

"That is pretty simple. The dictaotr of Oblivion is the holder of the ultimate darkness. With that ultimate darkness he can drain and withdraw all unnatural abilites he controlled." Krogger explained, "Once he does this many will go into a uncontrollable state of panic forcing them into coma as they will slowly begin to transform into the process of losing their abilities."

"And what happens if they do?" Miharu asked.

"Not if, it's when." Krogger corrected, "That part...is unknown."

"Though there is a worst case scenario!" Gray yelled.

"Gray!" Krogger barked.

"What?" Gray sweatdropped.

"What's the worst case scenario?" Miharu demanded to know out of curiosity.

"The worst case scenario is..."

* * *

><p>Next Time: The WRGPX continues with the battle between Ritsu and Rudolfo, but Rudolfo's power and his deck throw off Ritsu. Forcing Takashi to be tagged in, will Takashi be able to take down Rudolfo with his reconstructed deck and months of trainning?<p>

Review!


	22. The Future is Now!

Inhuman: Disclaimer

* * *

><p>The song Inhuman by Thousand Foot Krutch played as Rudolfo rode out to the track to meet with Ritsu.<p>

_~(It's a rodeo_  
><em>Welcome to the big show<em>  
><em>Round 'n round 'n here we go<em>  
><em>Can't take it anymore)<em>

_Hey, let's get it started_  
><em>Show me how ya really want it<em>  
><em>I'll give ya what ya need<em>  
><em>because you're a part of me<em>

_And you, constantly move_  
><em>Even though you disapprove<em>  
><em>It's just what you do<em>  
><em>It's the way you touch me<em>

_I'm alive, because you touched me_  
><em>Take away the things that crush me<em>  
><em>No one else can save me like you do<em>  
><em>You're inhuman<em>  
><em>I'm alive because you gave me<em>  
><em>Time enough to shake this hate and<em>  
><em>Take it all away, just like you do<em>  
><em>You're inhuman<em>

_Hey, let's get it started, show me how ya really want it_  
><em>Let's turn it up, rip it down and burn it up<em>  
><em>Hey, let's get it started, show me how ya really want it<em>  
><em>You're a part of me, I wanna give ya what you need<em>

_And you, constantly move_  
><em>Even though you disapprove<em>  
><em>It's just what you do<em>  
><em>It's the way you touch me<em>

_I'm alive, because you touched me_  
><em>Take away the things that crush me<em>  
><em>No one else can save me like you do<em>  
><em>You're inhuman<em>  
><em>I'm alive because you gave me<em>  
><em>Time enough to shake this hate and<em>  
><em>Take it all away, just like you do<em>  
><em>You're inhuman<em>  
><em>Take it all away, just like you do<em>  
><em>You're inhuman<em>

_Every day, every hour_  
><em>All the pain, and the power<em>  
><em>Every day, every hour<em>  
><em>All the pain, and the power<em>

_Every day, every hour...of the day_

_I'm alive, because you touched me_  
><em>Take away the things that crush me<em>  
><em>No one else can save me like you do<em>  
><em>You're in human<em>  
><em>I'm alive because you gave me<em>  
><em>Time enough to shake this hate and<em>  
><em>take it all away, just like you do<em>  
><em>You're inhuman~<em>

Rudolfo came out on a white and silver hybrid Duel Runner with streaks of gold running down the sides.

**Ritsu: 2400/Spc: 11**

**Rudolfo: 4000/Spc: 2**

"My draw!" Rudolfo got right to the point when he caught up with Ritsu in such ease.

**Ritsu: 2400/Spc: 12**

**Rudolfo: 4000/Spc: 3**

"First Vampires Curse come back to my field!"

**Vampires Curse's Attack: 4500**

"Second your Axe Dragonute is switched into defense mode since it attacked last turn!" Rudolfo advised.

"I know that." Ritsu replied as Axe Dragonute turned into defense mode.

"Now third, I'm summoning Wise Core(0/0) in defense mode! I'll throw down a facedown to end." Rudolfo had summoned out a white machine core like egg in defense mode.

"That's all?" Ritsu asked, "You could've destroyed my Axe Dragonute if you wanted too!"

"I know what I could've done." Rudolfo replied.

"Alright then, my draw!"

**Ritsu: 2400/Spc: 12**

**Rudolfo: 4000/Spc: 4**

"I'm switching Axe Dragonute into attack mode, then I'll give up seven speed counters to destroy your Vampires Curse!"

**Ritsu: 2400/Spc: 5**

**Rudolfo: 4000/Spc: 4**

"Aren't you going to give up five hundred?" Ritsu asked.

"There's no need." Rudolfo replied, "Vampires Curse was only out here for Drake and Sheamus for assurance. I don't need it."

"Well then, seems like your confident." Ritsu socffed, "Axe Dragonute attack that Wise Core!" Axe Dragonute slashed the egg in half.

"Now thanks to you destroying Wise Core it destroys all monsters on my field and allows me to special summon one Wisel Top(500/0), one Wisel Attack(1200/0), one Wisel Guard(0/1200), one Wisel Carrier(800/600), and one Meklord Emperor Wisel(2500/2500) from my hand, deck, or graveyard!" Rudolfo had summoned out four machine type monsters that all soon came together to take the shape of an even large stainless white machine like monster.

"Meklord Emperor Wisel!" Ritsu said in shock as Wisel flew over him and Rudolfo.

"You have nothing left to do." Rudolfo stated.

"I end." Ritsu said with distaste.

"My draw!"

**Ritsu: 2400/Spc: 6**

**Rudolfo: 4000/Spc: 5**

"Now I'll summon out my Sky Core(0/0) in defense mode!" Rudolfo had summoned out a blue egg looking machine like monster with multiystals shooting out from it, "Now Meklord Emperor Wisel attack with Stainless Steel Slash!" Rudolfo ordered Wisel, quickl Wisel lunged forwards at Axe dragonute and slashed him in half.

**Ritsu: 1900/Spc: 6**

**Rudolfo: 4000/Spc: 5**

"I end my turn with a second facedown!"

"My draw then!" Ritsu called out.

**Ritus: 1900/Spc: 7**

**Rudolfo: 4000/Spc: 6**

"Right now I'm going to summon out my Spear Dragon(1900/0)!" A small blue and pale spear faced dragon flew next to Ritsu, "Now he will destroy that defense monster of yours! Get rid of that Sky Core Spear Dragon! Spear Blazer!" Spear Dragon took in a deep breath as fire spewed from it's mouth, then released a powerful blue like fire beam destroying Sky Core.

"Thanks again, you should've learned from the first time! Sky Core has the similar effect as my previous Wise Core!"

"So you're gonna summon a second Wisel?"

"No, I'm summoning a team of diffrent monsters! I'll now special summon the monster Skiel Top(600/0), Skiel Attack(1000/0), Skiel Guard(200/300), and my Skiel Carrier(400/0)! Now with all these parts they will come together to form the one known as Meklord Emperor Skiel(2200/2200)!" A large blue bird like machine that also looked similar to an aircract flew over Rudolfo joining his Meklord Emperor Wisel.

"What the!" Ritsu looked at both Meklord Emperor's in shock and awe.

"You done? Because no matter what, next turn is mine!" Rudolfo declared.

"I..end." Ritsu's Spear Dragon was switched to defense mode when he ended.

"My draw!"

**Ritsu: 1900/Spc: 8**

**Rudolfo: 4000/Spc: 7**

"I'm giving up seven speed counters to destroy that Spear Dragon!" Rudolfo sped up past Ritsu then turned his Duel Runner o face Spear Dragon shooting it down with a light beam destroying it.

**Ritsu: 1900/Spc: 8**

**Rudolfo: 4000/Spc: 0**

"Next by switching Skiel into defense mode I'll now attack with Wisel! Stainless Steel Slash!" Rudolfo ordered, and with that Ritsu was stabbed by Wisel as it's blade pierced his back.

"Gahhh!"

**Ritsu: 0/Spc: 8**

**Rudolfo: 4000/Spc: 0**

"Ritsu!" Seth called out as Ritsu lost control of his Duel Runner.

"Looks like I'm up." Takashi jumped onto his blue and white Duel Runner hybrid, while wearing a plain white t-shirt with a red jacket, some jean pants, and black shoes. He wasn't much into jumpsuit like outfits for Turbo Dueling. As Ritsu struggled to pull in he met Takashi and Seth at the stop.

"Good job Ritsu, you did what you could." Takashi informed.

"Yeah, now Takashi has enough speed counters to take down one of those Meklord's." Seth advised.

"Yeah..but be careful Takashi. That hit I took, it felt...real." With that Ritsu fell off his duel runner.

"What the! Seth get Ritsu into first aid!" Takashi called.

"Right!" Seth picked up Ritsu and soon some paramedics came and they layed him on a stretcher.

"Alright then...my turn." Takashi grinned. His song played as rode out on the track, the song playing was No Giving Up by Crossfade.

_~So you found out today your life's not the same_  
><em>Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday but<em>  
><em>When you were just getting in the groove<em>  
><em>Now you're faced with something new<em>  
><em>And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn<em>  
><em>But you never gave up this easily before<em>  
><em>So why do you choose today to give it all away<em>

_Well it's not so bad y'all_  
><em>Together we all fall<em>  
><em>Just as long we get up we'll stand tall<em>  
><em>We shouldn't waste another day<em>  
><em>Thinking 'bout the things that we forgot to say<em>

_I'm hittin' back y'all_  
><em>Kickin' these four walls<em>  
><em>Just as hard as I can til I can't crawl<em>  
><em>I won't waste another day<em>  
><em>With all these silly things<em>  
><em>Swimmin' in my brain<em>

_There's no giving up now_  
><em>Do you really want to give this all away<em>  
><em>Can't you ever see things in a different way<em>  
><em>Somedays<em>  
><em>No giving up now<em>  
><em>Such a beautiful thing to throw away<em>  
><em>You should think things through<em>  
><em>Over and over again<em>  
><em>All over again<em>

_So your scars fade away_  
><em>You soaked up the pain<em>  
><em>A better person 'cause you lived through those days<em>  
><em>And now you know what it's like to prove<em>  
><em>You can overcome anything that gets to you<em>  
><em>Well it's alright<em>  
><em>We're sayin' our goodbyes<em>  
><em>To the past and everything that ain't right<em>  
><em>We won't waste another day<em>  
><em>With all these silly things in our way<em>

_I know we have given_  
><em>All that we can give<em>  
><em>When there's nothing to lean on<em>  
><em>Well, I remember this<em>  
><em>All we make of this lifetime<em>  
><em>Is always here within<em>  
><em>And remembering that's why<em>  
><em>We should never give in<em>

_There's no giving up now_  
><em>Do you really want to give this all away<em>  
><em>Can't you ever see things in a different way<em>  
><em>Somedays<em>  
><em>No giving up now<em>  
><em>Such a beautiful thing to throw away<em>  
><em>You should think things through<em>  
><em>Over and over again<em>  
><em>All over again<em>

_There's no giving up now~_

**Rudolfo: 4000/Spc: 0**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 8**

"Well Rudolfo, looks like it's you and me now!" Takashi called as his jacket flapped in the wind.

"Indeed it is, now I will show you why they call me _zolotoi_ in Russia!" Rudolfo exclaimed.

"My draw!"

**Rudolfo: 4000/Spc: 1**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 9**

"Alright Rudolfo, prepare to meet my strongest monster! Here comes one of my newest and best combos!" Takashi called.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Dante yelled in shock.<p>

"He can't have it already!" Avery said in disbelief as well.

"You guys really think he's going to do it? It seems to early." Haru advised.

"If he pulls this off now, he just might win right here and now." Dante informed.

"If he's talking about_ that_ monster with _that_ combo, then yeah he just might." Avery agreed.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait and find out." Haru advised once more.

* * *

><p>"With four or more speed counters I can play the spell card known as Speed Fusion!" Takashi announced revealing speed fusion from his hand, "Now I'm going to use three cards in my hand to special summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon(45003800)!" Takashi's large three headed sapphire eyes and snow scaled dragon soared over the battle field.

**Rudlfo: 4000/Spc: 1**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 5**

"Hmph, you think that scares me?" Rudolfo asked.

"I really don't care, because now I'm giving up my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon for my newest monster! I special summon you Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon(3000/2500)!" In place of Blue eyes White Dragon rose a new robotic like snow white armored dragon with a large green sphere in the middle of it's chest soared over Takashi while facing down both of Rudolfo's Meklords.

* * *

><p>"Seems like they've gotten stronger." Shinji sighed as he Chase and Hero were watching the duel.<p>

"Maybe, we don't know how strong." Chase advised.

"How'd they even get that card?" Shinji wondered.

"Well I do know that one of their friends has two sponsors, with one being Kaiba Corp." Hero informed his teammates.

"So you think they gave him that card in hopes that he'd win the WRGPX?" Shinji asked.

"Who knows.." Hero responded, "All I know is that they probably think that they were the only ones were trained during the past few months."

"Hahaha! Good point!" Shinji agreed, "But we'll let them play around for now."

* * *

><p>"Seems like he has used your grandfathers card Mr. Kaiba." A butler informed while standing by his master, who was watching WRGPX.<p>

"Yeah, he wasted no time in using it." The Kaiba boy scoffed.

"Do you think he remebers the deal?" The butler asked.

"He should, I don't want him getting too attached to the card. I'm having him use it for one duel, and he decides to use it in this case?" The Kaiba asked, "Hmph, after this duel I will be getting my family's most prized creatures back. All three Blue Eyes White Dragons, with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, then the card I let him borrow Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon."

* * *

><p>"Now for each dragon type monster in my graveyard Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon gains three hundred attack points!"<p>

**Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon's Attack: 4200**

"Now Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon attack Meklord Emperor Wisel with Shinning Neutron Blast!" Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon opened it's mouth and began charging up a white and blue sparkling like laser blast, it then released the attack at Meklord Emperor Wisel.

"I play my trap card, Defense Draw!" Rudolfo played his trap and a large shield blocking Wisel stopped the attack from Takashi's dragon, Rudolfo then drew a new card.

"I'm done." Takashi finished.

"My draw then!" Rudolfo called out.

**Rudolfo: 4000/Spc: 2**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 6**

"I think I'm going to summon Wisel Attack 3(1600/0) in attack mode!" Out on the field an updated version of the original Wisel Attack flew by Rudolfo, "Next I'll throw down two facedowns and end."

"My draw!" Takashi called.

**Rudolfo: 4000/Spc: 3**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 7**

"I play the trap card A Major Upset!" Rudolfo interrupted Takashi, "By giving up one level two or lower monster on my field all level seven or higher monsters that were special summoned back to the hand!"

"But what about your Meklords?"

"Level one monsters, now I'll give up my Wisel Attack to send your Blue Eyes packing!"

"Wait, but then your Wisel loses a piece."

"Not if Wisel Attack 3 replaces it!" Rudolfo explained as Wisel Attack 3 replaced the destroyed Wisel Attack.

"Well now that you've done all this work, I guess I should let you know that Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon is going to negate all your effor with Shinning Nova!"

"Well that is unless I play Skill Drain!"

"Wait, what!" Takashi was completely dumbstruck by this card.

"Skill Drain negates all monster effects at the price of one thousand life points!"

**Rudolfo: 3000/Spc: 3**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 7**

With that Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon was forced back into his hand.

"Take that." Rudolfo smiled, "You summoned out a strong monster, but there's only one way to summon it. You had your chance and now it's gone!"

"Darn it..." Takashi grinnded his teeth as Rudolfo explained this, but there was the exception with some of the effects of Rudolfo's Meklord's, "Hmph, you know what I'm kind of okay with that." Takashi chuckled.

"Yeah, you probably think that now my Meklord's are going to be easy to destroy. How wrong you are." Rudolfo informed.

"Well, I'll find out! Right now I'm going to throw down a facedown card and a monster in defense to end!"

"My draw!"

**Rudolfo: 3000/Spc: 3**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 8**

"First I think I'm going to switch my Skiel into attack mode!" Rudolfo's large blue machine bird lifted it's wings and untucked it's head as it gazed at Takashi's monster, "Now Skiel attack with Aeriel Ace Assault!" Skiel flew towards the sky then dove back down dropping bombs while shooting lasers down at Takashi's monster.

"I play Negate Attack!" Takashi called as a large colroful portal covered him stopping the attack.

"I end."

"My turn!"

**Rudolfo: 3000/Spc: 4**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 8**

"Alright now I'm going to summon out my Dragunity Pilum(1400/1000)!" On the field Takashi had summoned out a buff green skinned bat winged dragon in black armor with a spear on it's head, "Now I'm going to flip summon my Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)! Last turn since I had no monsters I special summoned him with his effect!" Takashi explained as his cybernetic silver serpetine like dragon stayed by his side.

"Time for a tunning!" Takashi called as Dragunity Pilum turned into three green gears right in front of him, Cyber Dragon turned into five blue stars that soared past Takashi and through the gears.

3(*Dragunity Pilum)+5(Cyber Dragon)= 8

"From the firey depths of the world below I'm calling forth the monster that rules over them all with absolute power! It makes even the mighty bow to him, all fear him! Bring yourself out of your firey kingdom and fight beside me! Synchro Summon! Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000)!"

"There it is! Your Red Dragon Archfiend!" Rudolfo smiled, "You've made this too easy!"

"We'll see about that! Red Draogn Archfiend attack and destroy Skiel!"

"I play my own Negate Attack!" Rudolfo ordered as his own colorful portal saved him.

"Don't worry, you've only delayed the inevitable." Takashi said confidently.

"We'll see about that! My draw!"

**Rudolfo: 3000/Spc: 5**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 9**

"I'll get now get rid of two speed counters to play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

**Rudolfo: 3000/Spc: 3**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 9**

"Good bye Skill Drain!" Rudolfo called he destroyed his own trap card, "Now Skiel absorb Red Dragon Arhcfiend!"

"No!" Takashi could only watch as Red Dragon Archfiend was absobed by Skiel.

"Now Skiel's attack is raised by Archfiend's attack!"

**Meklord Emperor Skiel's Attack: 5200**

"I end there."

"My draw!" Takashi was trying to ignore why Rudolfo didn't attack, maybe he was planning something bigger.

**Rudolfo: 3000/Spc: 4**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 10**

"I'll throw down a facedown and end."

"You dissapoint me Takashi, I thought you'd be able to pull some miracle off. Guess your Red Dragon was all you got." Rudolfo said with such dissapointment, "Now Skiel attack Takashi and end this!"

"Well I guess it's time for me to prove you wrong! Go, Half Shield! With this all damag this turn is halved!" Takashi was only protected from half of Skiel's attack as a large half of a shield covered him

**Rudolfo: 3000/Spc: 4**

**Takashi: 1400/Spc: 10**

"Now Stainless Steel Slash, go Wisel!" Wisel stabbed Takashi in the back and Takashi saw the blade leave through his chest.

**Rudolfo: 3000/Spc: 4**

**Takashi: 150/Spc: 10**

"I end!" Rudolfo yelled, "Next turn...I'm ending this match." Rudolfo informed.

"We'll see about that." Takashi answered as he bounced off the barriers on the side of the track multiple times, "I draw!"

**Rudolfo: 3000/Spc: 5**

**Takashi: 150/Spc: 11**

"Let's see..." Takashi was trying to figure out how to free Red Dragon Archfiend, and with the card he drew this would be his last resort.

"Make your move!" Rudolfo ordered.

"I throw down my facedown to end."

"My move!" Rudolfo ordered.

**Rudolfo: 3000/Spc: 6**

**Takashi: 150/Spc: 12**

"Skiel attack! Aeriel Ace Assault Power Force!" As Red Dragon Archfiend began to slowly escape Skiel's body Skiel began releasing multiple lasewrs and bombs.

"I play the trap card Enchanted Javelin!" Takashi turned to face Rudolfo as he held out a large magical spear like weapon in his hands. He threw the javelin at Skiel. The Skiel then absorbed the attack, it was then forced back toards Takashi. He caught it with ease and it began to slowly give off a golden dust like energy that flowed into his body.

"With this trap card your attacks are stopped and now I gain life points equal to your last monsters attack points!"

**Rudolfo: 3000/Spc: 6**

**Takashi: 5350/Spc: 12**

"Well then, you have somewhat regained my intrest. I end."

**Rudolfo: 3000/Spc: 6**

**Takashi: 5350/Spc: 12**

"My move!" Takashi rested his hand on the top of his deck as he hoped that he had pulled something out right now that would save him. Or else all would be lost. When he drew, he grew a slight smile, but at the same time he was a little dissapointed, "I play the Speed Spell-Angel Baton! I'll now draw two cards..." Takashi drew his first card, then he rested his hand on the second card and ripped it off the top of the deck. He could think to himself saying:

"Alright..this should do."

"I'm going to send away Baby Dragon from my hand do to Angel Baton's effect! Next I'll remove ten speed counters to summon out Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon once more, and after that I'm going to send him back to the grave to special summon Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon from my hand again!"

"What!" Rudolfo said in surprise.

**Rudolfo: 3000/Spc: 6**

**Takashi: 5350/Spc: 2**

"Now Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon prepare for battle! But before you do let's let your attack points raise by another three hundred for each dragon monster in the grave! Which includes my Baby Dragon, Dragunity Pilum, all three Blue Eyes, and my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

**Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon's Attack: 4800**

"He might have a high attack, but he still won't be able to take me down right this moment!" Rudolfo informed.

"Yeah, good thing your Wisel consist of diffrent monsters! Time to end this!"

"Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon, attack Wisel Guard with Shinning Neutron Blast!" Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon cocked back it's metalic cyber serpetine like head as it charged up a powerful white sparkling blue beam. It then blasted it at Wisel Guard. completley destroying and causing Meklord Emperor Wisel to collapse.

**Rudolfo: 0/Spc: 6**

**Takashi: 5350/Spc: 2**

"No! I lost!" Rudolfo exclaimed as his Duel Runner slowed him down.

"Looks like that's game." Takashi smiled as he pulled over the whole crowd exploded in cheer's. Takashi and his team we're going onto the next round. Who their opponets would be, was unknown.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Team Phantom consist of Dante, Avery, and Haru and their up against the dangerous Team Dead Destiiny. Will they be able to take down this powerful team, or are their destinies already decided?<p>

Review!


	23. All is Lost?

Takashi: Attention all readers! Inhuman has some new information for all of your enjoyment!

Inhuman: Yes I do. I've started another Yu-Gi-Oh story you guys! It's called Yu-Gi-Oh: To Be A Hero.

Krogger: I'm the main character!

Inhuman: That's right, though I'm not taking Oc's it's kind of my first story that does not consist of other people's Oc's...

Cloud: Not true, what about me?

Inhuman: How'd you get here? Your in my One Piece fic!

Cloud: I know, that doesn't consist of other people's Oc's.

Inhuman: That's a sequel though, whatever anyways. If you guys want you can check it out, it's brand new. I just pu it up today, it already has 2 chapters with 2 intense duels in each of them. So yeah check it out, & diclaimer!

* * *

><p>"What's going on!" Takashi asked as he and Seth were in the hospital as they watched their friends fall ill. Ritsu, Dante, Ellie, Avery, Haru, and Mikoto were all laying down in bed suffering from some sort of sickness. Their skin seemed to have been turned pale, they were ocnstantly throwing up, from what they said they had massive head aches, they claimed that their bones were aching, and they all said that it seemed like something was tearing them up from the inside out.<p>

"I don't know." Miharu replied, "I left to the store then got a call of my cell phone from Miu saying Ellie and Mikoto were having seizures. I got back without buying anything and came straight here." She explained, "What about Ritsu?" She asked panicked.

"We don't know, we just won our duel with Team N.W.O and were walking back when he hit the floor." Seth explained, "Once we got to the amublance we heard that Dante and them lost against Team Dead Destiny by forefeit because they didn't show up for the duel. So me and Takashi checked it out and found them the same way."

"Did you guys tell everyone?" Miharu asked.

"Yeah we did." Takashi answered, "But they already made the decision and they couldn't change it."

"So they lost, but didn't even have a chance?" Miharu said agitated.

"Yeah, they said if we found'em earlier they would've post-poned it instead, but since we didn't then the decision was final." Takashi explained.

"How stupid! They're sick and they expect them to duel?" Miharu asked tearfully.

"Unfortunetly.." Seth sighed.

"Ugh!" Miharu stomped out of the hospital.

"You think she'll be okay?" Seth asked, "Ritsu is like her brother."

"I don't know Seth..." Takashi replied, "For the first time..I don't know."

* * *

><p>Back at Takashi's House..<p>

"I can't belive this.." Miharu muttered to herself as she rested on the couch.

"Can't belive what?" Krogger asked as he walked downstairs.

"Ritsu and the others are sick, which includes Dante and his team. And since they didn't inform the WRGPX officials before it happened then they were disqualified from the duel. Or as they would say forefeited."

"Well that sucks." Krogger shrugged.

"Is that all you can say?" Miharu asked.

"Eh." Krogger responded, "Look you can't do anything about it. What happened, happened okay? Listen why don't you turn the T.V on and I'll join you too."

"Huh..."

"Come on..please. For me?" Krogger asked as he sat down on the couch with Miharu and placed his arm around her.

"Fine." She smiled as she turned the television on. Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it.." Krogger got up and walked towards the door. He opened it to only see Rex with Kazuya, and Stella, "What do you want." Krogger asked with a seriousness in his voice.

"They're sick." Rex told him.

"Really Captain Obvious?"

"Look, we need your help. Kazuya said you can help, please Krogger." Rex asked.

"Krogger who is it?" Miharu asked.

"No one..." Krogger sighed after giving her the false answer, "Meet me in the garage. I should have the back up ready."

"Thank you..." Rex nodded.

"Whatever." Krogger closed the door as Rex helped his team to the garage. Krogger walked back over to Miharu, "Hey I'll be right back I need to check on something."

"Alright." Miharu replied. Krogger then left for the garage, there he met Rex with Kazuya and Stella on the couch.

"Thanks Krogger." Rex spoke.

"Whatever.." Krogger quickly walked over to a wall beside the couch and pulled out a cardboard box. He ran through the box with his hands looking for many things. He then found a small steel box that had a lock on it. He undid the lock and pulled out two viles that contained a blue liquid, "This should do." Krogger said. He walked over to Kazuya and made him drink the blue liquid, then he did the same to Stella.

"What is that going to do?" Rex asked.

"They are going through withdrawl. Meaning that their abilities are being sucked away from them."

"But how?"

"Because the Immortal God said so." Krogger responded, "The so called King of New Domino City used them as test subjects for artificial dueling abilities. Nobody was able to withstand the injections, so with the help of the Immortal God they were able ot be kept stable until he withdrew the stabilizer within them."

"You know alot about this." Rex complimented.

"Yeah."

"What was the stabelizer?"

"The stabelizer was a slight dark energy force that the Immortal God placed within their bodies to keep them from falling apart mentally and physically."

"So..."

"Huh...that means without then they'd be in insane asylum's because they would be going crazy."

"How do you heal them then?" Rex asked.

"With a counteract, with what I just gave them then their bodies should be able to stabelize and return back to an average human duelist within the next few hours. Max recovery time is twenty four hours."

"So they'll be fine tomorrow?" Rex assured.

"Yes, thats what twenty four hours is." Krogger replied annoyed.

"Good, at least we finished our duels for the day." Rex sighed.

"Yeah, oh and you might want to inform them that they will no longer have their dueling abilities. If it works."

"Wait what? What do you mean if it works?"

"Well their brain could decided to just shut down if it wanted, but who knows." With that Krogger left.

"Great...just what I need." Rex sighed.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Miharu asked.<p>

"Nothing, just got a lot of junk in the garage."

"Whatever, come on." Krogger sat down next to Miharu and put his arm around her as they watched t.v. He began to think, Kazuya and Stella were like this then Ritsu and the others were probably suffering the same. And he was the only one with an untested cure, lucky for him he predicted that this would happen. If the cure worked for Kazuya then he'd help the others. In the meantime Team Youngblood's duels wouldn't be post-poneed, question is. Who'd fill in for Ritsu in their next duel?

* * *

><p>Next Time: Krogger has an idea about who might be able to fill in for Ritsu in Team Youngblood's duel against Team Dead Destiny. It's not Krogger, and it's not Miharu, it's someone Takashi and Seth have never met before and now must work together with him. Will they be able to pull off the victory for their fallen comrades that never got a chance?<p>

Review!

* * *

><p>Yeah short chapter, I think I did okay with this one. Hope you guys liked it. It wasn't what I originally planned, but I forgot what was really going to happen and this just kind of escaped my fingers. So I hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	24. A New Team Member!

Inhuman: Looks like everyone is sick

Takashi: Yeah and now this new guy shows up?

Seth: Don't ruin this okay.

?: You guys need to calm down alright, I'll gurantee a victory right now.

Inhuman: Alright let's get started! After all I gotta get up early tomorrow, disclaimer!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Seth asked Takashi as they both stood up leaning against a wall by their Duel Runners.<p>

"Well Krogger told me to call this guy. Apparently this guy is really good, espically if Krogger recommended him. Also since we have no other real choice might as well give it a shot, right?" Takashi informed.

"Yeah, I guess. What kind of deck does he run? Do you know?" Seth asked.

"No, but Krogger just left me the number. He said there's no need to worry about anything else about this guy. He'll show up and he'll take the first duel. When I talked to him over the phone once I mentioned Krogger he was already in. He even guranteed a win for us, along with the fact that he'll duel first."

"Hmph.." Seth simply grunted, "We'll just see about that."

"Hey, I'm here." A voice called.

"Huh?" Takashi and Seth turned to face a ninteen year old male. He had light green hair that he tied up in a pony tail, while there were still some bangs that hung in front of his brown eyes. H was wearing a white V-neck outlined in black ontop of a plain white long sleeve shirt, he wore some jean pants, that had a chain hanging from the side, along with some black shoes. He slipped on two black fingerless gloves and smiled at Takashi and Seth.

"My name is Emilio, Emilio Tarver." Emilio simply smiled and nodded at the two concious and nonsick members of Team Youngblood.

"So you're dueling for us?" Seth asked.

"Yes I am, I promise you guys that the first battle will be quick. Like how I told Takashi there over the phone, right now I'm gurating your team a win." With that Emilio could only smile as he walked over to a grey and black Duel Runner.

"Think he can pull it off?" Seth asked.

"Let's find out." Takashi sighed.

* * *

><p>As Emilio rode up to the starting line he was soon joined by a rather large pale skinned jar headed man. He was wearing an all black biker's outfit while riding a Sector Security Duel Runner.<p>

"Who are you?" Emilio asked, "You seem so dull."

"My name is Matt Rhodes, and I'm not out here to impress, I'm out here to win."

"Well then prove it." Emilio pointed out.

"Don't worry I will." Matt grinned evily.

"3..." The Duel Runner countdown began, "2...1! Begin!" As both duelist tore off the track Emilio purpoesly gave up the turn for Matt.

"The duel between Team Youngblood and Team Dead Destiny has started! And with Team Youngblood's Ritsu Himuro sick, a new duelist has stepped up in his place! A man by the name of Emilio Tarver, an unknown deck and dueling style it is up to Emilio to help Team Youngblood as best he can to beat Team Dead Destiny!" The announcer cried this out with such excitement it made the crowd even more wild up than usual.

"My move!" Matt called.

**Matt: 4000/Spc: 1**

**Emilio: 4000/Spc: 1**

"I'm first going to play the Speed Spell-Overboost to gain four speed counters!"

**Matt: 4000/Spc: 5**

**Emilio: 4000/Spc: 1**

"Next I'm playing the Speed Spell-Double Summon to give up a mere two speed counters to summon twice!" Matt called, "I'll throw down a facedown monster, then sacrafice it to summon another in it's place!"

**Matt: 4000/Spc: 3**

**Emilio: 4000/Spc: 1**

"Now I'm playing the spell card Final Countdown! With this card after each turn you gain a counter, with the max of twenty counters when they are all completed then who ever is dueling at that moment automatically loses!" Matt explained.

"But since you used a non-speed spell that's two thousand points of damage!" Emilio pointed out.

**Matt: 2000/Spc: 3**

**Emilio: 4000/Spc: 1**

"I know that." Matt smiled, "Also Final Countdown comes with the price two thousand life points! So I'm out of this duel!" Matt said with a slight happiness.

**Matt: 0/Spc: 3**

**Emilio: 4000/Spc: 1**

"What the?" Emilio was confused by this as Matt began to slow down.

"A very strange move everyone! Matt has taken himself out of this duel, but why? Now up next is going to be Kaiser Blaze!" The announcer called as Matt pulled off to the side.

* * *

><p>"Good job Matt." Kaiser informed.<p>

"No problem. "Matt shrugged, "I didn't see it much as a big deal. Next up comes the real challenge, take him down Kaiser."

"With pleasure." Kaiser Blaze is an eighteen years old and is the second duelist on Team Dead Destiny. He has spiked back red hair with black bangs on the side of his face, and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeved jacket with a red sleeveless shirt underneath, red fingerless gloves, black trousers with black boots. Kaiser then rode out onto the track and met with Emilio.

* * *

><p><strong>Emilio: 4000Spc: 1**

**Kaiser: 4000/Spc: 3**

"Now before we continue since it's the endphase my speed counters drop back to one!"

**Final Counters: 1**

**Emilio: 4000/Spc: 1**

**Kaiser: 4000/Spc: 1**

"My turn then!" Emilio called.

**Emilio: 4000/Spc: 2**

**Kaiser: 4000/Spc: 2**

"Koa'ki Meiru Sandman(1900/1200) rise!" Emilio called forth a large four eyed monster of pure sand to his side, "Next I'm throwing down two facedowns and ending!"

"My move!" Kaiser called.

"Before you do anything, since it's my endphase Koa'ki Meiru Sandman is destroyed, that is unless I reveal an earth monster in my hand! Show yourself Koa'ki Meiru Wall!" Emilio called showing Kaiser a monster in his hand.

"Whatever, but guess what! You have just gained a Final Counter!" Kaiser pointed towards the sky as a fireball lit up.

**Final Counter(s): 2**

"Now let me show you true power!"

**Emilio: 4000/Spc: 3**

**Kaiser: 4000/Spc: 3**

"I'm summoning out my Zure, Knight of Dark World(1800/1600) in defense!" Kaiser had brought out a demonic skeleton soldier weilding a large heavy blue dark aura blade that he held in front of him in defense, "I end with two facedowns!" Kaiser called.

"I'll draw!" Emilio ordered.

**Emilio: 4000/Spc: 4**

**Kaiser: 4000/Spc: 4**

"I'm going to summon out my Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak(2000/200)!" Emilio had brought out a large dark masked warrior weilding two blades with a tatoo of three winged creatures flying in a circle on his chest, "Now when Bergzak attacks and destroys a monster by battle he can attack once more in a row! Bergzak destroy that Dark World monster!"

"Don't think so fool! I play Negate Attack!" A large colorful portal blocked Bergzak's attack.

"Well then, I'll reveal a warrior monster in my hand to keep Bergzak on my field, along with my Koa'ki Meiru Wall again to keep Sandman out here!" Emilio showed Kaiser a monster besides just his Koa'ki Meiru Wall then ended his turn.

**Final Counter(s): 3**

"My draw now! I'm going to take out both of your monsters as fast as I can with as much damage as I can! Which shouldn't be too hard, they are all just Koa'ki Meiru's after all!" Kaiser said cockily.

**Emilio: 4000/Spc: 5**

**Kaiser: 4000/Spc: 5**

"I'm summoning out Phantom Skyblaster(1100/800) in defense mode!" A fat green fiend like monster was summoned out to the field in weird blue armor with a jet pack on it's wings for extra power, "Now with Phantom Skyblaster's effect I can summon out any number of level four Skyblaster Tokens(500/500) to the field, but no more than the monsters I have on the field. Since I have two monsters, that's two tokens!" Kaiser called out as two mini versions of the original Phantom Skyblaster appeared in defense mode.

"I'll throw down a facedown card and end there." Kaiser had an evil grin upon his face, but Emilio didn't seem to care.

**Final Counters: 4**

"My turn!" Emilio called out.

**Emilio: 4000/Spc: 6**

**Kaiser: 4000/Spc: 6**

"First I think I'm actually not going to summon anything at all." Emilio shrugged.

"It's only leading to your destruction!" Kaiser scoffed, "On my next turn you will regret not setting up a defense at all! Because on my next turn I'm taking you down with my storngest card, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Whatever." Emilio replied, "Bergzak destroy Zure!"

"Not if I play Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Kaiser called out as a iron scarecrow stopped Bergzak's attack, "Your attack is ended!" Kaiser mocked.

"I'll show you two monsters, and end."

**Final Counters: 5**

"My turn!" Kaiser called.

**Emilio: 4000/Spc: 7**

**Kaiser: 4000/Spc: 7**

"My draw!" Kaiser called, and he simply laughed, "I'm going to give up my Zure, my Phantom Skyblaster, and one Skyblaster Token to summon out a new monster!"

"Well you gonna do it or what?" Emilio asked.

"Shut up and watch as Raviel the Lord of Phantasams(4000/4000)!" Above Kaiser was a large demonic fiend like monster that had a striking resemblence to Obelisk the Tormentor. As the monster soared over Kaiser he pointed towards Emilio, "Attack him with Phantasam Destruction!" Raviel cocked his fist back, but soon a large colorful portal stopped him.

"Man, you're in such a rush. Negate Attack do your job please. Emilio sighed as Raviel was stopped, "Now I know Raviel was special summoned because of it's summoning effect, meaning you can summon out another monster. Though I doubt you will." Emilio shrugged it off, "My turn?"

"I'll let you live for now!" Kaiser called.

**Final Counters: 6**

"I think I should try and end you now." Emilio sighed, "Koa'ki Meiru Doom(1700/800) be born!" Emilio called forth as a large red and blue demon in dark scale like armor with bat wings soared to his side.

**Emilio: 4000/Spc: 8**

**Kaiser: 4000/Spc: 8**

"You activate Raviel's effect!" Kaiser called, "Now I can bring out a Phantasam Token(1000/100) to my field!"

"Not really because with Doom's effect he negates the effects of all dark and light monsters!" Emilio explained, "Now I'm playing Speed World Two's effect and I'm going to destroy one monster on your field at the cost of eight speed counters!" Emilio turned around facing Kaiser and pointed at Raviel, "Koa'ki Meiru's attack as one!" Each of Emilio's monsters flew towards Raviel and torn him apart completley destroying him.

"No! Raviel!" Kaiser called.

**Emilio: 4000/Spc: 0**

**Kaiser: 4000/Spc: 8**

"I'm done here, because now I'm playing the trap card Skill Drain to drain my monsters, and all monsters effects!"

**Emilio: 3000/Spc: 0**

**Kaiser: 4000/Spc: 8**

"I play the next trap card known as Reckoned Power! By revealing a Koa'ki Meiru monster in my hand I can destroy all facedown spell and trap cards! Meaning Scrap Iron Scarecrow is no more!" Emilio advised as all of his Koa'ki Meiru monsters lifted up Scrap Iron Scarecrow and shattered it, "While my monsters are over ther I think I'll have them attack you! Bergzak you first!" Emilio called as Berzak stabbed Kaiser with both his blades.

**Emilio: 3000/Spc: 0**

**Kaiser: 2000/Spc: 8**

"Next Koa'ki Meiru Sandman attack with Desert Destruction!" Koa'ki Meiru Sandman then released a powerful sand storm from his body at Kaiser.

**Emilio: 3000/Spc: 0**

**Kaiser: 100/Spc: 8**

"Next up Koa'ki Meiru Doom end it with Doom Strike!" Koa'ki Meiru Doom soared over to Kaiser and shoved his hand in Kaiser's chest.

"Gahhh!" Kaiser lost control of his runner and crashed into a barrier.

**Emilio: 3000/Spc: 0**

**Kaiser: 0/Spc: 8**

"Man, this guy was boring too!" Emilio sighed as he won the duel with ease.

* * *

><p>"That's two down already!" Seth said in awe.<p>

"Seems like Krogger knew what he was talking about." Takashi scoffed.

"Yeah, I think I'm liking Emilio." Seth smiled.

"Let's see how he holds up against the last guy, and for how long. There are already six counters on us, depending on the last guy's deck."

"Do you know who the captain is?" Seth asked.

"Yeah...Lucian...Lucian Phoenix."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Emilio is not satisfied with the results of the last two duelist on Team Dead Destiny. He found both duelist boring, and also believes Lucian Pheonix, the son of Aster Pheonix, might be the same. Because of this he decides it's time for the <em>real<em> memebers of Team Youngblood to take the duel. Problem is, he begins to regret his decision.

Review!


	25. Fighting Destiny!

Inhuman: Well I'm back...

Takashi: Yeah we're back! And with some new ideas that we hope you guys enjoy.

Inhuman: Yeah thanks for runing that, idiot.

Takashi: Hurtful words

Inhuman: Shaddyup! Anyways you guys know the whole disclaimer deal! So time to get back into the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Emilio: 3000Spc: 0**

**Lucian: 4000/Spc: 8**

**Final Counters: 7**

Emilio was bored already after dueling two people in a row who had only lost one thousand life points. A dissapointment to him, so instead of winning the whole duel for Team Youngblood he had another idea. As Emilio rode around the track a person on a blue and black duel runner with sapphire blue eyes and short silver hair came out. He was wearing some kind of dark crimson jumpsuit as he quickly caught up with Emilio.

"My name is Lucian Phoenix." He told Emilio, "And the outcome of this duel has already been decided! My move!"

**Emilio: 3000/Spc: 1**

**Lucian: 4000/Spc: 9**

"I'm summoning one monster in defense mode and end my turn!"

"My move then!" Emilio rested his hand on the top of his deck.

**Emilio: 3000/Spc: 2**

**Lucian: 4000/Spc: 9**

**Final Counters: 8**

"And I end!"

"Wait what!" the whole stadium yelled in shock.

"You heard me! I'm dropping out of this round." Emilio pulled right into the pitstop for Team Youngblood.

"You're quitting?" Seth asked in rage, "You can beat this guy!" Seth told him.

"Yeah...but then all the spotlight will be on me and not you guys. I guranteed you both one victory, I gave you two. You guys need to do the rest."

"Are you serious?" Seth asked.

"Seth let it go." Takashi informed, "Thank you Emilio."

"Yeah whatever. Imma leave now, I'll be watching. Good luck." With that Emilio rode off.

"Looks like you're up Seth." Takashi nodded.

"Huh...fine." Seth jumped on his duel runner and rode out to his song, and soon joined Lucian's side.

"Well since that so called teammate of yours quit on his turn looks like it's my turn again!" Lucian smiled.

"Guess so, but it's whatever." Seth scoffed, "I'm still gonna win."

"We'll see."

**Lucian: 4000/Spc: 10**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 4**

**Final Counters: 10**

"I'll play the Speed Spell-Monster Reborn! By giving up ten speed counters I can play this card to my massive advantage." Lucian smiled as he brought back a monster in facedown defense position.

**Lucian: 4000/Spc: 0**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 4**

"To your advantage? Apparently not a good one if it's in defense mode." Seth scoffed.

"I'll end there."

"My move!" Seth quickly drew.

**Lucian: 4000/Spc: 1**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 5**

**Final Counters: 11**

"First I'm summoning out my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 4(1600/1000)!" Seth had summoned out a small machine like chick that flew beside him and his runner, "Next I'll throw down a facedown! Now Black Flame Dragon attack and destroy that first facedown!" Seth ordered. Seth's dragon attacked, but the consequences were taken out on his life points.

"You just attacked Destiny Hero-Defender(100/2700)!" Lucian smirked as his large cinder block warrior assured protection.

**Lucian: 4000/Spc: 1**

**Seth: 2900/Spc: 5**

"I'll end my turn then." Seth growled.

**Final Counters: 12**

"Good boy." Lucian grinned, "I'll now draw!" Lucian only looked at his hand and passed.

**Lucian: 4000/Spc: 2**

**Seth: 2900/Spc: 6**

**Final Counters: 13**

"My draw then!" Seth ordered.

**Lucian: 4000/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 2900/Spc: 7**

"Since attacking that Destiny Hero didn't work, I'm first going to summon out my Creator Incarnate(1600/1500)!" Out on the field Seth was joined by a man in orange egyptian armor as he weildied a blade that he pointed towards Lucian, "Next I'm using his effect and giving him up to special summon The Creator(2300/3000)!" From the skies above a large golden angelic like armored being descended from the clouds as he watched and oversaw Seth riding through the whole track with Lucian right behind him.

"Now Creator attack that second facedown monster with Creation Fist!" Seth demanded, The Creator did as told. He cocked his large fist back and slammed it down onto Lucian's facedown, which turned out to be a monster with one of the highest defenses in the game.

"You just attacked my Millinieum Shield(0/3000)!" Lucian cackled as his large one eyed gold and red shield was able to stop The Creator's attack with such ease.

"Great!" Seth yelled in anger as he lost more life points.

**Lucian: 4000/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 2200/Spc: 7**

"I end there." Seth threw down a facedown to end his turn.

**Final Counters: 14**

"My move then." Lucian drew.

**Lucian: 4000/Spc: 4**

**Seth: 2200/Spc: 8**

"I pass."

**Final Counters: 15**

"I'll draw!"

**Lucian: 4000/Spc: 5**

**Seth: 2200/Spc: 9**

Seth looked at his hand, then looked up at the large ring of fireballs above him, there was fifteen. Five more and he'd be dead. In five turns unless he began to bust out some major damage then Lucian was going to face Takashi with a full set of life points and monsters who's defense points are ridiculous. He glanced at his hand again and this time actually studied it to see a card in his hand that was going to save him.

"I give up both of my monsters to gain life points equal to their attack points in order to special summon The Lost Shaman of the Gods(?/?)!" On the field a lost brown skinned egyptian man came out dressed in a large array of golden jewlery along with skeleton heads, scarab beetles, ripped up desert robes, along with a large golden staff that had a jackals head with an eagle resting ontop of it.

**Lucian: 4000/Spc: 5**

**Seth: 6100/Spc: 9**

"You did all that to summon a level three monster?" Lucian asked.

"Yes, and you'll see why! Because now The Lost Shaman of the Gods attack points is the added up level of both sacraficed monsters time it's level in multiples of hundreds! So since he's a level three monster his attack is three hundred times twelve!"

**The Lost Shaman of the Gods's Attack: 3600**

"Now I'm going to attack that Millenium Shield of yours!" Seth ordered his Shaman to destroy Millinieum Shield and with ease it did, "Now get this! When he destroys a monster you lose life points equal to the amount of points of whatever position that monster was in! Since your shield was in defense you lose three thousand life points!"

**Lucian: 1000/Spc: 5**

**Seth: 6100/Spc: 9**

"Ha!" Seth had a wide grin across his face, "Now my Shaman is being removed from play now and I must bring back one of the monster I used to summon him as long as it's attack is four or below. I will bring back my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 4(1600/1000)!" Seth brought back his monster, "Only thing is now that my life points become that monsters attack points."

**Lucian: 1000/Spc: 5**

**Seth: 1600/Spc: 9**

"I end there."

**Final Counters: 16**

"My move then you punk!" Lucian ordered, but then he smiled wickedly.

**Lucian: 1000/Spc: 6**

**Seth: 1600/Spc: 10**

"I'm playing the Speed Spell- Speed Fusion and giving up Speed Counters to fusion summon a monster! A monster of pure destiny! I'm now fusion summoning Destiny Hero Dogma with Destiny Hero Plasma to bring forth Destiny End Dragoon(3000/3000)!"

"What!" Seth could only watch in horror as a large mutated dragon human warrior hybrid like monster flew out and above Lucian with an intensity that caused the whole crowd to ooh and awe in fear, but yet they honored the powerful monster. Aster Phoenix's best card in his whole deck, and now his son was weilding this card and using it to possibly win the tournament.

"Now get this! With my Destiny End's effect I can destroy one monster on your field and you lose life points equal to that monsters attack points! Since you only have one monster then say good bye to that Horus Black Flame Dragon, and the rest of your life points! Go Dragoon! Dreaded Destiny Death!" Lucian's monster charged towards Seth's dragon and stabbed it in the chest. It ripped through Horus then ended up stabbing Seth taking out the rest of his life points.

"Guahhhh!" Seth felt the blade pierce him causing him to spin out of control and lose the duel.

**Lucian: 1000/Spc: 6**

**Seth: 0/Spc: 10**

* * *

><p>"Seth!" Takashi yelled out in shock, "I can't believe it..." He muttered to himself. Takashi looked on and watched as Lucian took a victory lap around the track gaining him another speed counter for each time he lapped Seth. Thing was, Seth was down on the ground with his duel runner burnt up and out. Takashi could only watch in horror and think about the situation he was in.<p>

Sixteen Final Counters, one monster with twenty seven hundred defense points, and an attacking monster with three thousand attack and defense points. With an effect that allows them to destroy one monster, and cause the destroyed monster's attack points be damage to the owner's life points. Takashi had already looked at his hand and could merely sigh. He then went back to watch as Seth forced himself up and actually pushed his way across the finish line. There Takashi greeted him.

"Thank you my friend." Takashi assited Seth.

"No problem...here are my facedown cards."

"Huh..." Takashi looked at the two facedowns. Mirror Force and Call of the Haunted. This made Takashi grow a slight smile, "You would've won if it wasn't for that monster's effect."

"I know right?" Seth chuckled, "Well...you get out there and end this duel." Seth gave Takashi a good punch in the arm.

"Don't worry I will." Takashi nodded as he placed the team representitive sticker on his arm and rode off to his music.

* * *

><p>"This guy seems tough." Emilio smiled as he sat down with a friend of his watching the rest of the duel.<p>

"Maybe you should've have bailed out." His friend chuckled.

"Yeah, that guy seems like he would've been fun to duel." A duel spirit argued.

"Quiet Invicil." Emilio told the duel spirit.

"Don't tell me to be quiet!" Invicil whinned.

"I'll tell ya what I wanna!" Emilio told her.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Calm down you two!" A second duel spirit entered the conversation.

"I'd stay out of it Norleas." Emilio's friend told the second duel spirit.

"But Steven..." Norleas looked at his partner.

"It's pretty much whatever, let it be for now okay."

"Huh..fine." Norleas simply crossed his arms as Emilio and Invicil aruged during the remainer of the duel.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucian: 1000Spc: 10**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 10**

"Well sicne you were able to lap Seth four times while he was down, looks like your speed counters match with mine." Takashi spoke as he rode next to Lucian.

"Yeah, and since in all technicality it's still kind of my turn I throw down a facedown and end."

"Well then my draw!" Takashi ripped the top card off his deck.

**Lucian: 1000/Spc: 11**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 11**

**Final Counters: 17**

"Great, I only have three turns till this guy completley destroys me." Takashi thought, "I'm going to have do what I can."

"I'm going special summon Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)!" Takashi had brought out the silver serpetine dragon out to the field, "Next I'm summoning out my Dark Resonator(1300/300)!" Takashi summoned out the small ghost fiend like monster, "Now a monster that you should all fear is rising in front of all you! Rise from your burning underground and take your place here and now! Synchro Summon! Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000)!" Takashi had brought out his signature dragon monster and it stared down Lucian's monster.

**3(*Dark Resonator)+5(Cyber Dragon)= 8**

"Now I'm playing Monster Reborn and give up ten speed counters to bring back Dark Resonator!"

**Lucian: 1000/Spc: 11**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 1**

"After that I'm playing the Speed Spell-Overboost! Giving me four speed counters!"

**Lucian: 1000/Spc: 11**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 5**

"Then I'll give up two of those counters to summon a second monster to my field!"

**Lucian: 1000/Spc: 11**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 3**

"I'll now summon Dragunity Brandistock(600/400)!" Takashi had summoned out a baby blue armored dark grey skinned winged spear headed dragon monster to the field as it flew beside the rest of his monsters.

"Here it comes!" Takashi called out as both of his tuner monster turned into blazing rings of fire that came out in front of him

**3(*Dark Resonator)+1(*Dragunity Brandistock)+8(Red Dragon Archfiend)= 12**

"Now watch as the undying flames of those with an undying will come together to form a monster of true might and power! With your burning soul sever your connection to this world as I call you now! Rise forth and burn all of creation, Red Nova Dragon(3500/3000)!" Takashi had brought out his storngest synchro monster as it soared above all releasing a powerful blaze that slowly began to burn up the large monitor screens all around the arena.

"Now he gains five hundred attack points for each tuner in my graveyard! I have two so thats an extra two thousand point boost!"

**Red Nova Dragon's Attack: 4500**

"Go Red Nova Dragon end this with Blaze Destruction!" Takashi ordered.

"Don't think so! I'm playing the trap card Mirror Force! To stop and destroy your monster!"

"Not if I remove him from play!" Takashi pointed out as Red Nova Dragon flew into the sky through the large fireballs and vanished.

"Hmph leaving yourself open."

"I'm done here after a facedown is used." Takashi admitted in what Lucian would see as a sign of defeat.

**Final Counters: 18**

"My draw then! And with Overboost you lose one speed counter!"

**Lucian: 1000/Spc: 11**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 2**

"Let's go!" Lucian drew his next card.

**Lucian: 1000/Spc: 12**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 3**

"Before you do anything Lucian Red Nova Dragon comes back during the endphase, so welcome back Red Nova!" Takashi had brought back his dragon who was still stronger than Lucian's fusion monster.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm playing Destiny End Dragoon's effect! By getting rid of that Red Nova Dragon you lose life points equal to his attack points!"

"Not if I remove him from play once more!" Takashi announced as he removed Red Dragon from play again.

"Well I'm okay with that, because now you're open! Since Destiny End's effect didn't go through I can still attack! Destiny End Dragoon attack now!"

"I play a Mirror Force of my own!" Takashi called flipping over one of Seth's facedowns.

"And I counter with Trap Jammer!" Lucian laughed, "With this card I can stop your trap with my own trap to destroy your Mirror Force! Meaning Destiny End Dragoon's attack still goes through!" Destiny End Dragoon continued to dive down at Takashi and shoved his dragon headed blade in Takashi's back.

"Guahh!" Takashi saw the blade leave his chest, "Wow...that's insane and intense. You must be a psychic." Takashi grinned a little.

"Nope, I'm just that powerful." Lucian grinned, "Now I'll switch Destiny Hero Defender in attack mode and attack you directly once more!"

**Lucian: 1000/Spc: 12**

**Takashi: 900/Spc: 3**

"I end with a facedown!" Lucian threw down a facedown monster.

**Final Counters: 19**

"End phase, so come back Red Nova Dragon!"

_"Rrrrraaaa!"_ Red Nova Dragon roared as it stared down Destiny End Dragoon once more with it's intense flames causing fans to get sunburned.

"I'm ending this here and now Lucian!"

"Try it then!" He edged on.

"I will! Red Nova Dragon attack with Blaze Bullet!" Red Nova Dragon cocked his fist back and lunged it right at Dragoon.

"I play Negate Attack!"

"And I remove Red Nova Dragon from play!"

"What, why?" Lucian asked surprised by this.

"Because now that he's removed from play I'm playing Call of the Haunted to bring back..."

"He's removed from play you can't bring him back." Lucian informed.

"I'm not." Takashi smiled, "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV. 4(1600/1000), rise from your ashes!"

"What the?" Lucian was slightly confused about why he summoned this monster it wasn't even his.

"This one's for Seth!" Takashi turned to face Lucian as Horus the Black Flame Dragon aimed at Destiny Hero Defender, "Attack with Black Flame Blaze Beam!" The little chick like dragon monster released a powerful black flaming beam like attack that ripped through Defender and into Lucian causing a massive explosion forcing Lucian to crash on the course.

**Lucian: 0/Spc: 12**

**Takashi: 900/Spc: 3**

**Final Counters: 19**

Takashi pulled to a stop burning up the track and leaving skidmarks. His only words were:

"Looks like we win."

* * *

><p>Next Time: With Team Demolition's semi-final match done and over with it's time for Team Youngblood to come back after their amazing victory over Team Dead Destiny, and not only that but the good news keeps coming as a mysterious remedy was give to Ritsu while he was in the hospital. Putting him at 100%! In perfect time for the next duel match between Team Youngblood and Team Infinity in the semi-finals! Team Infinity consist of the ever mysterious Stella Rose, former friend Rex Ultim, and Takashi's Nova Rival Kazuya Hayashi. Who will win and face off against Team Demolition in the finals!<p>

Review!


	26. Ritsu's Return!

Takashi: Guess who's back you guys!

Ritsu: I am!

Takashi: You ruined the surprise!

Inhuman: Calm down Takashi.

Takashi: Finnneee..

Inhuman: Ritsu, wanna disclaim?

Ritsu: Of course, I get to disclaim and duel all in one day! Alright! Happy day, by the way disclaim!

* * *

><p>"Are you serious!" Seth said in shock and awe as he and Takashi were watching Team Demolition's duel. Chase had started and finished the whole duel, he had duled all three members of the opposite team and won with ease. It was almost scary how easy it was for him. As he rode in he looked at the camera and smiled.<p>

"Chase has dueled in every single duel and won every single won." Takashi sighed, "He's definetly stronger than we thought."

"Stronger than he proved in our last duel. Well this time I'm going to beat him." Seth said confidently.

"Yeah, and I'm going to defeat Hero." Takashi nodded.

"Then that leaves me with Shinji again, just how I like it."

"Huh?" Both Takashi and Seth turned around to see Ritsu.

"Ritsu! You're okay!" Takashi celebrated.

"Yeah I know. It was weird, the doctors said that there was this medicine by my med saying that it was prescribed to me."

"Not to anyone else?" Seth asked.

"Nope."

"That's strange." Seth admitted.

"I know right! Though I feel great! I'm ready to duel!"

"Really? Are you sure? I mean you just got better, for all we know your abilites could by outta whack." Takashi explained.

"Actually Takashi...I don't have my abilities anymore."

"WHAT!" Takashi and Seth screamed.

"Yeah, and it's surprising...that's what makes me feel even better. When I had my abilites I never felt as good as I do now!" Ritsu explained.

"Wow...so that cure made you feel better..." Takashi was cut off.

"At the cost of your powers." Seth finished.

"That truely is strange." Takashi sighed, "But oh well! You're up and we're up next in the duel. So you absolutley sure you wanna duel?"

"Of course!" Ritsu nodded, "I don't care who's first, because they're going down." With that Team Youngblood had been reunited and apparently seemed better than ever.

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" The Mc called out, "WELCOME TO THE FINAL MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINAL MATCH UPS! THIS MATCH IS BETWEEN TEAM YOUNGBLOOD AND TEAM INFINITY! THESE TWO ARE GOING TO CLASH LIKE NEVER BEFORE! THE WINNERS HAVE THE OPPROTUNITY TO FACE TEAM DEMOLTION IN THE FINALS TO DECIDE WHO THE BEST IN THE WORLD IS! BUT TO FACE TEAM DEMOLITION IS MORE LIKE A CURSE THAN AN OPPROTUNITY!" The Mc admitted, "Anyways let's start!"<p>

_~You corner me to say _  
><em>Of how can you live that way <em>  
><em>You think I'm wrong with my pride <em>  
><em>But let me tell you I am justified <em>

_Look to my left and you'll see where I tried _  
><em>Look to my right to see the crimes <em>  
><em>Look through my past and you'll see <em>  
><em>All the lies I've lied <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>

_The light passes me by _  
><em>I tried to wash myself clean <em>  
><em>My soul has since then died <em>  
><em>But let me tell you I am doing fine <em>

_Look to my left and you'll see where I tried _  
><em>Look to my right to see the crimes <em>  
><em>Look through my past and you'll see <em>  
><em>All the lies I've lied <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>

_Look in my eyes... _  
><em>Look in my past... <em>

_Look to my left and you'll see where I tried _  
><em>Look to my right to see the crimes <em>  
><em>Look through my past and you'll see <em>  
><em>All the lies I've lied <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>

_Look in my eyes, you'll see my life of crime _  
><em>Look in my past and you'll see, all the lies, all the lies, all the lies <em>  
><em>Are justified~<em>

Ritsu had rode out with a large smile on his face as he awaited for his opponet to ride out.

* * *

><p>"Good luck Stella." Was all Kazuya said to his teammate.<p>

"I'll do my best." Stella was wearing a black and pink jumpsuit with a symbol of a magician hat on her back. Her helmet ass shape of a witch's hat. She sat on a pink suzuki duel runner.

"Take this card.." Kazuya handed Stella a card and she quickly read it's effect, "It's perfect for your deck. Now go, ride."

"Right."

* * *

><p>My Last Breath by Evanescence played:<p>

_~hold on to me love_  
><em>you know i can't stay long<em>  
><em>all i wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"<em>  
><em>can you hear me?<em>  
><em>can you feel me in your arms?<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>holding my last breath<em>  
><em>safe inside myself<em>  
><em>are all my thoughts of you<em>  
><em>sweet raptured light it ends here tonight<em>

_i'll miss the winter_  
><em>a world of fragile things<em>  
><em>look for me in the white forest<em>  
><em>hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)<em>  
><em>i know you hear me<em>  
><em>i can taste it in your tears<em>

_holding my last breath_  
><em>safe inside myself<em>  
><em>are all my thoughts of you<em>  
><em>sweet raptured light it ends here tonight<em>

_Closing your eyes to disappear,_  
><em>You pray your dreams will leave you here;<em>  
><em>But still you wake and know the truth,<em>  
><em>No one is there...<em>

_Say goodnight,_  
><em>Don't be afraid,<em>  
><em>Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black.<em>

_(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath_  
><em>(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself<em>  
><em>(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?<em>  
><em>Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight<em>

_holding my last breath_  
><em>safe inside myself<em>  
><em>are all my thoughts of you<em>  
><em>sweet raptured light it ends here tonight<em>

_(Holding my last breath)~_

Stella joined Ritsu on the course.

"You ready to lose Dragon Boy?" Stella taunted.

"Hmph, I'm back and better than ever girl. You're the one that's about to lose!" Ritsu called back, "Now let's duel!" The two sped up, and Stella was able to turn the first corner.

**Stella: 4000/Spc: 0**

**Ritsu: 4000/Spc: 0**

"My move!" She called.

**Stella: 4000/Spc: 1**

**Ritsu: 4000/Spc: 1**

Stella was shocked as she looked at the card in her hand, it was the card that Kazuya had just given her.

"I'm throwing down two facedown cards, then a facedown monster to end!" Stella called.

"Weak!" Ritsu chuckled.

"Well show me what you got then!" Stella demanded.

"Fine!"

**Stella: 4000/Spc: 2**

**Ritsu: 4000/Spc: 2**

"I'll start out by summoning my Red Eyes Black Chick(800/500)!" Ritsu's baby black chick came out in it's red eggshell, "Then I'll give him up to summon out my Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)!" In place of Red Eyes Black Chick the full Red Eyes Black Dragon soared over all with an intense and intimidating blood shot eyes, "To follow up I'm going to remove my Red Eyes Black Chick from play to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)!" Ritsu had summoned out a larger and more powerful armored Red Eyes Dragon as fire bursted from it's sides.

"Time to get it going!" Ritsu yelled excitedly, "Redy Eyes Black Dragon attack with Inferno Blaze!"

"Not if I play my first trap card! It's known as Reverse Counter Order! This is a trap card that allows all trap cards to be counted and used as Spell Counters for any monster that requires Spell Counters!"

"What?" Ritsu had never heard of this card. No one in the stadium had heard of this card, everyone was in awe at the card and it's effect.

"Hmph, well then I'm okay with that because Red Eyes still attacks!" Ritsu pointed out as Stella's Crystal Seer(100/100) was destroyed.

"Get this, when Crystal Seer is destroyed I can look at the top two cards on my deck. Then I can put one in my hand and send the other to the bottom of my deck." Stella observed her next two cards, then placed one ta the bottom of her deck.

"Whatever, Darkness Metal Dragon, strike'em down!"

"I play Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

"Darn it!" Ritus yelled angrily, "I end then."

"My draw!" Stella called.

**Stella: 4000/Spc: 3**

**Ritsu: 4000/Spc: 3**

"I'm going to continue by throwing down a facedown card and special summon The Tricky(2000/1200) at the cost of giving up my Magicians Valkyrie(1600/1800)!" Stella had brought out a masked question marked harelequin, "Then I'll normal summon out my Dark Valkyria(1800/1050)!" Stella had brought out a long purple haired girl dressed in dark like armor, "Now with her effect as a Gemini monster she is being normal summoned with an effect! With her effect I can place one Spell Counter on her to have her gain three hundred attack points! Then by destroying a Spell Counter I can destroy one of your monsters!"

"What!"

"Dark Valkyira destory that Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" As Stella gave the order Ritsu's dragon was shattered to pieces.

"I'll get you back for that." Ritsu exclaimed.

"We'll see, I end."

"My move!"

**Stella: 4000/Spc: 4**

**Ritsu: 4000/Spc: 4**

"I'm going to summon out my Dragunity Corsesca(800/700)!" Ritsu had brought out brown spear headed dragon that paled in comparison to his Red Eyes Black Dragon, "Now I'm tuning my Dragunity Corsesca with my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

1(*Dragunity Corsesca)+7(Red Eyes Black Dragon)= 8

"Mother earth calls forth her greatest protector to fight the evil that's coming! Behold the power that moves the very mountains themselves! Synchro summon! The dragon of earth,Golem-The Dragon of the Earth(2800/3000)!" A dragon made out of pure stones and rocks soared and hovered over Ritsu.

"Now Golem attack with Seismic Shock Wave! Destroy that Dark Valkyria!"

_"As you command!"_ Golem nodded as he released a powerful shockwave that would've completley shattered Dark Valkyria if it wasn't for a large colorful portal like shield.

"Sorry Ritsu, but Dark Valkyria is going to stay thanks to Negate Attack!" Stella smiled wickedly.

"Hmph, fine you take this round. I end."

"My draw then!" Stella smiled.

**Stella: 4000/Spc: 5**

**Ritsu: 4000/Spc: 5**

"Get this Stella! Once per turn you lose four hundred life points thanks to Golem's effect! So go Golem, Seismic Shockwave!" Golem had released a powerful shockwave once more dealing heavy damage to the whole arena and the course.

**Stella: 3600/Spc: 5**

**Ritsu: 4000/Spc: 5**

"I'm okay with that." She smiled, "Because I'm giving Dark Valkyria a Spell Counter, then I'll get rid of that Spell Counter to destroy your Golem!"

"Not again!" Ritsu growled as Golem was shattred to pieces.

"Now The Tricky will attack you directly!"

**Stella: 3600/Spc: 5**

**Ritsu: 2000/Spc: 5**

"Now Dark Valkyria strike'em down!"

**Stella: 3600/Spc: 5**

**Ritsu: 150/Spc: 5**

"Gahh!" Ritsu took both attacks head on, and was barely able to do anything about it.

"Your turn." Stella smiled evily.

"My draw..." Ritsu rested his hand on his deck and quickly ripped the top card off the deck and into his hand.

**Stella: 3600/Spc: 6**

**Ritsu: 150/Spc: 6**

"Got it!" Ritsu smiled, "I'm playing the Speed Spell-Overboost to give me four speed counters!"

**Stella: 3600/Spc: 6**

**Ritsu: 150/Spc: 10**

"Now I'll give up all ten Speed Counters to play the Speed Spell-Monster Reborn! I'm bringing back Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)!" Ritsu had brought back his power house of a dragon, "Next I'll use his effect to bring back one monster from my graveyard! One dragon monster, So I pick my Golem!"

"What!" Stella was in shock.

"Come forth Golem(2800/3000)!"

_"I'm back!"_ Golem announced.

"Now Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, destroy that Dark Valkyria!" Soon Stella's Dark Valkyria was devoured by the flames of the Darkness Metal Dragon.

**Stella: 2650/Spc: 6**

**Ritsu: 150/Spc: 0**

"Next my Golem will destroy your Tricky! Seismic Shockwave!" Golem had roared releasing a powerful shockwave shattering The Tricky.

**Stella: 1850/Spc: 6**

**Ritsu: 150/Spc: 0**

"I'll now switch Golem to defense mode and end!"

"I draw.." Stella called out.

"And you lose four hundred this turn once more!"

**Stella: 1450/Spc: 7**

**Ritsu: 150/Spc: 1**

"I end my turn with a facedown..." Stella had nothing to do, except throwdown Mirror Force.

"My draw then!" Ritsu smiled, "Hey Darkness Metal Dragon bring back Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Stella: 1450/Spc: 8

Ritsu: 150/Spc: 2

"Hmm.." Stella grinned at what was about to go down.

"Next I'm summoning a second Dragunity Corsesca(800/700)! Now I'll tune my Corsesca and my Red Eyes Black Dragon once more!"

1(*Dragunity Corsesca)+7(Red Eyes Black Dragon)= 8

"The winds of destiny will stir as the relentless dragon descends on the world! Synchro Summon! The dragon of winds, KazeRyu-The Dragon of The Storms!(2700/2100)!" Above Ritsu a second dragon arose, this one was revealed to be a dragon who's scales were dark green with light green wings.

"Now when KazeRyu is special summoned every trap card and spell card on the field are destroyed! Then for each one the controller loses three hundred life points! Since you have three then you lose nine hundred! KazeRyu go for it!" Ritsu demanded.

"Good bye!" KazeRyu called out as a large storm picked up destroying each of Stella's cards.

**Stella: 550/Spc: 8**

**Ritsu: 150/Spc: 2**

"Now go KazeRyu attack that facedown!" Ritsu ordered, a second storm picked up and lifted Stella's Time Wizard, then destroyed it.

"No!" Stella cried out.

"Golem, Seismic Shock Wave!" Ritsu called forth.

_"As you wish master!"_ With that Golem roared and released a powerful destructive shockwave that took out the rest of Stella's life points.

**Stella: 0/Spc: 8**

**Ritsu: 150/Spc: 2**

* * *

><p>"Well looks like Stella lost." Kazuya sighed.<p>

"I've noticed." Kazuya's teammate replied.

"Looks like you're up. You ready to face them?"

"Hmph, they are weak. With Ritsu's life points borderline zero, it'll be too easy."

"It better be." Kazuya told him, "Well looks liek you're up. Destroy them, Rex."

"Right." With that Rex had rode off onto the track.

* * *

><p>Next Time: The duel between Ritsu and Rex ends real quick, with that end a new start. And a rematch, but between Rex and who?<p>

Review!


	27. Chaotic Rematch!

Inhuman: Oh right! Another chapter bout to go down! This one is sure to be...

Takashi, Ritsu, & Seth(In unison): Chaotic?

Inhuman(Grins evily): Exactly...disclaimer

* * *

><p><em>~You remind of a man.<em>  
><em>(What man?)<em>  
><em>Oh, the man with the power.<em>  
><em>(What power?)<em>  
><em>Oh, the power of voodoo<em>  
><em>(Who do?)<em>  
><em>Oh, you do, you do<em>  
><em>(Do what?)<em>

_You remind of a man._  
><em>(What man?)<em>  
><em>Yeah, the man with the power.<em>  
><em>(What power?)<em>  
><em>Yeah, the power of voodoo<em>  
><em>(Who do?)<em>  
><em>Yeah, you do, you do<em>  
><em>(Do what?)<em>

_Uh, we could take 'em out of this rex,_  
><em>Save us from the man with the hex.<em>  
><em>Save us from his evil curse,<em>  
><em>It's gonna get bad, yeah, it's gonna get worse.<em>

_Uh, hocus pocus alakazaam,_  
><em>Save us from that evil man,<em>  
><em>With hairy legs and heavy feet,<em>  
><em>He cracks up, baby, as he creeks.<em>

_You remind of a man._  
><em>(What man?)<em>  
><em>Yeah, the man with the power.<em>  
><em>(What power?)<em>  
><em>Oh, the power of voodoo<em>  
><em>(Who do?)<em>  
><em>Yeah, you do, you do<em>  
><em>(Do what?)<em>

_You remind of a man._  
><em>(What man?)<em>  
><em>Yeah, the man with the power.<em>  
><em>(What power?)<em>  
><em>Oh, the power of voodoo<em>  
><em>(Who do?)<em>  
><em>Yeah, you do, you do<em>  
><em>(Do what?)<em>

_uh ah, voodoo_  
><em>uh ah, voodoo<em>  
><em>uh ah, voodoo<em>  
><em>uh ah, voodoo<em>

_Save us, save us_  
><em>(Save us, save us)<em>  
><em>Save us, save us<em>  
><em>(Save us, save us)<em>  
><em>Save us, save us<em>  
><em>(Save us, save us)<em>  
><em>Save us, save us<em>  
><em>(Save us, save us)<em>

_We can take 'em out of this rex,_  
><em>Save us from the man with hex,<em>  
><em>With bogy eyes and a bogy egg,<em>  
><em>Save us from the man with hex.<em>

_Oh, save us, save us_  
><em>(Save us, save us)<em>  
><em>Save us, save us<em>  
><em>(Save us, save us)<em>  
><em>Save us, save us<em>  
><em>(Save us, save us)<em>  
><em>Save us, save us<em>  
><em>Save us from the man with hex~<em>

Man with the Hex by The Atomic Fireballs played as a black m-Org chopper that had black instead of yellow came out past Ritsu. All he was able to truely see was a black leather jacket that had a white dragon design on the back, along with some dark green pants, and a strange medevil battle worn skeleton like helemt with a dark green visor.

**Ritsu: 150/Spc: 2**

**Rex: 4000/Spc: 0**

"Well Ritsu, long time no see!"

"Rex!" Ritsu said in shock.

"Yeah, me and my team are heading forwards in this WRGPX! I'm taking you down first!" Rex proclaimed, "I draw!"

**Ritsu: 150/Spc: 3**

**Rex: 4000/Spc: 1**

"Well let's see, you have two dragon Synchro monsters and that annoying Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon on the field. Easy pickings." Rex grinned.

"Easy? Ha! Yeah right!" Ritsu laughed, "Show me what ya got!" Ritsu ordered.

"On it! I'm going to first summon out my Ally of Chaos- Ark Guardna(1900/1900) in defense mode!" A card from Rex's hand floated up in the air and placed itself on the duel board. On the field a man dressed in angelic armor with large white wings and a long silver blade flew beside Rex with his long flowing golden hair, "I'll throw down two facedowns to end my turn!"

"That's all?" Ritsu asked, "Oh well. My move!"

**Ritsu: 150/Spc: 4**

**Rex: 4000/Spc: 2**

"I'm going to end this duel now! Go Golem attack that Ark Guardna!"

"As you wish!"

"Hmph, you probably should've used KazeRyu's effect first Ritsu. Because I'm activating my first facedown card! Chaos Shield!" A white like shield with a purple diammond in the center appeared within Ark Guardna's hands, "With this trap card I can either stop your battle phase or equp the card to a Chaos Ally! I'm going to equip the shield with my Chaos Ally to have him gain one thousand defense points!"

**Ally of Chaos-Ark Guardna's Defense Points: 2900**

"Also with this my Ark Garnda cannot be destroyed in battle! Then I'll play my second card, Black Hole Shield!" A second shield had appeared in the second hand of Ark Guardna as a large dark portal like shield over took his right arm, "With this card Ark Gardna's defense goes up by nine hundred!"

**Ally of Chaos-Ark Guardna's Defense points: 3800**

"Now since your Golem attacked my Guardna he is removed from play!"

"Are you serious!" Ritsu said in awe as Golem was sucked into Guardna's black hole shield and was destroyed.

"Grrr...I'll end my turn." Ritsu growled.

"My draw!" Rex grinned.

**Ritsu: 150/Spc: 5**

**Rex: 4000/Spc: 3**

"First I'm going to special summon my Ally of Chaos Kikai-Teki(500/500)!" A red skeleton armored bodyless monster with green flames bursting from behind came to life beside Rex's Guardna, "With Kikai-Teki's effect his level becomes half that of one monster on my field! With only one monster his level becomes two!"

**Ally of Chaos- Kikai-Teki's Level: 2**

"Next I'm going to normal summon Ally of Chaos-Chardion(2500/1100)!" The cowboy in black with the serated blood red blade like whip joined the rest of Rex's monsters, "Now it's time for a tunning!" Rex ordered.

2(*Ally of Chaos-Kikai-Teki)+4(Ally of Chaos-Guardna)+4(Ally of Chaos-Chardion)= 10

"Rise! Commander of Chaos-Ren Shi(3850/2550)!" In place of all of Rex's monsters a large white angelic feather and scaled dragon with a yellow underbelly rose with its four wings, and various dark claws. The dragon soared over all of the WRGPX stadium, "With my Ren Shi's effect I can discard a number of cards from your hand for each monster used to bring this monster to life! I gave up three monsters, meaning you give up three cards! Then for each monster he gains three hundred attack and for each spell and trap he gains two hundred attack!"

Ritsu forcefully threw away three of his cards revealing two spell cards and one monster card. This gave Rex's Synchro a powerful boost of seven hundred attack points.

**Commander of Chaos- Ren Shi's Attack: 3550**

"Alright! Time to end this duel!" Rex grimaced, "Ren Shi attack Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Commandment of Chaos!" With a powerful roar a large white booming soundwave shattered Ritsu's Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to a trillion pieces.

**Ritsu: 0/Spc: 5**

**Rex: 4000/Spc: 3**

"Guahh!" The power of the attack caused Ritsu to spin out of control, "Grrr...I'm not crashing!" Ritsu roared as his eyes took the form of dragon like eyes. With this he saw KazeRyu assisting him with the power of his winds.

_"It's okay Master, I am here! We are the winds of change!"_ KazeRyu proclaimed as he helped Ritsu pull aside.

"Thank you so much KazeRyu." Ritsu thanked.

_"It is my pleasure."_ With that KazeRyu faded from the battle field.

"Well Seth...your turn." Ritsu chuckled.

"I know...looks like I'm getting my first rematch!" Seth roared his engine and bursted out to meet Rex out on the field.

**Rex: 4000/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 5**

_~Legends always say_  
><em>The dark ones make his play<em>  
><em>With uncautious men<em>  
><em>Lie in his name<em>  
><em>From inner egypt came<em>  
><em>Don't fear his word<em>  
><em>Don't go into his den<em>  
><em>The strange dark one to whom the fellas bowed<em>  
><em>Silent and lean cryptically proud<em>  
><em>Worming into your mind<em>  
><em>Drives you mad<em>  
><em>Like the snake that can find<em>  
><em>What is bad<em>  
><em>Bitting with sharp teeth<em>  
><em>Your frail reason<em>  
><em>Scratching in your mind beneath<em>  
><em>Frantic crowds are underneat his commands<em>  
><em>Wild beast follow him and lick his hands<em>  
><em>The Shadow of the Nile<em>  
><em>Who gnaws your soul<em>  
><em>The bright of black smile<em>  
><em>That your mind stole<em>  
><em>The Shadows of the Nile<em>  
><em>In desert storms<em>  
><em>The old one who beguiles<em>  
><em>Takes diverse forms<em>  
><em>Through the mindless voice<em>  
><em>He leads you<em>  
><em>Claws he had deployed<em>  
><em>He bleeds you<em>  
><em>The messenger I am<em>  
><em>Know the fate:<em>  
><em>There is not peace at the gate~<em>

Seth had met face to face with Rex and his dragon. All he could was smile, and draw.

**Rex: 4000/Spc: 4**

**Seth: 4000/Spc: 6**

"Time for our rematch!" Seth ordered.

"Bring it all!" Rex demanded, "Bring it all.."

"I will! I'm first going to special summon Gravekeepers Shaman(2100/1500) to the field by giving up one monster in my hand!" Seth had brought out the old egyptian desert robed man, "Now since I sent away one of my favorite cards I can bring it back to the field! So make your return Ash, the God's Favorite Serveant(1800/1340)!" A man surrounded by desert sand drenched in diffrent types of statures of totems of offerings to the egyptian gods rose.

"When he is summoned this way, I can bring out one Token of Ash(0/0) to the field!" A statue of pure grey ash like dust resided with the rest of Seth's monsters, "You are really going to like this." Seth smiled evily as the clouds above slowly began to gather around and lightning struck down from above all around the arena.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Takashi said in shock, "Does he really already have it?"<p>

"If he does then this duel just might be a little short." Ritsu chuckled lightly with enjoyment.

"Oh yeah, let's see what he pulls out now."

* * *

><p>"Now watch carefully as one of the ultimate monsters in the game comes to life and descimates all! Come forth and destroy all that challenges your superior spiritual being! Winged Dragon of Ra(??)!" Then the lightning and thunder picked up massivley as the large golden dragon flew down threw the clouds scaring the whole world with it's revival apperance. The dragon descended and flew over all. Rex's Commanbder of Chaos- Ren Shi dwarfed in size compared to the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Now by giving up all of my life points till I'm only left with one hundred, all the life points I gave up go straight towards my Winged Dragon of Ra!"

**Winged Dragon of Ra's Attack and Defense: 3900**

_"Rrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaa!"_

"Prepare to lose!" Seth called, "Watch carefully Rex, for my Winged Dragon will destroy every monster that comes our way! Winged Dragon of Ra destroy that Chaos Commander! And show them what real power is! Destruction of Ra Atheist!" Winged Dragon of Ra took in a deep breath of fire and then released it's golden flames that swallowed and devoured the ant sized Ren Shi destroying it.

**Rex: 3650/Spc: 4**

**Seth: 100/Spc: 6**

"I end." Seth smiled.

"My draw!" Rex drew his next card.

**Rex: 3650/Spc: 5**

**Seth: 100/Spc: 7**

"Well Seth, you have dueled well so far. I must admit that bringing out an Egyptian God card sure took me by surprise. Though it won't for much longer!" Rex yelled, "With a Chaos Commander in my graveyard I'm going to special summon my Goddess of Chaos- Eris(3000/3000)!" On the field a beutifully well dressed woman with light purple skin came to the field with her dark purple velvet like flowing hair.

"It's not strong enough to take down Ra." Seth pointed out.

"This isn't the monster that's going to." Rex smiled wickedly, "I'm now going to throw down two facedowns and end."

"My move!" Seth drew.

**Rex: 3650/Spc: 6**

**Seth: 100/Spc: 8**

"Ra attack once more!" Ra released another powerful of golden blazing flames destroying Rex's monster.

**Rex: 2750/Spc: 6**

**Seth: 100/Spc: 8**

"I'll end my turn."

"My move!"

**Rex: 2750/Spc: 7**

**Seth: 100/Spc: 9**

"I draw!" Rex called, "Now I'm playing both of my facedown cards which happen to be Reckless Greed so I can draw two cards!" Rex drew two cards, "Though now I can't draw for four turns since I used two! Though it won't stop me from giving up four speed counters to play two Pots of Greed!"

**Rex: 2750/Spc: 2**

**Seth: 100/Spc: 8**

"Now I contain seven cards in my hand. I end my turn. Since I have seven cards I must get rid of one, I'll get rid of this card." Rex quickly ejected a card from his hand.

"My move then!" Seth ordered.

**Rex: 2750/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 100/Spc: 9**

"Ra destroy!" Seth ordered, and easily Rex had lost the duel.

**Rex: 0/Spc: 3**

**Seth: 100/Spc: 9**

"Looks like the rematch is mine." Seth had won.

* * *

><p>Next Time: With two down, only one is left, Kazuya. Seth vs. Kazuya! Will he be able to do damage befor Takashi has to step in? Even if he does, how will their rematch go?<p>

Review!


	28. Burn it All!

Inhuman: Look like it's time for Takashi's rematch right?

Seth & Ritsu: Yep, can't wait for that!

Takashi: Let's disclaim so I can get'em back! Disclaim!

* * *

><p><em>~Back in the day when nothing really mattered to me, <em>  
><em>I only saw what my eyes, what they wanted to see. <em>  
><em>And everything around me seemed to never change. <em>  
><em>I'm looking for an easy way out, someone to blame. <em>  
><em>Why does it work this way still today? <em>  
><em>You wanna take somebody down along the way? <em>  
><em>But I won't let that one be me, <em>  
><em>'cause I don't want the drama it brings. <em>  
><em>See today isn' t 'back in the day' anymore. <em>  
><em>I know a little more than I did before. <em>  
><em>So don't forget before you try bringing me down, <em>  
><em>what goes around always comes back around!<em>

_YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! Do you hear what I'm trying to say! _  
><em>YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! I'll never turn the other way! <em>  
><em>YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! What are you trying to say? <em>  
><em>YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! It's not like I'm runnin? away!<em>

_So you think you can see inside my mind? _  
><em>You probably could if you just take a little time. <em>  
><em>I know exactly what you're trying to say,<em>

_But sittin? in the stands ain't the same as playin' the game. _  
><em>So I can't comprehend in my mind, <em>  
><em>Just why we can't leave it all behind. <em>  
><em>So come on and stand beside the border line, <em>  
><em>'cause tonight is the night we climb!<em>

_YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! Do you hear what I'm trying to say! _  
><em>YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! I'll never turn the other way! <em>  
><em>YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! What are you trying to say? <em>  
><em>YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! It's not like I'm runnin? away!<em>

_OH!_

_Why can't we feel what it takes for us to be real? _  
><em>Why can't we see what it takes for us to believe? <em>  
><em>Why do we say all of these things th at bring us down?<em>

_YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! Do you hear what I'm trying to say! _  
><em>YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! I'll never turn the other way! <em>  
><em>YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! What are you trying to say? <em>  
><em>YOU CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! It's not like I'm runnin? away!<em>

_It's not like I'm runnin' away!_

_YOU CANT BRING ME DOWN!~_

Kazuya rode up next to Seth to the Underground Remix of Bring Me Down by Pillar on his Suzuki Duel Runner that had a black A on the front. He was wearing a black and silver jumpsuit with the symbol of Spades Hearts, Diamonds on both the front and back of his jumsuit. He was also wearing a helmet shaped like that of a Medieval Knights.

**Seth: 100/Spc: 9**

**Kazuya: 4000/Spc: 3**

"Hey there Seth, seems like you've managed to pull out an Egyptian God card." Kazuya observed.

"Yeah, and I'd love to see how you'll handle him." Seth said somewhat cockily.

"Are you serious? This duel was over the second you summoned it."

"Huh?"

"My move!" Kazuya grinned.

**Seth: 100/Spc: 10**

**Kazuya: 4000/Spc: 4**

"I'm playing Speed World 2's effect and deal you eight hundred points of damage for each Speed Spell in my hand!"

"No!" Seth said in shock.

"Take this!" Kazuya popped a wheelie as he boosted past Seth, then screeched around and shot him with a sphere of fire.

"Gahh!"

**Seth: 0/Spc: 10**

**Kazuya: 4000/Spc: 4**

"No.." Was all Seth could say as he rode off to the side, "I can't believe he took me out like that." Seth slammed his fist against his dashboard.

"It's all good Seth, you did more than what was needed. You pushed yourself, I'll bring it home now." Takashi informed as he got onto his Duel Runner.

"Later.." Was all Takashi had left to say as he left to his new entrance song, The Legacy by Black Veil Brides:

_~Racing faster,_  
><em>Escape disaster,<em>  
><em>Partners in crime will leave their mark<em>  
><em>We make our own way,<em>  
><em>No thoughts of yesterday,<em>  
><em>Black hearts of chrome and battle scars (chrome and battle scars)<em>  
><em>Oh.<em>

_The legacy,_  
><em>Born from a dream,<em>  
><em>On leather wings,<em>  
><em>Rose from the streets,<em>  
><em>With the hands on destiny,<em>

_We came from nothing,_  
><em>But promise one thing,<em>  
><em>We'll change the world with these guitars,<em>  
><em>So listen closely,<em>  
><em>And don't stop working,<em>  
><em>No one can tell you who you are (tell you who you are)<em>  
><em>Oh,<em>

_The legacy,_  
><em>Born from a dream,<em>  
><em>On leather wings,<em>  
><em>Rose from the streets,<em>  
><em>With the hands on destiny,<em>  
><em>The legacy,<em>  
><em>Born from a dream,<em>  
><em>On leather wings,<em>  
><em>Rose from the streets,<em>  
><em>With the hands on destiny,<em>

_Argh_  
><em>Run<em>  
><em>(Run)<em>  
><em>Run<em>  
><em>Never look back!<em>  
><em>Run<em>  
><em>(Run)<em>  
><em>Run<em>  
><em>Never look back!<em>  
><em>Run<em>  
><em>Run<em>  
><em>Run<em>  
><em>Never look back!<em>  
><em>Run!<em>

_The legacy,_  
><em>Born from a dream,<em>  
><em>On leather wings,<em>  
><em>Rose from the streets,<em>  
><em>With the hands on destiny,<em>  
><em>The legacy,<em>  
><em>Born from a dream,<em>  
><em>On leather wings,<em>  
><em>Rose from the streets,<em>  
><em>With the hands on destiny~<em>

**Kazuya: 4000/Spc: 4**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 10**

"Hey there Takashi." Kazuya grinned somewhat evily.

"Kazuya..." Was all Takashi said.

"It's still my turn! So lucky me!" Kazuya laughed, "Nova Warrior Diammond(1500/1200)!" Kazuya had brought out his warrior that was concealed within it's diammond exoskeleton, "With Diammond's effect I'll get rid of a card in my hand to draw!" Kazuya discarded one card, "Since I sent away a monster card I'll bring that monster back to the field! Be reborn! Nova Warrior Clubs(2000/400)!" Beside Kazuya's first Nova Warrior he had summoned out a huge yellow medevil exoskeleton warrior with the signs of clubs all over his body.

"I think I'll end there." Kazuya grinned.

"My draw then!" Takashi drew his first card.

**Kazuya: 4000/Spc: 5**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 11**

"Alright!" Takashi grinned at the card in his hand, "Dragunity Darkspear(1000/1000), Element Dragon(1500/1200), and Grey Wing(1300/700) will now be worthy sacrafices enable for me to special summon Montage Dragon(?/0)!" On the field Takashi had brought out a large light blue skinned three headed white flat face plated dragon, "Montage Dragon's attack is the given up dragon monsters level times three hundred!"

3(Dragunity Darkspear)+4(Element Dragon)+3(Grey Wing)= 10

"So ten times three hundred is three thousand!"

**Montage Dragon's Attack: 3000**

"Now Montage Dragon attack and destroy that Nova Warrior Clubs! Montage Barrage!" All three heads cocked back and descimated Nova Warrior Clubs with ease.

**Kazuya: 3000/Spc: 5**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 11**

"I'll end with two facedowns."

"My move then!" Kazuya drew his next card.

**Kazuya: 3000/Spc: 6**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 12**

"I'm summoning my Nova Beast Eye Keeper(1000/500) to the field!" On the field a large robotic eye with a green pupil and black iris took front of Kazuya, "Now with my Beast Eye Keeper's effect I can take one monster on your field and transfer it's stats over to my side of the field as a token!" The giant eye suddenly scanned Montage Dragon and a pure fire version of Montage Dragon joined Kazuya's side of the field in attack mode.

"Though I do have to give up one thousand life points."

**Kazuya: 2000/Spc: 6**

**Takashi: 4000/Spc: 12**

"Next I'm tuning my Beast Eye Keeper with my Nova Warrior Diammond!"

3(*Nova Beast Eye Keeper)+4(Nova Warrior Diammond)= 7

"From the flames of protection I bring forth a true warrior! I summon you, Nova Valkyrie Satellizer(2700/2500)!" In place of Kazuya's previous monsters out came a black and white exoskeleton armored woman that had a gauntlet and was equipped with a huge handle bar like blade, "Now Satellizer will let me pick one monster from my graveyard and remove it from play to bring down your monsters attack points! I'm sending away my Nova Warrior Diammond to bring down your monsters attack to half!"

**Montage Dragon's Attack: 1500**

"I play my facedown card! Card of Last Will, which will now let me draw five cards!" Takashi quickly drew five new cards.

"So what, I'm going to have my Nova Token destroy your Montage Dragon!"

"No!" Was all Takashi could say as his Montage Dragon was eliminated.

**Kazuya: 2000/Spc: 6**

**Takashi: 2500/Spc: 12**

"Now Nova Valkyrie Satellizer end this!"

* * *

><p>"No way! We're gonna lose!" Seth yelled in disbelief.<p>

"No, Takashi has to have some sort of plan!" Ritsu tried to convince himself.

"He's left himself wide open, that attacks gonna end it.." Seth squeezed his fist.

"Then...we'll never get our rematches with Team Demolition." Ritsu said in dissapointment.

"It's...over."

* * *

><p>"Good bye Takashi, good duel." Kazuya taunted.<p>

"Thanks, but it's not over yet! Half Shield!"

"What!"

"Half Shield is going to cut your monsters attack down in half!"

**Kazuya: 2000/Spc: 6**

**Takashi: 1150/Spc: 12**

"Grrr...you survive for now." Kazuya growled with slight anger.

"Hmph, and I'll keep surviving until I win this tournament! My move!"

**Kazuya: 2000/Spc: 7**

**Takashi: 1150/Spc: 12**

"Cyber Dragon(2100/1500) let's go!" Takashi called out as the cyber serpent rose, "Next I'm summoning Dragunity Pilum(1400/1000)!" Next to Cyber Dragon was muscular green spear armored like dragon that flew in front of Takashi, "Now I'm going to tune them!"

3(*Dragunity Pilum)+5(Cyber Dragon)= 8

"All of you must watch and pay attention as one of the strongest monsters within this dueling game comes back to life! He is a monster that should be feared by all! Ruler of the underworld fires, make this pain real and seal this duel with singe of your flames! Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000)!"

"Rrrrraaa!" Red Dragon Arhcfiend roared loudly as it joined Takashi's side.

"Are you ready Red Dragon?" Takashi asked, Red Dragon simply nodded.

"Now I'm not done! Because I'm playing Monster Reborn to bring back Dragunity Pilum!"

**Kazuya: 2000/Spc: 7**

**Takashi: 1150/Spc: 2**

"Next I'm playing Double Summon, which will allow me to summon one more monster this turn!" Takashi threw down one more monster, "Dragunity Corsesca(800/700) take flight!" On the field a muscle massed golden brown dragon with a trident helemt flew next to Red Dragon Archfiend on it's right side, while Dragunity Pilum took the left.

"Now...tune all of you!"

1(*Dragunity Corsesca)+3(*Dragunity Pilum)+8(Red Dragon Archfiend)= 12

Dragunity Corsesca and Dragunity Pilum flew in front of Takashi and were created into burning circles. Their fire had increaed dramaticfally as Red Dragon Archfiend approached. The blazing rings of fire expanded outwards as they then touched the stadium barricade walls. Takashi revved his engine and bursted through with Red Dragon Archfiend right behind.

"The legacy of flames burns brightly as the true monster of all destruction comes to life..." Takashi had gained a blazing red aura around him that spewed and circled around him like a flaming tornad, "He destroys all that is not his own destructive creation! A world without fire is unheard of for him, he is the true being of all! The burning soul of the undying! With your eternal flames his burning paradise will never perish! Burn this whole world and come forth with a new world where every one lives within the internal inferno! Take flight! Red Nova Dragon(3500/3000)!"

_"Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaa!"_

"Ha!" Takashi and Red Nova Dragon roared releasing a powerful burst of energy.

"Bring it then!" Kazuya demanded.

"I will! You know Red Nova's effect! Five hundred for each tuner in the graveyard! And since my graveyard is shared throughout my team that includes the monsters Ritsu used!"

"What!"

"For mine and Ritsu's tuner's together it adds up to four tuners! Meaning my Red Nova Dragon gains two thousand attack points!"

**Red Nova Dragon's Attack: 5500**

"No!" Kazuya said in shock and awe.

"Red Nova Dragon, are you ready to end this!"

_"At your command!"_ Red Nova Dragon replied back.

"Alright then! Red Nova Dragon attack Nova Valkyrie Satellizer with Super Nova Burst Blast!"

_"Here we go!"_ Red Nova Dragon cried out as he created a large ball of fire that looked and burned brightly and intensely just like the sun. He then squeezed the ball down to a smaller inbetween it's massive gargantuan hands.

_"Rrrrrrrraaaaaa!"_ Red Nova Dragon roared one last time at the small sun and with it's powerful roar the blast was more than strong enough to destroy everything on Kazuya's field. The blast completley ripped through the whole course.

**Kazuya: 0/Spc: 7**

**Takashi: 1150/Spc: 2**

"Guahh!" Kazuya cried out in pain as the intense fire has burned off the rubber on his tires, it had burnt and damaged the paint on his duel runner, his jumpsuit was severley burned and ripped. Takashi had finished driving through with Red Nova Archfiend containing a large smile on his face.

"IT'S OVER! THE SEMI-FINALS ARE FINALY OVER! TEAM YOUNGBLOOD WILL BE MOVING ON! TEAM YOUNGBLOOD WILL BE IN THE FINALS VERSUS TEAM DEMOLITION! THEY'RE MOVING ON! TAKASHI WILL BE LEADING HIS TEAM TO THE FINALS, AND WITH THE ROLL THEY'RE ON POSSIBLY TO VICTORY!" The mc was so intense with every word in shock at the suspsense of the duel and how everything went down. It was truely unbelieveable. Now Takashi, Ritsu, and Seth had one more goal...defeating Team Demolition.

* * *

><p>Next Time: It's time for the rematch between Team Youngblood and Team Demoltion. The final duels of the century! First up Seth vs. Chase. The return of the Egyptian Gods vs the Mayhem causing Machines of the Future. The Master of Machine Mayhem vs. the Wielder of the Gods! Truely a battle of epic proportions, will Seth be able to bring out the best in Chase? Or will Team Demolition take this with ease like the first time they striked?<p>

Review!


	29. The Rage of the Gods! Part 1

Seth: Rematch time!

Ritsu: Looks like it's you versus Chase Ross!

Takashi: You better take'em down!

Seth: Don't worry, I'll take him down like nothing. Because now I'm ready for him.

Inhuman: Disclaim!

* * *

><p>"Well everyone since our race track was destroyed in the past attack of Takashi and his monster..." The Mc informed, "We will be unable to hold Turbo Duels as our final rounds. Though that doesn't mean the tournament is over! No Turbo Duels, but who says we can't duel like the old days!" The Mc yelled in celebration.<p>

"The finals are Team Youngblood versus Tam Demolition! It'll three one-on-one duels. It'll be the first team with two victories who will end up winning this tournament! Also everyone will start off with eight thousand life points! The finals willbe starting within less than half an hour! So hurry up and get ready, because I guarantee you won't wanna miss a single card draw!"

* * *

><p>As Kazuya was being pushed into the ambulance Takashi was there waiting for him.<p>

"Well...seems like you've surpassed me Takashi." Kazuya admitted defeated with all his burns.

"Thanks Kazuya..." Takashi noddd as the two shook hands.

"Though next time...when I see you...you better be champion."

"Hmph, I promise." With that Kazuya was placed in the ambulance and driven to the hospital. Takashi walked back to meet with Ritsu and Sth. As the three met everyone of thei friends came running in. Ellie, Dante, Mikoto, Avery, Miu, Remi, Haru, Miharu, and even Krogger and Emilio.

"Alright! Yo guys are in the finals!" Miharu jumped onto Ritsu.

"Yes we did." He laughed.

"You guy's hve just been unbelievable." Dante praised.

"Thanks you guys." Seth nodded.

"Yeah, it means alot that all of you are here." Takashi smiled/

"So now you guys have to take down Team Demolition right?" Emilio asked.

"Yeah, we lost to them once before..." Takashi hung his head and squeezed his fist as Seth and Ritsu remebered back to their loses.

_Flashback..._

_"No trap cards memeber. Triforce." Chase reminded._

_"I know...I end."_

_"Triforce end it!"_

_"Which is why I played a spell card! I'm playing Deserts Curse! With this your monsters attack is halved till the endphase!"_

_**Genex Triforce's Attack: 1250**_

_**Genex Recycled's Attack: 100**_

_"That's great." Chase sighed as Triforce destroyed Seth's Gravekeepers Descendant(1500/1200)._

_"Now Genex Recycled attack!"_

_**Seth: 200**_

_**Chase: 2500**_

_"I end."_

_"And so does this duel." Seth sighed in depression, "The cost of the curse kicks in now. Now I lose one hundred life points for each monster on the field."_

_**Seth: 0**_

_**Chase: 2500**_

_"Seems like you beat yourself."_

_Flashback over..._

Seth growled in anger.

_Flashback..._

_"The power of the ocean brings for a power of the healing waters, use your powers to wash away the darkness! Synchro summon! The Dragon of Water, Leviathan-The Dragon of The Waters(2800/2400)!" Ritsu called forth his light blue dragon that wrapped itself around him, "With Leviathan's effect I can use it's effect to raise my life points by one of your monsters level times two hundred! I pick Odin!" Leviathan released a light rain upon Ritsu causing his life points to increase._

_**Ritsu: 5000**_

_**Shinji: 3000**_

_"I end there."_

_"My turn then." Shinji called, "Tranngrisnir of the Nordic Beast(1200/800) join me!" A heavy white furry short golden horned sheep like ram monster seemed like a mere ant in comparison to Shinji's Nordic Gods, "Now Loki Vanity Blast on Leviathan!" Loki pointed a finger at Leviathan while it charged up a powerful dark sphere, it then shot Leviathan shattering it completley._

_**Ritsu: 4500**_

_**Shinji: 3000**_

_"Now Tranngrisnir attack Ritsu with White Battle Charge!" The beast like monster ran at Ritsu and shoved it's horns in his chest._

_"Gah!" Ritsu was knocked down to the ground._

_**Ritsu: 3300**_

_**Shinji: 3000**_

_"Now Odin Father of the Aesir attack and destroy with Heavens Judgement!" Odin raised his staff in the air then pointed it at Ritsu and blasted him with a flash of light, ending the duel._

_**Ritsu: 0**_

_**Shinji: 3000**_

_"I win." Shinji smiled._

_Flashback over..._

Ritsu squeezd his fist even tighter in anger.

_Flashback..._

_3(*Dragon Fiend)+8(Evil Hero Dark Gaia)= 11_

_"For those who belive where there is darkness there is light to destroy it, you are wrong! The darkness can never be destroyed, to prove it to you I'm summoning a monster who is truley invincible! A monster that has the power to banish all the stars that cover the world, I summon you! Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible(?/0)!"_

_On the field a new monster was given birth from a black hole. This monster had four large wings, two of them were of the original Evil Hero Dark Gaia's and the other two were large black angelic wings, it had two spear tipped tails, from the armor on it's hands were two stretched out swords, it had dead soulless black eyes. Though the same size as Hero this monster was just as intimidating, possibly more than Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. ACtually it seemed even more intimidating than Five Headed Dragon._

_"Now get this! This form of Gaia has the same effect, Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible's attack is equal to that of Evil Hero Dark Gaia's since the original Dark Gaia is needed to summon him."_

_**Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible's Attack: 6400**_

_"Now one more thing, when Dragon Fiend is used for a Synchro Summon the Synchro monsters attack is doubled till the end turn!"_

_**Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible's Attack: 12800**_

_"Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible end this with Neverending Catastrophe!" Hero's monster crossed both of it's blades as the skies above darkened and slowly began to twist, while it generated a sphere of pure dark energy. It then launched that energy into the sky which absorbed it like a lion would a newborn child. Then the the clouds released a powerful dark like tornado, as lightning struck down Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon multiple times, at the same time it was being lifted into the sky by the tornado, and as it's heads touched the clouds the sphere of energy was forced into its chest. Then all together it exploded, and the duel was over._

_**Takashi: 0**_

_**Hero: 4000**_

_"I win."_

_Flashback over.._

"But not again will we lose!" Takashi punched his hand in anger and smiled.

"Alright you guys! Time for the first round of the finals! Will each representitive for their respective team please step up!" The Mc announced.

"Well..." Takashi sighed, "Seth that's you."

"Right." Seth nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Seth's song kicked in as he walked out of the entrance way.<p>

_~Legends always say_  
><em>The dark ones make his play<em>  
><em>With uncautious men<em>  
><em>Lie in his name<em>  
><em>From inner egypt came<em>  
><em>Don't fear his word<em>  
><em>Don't go into his den<em>  
><em>The strange dark one to whom the fellas bowed<em>  
><em>Silent and lean cryptically proud<em>  
><em>Worming into your mind<em>  
><em>Drives you mad<em>  
><em>Like the snake that can find<em>  
><em>What is bad<em>  
><em>Bitting with sharp teeth<em>  
><em>Your frail reason<em>  
><em>Scratching in your mind beneath<em>  
><em>Frantic crowds are underneat his commands<em>  
><em>Wild beast follow him and lick his hands<em>  
><em>The Shadow of the Nile<em>  
><em>Who gnaws your soul<em>  
><em>The bright of black smile<em>  
><em>That your mind stole<em>  
><em>The Shadows of the Nile<em>  
><em>In desert storms<em>  
><em>The old one who beguiles<em>  
><em>Takes diverse forms<em>  
><em>Through the mindless voice<em>  
><em>He leads you<em>  
><em>Claws he had deployed<em>  
><em>He bleeds you<em>  
><em>The messenger I am<em>  
><em>Know the fate:<em>  
><em>There is not peace at the gate~<em>

"Alright everyone there he is! The Wielder of the Gods! The Master of All Power! The man who has crushed everyone in his way! He is! Seth Ramses!" The crowd exploded with cheers as Seth walked over and took his place in the stadium. Then a new song hit:

_~Here I lie forever _  
><em>Sorrow still remains <em>  
><em>Will the water pull me down and wash it all away <em>  
><em>Come and take me over <em>  
><em>Welcome to the game <em>  
><em>Will the current drag me down and carry me away <em>  
><em>Suddenly the light begins to fade <em>

_HOPELESS _  
><em>I'm falling down <em>  
><em>FILTHY <em>  
><em>I can't wake up <em>  
><em>I can not hold on <em>  
><em>I will not let go <em>  
><em>WORTHLESS <em>  
><em>It's over now <em>  
><em>GUILTY <em>  
><em>There's no way out <em>  
><em>I can not hold on <em>  
><em>I will not let go <em>

_Silent I go under _  
><em>I am not afraid <em>  
><em>I can see the daylight shine <em>  
><em>And slowly drift away <em>  
><em>Safe to say it's over <em>  
><em>Sink into the grave <em>  
><em>There is nothing left inside <em>  
><em>But I am wide awake <em>  
><em>I can hear the devil call my name <em>

_HOPELESS _  
><em>I'm falling down <em>  
><em>FILTHY <em>  
><em>I can't wake up <em>  
><em>I can not hold on <em>  
><em>I will not let go <em>  
><em>WORTHLESS <em>  
><em>It's over now <em>  
><em>GUILTY <em>  
><em>There's no way out <em>  
><em>I can not hold on <em>  
><em>I will not let go~<em>

"There he is everyone! The Machine Mayhem Master! Undefeated in this tournament! He has swatted every duelist in his way He is Team Demoltion's first and onl duelist in this tournament! He has not been defeated! He has taken on all dueling teams up till now! He is Chase Ross!" Chase walked out and waved to everyone while starring down Seth.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Let's do this."

**Seth: 8000**

**Chase: 8000**

"Let's duel!" They caled in unison.

"I go first!" Seth demanded, "I'll start by summoning The Creator Incarnate(1600/1500)!" Seth was joined to the field by his golden warrior, "Next I'm using his effect to special summon The Creator(2300/3000)!" In place of Seth's warrior a large golden monarch of light rose and faced all, "Next I'm playing The Creators effect and I'll get rid of a card in my hand to bring back The Creator Incarnate(1600/1500)! I'll follow up by playing Double Summon and giving up my Incarnate to summon a monster in facedown defense mode! After that Imma get rid of the last card in my hand to bring back my Incarnate!"

"Three monsters on your first turn, and two of them you're ready to strike with? How useful I guess." Chase shrugged, "You ready to lose?"

"Me? Lose? Not today! It's payback time!" Seth called.

"Right, so now I'm going to first summon out Genex Controller(1400/1200)!" Chase summoned out his machine junk like kid to the field, "Next I'm giving up my controller with Double Summon to bring out Jinzo(2400/1500)!" Chase had brought out the genius dark machine onster that stared down allof Seth's monsters without a single sign of intimidation, "Next I pay Monster Reborn to bring back Genex Controller in defense!" Chase brought back his Genex Controller, "I'll throw down two facedowns, then attack your Incarnate! Jinzo attackwth Dark Brain Blast!" Jinzo charged up a powerful dark sphere and shot down Seth's monster.

**Seth: 7200**

**Chase: 8000**

"I end."

"My move then!" Seth called, "I'll now play Pot of Greed!" Seth drew two cards, "Next I'll throw down a facedown and play Shield and Sword to switch all monsters attack and defense points! Giving my Creator three thousand attack and Jinzo fifteen hundred attack!" The Creator's attack and defense was switched giving him a power boost, "Now go! The Creator attack with Creation Fist!" The Creator struck hard down onto Jinzo destroying him.

**Seth: 7200**

**Chase: 6500**

"Next a second Pot of Greed then two facedowns to end." The Creator's attack points went back to normal.

"My turn..." Chase drew.

"I play my trap card! Card of Last Will since The Creator's attack just went down I can play this and draw five cards!"

"Yay me..." Chase said unenthusiastically.

"Now I'll be playing the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back my The Creator Incarnate."

"Can I go now?" Chase asked.

"You may continue." Seth grinned.

"Imma throw down a facedown and play Swords of Revealing Light to end."

"Unimpressive. After our first duel I would think you'd be doing alot more damage." Seth taunted.

"Well...I'm kind of bored and already know we're going to win." Chase shrugged.

"Are you now?" Seth asked mockingly.

"Yes we are. Now go." He ordered.

"Fine! I draw!" Seth gained a big wide grin, "I'm giving up all three monsters to summon an Egyptian God card!" As all three of Seth's monsters vanished the clous got together and lightning raced across the newly darkened sky. Rain slowly feel, the clouds began to expand and descend. Tunnetls were beggining to form in the darkened clouds above, "I summon you! Slifer the Sky Dragon(?/?)!" The large red two mouthed serpent like dragon had lightning racing down all around it's body as it wrapped around the stadium and was still able to worm through the sky.

"With Slifer I'm going to beat you! I will defeat you!" Seth called.

"Man.." Chase sighed and all he said after that was, "Now I gotta try."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Seth has brought out his lost God Card! And Chase starts to do what he can to get rid of it, though the almighty Sk Dragon will notgo down with such ease.<p>

Review!


	30. The Rage of the Gods! Part 2

Seth: Seems like I got Chase on the ropes! He's got no monsers to save him and he's got no cards in his hand!

Ritsu: Yeah, and all he has are two facedown cards!

Takashi: Though something doesn't seem right.

Inhuman: You guys done? I wanna disclaim.

Seth, Ritsu, Takashi: Then Disclaim!

Inhuman: Disclaimer!

* * *

><p>"Now Slifer gains one thousand attack points for every card in my hand! Since I have a full hand that is five thousand attack points!" Seth informed.<p>

**Slifer the Sky Dragon's Attack: 5000**

"Slifer destroy Genex Controller!" Seth ordered, "Sky Blast Destruction!" Slifer opened it's first and major mouth as it released a powerful blasr of blue and yellow lightning.

"Well I play Call of the Haunted to bring back Genex Controller." Chase informed as soon a his Controller was destroyed.

"Your turn then." Seth grinned.

"I think I'm going to summon out my R-Genex Tubo(1500/1300)!" Chase had brought out a machine like man that looked somewat similar to a prototype version of Ironman, "With Turbo's effect I can add one level one Genex monste from my deck to my hand!" hase went hrough his deck and pulled out one card, "The card I icked was my R-Genex Oracle(300/300)! And since he was brought from my deck to my hand through a Genex monsters effect I can special summon him to the field!" Chase had summoned out a small machine like robot with a giant gear on it's back.

"Next I'm playing my facedown card Hand Destruction! We will both get rid of two cards from our hand then draw two new ones!" Chase explained.

"Fine with me, but you don't have two cards." Seth pointed out.

"Nope, but I still draw!" Chase pointed out as he drew two new cards, "Now I'm going to tune my monsers! Im tuning Genex Controller with my Genex Turbo!"

3(*Genex Controller)+4(Genex Turbo)= 7

"A machine of almighty winds come forth and blow away all that comes in your way! I Synchro Summon you from the invisible winds! Windmill Genex(2000/1600)!" On the field a large green fan stomached machine monster kneeled before Chase in defense mode with Chase's R-Genex Oracle.

"That monster won't be able to do anything to me and Slifer!" Seth mocked, "Your confidence is draining slowly, I see it! On my next turn I will destroy your synchro monster!"

"Hmph." Chase simply grunted at Seth's comment, "Go."

"My draw!"

**Slifer the Sky Dragon's Attack: 6000**

"Now I'm going to special summon out my Beast of the Desert(300/350)! by giving up life points equal to his added attack and defense points!"

**Slifer the Sky Dragon's Attack: 5000**

**Seth: 6550**

**Chase: 6500**

"Next I'm going to normal summon out my Gravekeepers Student(100/100)!" Out on the field a brown skinned boy with colored eyes dressed in desert black robes weilding an overgrown golden staff joined the rest of Seth's monsters.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon's Attack: 4000**

"Now I'll tune both of my monsters!"

1(*Beast of the Desert)+1(Gravekeepers Student)= 2

"Come out Pharoh of Light(0/0)!" Out in front of Seth a young man wearing a Nemes and robes kneeled beside Slifer, "Slifer now destroy that Windmill Genex!" A powerful blast of lighting destroyed Chase's synchro, "Your turn." Seth grinned as a second sword of light vanished.

"Alrighty then, I'm keeping my Genex Oracle in defense." Chase pointed out as he drew a third card, "Imma throw down a monster in defense and end my turn!"

"My move then!" Seth smiled.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon's Attack: 5000**

"Now I'm going to throw down two facedowns!"

**Slifer the Sky Dragon's Attack: 3000**

"I'll end by attacking with Slifer and destroying your facedown monster!"

"Well...there goes my Genex Ally Duradark(1800/200)." Chase sighed as his life sized dark child like toy monster was obliterated and the last blade of light dissappeared.

"My move..."

"I play my first facedown! Reckless Greed so I can draw two cards from the top of my deck!" Seth interrupted Chase once he drew his third card again.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon's Attack: 5000**

"Though now I can't draw for two turns." Seth pointed out, "I'm okay with that, because now I'm activating my second facedown card! Gravekeepers Syncrho to tune monster in my graveyard! Like my Beast of Setesh with my Gravekeepers Student and The Creator!"

1(*Beast of Setesh)+1(Gravekeepers Student)+8(The Creator)= 10

"The sands rage and the storms blow! The burning desert stirs from its slumber! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Setesh: the Dragon of the Red Sand(3400/2800)!" On the field a monster with the head of an egyptian Set had been given birth as it flapped it's large vulture like wings while it's blood red scales floated above the floor, as it's build was very human like, it contained large claws, with a long whip like tail that ended in the shape of a trident, as it stared at Chase with it's bright red eyes.

"Greaattt..." Chase sighed at what Seth had done, "I'm going to play down a facedown to end."

"This is you trying?" Seth scoffed, "This duel is going to be too easy!" Seth stared intensley into Chase's eyes. His dull half lid eyes. If only he could tell what he was thinking.

_"Man how am I going to kill this stupid Sky Dragon? I mean despite the fact it's my favorite God card I can't beat it just yet."_ Thought Chase, _"Along with that Seth is probably trying to Synchro summon an even bigger and stronger monster by his side. Though it's going to cost him. He needs one more monster before he does anything."_ Chase just looked on at Seth who was unable to draw.

"My move!" Seth smiled, "Since I can't draw I'm just going to end."

"My move once more!" Chase drew his next card, "Now...

"Now watch this..."

"Huh?" Chase looked up as from behind Seth arose an ahnk hat floated above him and took it's place above all. A second ahnk appeared as Seth's pharoh of light transformed into it and joined the first ahnk by floating behind it. Then Seth's Setesh flew through both ahnks and transfrmed into ten stars as a bright blinding light from high above caused everyone to cover their eyes.

"The chaos is extinguished, as the gods unite to oppose the darkness. Come forth, and, bring forth order! Over Limit Accel Synchro! Behold, Amun: Lord of Order(4000/3500)!" Out on the field a tall man, wearing Egyptian jewelry came out also wearing the two part crown of Egypt. He had disproportionately large wings made out of golden energy, and he had lining on his eyes, and the eye of Horus on his chest.

"Wow! You were able to Overlimit Accel Synchro without moving! That is scientifically impossible!" Chase said in awe, "You truely are a great opponet if you are able to do that! You have impressed me." Chase began to clap for Seth.

"Stop mocking me! Just duel so I can eliminate you!" Seth yelled, "Victory for me is close, and I plan on taking it!"

"Well...I have underestimated your ability. Earlier I said I would try too...well I haven't tried. I have a tuner monster in defense mode still, along with a facedown card. I also carry three cards in my hand, so now that you've brought out such a powerful beast let me see what I can do!" Chase grinned evily, "Pot of Greed let me draw two more cards! Next I'm playing throwing down a facedown! After that I'm going to..."

"Oh I almost forgot!" Seth interrupted, "I'm going to give up one thousand life points to have you lose life points equal to your monsters attck points! Along with that your Oracle is destroyed!"

**Seth: 5550**

**Chase: 6200**

"That's fine, because now I'm going to bring him back with my Call of the Haunted!" Chase flipped over.

"Not if I negate that with Amun's effect to destroy that card!" Seth stopped.

"Hmph, thanks. That was a good distraction card, because now I'm playing Spell Binding Circle and equiping it towards your Accel Synchro monster! Preventing him from attacking or using effects!"

"What!" Seth said in shock as a large magical spell like circle trapped Amun.

"Hmph, you probably don't like that huh? Well let me know how you like my Genex Recycled(200/400) in defense mode!" A small loner looking exoskeleton abandoned all wired monster rose to the field, "Next I'm playing two facedowns! I'll end there."

"I draw!" Seth smiled now that he finally draw.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon's Attack: 6000**

"Go! Slifer attack and destroy!" A powerful blast had destroyed Genex Recycled.

"I play Card of Last Will!" Chase smiled as he drew five new cards saving him.

"Well then I end there." Seth commented.

"My draw!" Chase drew his sixth card, "I'm going to play the spell card Shallow Grave to bring back one monster from my graveyard to the field in facedown defense mode! To chain I'm playing Cyber Summon Blaster, so now each time a machine monster is special summoned you lose three hundred life points!" Chase flipped over his second facedown card as a cannon apeared behined him, "Now we both place monsters from the grave in facedown defense!"

"So what, you're helping me." Seth grinned.

"We'll see, because now I'm playing Book of Taiyou to fip summon my facedown monster! So welcome Genex Controller back!" Once more Chase's signature turner was back, "Now I'm playing Machine Duplication to bring out two Genex Controllers from my deck! And since they're special summoned you lose six hundred life points!" Two laser beams were shot at Seth.

**Seth: 4950**

**Chase: 6200**

"Next I'm summoning out Genex Gaia(1000/1900)!" On the field a large machine like man carrying a pick axe in brown beaten up armor joined Chase's field, "Since I plan on brining out more I have to clear the field first! Meannng that I'm tunnig my Genex Gaia with my Genex Controller!"

3(*Genex Controller)+3(Genex Gaia)= 6

"Now as they tune I'm playing a second Machine Duplication to bring out two more Genex Gaia's befor the original is gone! Meaning special summon, meaning six hundred lost life points! Now be born! Geo Genex(1800/2800)!" On the field a large brown machine digger like genex monster rose ready to protect his master along with the rest.

**Seth: 4350**

**Chase: 6200**

Chase's field was now filled with defense position monsters with the exception of Geo Genex, though Seth still had the stronger monsters.

"Next I'm throwing down one facedown card to end."

"My move!"

**Slifer the Sky Dragon's Attack: 7000**

"Now Slifer attack and destroy Geo Genex!" The large powerful blast came in and destroyed Chase's Geo Genex dealing a large amout of damage.

**Seth: 4350**

**Chase: 1000**

"Looks like your on the verge of losing Chase! It'll be all over soon! I promise!" Seth told him as he discarded a card from his hand.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon's Attack: 6000**

"My move!" Chase drew as he only had one facedown card and what he drew might end up his last card, "I'm noy plying Axe of Despair and equiping it with your own monster! I'm now giving your Amun a power boost of one thousand!"

**Amun Lord of Order's Attack: 5000**

Seth's monster began to wield the large demented axe in his hand.

"Why? Because you know this duel is over! Or are you mocking me?" Seth asked.

"This...duel is over." Chase replied, "And it'll end on your turn."

"Ha! Thanks for the confidence! I draw!"

**Slifer the Sky Dragon's Attack: 7000**

"Now I play Dark Hole!" Seth smiled, "Which will leave you wide open!" Seth pointed out as a large dark hole from above began sucking in all monsters.

"Hmph, I play my trap card! Ring of Destruction!"

"Wait, what!" Seth said in shock.

"Now you see with this I'm picking your Amun Lord of Order as the target!" The large Dark Hole began to slow down as a silver ring found it's way around Amun Lord of Order then it caught onto his neck and completley exploded.

"No!" Seth yelled as he and Chase both took damage.

"Well I brought my all." Chase smiled, "And you did as well. Slifer's my favorite God card so dueling this duel is my honor. Win or lose."

**Seth: 0**

**Chase: 0**

"NO WAY!" The announcer screamed, "THIS DUEL IS A DRAW! CHASE AND SETH HAVE COME OUT TO A DRAW! MEANING NEITHER TEAM GETS A VICTORY! WHICH IS A UNFORTUNATE TURN OF EVENTS!" Chase and Seth met in the middle and shook hands. They both returned to their respective teams.

* * *

><p>"Sorry you guys, I got carrid away." Seth sighed.<p>

"It's okay, you did your best." Takashi informed, "Now let's focus on the next duel." Takashi turned towards Ritsu. Ritsuwas walking forwards and all they heard was:

"I'll be back."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Ritsu's turn to duel and he's up against the one and only Shinji Mason. Going in hoping for a win, Ritsu needs to pull out everything he has if he wants to stop Shinji and win the duel. He's going tohave to pull out all the stops. Will Ritsu's Dragon Legion be able to take down Shinj's Aesir God's?<p>

Review!


	31. The Rise of Ragnarok! Part 1

Ritsu: I'm up!

Takashi: Yeah, you're going to need everything it takes to defeat Shinji!

Seth: Try to end it fast!

Ritsu: Got it, this time I'm prepaed!

Inhuman: Disclaimer.

* * *

><p><em>~You corner me to say <em>  
><em>Of how can you live that way <em>  
><em>You think I'm wrong with my pride <em>  
><em>But let me tell you I am justified <em>

_Look to my left and you'll see where I tried _  
><em>Look to my right to see the crimes <em>  
><em>Look through my past and you'll see <em>  
><em>All the lies I've lied <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>

_The light passes me by _  
><em>I tried to wash myself clean <em>  
><em>My soul has since then died <em>  
><em>But let me tell you I am doing fine <em>

_Look to my left and you'll see where I tried _  
><em>Look to my right to see the crimes <em>  
><em>Look through my past and you'll see <em>  
><em>All the lies I've lied <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>

_Look in my eyes... _  
><em>Look in my past... <em>

_Look to my left and you'll see where I tried _  
><em>Look to my right to see the crimes <em>  
><em>Look through my past and you'll see <em>  
><em>All the lies I've lied <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>Justified <em>  
><em>And why I'm justified <em>

_Look in my eyes, you'll see my life of crime _  
><em>Look in my past and you'll see, all the lies, all the lies, all the lies <em>  
><em>Are justified~<em>

Ritsu came out and readied to duel.

_~Born in the flood_  
><em>Bloody fingerpaint sets<em>  
><em>Blackmarketed fresh<em>  
><em>Water canons forget me not<em>  
><em>Epitaph airbrush with death<em>  
><em>White t's<em>  
><em>Wife beaters<em>  
><em>Button up<em>  
><em>Reattach flesh<em>

_In between the lines_  
><em>Outside of the law<em>  
><em>Underneath the veil<em>  
><em>We dig our foundations<em>  
><em>We navigate the globe<em>  
><em>Trying to find a pattern to break the mold<em>  
><em>With a family to feed<em>  
><em>There's nowhere we won't go<em>  
><em>But what if were caught<em>  
><em>They say I'm a snitch<em>  
><em>Shot at the check point<em>  
><em>Found with his throat slit<em>  
><em>Theres spray paint on the teleprompter<em>  
><em>Anchorman screams that hes seen a monster<em>  
><em>Mayday<em>  
><em>There's bloodstains on his shirt<em>  
><em>Mayday<em>  
><em>They say that hes gone berserk<em>

_Sometimes_  
><em>When I wanna shut out this world<em>  
><em>Wanna rip up this page<em>  
><em>Wanna pour out this heart<em>  
><em>Wanna get up on this stage<em>  
><em>And my lips become percussion<em>  
><em>And my fists become the rage<em>  
><em>And I pound on this table<em>  
><em>Til it gives me something to say<em>  
><em>Then I think about things that Ive seen<em>  
><em>Right in front of me<em>  
><em>That I don't wanna believe<em>  
><em>Gimme one of these mikes<em>  
><em>Lemme let 'em know<em>  
><em>The way that it is is not how it's gonna be<em>  
><em>Not if we don't let 'em get ahead of us<em>  
><em>The present tensions no threat<em>  
><em>It's just a fence across the path<em>  
><em>That were already ready to walk<em>  
><em>Rock solid footsteps<em>  
><em>Let 'em put up obstacles<em>  
><em>And prove that it isn't possible<em>  
><em>F**k that<em>  
><em>We don't give 'em any weight<em>  
><em>True liberty and freedoms at stake<em>  
><em>Peace will never become pass<em>  
><em>Live my life until my last day<em>

_It was half-past eight in the bat cave_  
><em>When the cracks in the plaster collapsed<em>  
><em>And gave way to gaps in the pavement<em>  
><em>Mayday mayday<em>  
><em>Put it on blast<em>  
><em>For the passengers and messengers<em>  
><em>'cause this is a disaster<em>  
><em>Where the f**k are the rescue workers<em>

_Not far_  
><em>Off pissing on a cop car<em>  
><em>In the hall with a poptart<em>  
><em>Sipping liquor in the rockbar<em>  
><em>Everyone climb to the frontline<em>  
><em>Lunchtimes cancelled<em>  
><em>All hands on deck to pull survivors from the landfill<em>  
><em>Onlookers passers-by brush off your shoulders<em>  
><em>Shake off that rubble<em>  
><em>Break free from your standstill<em>

_Signs of a better world_  
><em>Causes we understand<em>  
><em>Failures we expected to occur<em>  
><em>And bring redemption for our sins<em>  
><em>Safety from the crowds<em>  
><em>In the shadows on the run<em>  
><em>We write our own cider house<em>  
><em>Rules to keep alive<em>  
><em>Rituals that prove their worth<em>  
><em>Search for systems we can trust<em>  
><em>Rhythms we can lock into<em>

_This is madness salvage teams_  
><em>Can't bandage<em>  
><em>Hope when its damaged<em>  
><em>Or broken compassion<em>  
><em>Not enough rope in the van when<em>  
><em>World is collapsing<em>  
><em>Our mode of action<em>  
><em>Broadcast through the glass<em>  
><em>It's all we can manage<em>  
><em>Donate with the plastic<em>  
><em>Scraps from the salad<em>  
><em>Hoping to balance<em>  
><em>Emotions invalidated<em>  
><em>And staged on 4:3 aspects<em>  
><em>Just ballast for sadness<em>  
><em>Lives shattered are standard<em>  
><em>Fare for cameras and channels<em>  
><em>Stare no abracadabras<em>

_No faster answers_  
><em>Or mantras for disasters<em>  
><em>Remastered and plastered<em>  
><em>We got it all backwards<em>  
><em>Do you know the faction your backing<em>  
><em>It's another man down<em>  
><em>Another mother gone<em>  
><em>Child drowned<em>  
><em>Another silenced song<em>  
><em>Solitude<em>  
><em>Another kind of strong<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>  
><em>Another strung along<em>  
><em>Missing in action<em>  
><em>Another page is blackend burned<em>  
><em>Turned to ashes to ashes<em>  
><em>Dust off the flags and the caskets<em>  
><em>We will never find another you<em>  
><em>Despite the life of love we knew<em>  
><em>These lightning times are trouble who<em>  
><em>Can't count the strikes that punished through<em>  
><em>The bonds we thought would never break<em>  
><em>And never will and never change and never fade<em>  
><em>But there is the rage<em>  
><em>Of losing you to their mistakes<em>

_In between the lines_  
><em>Signs of a the next movement<em>  
><em>Refuge from the crowd<em>  
><em>Outside of the law<em>  
><em>Causes we understand<em>  
><em>Hands that trace<em>  
><em>Instructions for descendants in the<em>  
><em>Shadows on the run<em>  
><em>Underneath the veil<em>  
><em>Failures we expected to<em>  
><em>Occur and bring redemption for our sins<em>  
><em>In between the lines~<em>

Shinji walked out to Mayday! by Flobots as a light shined rom his duel disk. He had a big smile on his face. He interlockd glares with Ritsu and askd him:

"Are you ready?" Ritsu simply replied.

"Whenever you are."

**Ritsu: 8000**

**Shinji: 8000**

"I'm going first!" Ritsu called out, "I'm summoning out Armed Dragon Lv. 3(1200/900) to the field!" On he field Ritsu had brought out an orange and tan armored dragon out to the field, "Next I play the spell card Level Up! So I'm upgradig my LV. 3 Dragon to Lv. 5! Welcome to the field Armed Daon Lv. 5(2400/1700)!" The small orange dragon quickly transformed into a big red dragon with heavy black spiked armor, "Now I'll play Double Summon to summon once more! Now come on out Dragunity Darkspear(1000/1000)!" Out on the field a large spear headed dark armored scaled monster came out and joined Ritsu's Level Dragon.

"Now it's time for a tuning! I'm using Dragunity Darkspear and Armed Dragon Lv. 5 together!"

3(*Dragunity Darkspea)+5(Armed Dragon Lv. 5)= 8

"When the stars of heaven converge, they unlock the door to a true salvation, become the light that descends from the heavens! Synchro Summon! The Divine Light, Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens (3000/2400)!" Ritsu had brought out his large angelic like dragon that hovered over him.

"A synchro on your first turn? And a powerful one at that." Shinji smiled.

"Yeah and I'm not done! I'm playing Future Fusion!"Ritsu got rid of five cards from his deck and put them in his graveyard, "Next I'm playing Dragons Mirror! So I'm removing the cards I placed in the graveyard from play and now I'm summoning out my Five Headed Dragon(5000/5000)!" Out came Ritsu's strongest monster along with his favorite synchro.

_"Good job Ritsu!"_ Raikou congragulated on his masters first turn, _"We should be able to win this now."_

"With ease Raikou." Ritsu replied.

"My turn?" Shinji asked with a large grin, "You've really pulled out everything this duel so far. Now it's my draw!" Shinji smiled "Since you control a synchro monster and I control no monsters I'm special summoning Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beast(1600/1000)!" A dark crazed horse with a gold blonde mane stomped it's way in front of Shinji, "Next I'm throwing down a facedown monster and two facedown cards to end!"

"My draw!" Ritsu called as he stared down Shinji's defensive monsters, "Go Five Headed Dragon! Attack the facedown monser with your Helix Blast!" All five heads cocked back and blasted the facedown monster which turned out to be Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beast(1200/800). The shattered pieces of Shinji's white sheep was destroyed

"Thanks Ritsu!" Shinji called, "When my Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beast is destroyed I can special summon two Nordic Beast Tokens(0/0)!" Two baby white sheeps similar to the original appeared out in the field in defense.

"Hmph, they won't help! Raikou attack with Havens Flame!"

"Don't think so!" Shinji called, "I play Defense Draw to stop the attack and to draw one more card!" Shinji drew his card.

"Alright then, I end." Ritsu declared.

"My move!" Shinji drew now holding four cards, "Now I'm tunning my monsters!" Shinji declared.

4(*Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beast)+3(Nordic Beast Token)+3(Nordic Beast Token)= 10

"A hero amonst heroes! A hero amongst Gods! He has the power to save all, he destroys and banishes all evil! Be with me and fight those who oppose your bravery an existence! Thor, Lord of the Aesir(3500/2800)!" Out on the field as the clouds darkened and from the lightning above a large warrior descended and then with a large hammer Thor was given birth.

"I'm now throwing down a facedown card now time to get rid of that Five Head Dragon! Attack Thor! Thunderbolt Bludgeon!"

"Your God is weaker than my dragon!" Ritsu chuckled, "Five Head Dragon! Helix Blast!"

"Don't think so Ritsu!" Shinji smiled, "I play the trap card Nordic Relic Brisingamen!" A large necklace placed itself around Thor's neck, "Now I pick one monster on your side of the field and Thor gains attack points equal to his attack points! I pick your Five Headed Dragon!"

"No!" Ritsu called out.

**Thor, Lord of the Aesir's Attack: 8500**

Thor raised his hammer as lightning struck it from above and he hammered Five Headed Dragon destroying it.

**Ritsu: 4500**

**Shinji: 8000**

"Good job Thor." Shinji smiled as his Nordic Relic vanished, "I end." Shinji smiled.

"My draw!" Ritsu drew his next card, "Raikou attack with Heavens Flame!" Ritsu ordered.

_"As you wish!"_ Raikou agreeid without doubt.

"Hmph." Shinji simply watched as the large white fire ball was released from Raikou's mouth.

"I'm playing Raikou's effect and I'm discarding Koa'ki Meiru Maximus(3000/2500) from my hand to give his attack points a boost towards Raikou!"

**Raikou-The Dragon of the Heaven's Attack: 6000**

_Flashback..._

_"Hey Ritsu!" A voice called._

_"Huh?" Ritsu turned around._

_"My name is Emilio, I took your spot when you were sick."_

_"Oh hey. Thanks for that." Ritsu bowed._

_"It's no problem, look you're dueling Shinji right?" Emilio asked._

_"Yes..why?" Ritsu asked._

_"Just take this card." Emilio handed Ritsu a dragon card then turned away and left giving him a thumbs up, "Use it wisely." Though the card didn't really fit the rest of Ritsu's deck it was a dragon nonetheless. So why not try it out? _

_"Thanks..." Was all Ritsu could say._

_Flashback over.._

The white fireball grew even larger and brighter as it devoured Thor.

**Ritsu: 4500**

**Shinji: 5500**

"I'll throw down a..."

"You activated my trap card!" Shinji called, "Nordic Relic Laevateinn!" Shinji stuck out his hand and held out a golden anglic winged relic like blade, "With this card I can select one monster that destroyed another monster this turn! Since Raikou destroyed Thor Raikou is destroyed now!"

"Wait what!" Ritsu said in shock as Shinji threw the sword which slayed Raikou.

_"I'm sorry Master!"_ Raikou called as it shattered to pieces.

"Grrr...I throw down a facedown to end." Ritsu ended.

"Since it's the endphase Thor comes back and deals eight hundred points of damage towards you!"

**Ritsu: 3700**

**Shinji: 5500**

"My draw!" Shinji called, "Hahaha!" Shinji broke out in laughter as though he were having fun, "All I can say to you at this oint Ritsu is welcome to Ragnarok!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Ritsu versus Shinji continues on with Shinji in the lead! Will Ritsu be able to make some sort of comeback? Or is the power of the Hero God Thor too much?<p>

Review!


	32. The Rise of Ragnarok! Part 2

Ritsu: Darn it! I'm losing!

Takashi: It's okay, you're still in this.

Seth: Yeah, you just need one good draw to do some serious damage.

Takashi: Yeah so get out there and kick some butt!

Ritsu: Right, I'm on it!

Inhuman: Disclaimer!

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: 3700<strong>

**Shinji: 5500**

Shinji looked at the four cards in his hand, while Ritsu had none. Ritsu's attack points were almost equivalent with Thor's attack points, this duel was over.

"Well first..."

"First I'm playing the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back Raikou!" Ritsu ordered as from the grave his heavenly dragon soaed and flapped it's wings spreading light throughout the stadium.

_"I'm back for a vengeance!"_ Raikou called, _"This time I will be the one slaying Thor! The dragon will destroy the hero!"_ Raikou said with much determination.

"Raikou..." Ritsu whispered.

_"Yes Ritsu?"_

"You're going to need to take another fall."

_"Huh?"_

"Trust me...once I draw I'll find a way to bring you back."

_"I trust you Ritsu, I will take another fall. Though I wish you told me this before I made that speech."_

"Sorry." Ritsu sweatdropped.

"I think I'll just attack. Shinji shrugged as Thor raised his hammer and called forth a bolt of lightning, "Thunderbolt Bludgeon!" The large hammer struck Raikou causing Ritsu to wince from te explosion. It actually made the whole stadium to fee pain.

"I end." Shinji announced.

"I draw!" Ritsu drew a single card and observed it, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Ritsu ripped off the top two cards from his deck then looked at them once more, "I throw down a facedown monster and a facedown card!"

"My move!" Shinji drew his fifth card, "I think Imma just attack again."

"Really wanna do that?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah I do, doesn't matter what you do now. I'm going to win, Thor!" Shinji called and quickly Ritsu's facedown was destroyed.

"Hmph, later Decoy Dragon." Ritsu smiled, "I play Card of Last Will to draw five cards!" Ritsu drew and now both players had full hands.

"I end." Shinji informed.

"My move!" Ritsu drew, "I play Moster Reborn to bring back Raikou!" A large light from above allowed Raikou to return for a second time.

_"I'm back and here to stay!"_ Raikou called.

"Now I'm normal summoning Dragunity Brandistock(600/400)!" Ritsu had summoned out a light purple skinned teal armored spear headed dragon, "I'm following up with D.D.R-Diffrent Dimmension Reincarnation to bring back Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)!" The large black red demon eyed dragon appeared and glared down Shinji, "Next I'll tune them!"

1(*Dragunity Brandistock)+7(Red Eyes Black Dragon)= 8

"The flames of resolve shall burn forth and bring a new power, burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! The dragon of fire Apollo-The Dragon of Flames(2800/2200)!" A massive dragon of fire with large heat emmiting wings was born from a wildfire that encased the whole stadium.

_"Who wants to burn first!"_ The dragon called out.

_"Nice to have you out Apollo."_ Raikou nodded.

_"Thanks, so we're fighting a god card? Hmph, I'll burn him to ashes!"_ Apollo smiled.

"We'll do it together!" Ritsu smiled, "I'm sending one card in my hand to the graveyard to deal five hundred points of damage towards you for each card in your hand! Thats five cards and twenty five hundred life points lost!"

_"Burn!"_ Apollo cried out as he released a powerful burst of fire that caused Shinji's life points to drop.

**Ritsu: 3700**

**Shinji: 3000**

"Next I'm sending away my Red Eyes Black Chick(800/500) to increase Raikou's attack by his attack!"

**Raikou-The Dragon of the Heaven's Attack: 3800**

"Raikou attack with Heavens Flame!" Ritsu called.

_"It's pay back time!"_ Raikou called as his powerful burst of white flames devoured Thor once more destroying him.

**Ritsu: 3700**

**Shinji: 2700**

"Apollo end this now!" Ritsu had a large smile on his face as he closed in on victory, "Solar Flare Blast!"

_"It's over!"_ Apollo roared as he released a powerful bright orange fireball at Shinji. Shinji simply closed his eyes and smirked as he held out his hand.

"You have impressed me Ritsu, too bad you'll never be able to defeat me." Shinji stated as the fireball stopped right at his hand.

"Huh...and why not?" Ritsu asked, "And how did you stop Apollo's attack?"

"With Mirror Force!" Shinji revealed his last facedown card as he sent the powerful blast of Apollo right back. The fireball grew as big as the sun and destroyed both of Ritsu's dragons once more.

"No! Raikou, Apollo!" Ritsu called out.

"Honestly that combination would've probably defeated Chase, but I don't know for sure. You got close to beating me though, that's going to count for something. I respect you for your efforts." Shinji informed Ritsu, "But again...that's all they were...efforts. My move!" Shinji drew.

"Now Thor come back!" Thor descended from the sky along with his beacon of light towering over all. Thor pointed a finger at Ritsu and blasted him with lightning.

**Ritsu: 2900**

**Shinji: 2700**

"Now Thor! Thunderbolt Bludgeon!" Shinji called out as Thor raised his hammer one last time. Multiple bolts of lightning gathered around like some sort of tornado that got together and covered Thor's hammer. Thor then slammed his hammer into the ground and released a barrage of thunderbolts into Ritsu.

"Gahhh!" Ritsu's life points had dropped to zero.

**Ritsu: 0**

**Shinji: 2700**

"I win." With that Shinji turned around and left as the dark clouds still watched down above the duelist. Ritsu looked at Shinji as he kept walking, Ritsu just walked back to his friends.

* * *

><p>"You okay Ritsu?" Seth asked.<p>

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It was nothing." He chuckled.

"You gave it your all man. You did everything you could." Takashi sighed.

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough."

"No need to beat up yourself." A voice informed.

"Huh?" Team Youngblood looked up to see Krogger and Emilio.

"Krogger? Emilio?" Ritsu looked at the two.

"Yeah, good duel." Emilio informed, "You definatly were close. If you just payed attention to that last facedown."

"But what happened happened." Krogger interrupted.

"Anyways, looks like I'm up." Takashi sighed.

"You ready?" Krogger asked.

"I'm always ready! Hahaha! I didn't even have to run around looking for my deck!" Takashi joked.

"Hmph, all I can say is good luck man." Krogger smiled.

"Thanks." Takashi nodded with a grin.

"Before you go...do you want_ it_ back?" Krogger asked.

"You mean..."

_Flashback..._

_"Man why can't I beat you Krogger!" A young Takashi complained._

_"You're getting closer hehe." A young Krogger chuckled._

_"If it wasn't for your stupid Underground Heroes."_

_"Don't be hating on my Underground Heroes, just because I know your favorite card." He barked at him._

_"Whatever." Takashi pouted, "Me and my dragons will beat you someday, we'll get better."_

_"Not if you keep putting your faith in **that** card." Krogger informed._

_"What ya talking about?" Takashi asked with his tilted head confused._

_"I mean you're going to keep losing to me as long as I know you're trying to summon **that** monster."_

_"So what do you want me to do with it then?" Takashi sweatdropped._

_"Give it to me."_

_"Give **IT** to you! No! It's mine!"_

_"I'm not going to use it, it doesn't even fit me okay." Krogger sighed._

_"So...it's mine!" Takashi argued as his eyes began to tear up._

_"You wanna catch up to me and beat me or not?" Krogger asked with his hand out._

_"I do..." Takashi muttered under his breath._

_"What?" Krogger asked teasingly._

_"I do!" Takashi yelled back._

_"Then give it to me."_

_"Fine." Takashi slapped Krogger's hand giving him the card, "When can I get it back."_

_"When I think you're ready." Krogger smiled teasingly._

_Flashback over.._

"Thanks Krogger." Takashi smiled greatly.

"No problem, just don't let it go to waste."

"And remember..." Krogger looked at Takashi.

_Flashback..._

_"Ugghhh!" Once again a young Takashi was complaining._

_"What's wrong now?" Krogger asked as he walked over to face Takashi after their duel._

_"If I just knew how to work this stupid dragons!" He complained._

_"Hey, you picked them."_

_"Because they were cool looking!" He snapped back._

_"Who's fault is that." Krogger sighed._

_"Oh quiet your face." Takashi pouted._

_"Quiet...my face?" Krogger sweatdropped at Takashi's stupidity, "Huh, you're getting worked up over nothing. So what you haven't perfected them yet? You're getting better everyday." Krogger pointed out._

_"Not good enough. How are you so good? I mean we duel all day and it seems like you keep getting better and better."_

_"Because after we duel I go duel other people and see if the same strategy or battle tactics work." Krogger informed._

_"Do they?" Takashi asked in anticipation._

_"Oh yeah, no one has been able to defeat me and my Underground Heroes!" The young Krogger puffed out his chest proudly._

_"That all?" Takashi asked._

_"No."_

_"Then what's your secret?"_

_"Let's just say I feel like there's some kind of powerful force within me that is wating to be unleashed."_

_"Then how do you unleash it?" Takashi asked._

_"Easy...if it wants to take over I let it. To let it take over you must do one thing..."_

_"Which is what?"_

_"Let go..."_

_Flashback over..._

"Let go." The two said in unison. Then they heard the announcer.

"THIS NEXT DUEL IS BETWEEN TAKASHI SHIBIBARI OF TEAM YOUNGBLOOD VERSUS HERO BARDOCK OF TEAM DEMOLITON! WILL TAKASHI BE ABLE TO PULL OUT A MIRACLE WIN AND FORCE THIS TOURNAMENT INTO A TIE BREAKER ROUND! LET'S FIND OUT!"

"Well I'm up.." Takashi looked at his team and quickly through the door the rest of his friends came in and looked at him before he went off. He simply nodded at them and turned away. He then told them:

"Imma set this world on fire." Then he walked off.

Meanwhile as he turned his back Krogger walked out of the room and walked up to the sound booth pulling out his Ipod and told the music entrance person to play a certain song. He then watched as Takashi walked out towards the arena.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Takashi versus Hero. A rematch for redemption as Takashi needs the win to throw his team in for a tie breaker. Will he be able to withstand Hero and his Evil Heroes along with a new card he threw in his deck that has the power to slay dragons?<p>

Review!


	33. Redemption! Part 1

Takashi: All I can say is that it's time for me to give it my all! So I'm disclaiming here and now! Disclaimer!

* * *

><p><em>~Hey you, look what you do to me<em>  
><em>You bend and you bruise me<em>  
><em>Why you try to control me?<em>  
><em>But you don't know me<em>  
><em>How come you just want to hurt me?<em>  
><em>How come you just want to push me?<em>  
><em>I can't ignore you anymore<em>  
><em>Cause everywhere I turn you<em>  
><em>You burn me, you break me<em>  
><em>You always want to take me down with you<em>  
><em>What do you want from me?<em>

_I don't wanna be afraid, I don't wanna run away_  
><em>I don't want to be here fading it's more that I can take<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna be the same<em>  
><em>I threw it all away<em>  
><em>I don't want to be here fading<em>  
><em>Just let go! (look what you do to me)<em>  
><em>Let go! (look what you do to me)<em>

_Hey you, look what you do to me_  
><em>You burnt and you scared me<em>  
><em>With all that you tell me (but I don't listen!)<em>  
><em>You love me, you hate me<em>  
><em>You always want to take me down with you<em>  
><em>What do you want from me?<em>

_I don't wanna be afraid I don't wanna run away_  
><em>I don't want to be here fading it's more that I can take<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna be the same<em>  
><em>I threw it all away<em>  
><em>I don't want to be here fading<em>  
><em>Just let<em>

_You kept pushing me_  
><em>You keep using me<em>  
><em>You keep twisting me<em>  
><em>You keep breaking me<em>  
><em>You can't have me anymore [x3]<em>  
><em>You can't have me, let go!<em>

_I don't wanna be afraid, I don't wanna run away_  
><em>I don't want to be here fading it's more that I can take<em>

_I'm never gonna be the same_  
><em>I threw it all away<em>  
><em>I don't want to be here fading<em>  
><em>Just let go! Let go! Just let go!<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be afraid<em>  
><em>Let go! (I don't wanna run away!)<em>  
><em>Just let go! Let go! Let go!~<em>

As Takashi realized that this wasn't his song his balled up fist was released as his memories of Krogger's teachings kicked in and along with it his Blazing Soul powers were released causing a wide roar like explosion of red energy force. Many people held up their hands to try and cover up from the heat and pressure he was giving off, but Takashi's power was now fully unlocked. He had released everybit of power, he had perfected his power. He had just then, released his full potential. He was not going to hold back. Once he took his place Hero's song kicked on. Power by Kanye West(I did what I could to try and make it as clean as I could in writing), he had some eddited to his liking.

_~(Oh hey Oh hey Oh hey_  
><em>Hey Hey)<em>

_I'm living in that 21st century doin' something mean to it_  
><em>Do it better then anybody you ever seen do it<em>  
><em>Screams from the haters, got a nice ring to it<em>  
><em>I guess every superhero need his theme music<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>No one man should have all this power<em>  
><em>The clocks tickin' I just count the hours<em>  
><em>Stop trippin' I'm tripping off the power<em>  
><em>(21st century Schizoid Man)<em>

_The system broken, the schools closed, the prison's open_  
><em>We ain't got nothing to lose motherf**ker we rollin',<em>  
><em>Ha? motherf**ker we rollin'<em>  
><em>With some light skinned girls and some Kelly Rowland's<em>  
><em>In this white man world we the one's chosen<em>  
><em>So goodnight cruel world I see you in the mornin',<em>  
><em>Ha? I see you in the mornin'<em>  
><em>This is way too much, I need a moment.<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>No one man should have all that power<em>  
><em>The clocks tickin' I just count the hours<em>  
><em>Stop trippin' I'm tripping off the power<em>  
><em>Till then, f**k that the world's ours<em>  
><em>(21st Century Schizoid Man)<em>

_F**k SNL and the whole cast_  
><em>Tell them Yeezy said they can kiss my whole a$$<em>  
><em>More specifically they can kiss my a$$ hole<em>  
><em>I'm an a$$hole? You ni**as got jokes!<em>  
><em>You short minded ni**as, thoughts is napolean<em>  
><em>My furs is Mongolian, my ice brought the goalies in<em>  
><em>I embody every characteristic of the egotistic<em>  
><em>he knows, he so f**kin' gifted<em>  
><em>I just needed time alone, with my own thoughts<em>  
><em>Got treasures in my mind but couldn't open up my own vault<em>  
><em>My child-like creativity, purity and honesty is honestly being crowded by these grown thoughts<em>  
><em>Reality is catching up with me, taking my inner child I'm fighting for custody<em>  
><em>With these responsibilities that they entrust in me<em>  
><em>As I look down at my diamond crush to piece thinking...<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>No one man should have all that power<em>  
><em>The clocks tickin' I just count the hours<em>  
><em>Stop trippin' I'm tripping off the powder<em>  
><em>Till then, f**k that the world's ours<em>  
><em>(21st Century Schizoid Man)<em>

_Colin Powers, Austin Powers_  
><em>Lost in translation with a whole f**kin' nation<em>  
><em>They say Im dominatin every single nation <em>  
><em>Well that's a pretty dour way to start a conversation<em>  
><em>At the end of the day goddamn it I'm killin' this $hit<em>  
><em>I know damn well ya'll feelin' this $hit<em>  
><em>I don't need your pu$$y, b**ch I'm on my own dick<em>  
><em>I ain't got a power trip who you going home with?<em>  
><em>How 'Ye doin'? I'm Surviving<em>  
><em>I was drinkin' earlier now I'm driving<em>  
><em>Where the bad b**ches huh? where ya hidin'?<em>  
><em>I got the power make your life so excited..<em>

_(Oh hey Oh hey Oh hey_  
><em>Hey Hey)<em>

_Now this'll be a beautiful death_  
><em>[Dwele]<em>  
><em>I'm jumping out the window<em>  
><em>Letting everything go<em>  
><em>Letting everything go<em>  
><em>[x3]<em>

_You got the power to let power go.._

_[ad-lib]_  
><em>(21st Century Schizoid Man)~<em>

Out came Hero with his duel disk ready at hand along with his duel spirits Dragon Fiend and Evil Hero Dark Gaia.

"You ready?" Takashi asked as he faced Hero. Takashi had an increasing red blazing aura around him while Hero just stared back.

"You think you're the only one with power like that?" Hero smirked, "You're wrong." Suddenly a large burst of black energy was released and quickly rocekted to meet up and match with Takashi's power.

"My family has an ability within our genes called the Revive ability. Which allows us to bring duel monsters back to life. Now with this power I can make all my monsters very much human and deal even more damage than the most powerful Psychic duelist, but I won't." Hero informed, "Simply because I want you to live. Now let's duel!"

"Agreed!" Takashi called, "I'll go first!"

**Takashi: 8000**

**Hero: 8000**

"First I'm going to summon Totem Dragon(400/200)!" Takashi had brought out a yellow totem build of a dragon to the field, "Then throw down a facedown to end!"

"My turn then!" Hero called drawing his sixth card, "And you aren't going to like it."

"Hmm? Don't tell me Dark Gaia already!"

"Nope, even worse! I play Polymerization!"

_"Wait...he needs Dark Fusion to bring out an Evil Hero so then what's he doing?"_ Takashi thought.

"Now I'm fusing Dark Magician(2500/2100) and Buster Blader(2600/2300)..."

"What!" Everyone in the whole stadium yelled at this announcement.

"You all heard me!" Hero yelled, "I'm fusing both of them together to fusion summon...Dark Paladin(2900/2400)!" Out in front of Hero aroseagical armored magician swordsmen as he spun his might blade like staff around and slammed it on the ground as a stream of energy flowed into him raising his attack points.

"With Dark Paladin's effect he gains five hundred attack points for every dragon in the graveyard and on the field!" Hero explained.

**Dark Paladin's Attack: 3400**

"Now since I can't attack this turn I'll end there."

"Dark...Paladin. One of the strongest dragon slayers in the game." Takashi whispered to himself, "You just made this duel alot more interesting." He snickered.

"Then show me what you got!"

"I draw!" Takashi called out, "Since you special summoned a monster I can special summon my Phantom Dragon(2300/2200) to the field!" Out to the field a hiddious deformed ghost like dragon rose from the ground, "With him on the field two of my card zones cannot be used." Two small ghost like baby dragons took up two spots on Takashi's field. Only leaving him with three to use.

**Dark Paladin's attack: 3900**

"Next I'm giving up my Totem Dragon to give birth to a monster of both light and darkness! A monster who is undecided and yet all powerful! Come to life Light and Darkness Dragon(2800/2400)!" Out on the field a dragon that was split from it's right side being it's angelic pure white as snow half to it's left half which was as dark as a starless midnight sky.

"That monster is level eight, you need two tributes." Hero pointed out.

"Not with Totem Dragon, he counts as two sacrafices when tribute summoning a monster."

**Dark Paladin's Attack: 4400**

"Next I'm sending away Totem Dragon to bring forth Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)!" The large steamming metallic dragon was given birth to as Takashi pocketed Totem Dragon.

"You keep increasing my monsters attack, thanks for that." Hero smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to kill him."

"Will you?" Hero asked, "Because on my next turn you're going to feel his wrath."

"I'm sure. I end my turn." Takashi nodded.

"I draw then!" Hero drew, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" Hero drew and a grin swept across his face, "I play Dark Calling to Dark Fusion Summon my Evil Hero Infernal Sniper(2000/2500)!" Out on the field in defense mode arose a heavily red armored hybrid of a man and fiend with a long black slick pony tail, he had a large over grown claw like left hand, while his right hand were three silver prongs spear tipped and pointed outwards.

"What's that monster going to do besides be destroyed next turn?" Takashi chuckled.

"You'll see. Alright now! Dark Paladin attack and destroy Light and Darkness Dragon!"

"I play Light and Darkness Dragon's effect! I'll give up five hundred of it's attack points and stop your Dark Paladin's effect from working! Meaning it's attack goes back to normal!"

"Yeah, but with your monsters attack points dropped it's still stronger!" Hero pointed out.

**Light and Darkness Dragon's Attack: 2300**

**Dark Paladin's Attack: 2900**

"Dark Paladin destroy with Dark Magical Slash!" With that Light and Darkness Dragon was slashed in half.

**Takashi: 7400**

**Hero: 8000**

"I end my turn there." Hero informed, "And with Light and Darkness Dragon gone Dark Paladin's effect returns!"

**Dark Paladin's Attack: 4400**

"My move then!" Takashi drew, but before he could finish he was shot, "Guahh! What was that!"

"That was my Infernal Sniper's effect kicking in. At the end of my turn you lose one thousand life points."

"What! One thousand! There's no way!" Takashi yelled.

"You have no idea what else I can do." Hero informed as his dark aura grew, "My power is limitless."

**Takashi: 6400**

**Hero: 8000**

"A monster who gets stronger from my monsters, and now a high defensive mosnter who can nail me for one thousand life points at the end of his turn?" Takashi looked on at Hero's field and yet he was not intimidated. Actually he was driven even further as his red aura increased even larger. Only thing he could say, or more like wanted to say, was:

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Takashi versus Hero! The battle for Takashi's redemption rages on as the two give it their all! Though will Takashi find a way to destroy Dark Paladin in time? Or will Dark Paladin slaughter him with ease?<p>

Review!


	34. Redemption! Part 2

Inhuman: Takashi versus Hero continues on! Both give it whats needed and then some! Takashi's power is slowly getting higher and higher, but will it ever be enough?

Takashi: Hey I'm still here ya know!

Inhuman: Oh yeah...right. Whatever, let's hit it! Disclaimer!

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi: 6400<strong>

**Hero: 8000**

"I draw!" Takashi called out, "Dragunity Corsesca(800/700)!" A tan skinned dragon with a trident coming out of its head flew out to the field, "Next I'm playing Minaturize and hooking it up to my Phantom Dragon to have him lose one thousand attack points and for him to go down one level!"

**Phantom Dragon's Level & Attack: 7/1300**

**Dark Paladin's Attack: 4900**

"Why?" Hero asked.

"So I can tune him with my Dragunity Corsesca!"

1(*Dragunity Corsesca)+7(Phantom Dragon)= 8

"Now a monster that you should all fear! Arise from the burning underworld and claim your place here and now! Be born Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000)!" Takashi's signature monster rose from his own personal flames. With that everything grew larger and burned brighter.

"Let's do this Takashi!" Red Dragon called.

"Agreed." Takashi smiled.

**Dark Paladin's Attack: 5400**

"Now I'm using Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to bring back Corsesca! I'll follow up by destroying your Infernal Sniper! Go Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon destroy that sniper with Dark Inferno Blast!" A large amount of steam escaped the dragons body as it released a powerful blast of fire destroying the sniper with ease.

"That's just one monster you've defeated." Hero mocked.

"We'll see about that." Takashi looked at Hero as Red Dragon Archfiend was in trouble, "I'm throwing down a facedown card to end."

"My move!" Hero drew now weilding three cards, "I think I'm going to attack this turn."

"Not if Threatning Roar has something to do about it!" Takashi called out as his red aura sent a powerful shockwave throughout the stadium stopping Dark Paladin's attack.

"It's only temporary. I end."

"I draw and play Swords of Revealing Light!" Three swords of light covered up Hero.

"Huh...if I had more cards I'd use my Dark Paladin's second effect, but for now I'll deal."

"Good, because you're gonna have no choice!" Takashi barked, "I'm going to end there."

"My turn then." Hero drew and skipped his turn without hesitation.

"My draw!" Takashi drew as a single blade of light vanished, "I'm going to skip."

"Bad choice." Hero drew and skipped his turn again as he held a whole hand now. Takashi drew once more as he now only held three cards in his hands. He skipped his turn. Hero drew one last time and skippped again. Takashi repeated as the last sword vanished after Hero's turn. Takashi now had four cards and Hero seven.

"I'm throwing down a facedown to end." Takashi slapped down a single card.

"You've had three turns to come up with a plan and nothing?" Hero asked, "You've truely forced yourself to think you're dragons will defeat my Dark Paladin!" Hero told Takashi, "It's not going to happen!"

"We'll see." Takashi could only grimace at what was about to happen.

"Go! Dark Paladin attack with Dark Magical Slash!" Dark Paladin raised his staff as he released a powerful slash of energy towards Takashi's monsters.

"I play Magic Cylinder!" Takashi played as a large cup took in the blast and sent it backwards at Hero.

"Gah!" Hero was sent flying back from the blast.

**Takashi: 6400**

**Hero: 2600**

"Grrr...you've done some damage. That was impressive, well now that your traps out of the way I'll surely defeat you."

"Will you?" Takashi asked, "Me and my dragons are searching for redemption! And your the key towards it!" Takashi yelled.

"Hmph, I'm playing Card Destruction!" Hero discareded five cards and Takashi three. They drew the exact same amount, "I throw down a facdown to end."

"My move!" Takashi placed his hand on the top of his deck and took a deep breath and released a small burst of fire from his mouth as he ripped the top card off of his deck, "I draw!" Takashi looked at the card and smiled. It was his old ace.

"I play Pot of Greed!" Takashi drew two and had a hand of six, "Next I'm going to special summon a monster at the cost of half of my life points! I summon out Dragon Diety Shenron(?/?)!" Out on the field a monster with a large scaled leather like brown dragon tail, while it's whole upper body was humanoid with smooth white marble like skin, he had a large muscle mass, with black blade like horns emmiting from his back and elbows, he had dead piercing cold soulless blue eyes, with two large mechanical machine like gauntlet knuckle dusters, he also had three black horns coming out from the top of his head like some sort of crown, and finally a blue sapphire in the dead center of his chest.

**Dark Paladin's Attack: 5900**

**Takashi: 3200**

**Hero: 2600**

"Now get this Hero! My Dragon Deity Shenron's attack is zero for right now, but he has an effect. For every dragon monster on my field I take their levels and add them together then multiple the added amount by four hundred! With Dragunity Corsesca being a level one monster, and my Red Dragon Archfiend being a level eight, with Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon level ten that's nineteen! Times four hundred equals seventy six hundred attack points!"

**Dragon Deity Shenron's Attack: 7600**

"Now Dragon Deity Shenron attack Dark Paladin with Dragon Nuke!"

_"With pleasure!"_ Yelled Dragon Deity as he slammed his fist into each other, then his black horns began channeling energy from Takashi's red aura. Dragon Deity Shenron slammed his fist in the ground and opened up his dragon like mouth creating a large sphere of red energy that slowly gathered. Then with that power he released it completley destroying Hero's Dark Paladin.

**Takasahi: 3200**

**Hero: 900**

"Once Dragon Deity Shenron attacks then neither of my monsters can attack anymore, and he's destroyed at the end of my turn. Though before I end, I'm placing down a facedown card."

"_MY_ move then!" Hero yelled angrily as his dark aura increased, it caused Takashi's Dragon Deity to shatter to pieces completly destroying it. Though it's effect allowed this to happen with such ease.

"I'm playing my second Dark Calling Card! I'm removing my Granmarg the Rock Monarch(2400/1000) and my Ciaus the Shadow Monarch(2400/1000) from play to dark summon out my Evil Hero Dark Gaia(?/0)!"

_"Hahahaha look who's here!"_ Dark Gaia laughed maniacally as he faced off against the rest of Takashi's dragon army. The demon hero had no fearo n his face. The expression he wielded was one of anticipation, he couldn't wait to slaughter Takashi.

"Dark Gaia's attack is both of those monsters attacks put together!"

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia's Attack: 4800**

"Next Dragon Fiend(900/900) joins the fight!" Hero called as he brought out his single headed baby version of Montage Dragon.

_"Looks like I'm not going to be the only dragon out here now huh?"_ Dragon Fiend looked up at Takashi's monsters.

"Time for a tuning!" Hero ordered.

3(*Dragon Fiend)+8(Evil Hero Dark Gaia)= 11

"For those who belive where there is darkness there is light to destroy it, you are wrong! The darkness can never be destroyed, to prove it to you I'm summoning a monster who is truley invincible! A monster that has the power to banish all the stars that cover the world, I summon you! Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible(?/0)!" On the field a new monster was given birth from a black hole. This monster had four large wings, two of them were of the original Evil Hero Dark Gaia's and the other two were large black angelic wings, it had two spear tipped tails, from the armor on it's hands were two stretched out swords, it had dead soulless black eyes.

"Welcome back Dark Gaia the Invincible." Hero said with a slight smile as his monster grew a wicked grin as he looked straight at Takashi and past his monsters.

_"Thanks, I'm glad I'm here."_ He replied with the voice of Dark Gaia and Dragon Fiend combined.

"Next I think I'm going to let you know that his attack is the same as whatever Evil Hero Dark Gaia's was. Which means his attack is fourty eight hundred. Though when Dragon Fiend is used for a Synchro summoning the monsters attack doubles till the endphase!"

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible's Attack: 9600**

"Now! Destroy that Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Hero ordered, "Neverending Catastrophe!" With that Dark Gaia the Invincible raised a single hand above his head as a large cloud gathered and came closer descending upon all as lightning hammered down around every inch of the stadium Gaia the Invincible pointed a single bladed hand at Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon as black lightning, dark tornados, purple demonic winds, and more evil omens of destruction rained upon the dragon.

"I play...Negate Attack!" Takashi called out as his red aura fought back as best as it could to prevent the dragon from being destroyed.

"You are really annoying me now! I was going to spare you Takashi, but you've truely pushed my limits!" Hero yelled as he threw down a facedown, "My turn is over for now, but on my next turn I'm ending everything!"

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible's Attack: 4800**

"Yeah...we'll see..." Takashi placed his hand on the top of his deck, and slowly all of his energy gathered to where his hand was. The power he had burned brightly on the top card making it burn bright red with power. Everything was beginning to pour in Takashi's next card.

"I draw!" He yelled, and he drew a blank card. Though quickly it began to take shape and his eyes simply opened in shock. He had never held this card before, he'd never seen it before, he'd never put it in his deck. This single card was about to win him the duel.

"I summon out...Majestic Dragon(0/0)!" Takashi summoned out the pink faceless baby larva like dragon creature as it soared next to him and floated above his shoulders, "I'll now play Double Summon to bring out my Red Eyes Black Chick(800/500) as well!"

"What!" Hero called out in shock and awe.

"Yes! Now watch as I tune my Majestic Dragon, with my Red Eyes Black Chick and my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

1(*Majestic Dragon)+1(Red Eyes Black Chick)+8(Red Dragon Archfiend)= 10

"With the power of all fire, the creator of all things that burn! Your presences is legendary, stories of you have been turned to rumors! Your existence is to destroy all darkness and burn down every single defiant creature that opposes you're birth and your legendary immortality! Come out and join me! Allow me to burn all and destroy all! Become the ultimate dragon! I summon you! Majestic Red Dragon(4000/3000)!" Outside of the stadium i slowly began to rain black ash as a long red beautiful royal like dragon wrapped it's whole tail around the stadium till it's lower body slowly rose to where it crawled up with it's large clawed hands, as it stared down Hero and his monster. The monsters presence caused everything to begin to burn brightly as it tried to open up the clouds for it's existence.

"Majestic Red Dragon.." Hero sighed.

"This duel is over Hero!" Takashi yelled, "Majestic Red Dragon's effect is about to be used! I can negate the effect of one of your monsters and then my Majestic Dragon gains attack points equal to the negated monsters attack points! So by neglecting your Dark Gaia the Invincible's effect of gaining attack points depending on Dark Gaia's effect they become zero! Which is all I need!"

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible's Attack: 0**

"So you plan on attacking huh?" Hero sighed once more.

"Yeah! This duel is mine Hero!" Takashi called, "Majestic Red Dragon attack with Red Dragon God Destroyer!" Majestic Red Dragon opened up it's mouth as it slowly created a small sphere of light. It then took it took it's clawed giagantic hands and captured the sphere. It then seperated it's hands as Takashi's red aura circled around the monsters hands creating two large red bomb like spheres.

_"Die!"_ Majestic Red Dragon roared as he released the powerful blast from his hands that would've destroyed the whole stadium.

"Negate Attack." Was all Hero said as his dark energy stopped the attack and wrapped around Majestic Red Dragon and tied it down preventing it from continuing on. Majestic Red Dragon was slammed down into the ground.

"You done?" Hero asked.

"No..." Takashi mumbled as he looked at one of the most powerful monsters in the game fall, "I...I end." With that Majestic Red Dragon exploded and Red Dragon Archfiend took the field along with Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

"My turn!" Hero called as he drew his next card, "I'm playing Monster Reborn to bring back out my Darkness Neosphere(4000/4000) that was sent to the graveyard with Card Destruction earlier in the game!" Hero brought out the deformed and demented looking mutation of a monster.

"Next I'm playing Synchro Boost to Dark Neosphere to give him five hundred attack points and raise his level by one!"

**Darkness Neosphere's Level & Attack: 11/4500**

"Now time for me to bring out my strongest monster!" Hero called out, "I tried to warn you Takashi! You are the only person to actually have make have a need to bring him out. Oh well, the duel was good while it lasted. I'm overlaying Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible with my Darkness Neosphere!" Both monsters deteroiated into two beams. One black and one purple. They both shot up into the sky and as they did this they exploded and the destructive wheather vanished. Suddenly the sun was blocked out and nobody could see anything.

"During a time when there was no light this creature ruled all. All that represented good was easily wiped from existence. This power belongs to a monster who can erase even the gods from the world! He controls all that is darkness and will never falter at any one's command! Those who are considered gods even bow to him! Rise up from the legends and descend upon us! Bless with your immortal darkness! I XyZ summon you! Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Immortal(?/0)!"

A man about the same size as Hero stood out in front of him. He had twelve bladed wings, with long black hair, he had some sort of black and green armor that had the design making it look like rotting flesh all down his body, he had clawed and spiked silver gauntlets on his hands and feet, he had a long tail that led to a dragon on the other end. A full dragon that had four legs, with razor sharp claws, and wings that were able to help carry itself as it flew up and joined Dark Gaia the Immortal on his shoulder. The Immortal put his bladed wings away as his dragon roared though it had no face with the exception of it's rows and rows of dangerous yellow blood stained shark teeth.

"What in the world..." Takashi muttered to himself as only the monsters were visible within this darkness.

"Takashi pay attention!" Hero yelled, "Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Immortal's Attack is the attack of Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Invincible's Attack!"

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Immortal's Attack: 4800**

"Takashi you put up a good duel, but now it's over." Hero informed him, "This is the world of Darkness. A place where you don't belong!"

"Red Dragon Archfiend get ready!" Takashi called out.

_"I will do everything I can to withstand whatever he throws at us!"_ Red Dragon replied back.

"Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Immortal...end this now! Dark Judgement: Oblivion Eraser!" Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Immortal lifted a single finger as he teleported in front of Red Dragon Archfiend. His finger lit up with a purple light as he touched Red Dragon Archfiend's chest and caused him to be devoured by the darkness around him.

_"Gaaaahhhhh!"_ He roared in pain as he exploded.

"Red Dragon Archfiend!" Takashi cried out as he fell to his knees.

**Takashi: 1400**

**Hero: 900**

"Now here's the last effect of the Immortal! You lose life points equal to the destroyed monsters attack points!"

"What! No!" Takashi cried out.

"Yes, Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Immortal attack with Demon Catastrophe!"

_"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"_ Evil Hero Dark Gaia the Immortal laughed insanely as his chest was ripped open releasing a massive amount of disgusting demon like creatures that began latching onto him slowly eating away at him little by little. Then finally they entered Takashi's body and drained him of his life points.

**Takashi: 0**

**Hero: 900**

"Duel's over Takashi. I won." Hero looked over at the fallen Takashi as both of their powers returned to their bodies and the sky reopened up revealing it's true blue beauty along with the perfect white clouds and the shinning sun. The day seemed peaceful...like nothing had ever happened. Takashi walked over to Hero and the two shook hands.

"You're a great duelist Takashi." Hero complimented, "The power you weild is amazing, I hope that one day you do beat me. Simply because I'm going to need a successor."

"Right." Takashi nodded.

"Though there has been one person to put up with me. That one person has gotten as close as you have."

"Really?" Takashi asked.

"Yes."

"Wow...who is he? Maybe I'll meet him someday and test his powers." Takashi said eagerly, regardless he had just lost a duel.

"His name is..."

* * *

><p>Takashi went back to his friends and was welcomed with hugs and compliments on the duel. None of them couldn't believe that he had Majestic Red Dragon. Though neither did he. He told them that he didn't know how it got there and didn't care. After he tried to find it in his deck he couldn't. So they all believed that maybe it was just his powers allowing him to call forth such a card in a time of need. Though they didn't win, Team Youngblood did come in second place. Something to celebrate, which is what they were off to do. But only if they new what was to come.<p>

* * *

><p>Next Time: Though the tournament is over Takashi and friends are unaware of Krogger's dissaperance during the final duel. Reason why, is because Krogger, Emilio, and a friend of theirs had gone to the kingdom of Oblivion to face off against the king and Doomsday for a final match! The Sky Scourges are ready and plan on slaying the source of darkness once and for all.<p>

Review!


	35. Eve of Destruction Part 1

Inhuman: You ready?

Krogger: I'm more ready than ever.

Sky Scourge Enrise: I want to banish him once and for all!

Emilio: Then lets put in some work.

Krogger: Agreed!

Inhuman: Disclaimer

* * *

><p>"Huh...alright." Krogger stood up as he looked at his duel disk.<p>

_"You ready Krogger?"_ Enrise asked.

"Yeah, Imma be fine." He assured as he looked out towards the gated kingdom he was about to enter.

"You sure? I don't want ya flaking out now." A man chuckled.

"Shut up Steven." Krogger shook his head in dissapointment as the man stood at six foot one, with long black slick back hair, peach skin, and big brown eyes. He wore a plain white t-shirt with multiple grease spots all over, with some torn up jeans, and some black boots.

_"Steven you know Krogger would never flake."_ Sky Scourge Norleas informed his partner.

_"Yeah, after all this was all his idea."_ Sky Scourge Invicil pointed out as she and Emilio walked up.

"Thank you." Krogger thanked the two duel spirits.

"I was just kidding. Gosh you guys." Steven pouted angrily.

"Anyways, let's go." Krogger sighed.

"How we getting in?" Steven asked.

"Ask Krogger." Emilio informed Steven. The two duelist looked over at Krogger who had placed his hand on the large gate.

"Open!" Suddenly a weird looking green seal opened up and the gate was forced open. Not only was the gate open, but everything was basted and knocked down within range of behind the gate.

"How'd you do that?" Steven asked.

"Huh...huh..." Krogger panted as the green seal slowly faded, "I simply used the Gate Key. It was sealed with an ancient magc. Luckily I know how to release it."

_"And then some if not more."_ Sky Scourge Invicil pointed out.

"Yeah thanks." He chuckled slightly. Krogger then turned to Emilio and Steven, "Three months. We've trained three months and then some to fight this guy. This so called king thinks he can conceal the whole world in darkness? He's been working in the shadows for too long! We stop him here and now! We have the Sky Scourges, not him!"

"Right!" Emilio and Steven agreed.

"We go in and just take out everything we see!"

"Agreed!" Steven yelled.

"We will not let him get away! He will not be released so easily!" Krogger looked onwards at the city state build of the kingdom ahead. That kingdom is where he lived. Where the so called King lived, and that is where they would want him to die.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

_"They are here Jacob!"_ Doomsday informed with an outright demented happiness.

"I know they are." Jacob assured, "Time we show them who weilds the real power." Jacob smiled evily, "I don't even think you'll be needed." Jacob drew a card from his deck and looked at it.

_"Hmph, good thing we already planned this out."_ Doomsday snickered.

"Yeah, soon they will have no escape. Also they will have no outside help, only a ston of ancient magic can break this seal. And it has to be from the outside, so good thing their only weilder of the stone is inside." Jacob grinned.

_"Ontop of that they will be trapped within the shadows."_ Doomsday pointed out.

"Yes indeed. So we might as well get started." Jacob shrugged.

_"Agreed."_

"Good, because now I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

* * *

><p>Multiple green streaks of light tore through the ground of the Kingdom Oblivion as it destroyed and devoured every single building within it's path as a large circle surrounded th area. Multiple large green signs and markings began to shape and form on the inside of the circle. Then on top of that a strange weid looking star took its place in the middle of all.<p>

"What the heck is this!" Emilio called out.

_"Some sort of seal?"_ Invicil thought aloud.

_"Yeah, and a strong one at that."_ Norleas agreed.

_"Can this...no it can't be!"_ Enrise said in shock.

"What Enrise, what is it?" Steven asked.

_"The Seal of Orichalcos! This prevents us from leaving and now if we lose our souls will be lost!"_ Enrise informed, _"Orichalcos is an ancient evil seal! We have to win the duel!"_

"As in more than before?" Emilio asked.

_"Yes, or else we will lose the world and our souls."_ He told him.

"Souls are souls." Krogger shrugged. Though as he said this a large cape of darkness overcame the whole Seal of Orichalcos.

_"Great what now?"_ Invicl asked.

"Welcome to my version of the Shadow Games gentlement!" A voice called.

"You!" Krogger, Enrise, Emilio, Invicil, Steven, and Norleas all called out as they turned to face the man. He was wearing a full black suit with some black slacks, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt, and a red tie.

"My name is Jacob Arthur, son of former duelist Shane Arthur...rest in piece." Jacob approached the trio with his ands behind his back, "The Ultimate Shadow Game. One I defeat you all I will take your souls and you'll all be mine. You understand?" Jacob asked.

"You sure are straight and to the point." Steven sighed.

"Yes, because I don't have time to mess around with children like you." He pointed out as his duel disk readied.

"Children!" Steven barked, "We are far above from children! We will slaughter you!"

_"Calm down Steven."_ Norleas informed, _"We got this."_

"Yeah, I sure hope so. Or else you'll end up as my slaves." Jacob smiled.

"So you wanna duel or talk?" Krogger asked.

"Let's duel."

"Good, we'll start with eight thousand life points." Emilio informed.

"That's fine for you three." Jacob chuckled, "But since I'm outnumbered I'll take allof your life points and add them together to make my life points! Eight thousand times three equals twenty four thousand life points. Also I think I'll start." Jacob smiled as he drew.

"Let's duel!" Krogger, Emilio, and Steven yelled out in unison with their duel disk ready.

**Jacob: 24,000**

**Steven: 8000**

**Krogger: 8000**

**Emilio: 8000**

"I think I'm throwing down a facedown monster then two facedowns to end."

"My move!" Steven called out, "Ha! I' playing Card Destruction!" Steven got rid of his five cards and so did Krogger and Emilio as to where Jacob got rid of three cards. Steven looked at Emilio and simply got a nodd.

"Hmph, this duel is already ours!" Steven called out, "I'm removing three dark fiend monsters along with one light monster to special summon out my Sky Scourge Norleas(2400/1500)!"

_"Here I am!"_ Norleas called out as he released himself from a dark portal scratching his way up wile his wngs beat widly.

"I end!"

"I draw!" Krogger called out, "Enrise your turn!" Krogger called, "B removing a dark fiend from my graveyard and three fairis from Emilio's grave I special summon Sky Scourge Enrise(2400/1500)!"

_"Only on the second turn?"_ Enrise smiled as he came up and joined Norleas, _"Time to end Doomsday!"_

"Next I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and erase two!" Krogger threw away two cards, "I end.

"My move!" Emilio called, "I play Graceul Charity!" Emilio drew three and banised two to the grave, "Next I'll get rid of one fiend card in Kroggers grave to special summon Sky Scourge Invicil(2200/1600) and now with her effect no one can use traps!"

_"Hahaha!"_ Invicil laughed, _"Let's see how you handle us now!"_

"Huh..it'll be fast and pain filled..." Jacob responded, "I promise."

* * *

><p>Next Time: The battle begins as Krogger, Steven, and Emilio face off against Jacob! Their start is good, but Jacobs turns out to better with a deck that is nearly unstoppable. With this deck, Doomsday will be harder to beat than ever. But will the trio succeed before Doomsday is born? Or will Jacob find new ways to bring him out?<p>

Review!


	36. Eve of Destruction Part 2

Krogger: Alright I'm ready to take down this Jacob man!

Inhuman: Me too, I don't think the first part of this wasn't too good because I wrote it at twelve thirty at night.

Krogger: Yeah, so now you're awake!

Inhuman: Right! Now let's get to it! I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh except my own Oc's and my Underground Heroes! So let's get to it!

* * *

><p>Jacob drew his next card and simply smiled, "You should've used Invicil's other effect. By sacraficing a dark monster then I'd be unable to use spells."<p>

"I don't think spells will be as big as traps here." Emilio pointed out.

"Let's find out!" Jacob called out, "I'm playing my facedown spell card The Light of Destruction! With this card for every Dark and Light type monster on the field they are destroyed at the cost of one hundred of my life points times the number of light and dark monsters! With three of them I lose three hundred life points!"

**Jacob: 23,700**

**Steven: 8000**

**Krogger: 8000**

**Emilio: 8000**

Jacob pointed a single finger at all of the Sky Scourges and quickly a blinding light destroyed them all with ease.

"Guahh!" They all cried out in pain as the light broke them down molecule by molecule, and they felt each one shatter.

"No! He destroyed all of them in one turn!" Steven said in rage and anger and shock.

"It's okay, we'll make a comeback." Krogger assured, "We still have a ton of life points left."

"Yeah, too bad they are going to drop pretty quickly." Jacob mocked, "I now play the spell card Gentle Darkness! With this card I can bring back any number of Light and Dark monsters from either graveyards! So I'm bringing back your Sky Scourges!"

"No!" Emilio called out as they witnessed their partners being dragged up from the ground. Each of them had the Seal of Orichalcos on their foreheads, giving them a power boost.

"He destroyed them, then brought them back?" Krogger muttered, "What kind of deck is he using!"

"I'm using a deck built to summon a monster of epic proportions! Now watch as with the Seal of Orichalcos each of my monsters gets five hundred extra attack points!"

**Sky Scourge Invicil's Attack: 2700**

**Sky Scourge Norleas's Attack: 2900**

**Sky Scourge Enrise's Attack: 2900**

"Now witness the power that I'm about to unleash!" Jacob announced, "I'm first going to sacrafice each of these monsters to summon out the real monster of mass destruction! From a world of all evil, where purity is shunned and where perfection is only reached through evil methods! Where all seven sins take over with such ease! Come to life at the cost of all, I summon you now! Destroyer of Dimmensions, your name is Doomsday(?/?)!" As storm clouds gathered and the sun was blocked out a large dark colored dragon was given birth.

It's head was that of a dragon's skeleton, with two large outward pointing horns, a long black scaled body, with sharp razor claws, it's large body overtowered all below it, it had blade like white teeth, with piercing dead red soulless pupil less eyes. Electricity escaped his body as he stomped on the ground causing earthquakes all around.

_"I am here!"_ Doomsday announced.

"Next flip summon Magician of Faith(300/400)!" The purple haired magician was like an ant compared to Doomsday, along with everything else. Her attack quickly grew as the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on her forehead.

Magician of Faith's Attack: 900

"Now when flip summoned I can bring back a spell card to my hand! I pick the spell card Gentle Darkness!" Jacob had brought back his previously used spell card.

"Now I'm playing Gentle Darkness to bring the Sky Scourge's back!" With that all three Sky Scourges returned to Jacob's side of the field, "After that I'm going to play my Dimmensional Fissure!" Jacob threw down a field spell that caused a large rip within the sky above and the ground below them, "For every time a monster is destroyed they are now removed from play!" He announced, "This includes the monsters you removed from play earlier!"

"No..." Krogger knew this was bad, espically since his Underground Heroes revolved around the graveyard.

"Next I forgot to mention Doomsday's effect. When he's summoned the way he was then he gains the attack pointts of their attack points halved and added together if they are on the field or in the graveyard."

**Dimmension Destroyer Doomsday's Attack: 4250**

"With the Seal of Orichalcos he gains an extra five hundred attack points now!"

**Dimmension Destroyer Doomsday's Attack: 4750**

_"Hahahahaha! You guys are simply going to end up fueling my power for your own destruction!"_ Doomsday taunted, _"Now can I destroy them all?"_ Doomsday asked.

"Not yet, we have not reached dark perfection." Jacob smiled, "I'll now attack! Sky Scourge Norleas attack Steven!"

"What! No! Norleas don't attack me! Fight him!" Steven cried out.

_"Don't you dare call my name for mercy!"_ Norleas snapped back as he delivered a hard punch to Steven's face, _"I serve Doomsday now."_

**Jacob: 23,700**

**Steven: 5100**

**Krogger: 8000**

**Emilio: 8000**

"Next Sky Scourge Invicil attack Emilio!"

"Invicil please don't..." Emilio looked on as Invicil shot him with a powerful beam from her finger.

**Jacob: 23, 700**

**Steven: 5100**

**Krogger: 8000**

**Emilio: 5500**

"Now finally Enrise strike Krogger!"

_"Yes my Lord!"_ Enrise cried out as he created a simple sphere of darkness and blasted Krogger with it.

**Jacob: 23, 700**

**Steven: 5100**

**Krogger: 5100**

**Emilio: 5500**

"Well that sucks." Krogger sighed as he tried to catch his breath from the powerful blast.

"Thats all you can say! That sucks and he just attacked us with our own monsters!" Steven yelled, "Krogger what's up with you brodi!"

"Steven..." Krogger whispered, "Shut up please. Don't you think that hurt? Enrise, Invicil, and Norleas are under his control now. We have to free them. Whatever that dark perfection he mentioned is we have to stop it. I'm not going to lose, you understand me? So bring everything you have!" Krogger yelled the last few words at Steven.

"Hmm..." Steven just looked straight at Krogger then nodded, "Let's do it! My move!" Steven drew his next card, "I'm now giving up a Fabled card in my hand to special summon The Fabled Nozoochee(1200/800)!" Out came a yellow worm like monster tp the field in blue protective armor like gear.

**Cards Removed from Play(CRP): 11**

"Next with Nozoochee's effect I can special summon one level two or lower Fabled Monster! I choose a second The Fabled Cerburrel(1000/400)! After that I'm going to tune them!"

2(*The Fabled Cerburrel)+2(The Fabled Nozoochee)= 4

"Storys for children rome around all day and night! Mysterious of creatures and rumors of mythical beast! Come to life and show them this is not story time! I summon you, The Fabled Unicore(2300/1000)!" A pure snow white single horned horse dressed in golden platted black designed armor rode out to the field in front of Steven.

**CRP: 12**

"Next I'm going to attack that Magician of Faith! Mythical Ram Spear!" With that Steven's Unicore speared down the Magician of Faith and destroyed her.

**CRP: 13**

**Jacob: 22, 300**

**Steven: 5100**

**Krogger: 5100**

**Emilio: 5500**

"I'll end there."

"My turn!" Krogger called, "I'm throwing down a facedown monster, then I'll play Double Summon to throw down a second to end." KRogger said reluctantly.

"Krogger..." Emilio whispered knowing that as strong as he was that with Dimmensional Fissure out on the field then his monsters effects won't work.

"My move!" Emilio called out, "I'm summoning out my Koa'ki Meiru Tornado(1500/1200)!" A purple haired muscular green genie like monster moving through a large tornado was weilding two large bags full of wind with a red sign on his abs showing what seemed to be three winged dragons chasing each other, "By returning one Iron Core of Koa'Ki Meiru from my hand to the top of my deck I can destroy all special summoned monsters on your field! So I'm sorry my Sky Scourges!" Emilio said with pride.

"I don't think so!" Jacob called out, "I play the trap card known as Dimmensional Overlay! This is an equip trap card that I can equip to Doomsday, now whenever one of my monsters would be destroyed in battle Doomsday absorbs them instead and now Doomsday is considered an Xyz monster!"

"Darn it..." Emilio growled with anger as the Sky Scourges were slowly being swallowed up by the large dragon Doomsday.

"Hmph, continue on with your turn." Jacob informed.

"Fine, I'm playing Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Emilio drew the top card with ease knowing it was going to be Iron Core of the Koa'Ki Meiru. Though the second card he somewhat hesitated, but it did not stop him. He ripped the top card off and smiled at it's boareder. Then smiled at it's name, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" Emilio called as Dimmensional Fissure was shattered by a powerful blue wind.

"Now no more monsters removed from play! Meaning there's a graveyard!" Emilio smiled, "I'll throw down a facedown to end. I'll reveal a Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in my hand to keep Tornado on the field."

"My turn then!" Jacob called as he drew his next card, "Hmph...you guys thought that Doomsday was the real power behind the destruction of the world?" Jacob asked.

"What do you mean?" Krogger asked.

"I mean that I have an even stronger monster! A monster of pure Dark Perfection! All I have to do is get rid of three monstersI control! I'm getting rid of all the equiped monsters onto Doomsday to special summon a new monster! I special summon out my dark tuner The Undead Tuner(300/300)!" Out on the field a small mummy like child stood ontop of Doomsday's head, "Now I'm going to use them both! Undead Tuner go for it!" The Undead Tuner slowly turned into a purple mist as it surrounded Doomsday.

_"Hahahahaha! Let this pain make me stronger!"_ He cried out.

2(*The Undead Tuner)-10(Dimmensional Destroyer Doomsday)= -8

"Watch now you three! As the stars vanish! When there is no light in the world, when nothing can stop the evergrowing evil! Watch as all seven sins comes to life, watch as all morals are demolished, where all rules are broken, as the world crumbles and shatters to his presence! I summon you! Dark Synchro! Zerus(3500/2000)!"

Out beside Jacob came a monster who had the lower torso of a horse with blood red fur, he had the upper body of a human dressed in red and gold armor, with two large black demonic ram horns sticking outwards from his ribs, he had long black furry arms, with sharp razor yellow claws, he had large black bat wings, with a long snow white mane that fell down his back.

"Zerus..." Was all Krogger could mutter.

"This monster right here...he is the strongest monster you'll ever see! With the power of the Seal of Orichalco his power is raised!" The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on Zerus's chest.

**Zerus's Attack: 4000**

"The three of you against my only and single monster? With his power a single attack will end this duel! Hahahahaha!"

"He doesn't look too intimidating." Steven pointed out.

"Hmph, that's what you think. I'll put him to use right now! I'm going to give up one thousand life points to switch your monsters attack and defense Steven!"

**Jacob: 21, 300**

**Steven: 5100**

**Krogger: 5100**

**Emilio: 5500**

**The Fabled Unicore's Attack/Defense: 1000/2300**

"Now time for our first strike! Zerus attack and destroy The Fabled Unicore!"

_"With pleasure!"_ Zerus replied back as he delivered a powerful punch at the Unicore shattering it to pieces.

**Jacob: 21, 300**

**Steven: 2100**

**Krogger: 5100**

**Emilio: 5500**

"Now I'm going to give up a card in my hand to do some pierce damage!"

"Wait, how can you attack again?" Steven asked.

"Because for each time Zerus destroys a monster he can attack once more as long as there is another monster on the field!"

_"Hahaha! Feel the pain!"_ Zerus yelled as he blasted one of Krogger's facedowns with a single finger. The monster turned out to be Underground Hero Driller(1600/1600).

**Jacob: 21, 300**

**Steven: 2100**

**Krogger: 2700**

**Emilio: 5500**

"Now Zerus attack his second monster!"

"Thanks Serpetine.." Krogger whispered as Underground Hero Serpetine(1700/1700) was next.

**Jacob: 21, 300**

**Steven: 2100**

**Krogger: 400**

**Emilio: 5500**

"Now Zerus attack Tornado!" Quickly Zerus roared and Koa'Ki Meiru was shattered to pieces.

**Jacob: 21, 300**

**Steven: 2100**

**Krogger: 400**

**Emilio: 3000**

"I play my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back Krogger's Underground Hero Driller(1600/1600) to his side of the field!" Emilio called as he flipped over his facedown card and slowly Driller came back to Krogger's side of the field.

"Emilio..." Krogger turned to his old friend.

"Man...this guy is tough. We are going to need everything we got." Emilio said as he looked towards Krogger and Steven.

"Yeah, I didn't think that he had a monster stronger that Doomsday." Steven agreed.

"Well...we're just going to have to defeat him." Krogger smiled, "We got this." The trio looked at each other, nodded, agreed, and smiled. Then in unison they called out:

"Let's duel!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Steven, Krogger, and Emilio have lost their Sky Scourges and are now facing a monster that can destroy every monster on their field. A monster stronger than Doomsday. They have not trained to battle such a creature, but that doesn't mean they aren't going down without a fight. They still have alot of power left and plan on using it. It all depends on how much power Zerus is weilding. Will they be able to outnumber him, or will they lose not only their souls but the world as well?<p>

Review!


	37. Eve of Destruction Part 3

Krogger: So yeah I'm kind of hanging on by a thread. I think I'm going to be the first to go you guys.

Steven: Not if I comeback! I'm going to completley set us up for the win right now!

Emilio: Don't get too overconfident, you might get messed up by Zerus.

Steven: Shut yo mouth brodi! I'm gonna handle him by myself!

Krogger: Steven just play smart please.

Steven: Whatever, let's just get it going please?

Inhuman: But I like it when you guys argue!

Steven: Shut up!

Inhuman: I made you! I write you! I will make you lose your soul!

Steven: My bad?

Inhuman: Disclaimer...

* * *

><p>"Alright so I'm going to send away one Fabled Ganashia(16001000) to special summon a Fabled Chawa(200/100)!" A small dog like creature with a yellow fiend was riding it's back, "Next I'm playing Card of Sancity so we all draw till we have five cards!" Everyone now had five cards in their hands.

"Next since Fabled Ganashia was sent to the grave I can special summon him now!" Steven had brought out a small purple elephant child like monster to the field, "After that I'm normal summoning Honest(1100/1900)!" Steven had summoned out the long blonde haired and blue eyed angelic man as he blinded Jacob with his light, "Next two Synchro Boost will help out my Honest!"

**Honest's Level & Attack: 6/2100**

"Now time for a tunning!" Steven called out.

1(*The Fabled Chawa)+3(The Tabled Ganashia)+6(Honest)= 10

"Now watch as you witness the being that has been told to you in stories! Always kids are told stories of happiness and achievment! With the monster I'm calling forth it's very existence will erase the happy endings of every fabel! Including the story of this duel! Fabeled Leviathan(3000/2000) become life!" Steven had summoned a giant of a monster. On the field a purple skinned fiend with long red hair had descended as it spread it's large red bat wings. It was wearing red, gold, and black like armor, while it covered it's face in a masqerade mask.

"Take that! I'll end my turn there." Steven smiled wickedly.

"My move!" Krogger drew now holding six cards, "I'm giving up my Underground Hero Driller to summon out my Underground Hero Rescueman(2300/2300)!" Krogger had brought out his jetpacked black jumpsuited monster, "Now with Rescueman I can bring back one monster from my grave to the field! I'm bringing back my Underground Hero Deep Sea Diver(1400/1400) to the field!" Krogger had summoned out his white armored man with his harpoon hand.

"Next with Deep Sea Diver's effect I'm bringing back a monster from the grave! Your graveyard! Come to life and join us once more! Sky Scourge Enrise(2400/1500)!"

_"I have returned!"_ Enrise announced as he joined the rest of Krogger's forces.

"Enrise!" Emilio smiled.

"You're back." Steven nodded.

_"Yeah, thanks to Krogger."_ Enrise advised, _"Now let's get rid of this guy!"_

"Agreed! We are all going to attack!" Krogger smiled, "Sky Scourge Enrise will now banish Zerus and remove him from play with his effect! Enrise get rid of Zerus!"

_"Hmph, as you wish!"_ Enrise flew above the whole field and slowly created a small sphere of dark energy that slowly began to absorb Zerus.

_"You think that will hold me? I'm all powerful!"_ Zerus called out as he vanished within the sphere of darkness.

"Finally! Zerus is gone! Though Enrise can not attack this turn all of out other monsters can!" Krogger smiled, "Deep Sea Diver strike'em down first! Harpoon Shot!" Deep Sea Diver shot off his harpoon and nailed Jacob in the chest.

**Jacob: 19, 900**

**Steven: 2100**

**Krogger: 400**

**Emilio: 3000**

"Now Rescueman nail'em! Jet Kick!" Rescueman flew into the air then kicked Jacob across the face.

**Jacob: 17, 600**

**Steven: 2100**

**Krogger: 400**

**Emilio: 3000**

"Now finally Fabled Leviathan attack him!" The Fabled Leviathan punched Jacob in the chest knocking him down.

**Jacob: 14, 600**

**Steven: 2100**

**Krogger: 400**

**Emilio: 3000**

"Perfect! I end there." Krogger smiled.

"My move!" Emilio called out, "I draw! Next I'm going to play Monster Reborn to bring back my Koak'ki Meiru Tornado! Then I'm going to sacrafice him to summon out my Koa'ki Meiru Valafar(3000/2100)!" Out on the field a large fiend like monster with molten like armor and flaming wings spread out as he readied to fight alongside Emilio.

"You summoned Valafar?" Krogger asked.

"Yeah." Emilio smiled, "This is serious."

"Yeah it's about time you summoned him." Steven chuckled.

_"Yeah, I haven't been in a fight for a long time. Though this guys life points are way to high."_ Valafar spoke, _"Just because you got that Sky Scourge doesn't mean you can ditch me! I'm your ace buddy."_ Valafar joked.

"I know, now let's get back to the duel!" Emilio announced, "Deep Sea Diver you and Rescueman strike down Jacob once more!" Both monster jumpedi n and attacked Jacob.

**Jacob: 10, 900**

**Steven: 2100**

**Krogger: 400**

**Emilio: 3000**

"Next Sky Scourge Enrise!"

_"No holding back!"_ Sky Scourge Enrise shot a powerful cannon like blast through Jacob who just took each attack with ease.

**Jacob: 8500**

**Steven: 2100**

**Krogger: 400**

**Emilio: 3000**

"Fabled Leviathan go!"

**Jacob: 5500**

**Steven: 2100**

**Krogger: 400**

**Emilio: 3000**

"Now finally! Koa'ki Meiru Valafar! Attack him with Blazing Fiend Striker!" Valafar rushed at Jacob as his whole body was devoured by flames, he then delivered a strong punch to Jacob knocking him back.

**Jacob: 2500**

**Steven: 2100**

**Krogger: 400**

**Emilio: 3000**

"It's over Jacob! I end my turn. To keep Valafar on the field I'll send Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my hand to the graveyard." Emilio did so then focused on Jacob.

"You guys...have truely made me mad." Jacob stood up and faced down Krogger, Steven, and Emilio. "You all will now suffer the same fate! I'm destroying you all! I play draw! Now I play D.D.R! Diffrent Dimmension Reincarnation to bring back a monster removed from play back to the field! Come back Zerus(3500/2000)!"

_"I'm back and I'm angrier than ever!"_ Zerus yelled with furry.

"Zerus gets a power boost thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos!"

**Zerus's Attack: 4000**

"Next I'm giving him the Axe of Despair!"

_"A weapon to slash you with!"_ Zerus called out as a large demented demon axe appeared in his left hand giving him a dark red aura and boosting his power.

**Zerus's Attack: 5000**

"Ontop of that I'm giving him the Black Pendeant for another five hundred attack points!"

**Zerus's Attack: 5500**

_"Hahaha!"_ Zerus had a large black colored pendeant around his neck.

"I'm not done!" Jacob yelled, "I'm finally playing Malevolent Nuzzler for an extra eight hundred attack points!" A green fiend like woman spirit floated around Zerus and hugged him hanging onto him around his neck.

**Zerus's Attack: 6300**

"Now that Zerus is all powered up it's time to end this!" Jacob pointed towards Stevens The Fabled Leviathan, "Zerus kill that fairy tale of a monster!"

_"Take this you so called Leviathan!"_ Zerus slashed Leviathan in half with his Axe of Despair.

**Jacob: 2500**

**Steven: 0**

**Krogger: 400**

**Emilio: 3000**

"Next Zerus destroy that Valafar!"

_"On it!"_ Zerus pointed his right finger at Valafar as Malevolent Nuzzler flew off Zerus and held him down.

_"What's going on!"_ Valafar called out.

_"Your death!"_ Zerus replied back as the black pendeant shined and released a light beam shooting down Valafar.

**Jacob: 2500**

**Steven: 0**

**Krogger: 400**

**Emilio: 0**

"Steven! Emilio!" Krogger called out in shock and surprise.

_"We are the last one's left."_ Enrise sighed.

"Zerus destroy Enrise! Annhilation of Light!"

_"You all tried and failed!"_ Zerus snickered evily as black pendeant shined, Malevolent Nuzzler flew over to Enrise, and Zerus raised his Axe of Despair. Zerus looked at Enrise and could only glare with malicious intent. At the tip of the axe a small sphere of energy was being formed.

_"Die!"_ With that Zerus swung the axe and pointed the sphere of energy at Enrise releasing it and a powerful blast devoured everything in it's path. Krogger watched as the blast rushed towards him.

**Jacob: 2500**

**Steven: 0**

**Krogger: 0**

**Emilio: 0**

"I'm sorry Enrise..." Krogger whispered, "We tried..." with that Krogger fainted.

"Poor souls...thinking they can defeat us." Jacob mocked as the trio's souls were slowly being absorbed out of their lifeless corpses. He walked up to each of them and took each on of their Sky Scourges, "You won't need these."

_"Maybe next time...we can fight someone who is an actual challenge."_ Zerus spat on the trio.

"Maybe, but then again. With you...no one's a challenge. Now then...let your darkness spread."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Hahahaha!" Takashi and friends were all laughing having a good time. Though they lost the WRGPX they still had fun.

"Hey..have you guys seen Krogger?" Miharu asked.

"Krogger? Nah, I'd think he'd be here already." Mikoto said aloud.

"Yeah." Dante nodded.

"Well he should be fine, he is Krogger." Ellie assured.

"Yeah plus he's with Emilio right?" Remi asked

"Yeah! Emilio is really cute." Miu chuckled.

"He's too old for you Miu." Rex sweatdropped.

"So what?" She pouted.

"You guys he'll be fine it's okay." Takashi assured, "I've known him long enough to know he'll never do anything he can't succed in. He's never been beaten before, so he's fine. Not like he failed to save the world or something." Takashi joked, but after Takashi made that statement an instant darkness covered up New Domino City.

"What the..." Ritsu stepped outside to see that the sun was being blocked out.

"What's going on?" Seth asked as he joined Ritsu on the steps standing in a dark thick purple fog that layered over the streets and buildings.

"Who knows..." Takashi muttered as he and his friends stepped outside. Then slowly a large wave of who knows what came rushing through the streets. Takashi watched and simply whispered, "Get inside..get inside! GET INSIDE!" Takashi pushed everyone in and locked the door. This was the rise of the end.

* * *

><p>Next Time: It's been 3 years since Jacob and Zerus released their power amongst the world. Very few survivors are left in New Domino City. Rarely anyone ever visits the now abandoned city as for it is the base of where it all started. So Ritsu finds really strange when a stranger walks into the garage saying he came to help.<p>

Review!


	38. The Cavalry?

Takashi: Avery...Dante...Mikoto

Ritsu: Remi...Ellie...Miu

Seth: Stella...Kazuya...Rex...Haru

Takashi & Miharu: Krogger...

Ritsu: They're all gone..everyone. Everyone's gone.

Inhuman: Well as a quick reply to the Duelist in the Stars reviews unfortunetly I'm not using your Oc because by the time you sent her in it was too late. So I'm really sorry for that if you were looking forward to her and I hope you understand. All credit of Ritsu's Synchro dragon monsters go to thetrueazure. Now disclaim and on with the story!

* * *

><p>Takashi was sitting down on the couch trying to adjust and fix the radio. It had offically been three years since Jacob had taken over the world. No love loss from the wicked. There were small groups around the world trying to rally together to try and take him on. Though he could see all who dared enter and who dared to try and leave New Domino City. Very few survivors within this old town. The only other people they knew for sure that were still alive was Team Demolition.<p>

That includes the survivors of Takashi's friends. Only him, Ritsu, Seth, Miharu, and Ritsu's girlfriend remained in a single place together. There food and water resources were bouncing off the bottom of the barrel as they had to keep up with whenever the Black Market got a new ship of supplies. They're electricty was rare, now having to communicate with people via radio. Though it wouldn't be enough.

Underground was where it all was. Food, water, batteries for wireless electrical supplies, service from hackers to try and hack the system so they could get electricity for a month. New Domino City was Ground Zero. There was nothing there except destroyed buldings left in ruins, ash from the burning skies, dark clouds, and the neverending blocked out sun.

"Man..." Takashi sighed as he looked at the radio. Takashi, now twenty one years old, brushed back his black hair from his eyes. He slowly began to run his five o'clock shadow as his eyes slowly got heavy and fell to the weight of the bags under his eyes. Takashi was laying against the couch wearing a black t-shirt underneath a brown trench coat, with a white oil splotched scarf around his neck, he wore some beat up dirty ripped up jeans, and some black boots.

"Takashi shouldn't you take a break?" Miharu asked from the distance.

"Yeahhh...though I don't wanna." He replied.

"Why not? You can try tomorrow." She informed as she walked up and sat next to him.

"You said that yesterday. I'm just tired of sitting here all the time. I mean it's kind of hard to try and rally others up if they are scared. Not only that but we can't talk to anyone." Takashi worked on the machines and mechanics the most out of everyone in the house. Which is why he probably looked older than most. Though it had only been three years so not everyone had gone through major changes.

"Huh...I'm going to sleep." Takashi got up and walked away up to his room.

"Always working..." Miharu sighed as she watched Takashi wonder off.

"Another all nighter he pulled I bet." A voice sighed.

"Hey Seth." Miharu turned her attention towards the bald headed duelist. Seth, also twenty one, sat down and kicked his legs up on the table by the radio. He sifted through his trench coat and took out his Eye of Horus amulet and placed it around his neck. He then dusted off his black pants and shirt as he layed his head back.

"Three years..." He muttered, "We've lived this long for three years. Who'd figure."

"We are a tough bunch." Miharu said as she prompted her elbows on her knees then rested her head in her hands while starring at the radio.

"Yeah we are. Though still..." Seth just closed his eyes and began to think. He thought to himself:

_"How much longer can we last?"_ Then outloud he said it.

"Miharu...how much longer can we last?"

"Ohh stop complaining!" A femine voice demanded.

"Greaaatt...She's here." Seth looked around and found the girl who said that. She had shoulder legnth red hair with green eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the Japanese symbol of fire on the front in red, while wearing some blue jeans.

"What ya want Asuka?" Seth asked.

"I came here to give you guys the food for the next month or two." Said the girl as she threw multiple grocery bags ontop of Seth.

"Gah!" Seth caught them all with his stomach, "Didn't have to throw them at me." Seth stated.

"Oh shut up and make something to eat."

"I don't cook!" Seth stated.

"Well learn!"

"It's okay, I'll cook." Miharu grabbed the bags from Seth's torso and walked inside.

"Gosh you're so lazy. Why don't you try to go ahead and learn from Miharu how to cook."

"Because I'm a duelist not a chief."

"Well you've been a bum for three years. Maybe it's time for a career change!"

"Why I 'oughta!" Seth growled.

"Okay that's enough you two." Ritsu said as he walked in to find Seth and his grilfriend arguing again.

"Oh hey there Ritsu!" Asuka rushed up and kissed him on the cheeck.

"Hey." He returned the affection.

"Hey there Ritsu." Seth waved.

"Hey Seth, did the guy come today?"

"The Black Market Cable Guy? Nope, that's three years in a row. Hahaha!" Seth laughed.

"Huh...whatever, it's only been three days. Go get'em please."

"Right, you know...I think he might put up a fight. I'm definetly going to like that." With that Seth grabbed his duel disk and left. As Seth left by walking past Ritsu and Asuka a knock came at the garage door.

"Who's that?" Asuka asked.

"I don't know...there's not alot of people in New Domino City anymore. Plus no one would dare try to enter here." Ritsu walked up and lifted the garage door. There he meet a young man in his early twenties. He had short brown hair, with green eyes, peach like skin, his body build was average, and seemd slightly shorter than Ritsu. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a blue jacket with white sleeves, along with some jean pants and black shoes. HE was surprisingly clean so there was no way he had come from New Domino City.

"Who are you?" Ritsu asked.

"My name is Setsuna Murdochk."

"Well Setsuna what are you doing here?" Asuka asked.

"Well little girl I'm simply here because I was looking for a nice play to stay for me and my friend."

"Little girl! You did not just call me a little girl!" Asuka yelled in anger.

"Yeah I did little girl. Now please, we just want a place to stay."

"Well you can't stay here! Not after you insult me like that!"

"I called you a little girl big deal, get over it. You're acting like such a child." Setsuna informed.

"How dare you! That's it prepare to duel!" Asuka demanded.

"Asuka calm down please." Ritsu tried to warn.

"No!" She yelled.

"Asuka..." Ritsu pulled her back and began to whisper, "There's something about this guy..I can't tell if it's a bad feelin or a good feeling."

"Well for me it's a bad one." She pouted.

"Well then let's find out." Ritsu winked.

"Alright." She nodded with a slightly evil smile.

"Well Setsuna I believe you'll be able to stay here."

"Oh really now?" Setsuna asked knowing something was up.

"Yeah, as long as you can beat me in a duel." Ritsu readied his duel disk.

"I'm fine with that." Setsuna readied his duel disk as well.

**Ritsu: 4000**

**Setsuna: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Ritsu drew his first card, "I play the card Pot of Greed to draw twice!" Ritsu drew two more cards now holding seven cards.

"Next I'm going to play Double Summon to bring out twice the trouble in this start! I'm summoning out my Red Eyes Wyvern(1800/1600)..." Out on the field a smaller more pale version of Red Eyes Black Dragon was revealed, it also looked more like a girl.

"Along with my Delta Flyer(1500/900)!" The small machine like dragon appeared on the field, "With Delta Flyer's effect I can raise one monsters level by one on my field! I choose my Red Eyes Wyvern to raise to level five! Next it's time for a tuning!"

3(*Detla Flyer)+5(Red Eyes Wyvern)= 8

"When the stars of heaven converge, they unlock the door to a true salvation, become the light that descends from the heavens! Synchro Summon! The Divine Light, Raikou-The Dragon of the Heavens(3000/2400)!" Out came Ritsu's signature dragon of light.

"Next I play a second Card Destruction!" Ritsu had gotten rid of the cards in his hand and drew three more, "Now I'll follow up by playing Monster Reborn to bring back my Hope Dragon(1500/1000)!" Out on the field a small version of Raikou had appeared onto the field, "Time for a second tuning!" Ritsu ordered.

3(*Hope Dragon)+8(Raikou- The Dragon of the Heavens)= 11

"When the stars of heaven converge, they open the door to a new power. Become that power that light the way to our future! Synchro Summon! Divinity's Resolve, Inazuma - Dragon of the Divine light (3200/2700)!" Raikou had evolved and bursted from a bright light as he had four large wings and a bright golden scales that looked and shined like treasure.

"I end my turn there." Ritsu smiled.

"My turn then I guess." Setsuna shrugged.

"You should just give up, Ritsu has got this duel in the bag. He hasn't lost a duel in three years! All he does is underground duel to keep his skills up." Asuka informed, "He is not going to lose to some newcomer like you." She taunted.

"Well see..." Setsuna sighed as he drew, "He's not the only dragon user ya know." Setsuna smiled, "I'm summoning out my Lord of D.(1200/1100)!" Out on the field the lord of all dragons appeared on the field in his skull like armor and his blue cape, "Next I'll equip him with Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon out two more dragon monsters! I choose two Tri-Horned Dragons(2850/2350)!" The blue skinned rejected dragon was summoned out to the field in duos aside their king.

"I think I'm going to throw down a facedown card then use the overlay unit for my monsters!"

"Overlay unit! An XyZ monster!" Ritsu said in shock.

"Yeah." Setsuna smiled, "By overlaying both of my Tri Horned Dragons I can summon out a new monster!" Both dragons vanished into two seperate lights that shot up into the sky and merged together. Then they came back down as a single monster.

"I XyZ summon Thunder End Dragon(3000/2000)!" Out on the field the machine like electrically charged dragon monster found it's place among Setsuna and Lord of D. Thunder End Dragon stared down Inazuma without fear.

"Two monsters of lightning fighting against each other huh?" Setsuna smiled, "Let's see who is the more powerful!" Setsuna called out, "Now by detaching one XyZ material monster on my Thunder End Dragon I can destroy every other monster on the field! Thunder End Dragon use Thunder Cracker!" Setsuna called, first Lord of D. vanished then afterwards Inazuma was struck multiple times before he slowly descended down towards the ground.

"Sorry about your monster." Setsuna said somewhat mockingly, "Next up here comes the spell card I like to call Monster Reborn to bring out my Lord of D.(1200/1100) back!" Once more the king of dragons was brought out, "Now Lord of D. attack Ritsu!" Lord of D. punched Ritsu in the chest knocking him down.

"Grr..." Ritsu felt the pain as his life points dropped.

**Ritsu: 2800**

**Setsuna: 4000**

"Now, Thunder End Dragon attack with Storm Blitz!" Thunder End Dragon roared it's head as lightning crackled all over it's body and surged through rapidly nonstop. Thunder End Dragon then released a powerful beam like blast that shot Ritsu causing the drop of the rest of his life points.

**Ritsu: 0**

**Setsuna: 4000**

"Ritsu!" Asuka called out as she ran over to him.

"It's okay I'm fine." He assured, "Who are you?" Ritsu asked.

"I told you, my name is Setsuna Murdochk. I came here traveling with my friend and it's very important that we find a place to hide out."

"Why?" Ritsu asked.

"Because...he's going to defeat Jacob."

* * *

><p>Next Time: As Ritsu and Asuka find it hard to believe that after three years someone has finally decided to step up against Jacob in a one on one duel they can't believe it. So when that person appears in there garage Asuka decides to test him and challenges him to a duel. Will she succeed or will this new person back up what Setsuna claims?<p>

Review!


	39. The Prophet!

Asuka: So you think you can just do whatever you want!

?: Not really, I'd prefer to get through this please.

Asuka: I'm taking you down.

Inhuman: Can we please get to the duel?

?: Agreed.

Takashi: Yeah she's only been here for like a chapter and she already is getting on my nerves!

Ritsu: You're telling me.

Asuka: What was that!

Ritsu: Nothing...

Seth: Haha, punk! Disclaimer.

* * *

><p>"That was a good duel." Setsuna shook Ritsu's hand.<p>

"Thanks, but that XyZ monster..."

"Threw ya off huh? Didn't expect him, that's okay. Not alot of people do." Setsuna chuckled.

"Well...a deal's a deal." Ritsu sighed, "You and your friend can stay."

"Thanks." Setusna bowed, "Jack!" Setsuna called out. The garage door opened up and out came a teen around nineteen, he hadpeach like skin, with big almond brown eyes, he had short brown hair, a medium build. He walked in wearing black long sleeved under armour underneath a red sleeveless trenchcoat with a high collar and a long coattail that was split in two, the trenchcoat was outlined in white, with golden emblems on the wrist, he was also wearing some jean pants, with some black boots. He had a pair of fingerless black gloves on his hand, then a black deck case strapped to his right arm.

"Who are you?" Asuka asked.

"I'm Jack Yakakazi." He answered.

"You're the guy going to defeat Jacob?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes I am. I at least plan to, shouldn't be that hard right?" Jack asked.

"You have any idea what you're going up against?" Ritsu asked, "Not even three duelist could beat him. They even had the Sky Scourges! He now has the Sky Scourges, Doomsday, and Zerus!" Jack simply yawned and patted his mouth replying with:

"So?" Jack wiped a dreary tear from his eye.

"You think it's going to be like a walk in the park! You obviously think too highly of yourself!" Asuka yelled, "I bet you don't even have the skills to beat me!" Asuka yelled.

"You challenging me?" Jack asked.

"Oh no.." Setsuna sighed.

"You know it!" Asuka grinned evily.

"Then let's get to it. Just remeber this; I haven't dueled in some time now so I don't know how big the diffrence will be."

"Shut up and duel." Asuka demanded.

**Asuka: 4000**

**Jack: 4000**

"Ladies first!" Asuka yelled as she drew, "Flamvell Grunika(1700/200) burn'em down!" Asuka yelled as she summoned out blue skinned golden bellied dragon warrior monster, "I throw down a facedown to end!"

"I draw.."

"I play my facedown card! Backfire, now for each destroyed fire monster on my field you lose five hundred life points!"

"That's cool." Jack shrugged, "I summon out Universal Hero Roc(600/1600)!" Out on the field a large man made out of pure stone came out wearing some dark blue tights as he flexed his shirtless upper body. He looked at Grunika with his blank white eyes, then in the middle of his forehead he had a golden gem.

"What is he going to do?" Asuka asked, "He's too weak to do anything!"

"Hmph, that's what you think." Jack smirked, "I'm sending second Roc from my deck to the out of play zone to double Roc's attack and defense till the endphase."

**Universal Hero Roc's Attack/Defense: 1200/3200**

"Now here comes Roc's second effect! Once per turn I can switch his attack and defense!"

**Universal Hero Roc's Attack/Defense: 3200/1200**

"Now Roc attack and destroy Gruninka! Stone Cold Fist!" With a hard punch Gruninka was destroyed, afterwards Backfire kicked in and the explosion from the flames of Gruninka burned Jack for five hundred.

**Asuka: 2500**

**Jack: 3500**

"Now my Roc's attack and defense go back to normal, and he switches to defense mode."

**Universal Hero Roc's Attack/Defense: 600/1600**

"I end with a facedown." Jack grinned, "Your turn."

"I summon out Flamvell Baby(800/200)!" Asuka had summoned out a small baby made out of fire, "Next I play Double Summon to give up my Flamvell Baby to summon out my Flamvell Fiend(2100/1200)!" In place of Asuka's child of fire she had summoned out a blue flamed demon creature that stared down Jack, "I'll now play Monster Reborn to bring back Flamvell Baby!" Asuka had brought back out her baby.

"Time for a tuning!" Asuka called out happily.

1(*Flamvell Baby)+5(Flamvell Fiend)= 6

"Let the flames of unity rise together! Let them gie birth to their burning leader! Synchro Summon! Flamvell Uruquizas(2100/400)!" As both monsters tuned together in their place was a large fire diety like man who had fire emmiting from his wrist as he was dressed in stone hard rock armor with long blue hair.

"Alright Asuka!" Ritsu cheered.

"Say goodbye to your Roc!" Asuka called, "Flamvell Uruquizas attack Universal Hero Roc!"

"Not if I play Threatning Roar!" Jack smiled as Roc slammed his fist together releasing a powerful sound wave stopping Flamvell Uruquizas.

"Fine, I end my turn."

"My move!" Jack drew his next card, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Jack drew two more cards having a hand of six, "I summon out my Universal Hero Voltage(100/1100)!" Jack had summoned out a shining batteryman out towards the field. He was a large yellow battery, with two antenna's sticking out of his head, a orange lightning bolt on his chest, and a emerald right in the middle of his forehead.

"Next I play the spell card known as Life Charge!" Two big electrical plugs were being emmited from Voltage's back and locked onto Jack's duel disk, "Next up I'm going to attack!"

"But your monster is weaker!"

"We'll see! Because when Voltage attacks a monster stronger than him his attack points raise by the diffrence! With the diffrence two thousand he gets a two thousand attack point boost!"

**Universal Hero Voltage's Attack: 2100**

"But now they're the same!" Asuka demanded.

"Now when I play Rush Reckless to give Voltage an extra seven hundred attack point boost!"

**Universal Hero Voltage's Attack: 2800**

"Voltage destroy Uruquizas with Universal Discharge!" Voltage pointed his stubby battery fingers at Uruquizas as electricty began to spark. Then from his fingers released a powerful shock of electricity shocking and destroying Uruquizas.

"Don't forget about Backfire!" Asuka informed.

"Actually here's the thing." Jack began, "With Life Charge on the field instead of taking damage my life points increase by the amount of damage I would take. So now I gain five hundred not lose five hundred."

**Asuka: 1800**

**Jack: 4000**

"I'll end my turn with a facedown."

**Universal Hero Voltage's Attack: 100**

"First I'm going to special summon Inferno(1100/1900)!" Asuka had brought out a beats of pure fire that burned brightly and stared down Jack's monsters, "Next I play Monster Reincarnation to send one card in my hand to bring back a monster to my hand! I choose Flamvell Fiend! Next I summon Flamvell Fiend in place of Inferno!" Flamvell Fiend came back to life on the field.

"You are seriously asking for it huh?" Jack chuckled.

"We'll see! Flamvell Fiend attack and destroy that Universal Hero Roc!"

"Bye Roc!" Jack waved good bye to his monster as it was destroyed in battle.

"Take that!" Asuka celebrated, "I end my turn."

"My move! I play my facedown card! Card of Demise!" Jack drew till he held five cards, "I play Reckless Greed to draw two more cards!" Jack now had six cards in his hand, "Get ready for my favorite card! By giving up Universal Hero Voltage to summon out my Universal Hero Striker(500/2500)!" Jack had summoned out a faceless white smooth symbiote like aline skin similar to how Elemental Hero Neos's skin was. Striker had two large wings that were made out of the same substance as his whole skin. Down the sides of his face, the back of his arms, forearms, his thighs, and the edge of his wings were solid red lines. On his forehead was a shiny sapphire, along with his emerald green eyes. While the monster took it's place on the field the plugs that formerly were connected to Voltage connected to Jack's new creature.

"You gave up your last monster for a monster just as weak?" Asuka asked.

"Striker has alot more power than you think." Jack smirked.

"Let's find out." Asuka demanded.

"Okay, remember you asked for it! With Striker's effect I can give up to five cards in my hand adn send them to the grave to increase his attack points by five hundred for each one! With a full hand I'll send them all away to increase his attack by twenty five hundred attack points!"

**Universal Hero Striker's Attack: 3000**

"What! No way!" Asuka cried out as Striker's humanoid body gained a big muscle mass.

"Told you." Jack smiled, "Go Striker! Attack with Universe Needle Rain!"

"Hmph, this fiend will perish at my feet!" Striker announced as he flew up into the air and spread his wings. As Striker's wings spread multiple thin little needles glimmered in the light as they rained down hard and heavy onto Flamvell Fiend.

"Bacfire!" Asuka called.

"Life Charge." Jack replied.

**Asuka: 900**

**Jack: 4500**

"I end my turn."

**Universal Hero Striker's Attack: 500**

"My move!" Asuka called while ripping the top card off her deck, "I throw down a facedown monster to end."

"I draw!" Jack drew one card, "Let's see...I play the spell card Cup of Ace!" A golden cup had appeared in the middle of the field, "Now with this we flip a coin. Heads I draw two more cards and tails you draw two cards."

"I'm fine with that." Asuka replied.

"Let's go!" Jack called as a golden coin was flipped in the air, which then landed in the golden cup. Afterwards the cup flipped over upside down.

"It's heads! I win!" Jack drew two more cards, "Now I'm playing Cards of Safe Return! After that I play Monster Reborn to bring back Universal Hero Voltage! Now since that was a special summon I can draw one more card! I'll now summon Universal Hero Stinger(900/1900)!" Out on the field a large dark green well built humanoid monster came out with black forearms and shins, with large beetle wings, big purple eyes, no face, and a red ruby in the middle of his forehead.

"Hope you don't mind but I think it's time for a little fusion!" Jack called.

"But you don't have Polymerization!" Asuka informed.

"Which is why my monsters use Contact Fusion!" Jack grinned, "I'm sending Universal Hero Stinger and Universal Hero Voltage back to my deck enable to Contact Fusion summon out my Universal Hero Thunder Stinger(800/2800)!" Universal Hero Stinger flew over to infront of Voltage. Voltage then channled it's power into Stinger, Stinger slowly grew golden electric gauntlets on it's wrist and legs, with a large golden chest plate. Both of their forehead gem's shined as they came met in the middle next to each other on the new creatures forehead.

"Your Thunder Stinger is still weak!" Asuka cried out.

"That's what you thought about all my monsters." Jack informed.

* * *

><p>"Ritsu I just want you to know that this duel was pretty much over from the start." Setsuna informed, "Jack loves dueling and doesn't play around when it comes down to it."<p>

"I can see...his monsters are definetly unique." Ritsu rubbed his chin while looking on.

* * *

><p>"Thunder Stinger time for your effect to kick in! By giving up one Light monster on my field Thunder Stinger can switch his attack and defense points! Striker, let's do it!"<p>

"Right!" Striker nodded as he slowly became intangiable like an appiration, so with that Thunder Stinger's attack and defense points were switched. Then the plugs from Life Charge on Universal Hero Striker transfered over to Universal Hero Thunder Stinger.

**Universal Hero Thunder Stinger's Attack/Defense: 2800/800**

"Now Thunder Stinger attack that facedown card with Shock Needler!" Thunder Stinger raised a single hand as purple like plasma needle sword was emmited, then Thunder Stinger struck down Asuka's facedown monster with a bolt of charged lightning destroying Asuka's Flamvell Poun(200/200). The monk monkey of fire was easily destroyed.

"One last thing Asuka, Thunder Stinger deals piercing damage. Then I get another five hundred because of Backfire and Life Charge!"

"Wait what!" With that a bolt of lightning struck and ended the duel with Asuka.

**Asuka: 0**

**Jack: 5000**

"Looks like I win." Jack smiled.

"What the...you ended the duel...with more life points than you started!" Asuka yelled.

"That's just how good I am. I truely am the prophet." Jack grinned.

"You guys..." Takashi walked in, "What's going on? Who are those guys?"

"My name is Setsuna Murdochk." Setsuna bowed and introduced.

"My name is Jack Yakakazi." Jack waved.

"Jack...Yakakazi?" Takashi repeated in awe, "You...you're the guy. You're the guy that Hero told me about!"

"Oh Hero Bardock! He's a good guy." Jack replied intrested in how Takashi new Hero.

"He told me about you three years ago...and he's been telling me about how you two have kept in touch."

"Yes we have, all until we lost contact when I arrived here three weeks ago. Me and Setsuna have been bouncing from place to place till we figured out how to get to Ground Zero of where Jacob is." Jack explained, "Maybe you can help."

"I'll be more than happy to." Takashi nodded.

"Thanks, but now I'm going to sleep." Jack walked into the house as he yawned and walked past Takashi.

"Thank you so much." Setsuna bowed then joined his friend afterwards.

"Takashi, is that guy really that good?" Ritsu asked.

"He's not that good." Asuka pouted.

"It doesn't matter, because if Hero believes that Jack has a hidden ability that can seal away Zerus that not even his own Revive can. So if anyone can defeat Jacob...it just might be him. Jack Yakakazi."

* * *

><p>Next Time: It's been three years since Krogger had vanished, and Miharu misses him. So she decides to go out and find him, she is joined by Asuka. Unfortunetly those two end up in a tag duel against the exact person they were looking for. Along with a new friend.<p>

Review!


	40. No Love from the Wicked!

Asuka: Yes I get to duel again!

Jack: Can you try to win this time.

Asuka: What was that!

Takashi: Hey you two! Shuddyup!

Inhuman: I shall now disclaim before Asuka burns us all. Disclaim

* * *

><p>Miharu was sitting down on the couh in the living room looking at the blank television screen.<p>

"Miharu?" Asuka whispered as she walked into the room to see her friend sitting there.

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked.

"Krogger..."

"Oh..." Asuka muttered, "Krogger."

"Yeah...it's been three years." She said.

"I know...but you aren't the only one that misses him. Takashi misses him too. They were best friends." Asuka pointed out, "He did everything he could to try and stop Jacob. Yet Jacob turned out to be too strong."

"Yeah...Krogger...Emilio...and Steven. Three duelist, all had the power of the Sky Scourges. Yet they lost." She sighed.

"Yeah they did. Which makes me wonder, how will this Jack guy be able to defeat Jacob by himself?" Asuka wondered.

"Who knows..." Miharu stood up.

"Ummm..."

"Asuak, will you join me?" Miharu asked.

"Join you for what?"

"In the search for Krogger!"

"You think he's still alive?" Asuka asked.

"Wheather he is or not I need to go and face Jacob!"

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"For too long." Miharu replied.

"Alright then, are you sure?" Asuka asked for affirmation.

"I'm positive." Miharu nodded.

"Alrighty then." Asuka stood up with Miharu, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>Oblivion...<em>

"My horsemen..." Jacob muttered as he looked upon four shadow figures that bowed to him. Each containing the Seal of Orichaclos somewhere on their bodies. The one on the far left had the seal on his right shoulder, then next to him the seal could be found on that man's forehead where it was regurally placed. In the middle was the leader, his seal was found right in the middle of his chest. Then next to him the next figure bore the seal on the back of his left hand.

"You four...have served me well i nthe capturing of souls." Jacob advised, "Now I believe it is time that we silenced the surviovrs of New Domino City once and for all."

"Agreed miLord." The leader spoke, "Allow me to take out..." The leader was cut off as a quick surge of dark energy escaped from Jacob's body.

"Someone's here...two people. They are weak." He spoke, "Though they appear strong enough to attract me attention."

"Hmph, allow me to handle them." The leader spoke, "For I will make sure they do not pass the gate."

"Allow me to assit you." The man next to the leader insisted with his Russian accent.

"I will allow this." Jacob nodded.

"Thank you miLord." The figure praised.

"Well then...you two are off." With that both shadows stood up, turned around, and left.

* * *

><p>"Is this it?" Miharu asked fearfully as she and Asuka drove up to a large rusted steel gate.<p>

"How should I know? I don't visit Oblivion often." Asuka replied.

"Well then there goes my question." A voice called from nowhere sarcastically.

"Huh? Who's there!" Asuka demanded to know. Then out came two people. One of the men was the larger walking out at the height of six eight and intimidatingly muscular. He had tanned skin, with dark green eyes, he had a skull tatoo on his neck. On his head he wore a black bandana with a white skull on it, he wore a black leather jacket ontop of a black t-shirt, with some grey pants, and ontop of that he was wearing a skull mask that covered his whole face with the exception of his eyes. He cracked his knuckles and the Seal of Orichalcos became visible on the back of his left hand.

"My name is Temnoe Bozhestvo." The man introduced.

"And you should obviously know me." A dark voice advised. Out came the smaller man. It was Krogger. His hair was longer and more wild than before, his eyes had turned blood red. He was shirtless underneath his black cardigan that he kept open, with some jean pants, and some black sneakers. On the middle of his chest was the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Krogger..." Miharu muttered.

"That's my name trick, don't wear it out." He replied and snickered evily.

"How...how could you?" She asked.

"How could I what? Be a former loser? I lost to King Jacob so what!" He snapped, "I'm more powerful with him than against him! I'd ask you to join, but you're probably too weak."

"Not true!" Miharu yelled.

"Why you even here?" Krogger asked.

"I wanted to see you..."

"How'd you even know if I was alive? Did you belive? Well beliving brought you here! Wanna know how we handle unwanted vistors and weak souls here?"

"We duel!" Temnoe said with a sadistic growl.

"You've become evil." Asuka growled.

"Who are you?" Krogger asked, "When I checked last, you weren't part of the group. Ah well, I'll just have to send your soul to sleep with the others/"

"The...others?" Miharu and Asuka repeated.

"Yeah! The others! Wanna know what happened to them? They were baited here and temepted to come here by the darkness that is Zerus! They got here and lost to ME in a duel! Therefore their soul was lost!" Krogger said happily.

"You...you monster!" Miharu snapped.

"Oooh boo hoo! Get over it! Now let's duel!" Krogger yelled as he got his duel disk ready, "Temnoe get ready!"

"Yes." Temnoe readied his duel disk as well.

"Krogger..." Miharu muttered.

"Miharu!" Asuka called, "He's not the same anymore! We have to defeat him now! Maybe if we beat him we'll be able to snap him out of his evil!"

"Maybe...maybe you're right." Miharu nodded, "Which means no holding back!" Miharu readied her duel disk, and so did Asuka.

"Let's duel!" They all called.

**Miharu & Asuka: 8000**

**Krogger & Temnoe: 8000**

"My move!" Miharu called out, "First I'm going to play The Sanctuary in the Sky! Now I don't take damage when battling with Fairy monsters! Second I'm summoning The Agent of Mystery-Earth(1000/800)!" Out came a snow white haired green winged angel like fairy, "Now with her effect I can bring one Master Hyperion to my hand!" Miharu fanned through her deck and found her card, "Now by removing an Agent from my hand from play I can special summon Master Hyperion(2700/2100)!"

Out came the large golden armored royal emperor of fairies as he oversaw all. He looked down upon Krogger and his new friend.

"That all ya got?" Krogger asked, "Oh wait no. Now I remember, you're setting my up." Krogger grinned.

"You got that right!" Miharu yelled, "I tune The Agent of Mystery- Earth with Master Hyperion!"

2(*The Agent of Mystery- Earth)+8(Master Hyperion)= 10

"The time for judgement has arrived, the Agents shall bring forth the ultimate destruction, as you descend, pass judgement on your foes! The greatest of the Agents, The Agent of Destruction - Asteroid (3500/2600)!" A pure white dragon that made the whole kingdom of Oblivion dwarf in it's size floated above all.

"I end with a facedown!" Miharu yelled.

"Alright!" Asuka smiled.

"My move!" Krogger ordered he drew and looked at Temnoe, "I skip."

"Hmm..." Temnoe nodded.

"I draw!" Asuka smiled, "First I summon out Flamvell Baby(800/200)!" Asuka had summoned out a small baby made out of fire, "Secondly, next I play Double Summon to give up my Flamvell Baby to summon out my Flamvell Fiend(2100/1200)!" In place of Asuka's child of fire she had summoned out a blue flamed demon creature that stared down both of her opponets, "Third I'll throw down play Monster Reborn to bring back Flamvell Baby!" Asuka had brought back out her baby, "Fourth, I'm following up with a tuning!"

1(*Flamvell Baby)+5(Flamvell Fiend)= 6

"Let the flames of unity rise together! Let them gie birth to their burning leader! Synchro Summon! Flamvell Uruquizas(2100/400)!" As both monsters tuned together in their place was a large fire diety like man who had fire emmiting from his wrist as he was dressed in stone hard rock armor with long blue hair.

"I end there!" Asuka called out.

"My move!" Temnoe drew, "I summon out Undead Guardian- Doom(1500/1500)!" Out on Temnoe's field came a zombified blazing factory worker.

"By getting rid of one card from my hand I can destroy two cards on your field!" Temnoe sent away a spell card, "Now Undead Guardian- Doom destroy both of their Synchro monsters with Undead Arson Blast!" Doom took a deep breath and released a powerful blast of fire burning down Miharu's The Agetny of Destruction- Asteroid and Asuka's Flamvell Uruquizas.

"No!" They cried out in unison.

"I'll now throw down a facedown to end." Temnoe smiled

"My move!" Miharu called, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Agent of Destruciton- Asteroid!" Miharu's dragon rose once more.

"I'll follow up by summoning The Agent of Miracles- Jupiter(1800/1000)!" Miharu had summoned out a red eagle winged red marked man as he flew over the battle field and in front of Miharu, "I'll now play my Agent of Miracles special ability! By removing an Agent monster from my graveyard I can increase the attack of a Light Fairy monster I control! Since Asteroid is considered a Fairy monster as well I can use this effect on him to boost him eight hundred attack points!"

**The Agent of Destruction- Asteroid's Attack: 4300**

"Now with Sanctuary in the Sky on the field I can send away a Fairy from my hand to special summon a removed from play Fairy monster. So since I sent away Hyperion with Jupiter's effect I'll now bring him back! Welcome back Master Hyperion(2700/2100)!"

"Two giants huh?" Krogger scoffed, "I plan on winning this."

"We'll see!" Miharu cried, "Jupiter attack Undead Guardian- Doom!"

"I play Negate Attack!" Temnoe called out stopping Miharu's attack.

"Grrr...I end."

"My move!" Krogger called out, "I play Card Destruction!" Everyone sent away their hand and started anew. Since Krogger didn't play any cards on his first turn he now held six cards.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Underground Hero Rescueman(2300/2300)!" Out came one of Krogger's signature monsters, "Next I'll use his effect to bring out Underground Hero Deep Sea Diver(1400/1400)!"

"Great now he's got a monster to bring back monsters from his grave and our graveyard as well." Asuka said in dissapointment.

"Yeah, and watch as I use Rescueman to bring out Underground Hero Exploder(2100/2100)!" A man in old worn out brown golden robotic armor with rocket launchers for arms, and airplane wings on his back flew out on the field.

"With his effect I add up monsters in all of our graveyards and deal one hundred points of damage for each one towards you! I count your Flamvell Baby, Flamvell Fiend, The Agent of Mystery- Earth, whatever other Fairy you sent out, along with the two Underground Heroes in my graveyard! That's six!" Krogger smiled.

"Exploder do ya thing! Underground Rocket Bombing!" Underground Hero Exploder put his rocket arms in the ground and released his rockets. They then came up and nailed both Miharu and Asuka.

"Guahh!" Both girls screamed out in pain.

**Miharu & Asuka: 7400**

**Krogger & Tomnoe: 8000**

"I'm not done! Since I've only summoned monsters from my grave I'm now bringing out my Flare Resonator(300/1300)!" A small ghost like fiend rose out onto the field with flames bursting from it's back weilding a stick with a red sphere on it, and some kind of electrical device as well.

"Now witness the new power of my heroes!" Krogger demanded, "I'm tuning my Flare Resonator with my Underground Hero Rescueman!"

3(*Flare Resonator)+5(Underground Hero Rescueman)= 8

"Krogger's deck never involved Synchro's..." Miharu said in awe, "He told me he never had a Underground Hero Syncho monster."

"Well seems like the dark side gave him one." Asuka commented.

"I call forth a Hero that calls for no reward except for the knowledge of knowing his enemies are defeated! I'm bringing forth a monster that fights and does what's right without being seen! A hero that is truely above all, yet underground! Come out! Synchro Summon! Underground Hero Abomination(3300/3300)!" Out came a large monster that was wearing golden brown beaten up armor that had barely fit. His muscle mass was incredible, his body was mutated and deformed. He was at least ten foot three, his fist were the size of large gauntlets. He wore a ripping black jumpsuit, he had large incredible soul killing eyes.

"Wow..." Was all Miharu could say.

"Ummm...how we beat that thing?" Asuka asked.

"I don't know..." Miharu replied, "I don't know.."

"Now get this! Since I used Flare Resonator as a tuner for a Synchro Summon the Synchro gains three hundred attack points!"

**Underground Hero Abomination's: 3600**

"Time for a follow up!" Krogger smiled, "By removing from play an Underground Hero monster I can raise my Abominations attack by the banished monsters attack till the endphase!" Krogger pulled out Underground Hero Rescueman and placed him in his pocket.

**Underground Hero Abomination's Attack: 5900**

"Next by sending away one card I'm using Undead Guardian- Doom's effect to destroy Asteroid, again, and Master Hyperion!"

"Hahaha!" Temnoe laughed maniacally, "Undead Arson Blast!" Temnoe's zombie monster devoured Asteroid in flames once more, along with Hyperion.

"No!" Miharu cried out as she watched her monsters fall.

"Hahaha!" Temnoe continued laughing.

"Thanks for that Temnoe." Krogger looked at Temnoe from the corner of his eyes.

"Hahaha, as long as I get to see them burn!" He yelled.

"Agreed, now watch this! Abomination attack The Agent of Miracles- Jupiter with Inhumane Barrage!" Abomination cocked both his fist back as they charged up a powerful red aura. He then released a barrage of attacks destroying Miharu's Agent.

**Miharu & Asuka: 3300**

**Krogger & Temnoe: 8000**

"I'll now throw down a facedown card to end." Krogger smiled.

**Underground Hero Abomination's Attack: 3600**

"Well Abomination might have lost power from his effect, but he's still got the stregnth from Flare Resonator. Even if he didn't he'll still be the strongest beast out here!" Krogger commented.

"We'll see about that..." Asuka drew her next card, "I special summon Inferno(1100/1900) by sending away my Flamvell Baby!" Asuka pocketed her Baby as a beast of pure flames arose, "After that I'm normal summoning out my Flamvell Archer(1000/200)!" Out arose a man dressed in fire weilding a burning torque bow in his hands, "Now tune!" Asuka called out.

3(*Flamvell Archer)+4(Inferno)= 7

"From the volcano a monster that started off as a mere flame erupts! I summon you! God of Fire! Synchro Summon! Ancient Flamvell Diety(2500/200)!" Out came a massive being made of volcanic rock and stood at the same size as Krogger's giant Abomination. Ancient Flamvell Diety was lessed with flames upon it's body. It did not fear Abomination, it actually smirked to see a monster as grand as itself to face the Diety.

"Now by selecting and removing from play cards from your guys graveyard I can boost my monsters attack by two hundred for each one! I count five, so one thousand point boost!" Asuka said proudly.

**Ancient Flamvell Diety's Attack: 3500**

"Your monster is still weaker." Krogger shook his head in shame.

"Is he? Because now I play the spell card Salamandra! This will boost his attack points by seven hundred!" Asuka informed as a dragon of pure fire wrapped around Ancient Flamvell Diety.

**Ancienty Flamvell Diety's Attack: 4200**

"Now Aincent Flamvell Diety attack with Ancient Flame Destrouction!" Ancient Flamvell Diety cocked his fist back and released a powerful flaming fist.

"I play Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Krogger flipped over his trap stopping the attack.

"Haahaha! You thought it'd be easy?" Temnoe asked retorically, "You two are dumber than I thought!"

"Darn it.." Asuka growled, "I end there."

"Temnoe end this please." Krogger sighed.

"Gladly! I draw!" Temnoe drew his next card and smiled wickedly, "I play the Seal of Orichalcos! This is an indestructibel field spell card that boost all of our mosnters attacks by five hundred! Thats only if the monsters are on our side of the field." Suddenly the same seal on Krogger and Temnoe's bodies surrounded them and the seals were placed onto their monsters boosting their attack.

**Underground Hero Abomination's Attack: 4100**

**Underground Hero Deep Sea Diver's Attack: 1900**

**Underground Hero Exploder's Attack: 2600**

**Undead Guardian- Doom's Attack: 2000**

"Hahaha!"

"Oh no..." Miharu looked on in horror.

"Then the winner of this duel gets the others souls!" Temnoe topped it off with that, "I play the spell card Hand Destruction and use it on Krogger!"

"But...why?" Miharu asked.

"Just watch..." Krogger sent away two of his cards and so did Temnoe then they drew two more.

"Now I'll play Undead Guardian's effect and send a card away to destroy your Diety! Undead Arson Blast!" Ironic that the Deity of flames was destroyed by flames themselves wiping him out leaving Miharu and Asuka open.

"Now I'll play Underground Hero Abomination's effect! I'll remove from play one of Krogger's monsters that he placed in the graveyard!" Temnoe smiled.

"You mean like my Underground Hero Blockade(2600/2600)?" Krogger asked mockingly.

"Exactly!" Temnoe smiled as Abomination's stregnth grew.

**Underground Hero Abomination's Attack: 6700**

"Now Abomination! Destroy them! Inhumane Barrage!" Temnoe demanded as Abomination prepared to strike the girls down.

"Krogger...please don't.." Miharu cried.

"Well..prepare yourself Miharu.." Asuka sighed, "Though I will be back! And I'm going to light you on fire!" She exclaimed before being hit by Abomination and forced against the powerful wall of the Seal of Orichalcos frying and draing her soul along with Miharu's.

"Hmph...losers.." Was all Krogger said as he turned his back and ignored the cries of agony and sorrow from a heart broken Miharu.

**Miharu & Asuka: 0**

**Krogger & Temnoe: 8000**

The duel was over, and the girls' souls were lost. This was the new power of Krogger's wickedness.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Ritsu is angered to have a sudden vision of Miharu's and Asuka's loss to Krogger. Jack finds Ritsu and tells the others it's time to move out! Team Youngblood is back on with two new members! And their next destination? Oblivion.<p>

Review!


	41. Step Up!

Inhuman: Well seems like we are close to ending the story huh?

Takashi: Unfortunetly.

Seth: Imma miss ya guys...kind of.

Ritsu: Kind of? Hmph, I'll take that.

Seth: Yeah yeah

Inhuman: Anyways, let's get this story started!

* * *

><p><em>"Now I'll play Underground Hero Abomination's effect! I'll remove from play one of Krogger's monsters that he placed in the graveyard!" Temnoe smiled.<em>

_"You mean like my Underground Hero Blockade(2600/2600)?" Krogger asked mockingly._

_"Exactly!" Temnoe smiled as Abomination's stregnth grew._

_**Underground Hero Abomination's Attack: 6700**_

_"Now Abomination! Destroy them! Inhumane Barrage!" Temnoe demanded as Abomination prepared to strike the girls down._

_"Krogger...please don't.." Miharu cried._

_"Well..prepare yourself Miharu.." Asuka sighed, "Though I will be back! And I'm going to light you on fire!" She exclaimed before being hit by Abomination and forced against the powerful wall of the Seal of Orichalcos frying and draing her soul along with Miharu's._

_"Hmph...losers.." Was all Krogger said as he turned his back and ignored the cries of agony and sorrow from a heart broken Miharu._

_**Miharu & Asuka: 0**_

_**Krogger & Temnoe: 8000**_

_The duel was over, and the girls' souls were lost._

"Ha!" Ritsu popped up out of his bed in fear with sweat fleeing from his body.

_"Ritsu?"_ Raikou asked with concern upon his face,_ "What's wrong?"_

"Raikou..." Ritsu looked at Raikou with worry in his face. That worry quickly changed to anger, "We need this...now." With that Ritsu got out of bed, grabbed his jacket, and quickly jogged down stairs to find Seth, Jack, and Setsuna sitting at a table.

"Oh hey Ritsu!" Setsuna waved.

"You guys.." Ritsu looked at them, "We have to..."

"Stop Jacob?" Jack finished, "Yeah I know. So you wanna go now?"

"Yes! We need to go because..."

"Because you had a vision that Asuka and Miharu lost a duel and lost their souls." Jack finished once more.

"How'd..."

"How'd I know? I don't know. Though I do agree. So let's go!" Jack stood up and put on his duel disk.

"Hmm.." Ritsu simply nodded and agreed.

"So you ready to go as well?" Setsuna looked at Seth.

"Yeah I'm down for whatever." Seth fanned out his deck and grinned while looking at his Egyptain Gods, "Let's go take some souls."

"We leaving now?" Takashi asked as he walked down stairs checking the stairs.

"Ya lose yo deck again?" Seth asked as he sweatdropped.

"Shut up! Imma find it, then we can leave!" Takashi yelled.

"No need to find it, ya left it by the toaster." Ritsu sweatdropped pointing to the toaster.

"Oh! Awesome then!" Takashi ran over and picked his deck up, "I'm down! Let's go!" Everyone looked around and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Oblivion...<em>

"Krogger...Temnoe. You two have brought me two more souls." Jacob grinned with an evil happiness.

"We duel to serve my lord." Krogger bowed.

"Agreed." Temnoe bowed as well.

"Good, because now..." Jacob once again felt his dark energy begin to emit itself strongly.

"More intruders?" Krogger asked.

"Unfortunetly..." Jacob sighed, "They are your former friends." Jacob glared down Krogger.

"I shall handle them, how many?" He asked.

"Five..."

"Five...hmmm..we shall handle them."

"That's okay Krogger. One of them must get through to here." Jacob informed, "He is the one with the most force energy. He is the biggest threat. Do not question which one, just let him pass."

"Yes sir." Krogger nodded in affirmation.

"Now my Horsemen! Go!"

* * *

><p>"Seems like we're here." Ritsu sighed as he and the others faced a large steel gate.<p>

"Bout time too." Seth grunted while cracking his knuckles, "I need to duel someone and fast."

"Agreed." Setsuna sighed.

"Well...I'm going to be going in alone." Jack informed.

"What! Why?" Takashi asked.

"Because, I'm the only one who needs to go. Jacbo is probably sending out some people to handle you guys at the moment anyways."

"That's right, and here we are!" A Russian accent called out. Then out they came. The one on farthest left came out wearing a black leather jacket ontop of a black wife beater, with some blue ripped up jeans, and some black biker boots.

"Hahaha, seems like we got some bait to fry!" He called out. The man threw off his jacket and revealed the Seal of Orichalcos on his right shoulder.

"Yeah which one ya want Steven?" The man next to him asked. The person next to him had short spikey green hair and looked vaugley familiar. He came out wearing a white scared and torn up t-shirt that had multiple sewing marks across it, with some black pants, a big green belt tied around his waist, and some sneakers. The Seal of Orichalcos was on his forehead.

"You guys I'll handle Takashi." The man in front of all said.

"Krogger..." Takashi growled as he witnessed the Seal of Orichalcos on Krogger's chest.

"Hahaha! My name is Temnoe, which one of ya wants to duel me?" Temnoe smiled as he cracked his knucles.

"I will!" Seth called out as he walked up to face Temnoe.

"And since you already called me out.." Takashi and Krogger glared daggers at each other.

"I'll handle Emilio." Setsuna spoke.

"Leaving me with Steven." Ritsu stepped up.

"And me with no one." Jack sweatdropped.

"You're the one that gets to pass through." Krogger looked at Jack, "Jacob will be waiting for you."

"Good, because I wanna end this fast." Jack walked through the gate and kept going. Everyone had assigned themselves a person and looked at their opponet. Everyone took a few steps back and outwards so their duels wouldn't interact. They all then readied their decks and duel disks. Once they did this all in unison everyone cried out saying:

"Let's duel!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Ritsu versus Steven! Steven's Fabled monsters against Ritsu and the burning resolve of his dragon monsters! He holds nothing back as he prepares to avenge Steven's lost to Jacob and to retrieve his soul.<p>

Review!


	42. The Dragons Resolve!

Inhuman: Alright next chapter!

Takashi: Ritsu you're up so avenge Steven and bring his soul back!

Ritsu: Right! No holding back!

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: 8000<strong>

**Steven: 8000**

"I'll make the first move!" Ritsu called out, "I summon Red Eyes Black Chick(800/500)!" Ritsu summoned out his small black baby dragon, "I'll now send him to the grave to special summon the original Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)!" Out came the original and feriocious dragon of darkness, "Next I'm giving up Red Eyes Black Dragon to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon(2400/2000)!" Out on the field the evolved form of Red Eyes took flight and soared the skies as it was the only monster on the field.

"That monster has the same attack as the original!" Steven pointed out.

"Shut up and watch as I give up Red Eyes Black Chick and remove it from play to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400)!" A metallic version of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon was born, "Next I'm using his effect to bring back my original Red Eyes!" Ritsu now had all three Red Eyes Black Dragons on the field.

"Hmph, you can't attack though." Steven pointed out.

"Which is why I'm playing Inferno Fire Blast! This allows me to do damage to your life points equal to the Red Eyes on my field! So go Red Eyes Black Dragon! Inferno Fire Blast!" Red Eyes roared loudly as it released a powerful fireball that took out some of Steven's life points.

**Ritsu: 8000**

**Steven: 5600**

"I end with a facedown." Ritsu had cleared his whole hand.

"Draw!" Steven called out, "I play Double Summon! For first summon I pick Fabled Grimro(1700/1000)!" Out on the field a dressed in black crow feathers like royalty assited Steven, "Then I'll give her up to summon out my Fabled Soulkius(2200/2100)!" A purple skinned, bat winged, masquerade masked, monster tailed, fined warrior took the raven queen's place.

"I now play Monster Reborn to bring back Grimro, and to follow up I use Fabled Miztoji(400/200)'s effect to send him from my hand to the grave and make on Fabled monster on my field a tuner! I choose my Fabled Soulkius! Now I think it's time for a tuning!" Steven's Fabled Soulkius gained a dark aura around his body.

6(*Fabled Soulkius)+4(Fabled Grimro)= 10

"Now watch as you witness the being that has been told to you in stories! Always kids are told stories of happiness and achievment! With the monster I'm calling forth it's very existence will erase the happy endings of every fabel! Including the story of this duel! Fabeled Leviathan(3000/2000) become life!" Steven's signature Synchro appeared on the field.

"Leviathan attack Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon with Happy Ending Killer!" The multi-colored bats flying around Leviathan circled around a pointed finger as he motioned it towards Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. A beam of light was slowly being generated in his finger tip. Then quickly the blast shot down Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

**Ritsu: 7800**

**Steven: 5600**

"I end there." Steven smiled.

"My move!" Ritsu drew his next and only card, "I play Card of Demise to draw to draw five cards!" Ritsu fanned off the top five cards from his deck.

"I'll now throw down a facedown, then summon Magna Drago(1400/600)!" A Volcanic like dragon made it's apperance on the field, "Now I play my trap Miniturize! Now his level is reduced by one and his attack drops by one thousand!"

**Magna Drago's Level/Attack: 1/400**

"Time to show ya what I got! I'm tuning Magna Drago with my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

1(*Magna Drago)+7(Red Eyes Black Dragon)= 8

"The flames of resolve shall burn forth and bring a new power, burn away all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! The dragon of fire, Apollo-The Dragon of Flames (2800/2200)!"

"Hmph that all?" Steven asked.

"No! Because I play Monster Reborn to bring back Magna Drago! Then I'll tune Magna Drago with Apollo!"

2(*Magna Drago)+8(Apollo the Dragon of Flames)= 11

"As the inferno dragon awakens from it's long slumber, it shall incinerate everything that opposes it, show your foe your unwavering resolve! Synchro Summon! The resolve of the Inferno, Nova - Dragon of the Inferno (3300/2500)" A two legged four winged version of Apollo arose standing on it's two legs.

"Now I play Monster Reincarnation to send a card from my hand to the grave to bring back a monster from the grave to my hand! I pick my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

"Why he's useless!"

"Not unless I play Nova's effect! By discarding Darkness Metal you lose life points equal to half his attack points! Nova burn down Steven!" A large blast of fire devoured Steven quickly, then died down.

**Ritsu: 7800**

**Steven: 4200**

"What!" Steven was completley caught off guard.

"I'm not done yet!" Ritsu yelled, "Thanks to Red Eyes Darkness Dragon he gains three hundred attack points for every dragon in my grave! I count Red Eyes, Magna Drago, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, ontop of the dragon monster I sent away with Monster Reincarnation, and Apollo! That's five! So that's fifteen hundred attack point boost!"

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's Attack: 3900**

"Now Red Eyes Darkness Dragon attack with Darkness Inferno Fire Blast!" A burst of dark flames quickly burned down Steven's Leviathan.

**Ritsu: 7800**

**Steven: 3300**

"Now Nova end this duel! Hyper Inferno!"

"With massive pleasure!" Nova cocked his head back and released a powerful burst of fire that had burned Steven and won Ritsu the duel.

"Looks like I win." Ritsu looked upon Steven's fallen body as he was surrounded by flames, "That one...was for Asuka."

**Ritsu: 7800**

**Steven: 0**

* * *

><p>Next Time: Ritsu's victory might have saved Steven, but it for sure is unknown. Though Ritsu is done with his duel, Seth's and Temnoe's duel is underway! Who will win!<p>

Review!


	43. The Fighting Undead!

Ritsu: Ha! I took down Steven a little to easily!

Seth: Agreed, now that means I'm going to have to try and do better!

Ritsu: Then your duel will have to end in an OTK.

Takashi: That's not happening, that Temnoe guy seems strong.

Seth: Well then let's shut up and find out!

Inhuman: Agreed. Seth's whole deck idea and concept belong to his owner Snakeboy33 like how Rex's Oc deck & Temnoe's Oc deck both belong to dragoonian. Also all of Ritsu's dragon Synchro monsters belong to the one and only thetrueazure! Now let's get to the story since I've disclaimed already.

* * *

><p><strong>Temnoe: 8000<strong>

**Seth: 8000**

"Draw!" Temnoe called out, "I'm summoning out my Undead Guardian- Deathbringer(1900/1230)!" Temnoe had summoned out a monster riding on a black undead corpse of a horse while dressed in black rotting knights armor, also the monster was weilding the Axe of Despair as its weapon it also had a shield in its other hand, "I'll now equip him with my Undead Guardian Weapon!" Two large mace balls connected to chains appeared in both of the monsters hands.

"With that weapon his attack and defense increases by one thousand!" Temnoe explained in his russian accent.

**Undead Guardian- Deathbringer's Attack/Defense: 2900/1330**

"I'll now end with a facedown!" Temnoe grinned wickedly.

"My draw!" Seth called drawing his next card, "Since you have monsters on the field and I don't I can special summon out my Egyptian Ritual Artist(500/1600) in defense mode!" Out on the field skinny tanned man dressed in sand robes and gold came out kneeling before Seth, "Now when he's special summoned this way I can give up two hundred life points to special summon another Egyptian Ritual Arisit from my deck! I'll give up four hundred life points to bring out two of them!"

**Temnoe: 8000**

**Seth: 7600**

"Now I throw down two facedown cards to end my turn!" Seth threw down two cards and ended.

"My draw!" Temnoe demanded as he drew his fourth card, "I play Undead Upgrade! Now with this everytime Deathbringer destroys a monster he gains five hundred attack points!" Undead Guardian-Deatbringer suddenly bulked up massively, "Now go ahead and attack with Axe Demolition Attack!" Temnoe ordered.

"Don't think so!" Seth ordered, "I'm playing Negate Attack!" A large colored portal had stopped Deathbringer's attack with ease.

"Hmph, that all?" Seth mocked.

"I end my turn." Temnoe replied.

"My move then!" Seth drew and grinned, "I'm going to give up two hundred life points for everycard in my hand to special summon out my Beast of Setesh(0/0)!"

**Temnoe: 8000**

**Seth: 6900**

Out in front of Seth seemed to be a smaller version of his original dragon monster.

"Now get this! With my Egyptian Ritual Artisit second effect I can edit the level of one monster on my field once per turn! I pick my Beast of Setesh! Now my Beast of Setesh is level two!"

**Beast of Setesh's Level: 2**

"Time for a tuning!"

2(*Beast of Setesh)+4(Egyptian Ritual Artisit)+4(Egyptian Ritual Artist)= 10

"The sands rage and the storms blow! The burning desert stirs from its slumber! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Setesh: the Dragon of the Red Sand(3400/2800)!" Out a monster with a head resembling the Set animal flew out with its' bright red scales, huge wings that resembled vulture wings, a humanoid build, it had large claws, and a long, whip-like tail that ended in a fork. It also had bright red eyes.

"Hmph, that all you using on me?" Temnoe asked.

"No! Because with Setesh's effect I'm giving up life points equal to your monsters level times two hundred, then your monster loses the same amount of attack points as my dropped life points! Then Setesh gains half of what your monster lost! Since your monster and I are subtracting eight hundred then Setesh gains four hundred!" Seth explained.

**Temnoe: 8000**

**Seth: 6100**

**Undead Guardian- Deathbringer's Attack: 2100**

**Setesh: the Dragon of the Red Sands Attack: 3800**

"Go Setesh attack and destroy Deathbringer with Draconic Sand Storm!" Setesh waved it's head around then roared loudly while releasing a powerful red colored blast while a sand tornado surrounded the attack and destroyed Deathbringer.

**Temnoe: 6300**

**Seth: 6100**

**Setesh: the Dragon of the Red Sands Attack: 3400**

"I'm throwing down a facedown card." Seth ended with a facedown card.

"My move! I play Pot of Greed to draw twice!" Temnoe informed as he took off the two top cards from his deck weilding five cards once again.

"Now let's see what I can do!" Temnoe smiled at his hand, "I'm playing Polymerization to fuse both my Patrician of Darkness with my Master Kyoshee! Together the two come together to form Dark Emperor(3750/1200)!" Out in front of Temnoe a long white haired monster dressed in dark paladin like armor weilding some kind of trident-spear combination came out and readied his weapon at Setesh, "To add onto it I play Undead Charger! Now for every Fiend and Zombie on my side of the field they gain five hundred attack points! Since Dark Emperor's effect counts him as a Zombie he gets a boost!"

**Dark Emperor's Attack: 4250**

"Now I'm summoning out Undead Guardian-Doom(1500/1500)!" Out arose the burning zombie type monster in attack mode.

**Undead Guardian-Doom's Attack: 2000**

"Since I now have a second Zombie monster on my field I can use Dark Emperor's effect to draw for each one on the field!" Temnoe drew a single card, "Since the card I drew was a spell card Dark Emperor deals you two hundred points of damage!"

**Temnoe: 6300**

**Seth: 5900**

"I'll discard by spell card for Undead Guardian Doom to destroy up to two cards on your field! I choose your facedown along with Setesh!"

"No!" Seth yelled as his trap card was destroyed, then Setesh was slowly being devoured in flames.

"I give up eight hundred life points to keep Setesh on the field!"

**Temnoe: 6300**

**Seth: 5100**

"It won't save you!" Temnoe chuckled, "Undead Arson Blast!" Temnoe ordered then Undead Guardian-Doom destroyed Seth's last remaning Egyptian Ritual Artist, "Dark Emperor attack and destroy with Dark Order!" Dark Emperor pointed his weapon up at Setesh and blasted him multiple times till the dragon began to crash and burn. Though Setesh whipped his tail and the flames vanished.

"I'll give up another eight hundred to keep him! Though I still take damage." Seth said as he was slowly being drained of his energy.

"Hmph, you really want to keep that beast." Temnoe rubbed his chin wondering, "Oh well I'm still close to victory. I end."

**Temnoe: 6300**

**Seth: 3450**

"My move!" Seth drew, "Time for Setesh's effect once more!"

**Temnoe: 6300**

**Seth: 1650**

**Dark Emperor's Attack: 2450**

**Setesh: the Dragon of the Red Sands Attack: 4300**

"I play the spell card known as A Feast for Setesh!"

"What will that do? I'm on the verge of victory right now!" Temnoe laughed.

"With this card Setesh can attack one time for each monster on your side of the field, which includes his original attack! Giving him three attacks! With each time he attacks I need to give up four hundred life points! Setesh destroy Dark Emperor!" With a whip of his tail Setesh slashed Temnoe's Dark Emperor in half.

**Temnoe: 4450**

**Seth: 1250**

"Setesh destroy Undead Guardian-Doom!" Setesh simply roared as he quickly released a powerful blast that destroyed the arson zombie.

**Temnoe: 2150**

**Seth: 850**

"Finally Setesh! End this with Desert Gods Red Rage!" Setesh flapped his wings wildly as his eyes pierced Temnoe's soul while creating a red sphere in front of his mouth while a sudden sand storm arose came up and surrounded the red sphere. The blast was released and it devoured Temnoe with such ease.

**Temnoe: 0**

**Seth: 450**

Seth smiled with his victory and simply stated:

"I win."

* * *

><p><strong>*Note- So before we do the next time I would like all to know that after this story I'm doing another Yu-Gi-Oh story wheather it's Oc or not is undecided though if it's not I hope that all of you read it anyways and enjoy it becuase other words it'll just b another thought towards the wind. But yeah, that's all I wanted to say.<strong>

* * *

><p>Next Time: With two duelist down and hopefully saved it is Setsuna's turn to duel as he faces Emilio and his Koa'ki Meiru monsters! Though it might be tougher than Emilio thought it would be to try and defeat Setsuna! Will Setsuna's Dragon Arsenal be able to take down the mysterious beings of the Koa'ki Meiru Army?<p>

Review!


	44. Destruction of the Iron Core!

Seth: I might not have ended the duel with the same life points as Ritsu had, but my duel was cooler!

Ritsu: Why's that?

Seth: Because it lasted longer!

Takashi: He's got a point there.

Inhuman: Agreed.

Ritsu: So? I'm still more talented!

Seth: Wanna duel and find out!

Setsuna: Umm...it's close to the end of the world, can I please duel and save the world now?

Ritsu & Seth: Shut up!

Inhuman*Fearfully*: Disclaimer

* * *

><p><strong>Emilio: 8000<strong>

**Setsuna: 8000**

"Draw!" Emilio drew and grinned, "Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Wow really.." Setsuna sweatdropped at Emilio's first move as the Seal of Orichalcos covered up the field.

"Yes really now I'm going summon Koa'Ki Meiru Urnight(2000/1500)!" In front of Emilio was a golden knight armored blue skinned centaur weilding a large thin sided cleaver like blade, with a shield that had three dragons flying in a circle after each other in the middle of the sheild. Then the sheild gained the Seal of Orichaclso on it right in the middle of the three dragon symbols.

**Koa'ki Meiru Urnight's Attack: 2500**

"Next I'm using his effect to by revealing one Iron Core of Koa'ki Meir to special summon one level four or lower Koa'ki Meiru monster!"

"Then bring it on." Setsuna smiled.

"Come on out Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak(2000/200)!" Emilio had summoned out a monster with no face with dark skin weilding two jag-sawed blood red blades with the sign of the Koa'ki Meiru on his chest.

**Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak's Attack: 2500**

"I'll end there, now to keep my monsters on the field I reveal my second Bergzak and my Koa'ki Meiru Crusader!"

"My move then!" Setsuna drew, "I throw down a monster in defense to end."

"My move then!" Emilio drew his next card, "Go out and descimate Bergzak! Attack that facedown! Blades of Koa'ki Meiru!" With that Emilio's mosnter slashed in half Setsuna's Lord of D.(1200/1100).

"Now since Bergzak destroyed a monster he can attack again! So attack once more!" Emilio ordered, then Setsuna was stabbed, yet unphased.

**Emilio: 8000**

**Setsuna: 5500**

"Ha! this is already close to over! Go Koa'ki Meiru Urnight slash him!" Emilio ordered, then quickly Setsuna was slashed in half by Urnights giant blade.

**Emilio: 8000**

**Setsuna: 3000**

"I end by revealing the same two monsters I did last turn to keep my monsters on the field!" Emilio grinned after revealing his two monsters, on his next turn Setsuna would be over.

"My draw!" Setsuna looked at his hand and the field. He had a plan.

"I play down a facedown!" Setsuna threw down the facedown card, "Next I play two Pot of Greeds to draw four cards!" Setsuna now had seven cards in his hands, "I play Monster Reincarnation to get rid of one monster in my hand to bring Lord of D. back to my hand! Then I'll summon Lord of D.(1200/100)!" Out on the field the dragon ruler was born.

"After that Flute of Summoning Dragon will assit me in the summoning of two dragon monsters! Two dragon monsters both known as Tri-Horned Dragon(2850/2350)!" One monster was seen as they were born as green skinned yellow teethed sharp horned dragon monsters, "Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/2400) be born as I remove from play Baby Dragon!" The large mechanical dark dragon machine monster was given birth.

"Here we go! With two normal level eight dragon monsters I overlay them both!"

"Wait...overlay?" Emilio's eyes widened.

"Yes! Witness as both my monsters become nothing but lights in the sky! Together they shall come down in a bolt of lightning and power! Be born! Thunder End Dragon(3000/2000)!" Setsuna's signature XyZ monster came out as electricity surged through it's large plugs of veings

"Now here's the deal, I'm playing Solidarity!" Setsuna revealed his facedown card, "For every monster in my graveyard that are the same every monster on my field as the same type gain eight hundred attack points! Ontop of that I'm getting rid of an XyZ material monster from my Thunder End Dragon to destroy every monster on the field except for Thunder End Dragon! So go Thunder End Dragon destroy everyone with Thunder Cracker!"

With that Thunder End Dragon roared as multiple bolts of lightning rained down and destroyed every single monster around the XyZ monster.

"Whoa!" Emilio covered his face from the flashes of light.

"Now with Solidarity Thunder End Dragons gets eight hundred attack points for every dragon monster in my grave! Let's see...I sent a dragon monster to the grave with Monster Reincarnation, another dragon when detaching an XyZ monster from Thunder End Dragon, with Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, so that's three. Three times eight hundred equals twenty four hundred!"

**Thunder End Dragon's Attack: 5400**

"Let's go Thunder End Dragon attack with Storm Blitz!" Thunder End Dragon roared as it rushed towards Emilio and slashed his chest causing an explosion of lightning.

**Emilio: 2600**

**Setsuna: 3000**

"I think I end." Setsuna shrugged since he had no other cards in his hand.

"Grrrrr...I'm going to make you pay!" Emilio yelled as his clothes were burnt from Thunder End Dragon's attack.

"Like you can do anything, watch no matter what you do my next turn will end it."

"Well let's find out! I throw a monster in defense and play Double Summon to summon a second in defense to end!" Emilio called out.

"My move!" Setsuna drew, "I remove my last XyZ material monster to destroy every monster again!" Setsuna ordered another Thunder Cracker attack to destroy Emilio's monsters, "Thats another monster in my graveyard!"

**Thunder End Dragons Attack: 6200**

"No! I can't lose!" Emilio screamed.

"Storm Blitz." Was all Setsuna said before ending the duel.

**Emilio: 0**

**Setsuna: 3000**

"No fun." Setsuna sighed while watching Emilio's soul slowly leave his body, "rest in piece...you know until Jack saves ya."

* * *

><p>"Seems like everyone else has finished." The possesed Krogger cracked his knuckles.<p>

"Ya really wanna go through with this?" Takashi asked, "You need to snap out of it Krogger! You are not as dark hearted as you think! You're not dark hearted at all! Krogger you're a hero!"

"Yet I failed to beat Master Jacob so whats the point? Anyways I'm tired of looking at you..."

"Krogger snap out of it! You are one of the best duelist I know! You're the reason why I've become as strong as I am!" Takashi yelled.

"Ya got that right!" Krogger snapped as his dark aura grew, "You've never been able to defeat me Takashi, even when I wasn't with Lord Jacob. Now that I have the power of the Orichalcos the second I draw it this duel will be over I promise you! All my monsters are ready to destroy you!" Krogger readied his duel disk.

"Krogger please fight it..." Takashi begged.

"Fight what? I'm not going to fight the power!" Krogger told him, "With this power I will make sure all dragons and all good go extinct!" Krogger yelled, "And that's a freaking promise!"

"Well then...seems like I'm going to have to use my powers to defeat you Krogger." Takashi said as his Burning Soul increased massively matching up with Krogger's dark aura.

"That Burning Soul power?" Krogger asked, "Thats what you're going to defeat me with? Your Burning Soul stands no chance against me! I have no soul!"

"Well then frined...let's get to it." Takashi readied his duel disk. Two best friends were about to battle. It was a life or death situation.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Takashi vs. Krogger. Takashi's never been able to defeat Krogger before, but now finally he just might have the power to. It's going to take all he's got and then some. Will Takashi be able to save his best friends soul, or will he lose his in the process?<p>

Review!


	45. Broken Bonds

Ritsu: Takashi's turn to duel!

Seth: Don't fail!

Setsuna: Agreed, if you lose then one of us have to take on Krogger afterwards.

Takashi: Gosh you guys, thanks for the confidence.

Inhuman: Disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Krogger: 8000<strong>

**Takashi: 8000**

"I'm going first!" Krogger called out, "I'm going to summon out my Underground Hero Leo(1500/1500)!" Krogger had brought out the multi-armed machine like lion monster, "By getting rid of Underground Hero Serpetine from my hand I special summon Underground Hero Ram(1600/1600) from my hand!" With a claymore in one hand and a mace in the other dressed in gold and brown armor was a human-ram hybrid monster ready for battle, "With Ram's effect if he's summoned with Leo's effect then I can special summon Underground Hero Serpetine(1700/1700) from my grave!" The third monster was a man with large snakes for arms, a snake like lower torso, with a human upper torso, from the mouths of the snakes on his hands were two swords.

"I'll use Contact Fusion to send them all to the graveyard and to bring out my Underground Hero Chimera(2300/2300)!" A muscular like human with two large python's for tails that trailed behind it, it's upper torso was that of a body building human with it's large arms and yellow fur like that of a lion, it's lower torso was just like that of a lion, it had two heads. One was a male lion's head with a large brown mane with dead black piercing eyes, while the other was a ram's head with two large spiraling horns, though it had two more that were like long extended goat horns, it had piercing red eyes.

"Now with his first effect none of my other summonings count, meaning I can summon again. Ontop of that I will now remove from play one of the monsters used to fusion summon him to deal you burn damage for their attack points. Chimera then loses five hundred attack points till the endphase." Krogger had pocketed Underground Hero Serpetine to deal seventeen hundred points of burn damage to Takashi.

**Underground Hero Chimera's Attack: 1800**

**Krogger: 8000**

**Takashi: 6300**

"I end."

"My move!" Takashi called.

"Endphase, so Chimera's attack goes back."

**Underground Hero Chimera's Attack: 2300**

"Hmm..." Takashi placed the card he drew in his hand and took out another card, "Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)!" Takashi called out summoning the silver serpent machine, "Dark Resonator(1300/300)!" He yelled again summoning out the ghost like fiend tuner monster, "Tune!" He demanded.

3(*Dark Resonator)+5(Cyber Dragon)= 8

"Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000)!" Was all Takashi said as his signature Synchro monster was born. Takashi was not paying around, he wanted to win this duel and fast, "Absolute Power Force! Go!"

"I shall make all suffer!" Red Dragon Archfiend cocked back his fist and blasted down Underground Hero Chimera.

**Krogger: 7300**

**Takashi: 6300**

"Facedown." Takashi ended by pointing towards Krogger basically saying it was his turn.

"Hmph, no talk huh?" Krogger asked, "Thats fine with me. I agree, let's end this quickly. Underground Hero Deep Sea Diver(1400/1400) come to life!" Krogger had brought one of his monsters that could bring monsters back, "I'll now use his effect to bring back Chimera!" Underground Hero Chimera was born again.

"I'll use his effect once more!" Krogger pocketed Underground Hero Ram.

**Krogger: 7300**

**Takashi: 4700**

"I end."

"I'm going to throw down a facedown monster then destroy your Deep Sea Diver!" Red Dragon Archfiend released another powerful Absolute Power Force.

**Krogger: 5700**

**Takashi: 4700**

"I end." Takashi had a serious glare upon his face.

"My move again already?" Krogger said mockingly as he drew, "Pot of Greed!" Krogger drew two more cards having a full hand, "Underground Hero Avenger(1500/1500)!" Krogger had brought out a man dressed in an all black jumpsuit with large armor covering his arms and legs he stepped out weilding a shotgun, "Next I play Double Summon to give up Chimera to summon out Underground Hero Rescueman(2300/2300)!" A monster in brown worn out arose while wearing a black jumpsuit underneath, he wore a pitchblack visor on his face, with a jetpack on his back joined Krogger's field.

"Alright since Chimera was sent to the grave you lose one hundred life points. Reason being because every time one of my monsters is sent to the grave you lose one hundred life points as long as Avenger is on the field." Avenger had shot Takashi, yet he seemed unphased.

**Krogger: 5700**

**Takashi: 4600**

"Now I'll bring Chimera back!" Once more Underground Hero Chimera had been brought back to life, "Finally I'll get rid of Underground Leo and deal you fifteen hundred points of damage! Once again Chimera loses five hundred attack points."

**Krogger: 5700**

**Takashi: 3100**

**Underground Hero Chimera's Attack: 1800**

"Grrr..." Takashi growled in anger.

"I end."

"My move!" Takashi drew angrily.

**Underground Hero Chimera's Attack: 2300**

"I'm summoning out my Dragunity Corsesca(800/700)!" A small tan spear headed dragon was given birth, "Then I flip summon Magna Drago(1400/600)!" A small lava dragon floated next to the rest of Takashi's monsters, "Time for a double tuning!" Takashi yelled as his Burning Soul ignited big time.

1(*Dragunity Corsesca)+2(*Magna Drago)+8(Red Dragon Archfiend)= 12

"The legacy of flames burns brightly as the true monster of all destruction comes to life..." Takashi had been surrounded by the flame gears of Magna Drago and Dragunity Corsesca. He pointed towards the sky and they slowly ascended, "He destroys all that is not his own destructive creation! A world without fire is unheard of for him, he is the true being of all! The burning soul of the undying! With your eternal flames his burning paradise will never perish! Burn this whole world and come forth with a new world where every one lives within the internal inferno! Take flight! Red Nova Dragon(3500/3000)!"

"Red Nova Dragon..." Krogger muttered.

"Yeah and you know his effect! With three tuners in the grave and five hundred for each one he gets fifteen hundred attack points!"

**Red Nova Dragon's Attack: 5000**

"I was quiet because I needed you to think I was going to be off my game. I was silently planning your defeat Krogger. I'm winning and saving your life! So prepare yourself! With Card Destruction I banish the rest of my hand, along with another tuner monster raising my Dragon's attack!"

**Red Nova Dragon's Attack: 5500**

"Red Nova Dragon destroy Underground Hero Avenger!"

"With pleasure!" Red Nova replied back.

"Super Nova Burst Blast!" Red Nova Dragon created a powerful burning ball of fire that mimiced the sun, he then shrunk down in his enormous hands. He lifted the ball in front of his face and released a world shattering roar that caused the blast to blow up and destroy Avenger.

**Krogger: 1700**

**Takashi: 3100**

"I end." Krogger called out as he drew three new cards.

"Hmmm..." Krogger drew his new cards as well, "Lucky for you I didn't bring back Avenger, but thats because I've been waiting for something else!"

"Oh really? What?" Takashi asked.

"These two cards! I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Krogger threw down his indestructible field spell and all his mosnters got a power boost.

**Underground Hero Rescueman: 2800**

**Underground Hero Chimera: 2800**

"I summon Flare Resonator(300/1300)!" Krogger brought out his firey ghost like fiend tuner monster, "Then I'll use Rescueman's effect to bring out Deep Sea Diver!"

**Underground Hero Deep Sea Diver: 1900**

"Now Deep Sea Diver bring out Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"No..." Takashi looked on as his original synchro monster had turned on him and gained the power of the Orichalcos.

**Red Dragon Archfiend's Attack: 3500**

"Flare Resonator tune with Underground Hero Rescueman!"

3(*Flare Resonator)+5(Underground Hero Rescueman)= 8

"I call forth a Hero that calls for no reward except for the knowledge of knowing his enemies are defeated! I'm bringing forth a monster that fights and does what's right without being seen! A hero that is truely above all, yet underground! Come out! Synchro Summon! Underground Hero Abomination(3300/3300)!" Out came a large monster that was wearing golden brown beaten up armor that had barely fit. His muscle mass was incredible, his body was mutated and deformed. He was at least ten foot three, his fist were the size of large gauntlets. He wore a ripping black jumpsuit, he had large incredible soul killing eyes.

"What the!" Takashi was in shock at Kroggers new synchro monster.

"With Flare Resonator my monster gains an extra three hundred attack points! With the Seal of Orichalcos he gains five hundred!"

**Underground Hero Abomination's Attack: 4100**

"Next comes his effect! By banishing one Underground Hero from my graveyard he gains attack equal to the banished monsters attack till the endphase. Unfortunetly for you Takashi you sent away my Underground Hero Blockade with Card Destruction. So by banishing him Abomination gains twenty six hundred attack points!"

**Underground Hero Abomination's Attack: 6700**

"Red Dragon Archfiend do battle with Red Nova Dragon!"

"But then you'll lose the duel!"

"Which is why I play Forbidden Chalice to negate all of Nova's effects, though he gains four hundred attack points!"

**Red Nova Dragon's Attack: 3400**

Red Dragon Archfiend cocked it's fist back as it destroyed it's own evolved form.

**Krogger: 1700**

**Takashi: 3000**

"No..." Takashi fell to his knees in utter defeat.

"Now Underground Hero Abomination attack and destroy Takashi with Inhumane Barrage!" Abomination cocked his fist back as they generated a red aura, then he released multiple blast from his fist hitting Takashi and creating large various craters around him. While driving Takashi further into the ground.

**Krogger: 1700**

**Takashi: 0**

"Hahahaha!" Krogger broke out into laughter, "Seems like I win again Takashi! Now..." Krogger looked around at Ritsu, Seth, and Setsuna and all he could say was:

"Who's next?"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Finally the duel that can change the world! It will change the world! It will either save it or leave it in destruction! Jack versus Jacob is the next duel and the pressure is on! Is Jack really the hero that can beat Jacob? Or will he be another victim to Zerus?<p>

Review!


	46. Salvation Part 1

Inhuman: Let's honor Takashi's loss...moment of silence...disclaimer.

* * *

><p>"Huh...huh...huh..." Jack was tired from all the stairs he had to climb, "Man...this guy sure does have some kind of weird stair obsession going on. Then again all bad guys do."<p>

"Jack pay attention!" Universal Hero Striker demanded as he joined his master.

"Sorry Striker, but this place is just big!"

"Huh...hurry up please." Striker asked, "I want to destroy Zerus."

"Fine, fine alright." Jack stood up and began running up the stairs again. After awhile he finally came across it. The throne room.

"Well well well..." Jacob looked on at Jack, "You've made it Jack."

"Yeah I did. I'm not going to let you continue on with this destruction!" Jack yelled as he got his duel disk ready.

"You think you can just come up here and challenge me to a duel?" Jacob asked, "You proclaim to be the prophet that wants to save this world, but I promise you this. You have nothing on me!" Jacob smashed his arm rest hitting a button that caused the roof of the throne room to seperate and split up becoming a large stadium.

"I will not let someone like you try to destroy everything I've built! Do you know how long I've had to wait for the Sky Scourges to appear so I could destroy them and make them mine! Do you know how long it took for Zerus to finally accept me as his partner? Doomsday was never the real threat! Doomsday was just used to capture the Sky Scourge's attention so Zerus could rule over the Duel Spirit world! Which he already has! Now we just need to get rid of you, then Zerus will be all powerful! Two rulers for two worlds with one power!"

"You're crazy.." Was all Jack said about Jacob's rant.

"Just a little." Jacob responded.

"Hmph that's cool." Jack responded as he thought about the first time he got his deck.

_Flashback..._

_Jack's father worked for the wonderful Maximillian Pegasus, and he loved his job. Jack's father would travel all over the world to get inspirations for new cards. He would then return back and do the art work and effect on the cards. One day Jack's father got permission to go to space for more card inspirations. Pegasus had favored him thoughout his whole career because of his dedication to his work. So Pegasus funded not only for Jack's father to go to space, but for Jack to join him as well._

_The father and son duo landed on the moon. As Jack's father looked upon all the planets he was able to see Jack, as a young boy, roamed the moon. As he leapt across it a bright light had beamed down from the stars above and created a crater right in front of Jack. In awe adn amazement Jack slid down the crater and found a deck of cards. A deck of elemental warrior type monsters. The Universal Heroes._

_Jack quickly showed his dad, who took a quick intrest in the cards. To a professional duelist eyes the cards would've seemed weak. To someone like Jack's father's eyes every card was precious, even the weakest of cards. Once Jack's father reported the cards to Pegasus the man simply told him that Jack could keep the deck. Jack took the deck and made it his own._

_Flashback over..._

"Hmph, that all ya got for a story? Your cards appeared to you in space?" Jacob mocked.

"Yeah...but can we duel now please?" Jack asked.

"Hmph, you really wanna die already huh? Well thats fine with me!"

"Let's duel!" Both duelist called out.

"I'm going first!" Jacob informed.

**Jacob: 8000**

**Jack: 8000**

"Hmmmm..." Jacob smiled at his hand. He had already drew all three Sky Scourges, now he needed them in the grave so he could eventually bring out Dimmensional Destroyer- Doomsday, "I play Card Destruction!" Jacob tossed away his whole hand and drew a new one, Jack did the same.

"I'm going to follow up by playing Golden Sarcophogus! With this I'll send a card from my deck and remove it from play. Then on my second standby phase it returns to my hand." Jacob fanned out his deck and got rid of a single card.

"I play Gentle Darkness, with this I can resseruct any number of Light and Dark type monsters from my grave. I choose all three of my Sky Scourges! Meet Sky Scourge Enrise(2400/1500)..." The leader of the Sky Scourges descended in front of Jacob, "Sky Scourge Norleas(2400/1500)!" The second reject of the air joined ready for battle, "And Sky Scourge Invicil(2200/1600)!" The last Sky Scourge joined her brothern.

"I end my turn." Jacob smiled.

"My move!" Jack drew, "First I play the spell card known as Life Charge!" Out behind Jack was a electrical generator connected to hsi duel disk, "From now on I gain life points instead of lose life points. I'm going to summon out Universal Hero Overgrowth(300/1300) in defense mode!" On the field a large green humanoid plant grew, it had no face, it had a sapphire on it's forehead, with ruby red eyes, around it's neck was a large venus fly trap, then it had multiple moss green roots for arms that connected and generated together at the ends to make hands.

"With Overgrowth on the field I can pick one monster you control, then when you battle every monster on your field has to attack the monster I picked first. Also that monster can't be destroyed in battle with your own monsters. So I'm picking Sky Scourge Enrise!" Enrise was soon infected whit a leech seed that grew upon him and caused his eyes to glow red.

"I'll end with a facedown." Jack grinned.

"My move!" Jacob drew. On his next standby phase the card he sent away would come to life, "I end my turn."

"My draw!" Jack drew, "Universal Hero Inferno(700/1700) standby!" Jack ordered as he summoned out a monster with no limbs. The monster he summoned had hands, feet, legs, arms, a head, and a upper torso. Though none of them were connected, they all floated in their respective place, ever part of the hero was on fire, he had a sapphire on his forehead, and emerald green eyes.

"With Inferno you lose five hundred life points for every monster on your field thats a non-fire type monster. Since you have three you lose fifteen hundred life points!"

**Jacob:6500**

**Jack: 8000**

"I end."

"My move!" Jacob drew, then he grinned as a golden sarcophogus came out from the ground, "It's time!" He yelled.

"Darn it..." Jack knew what was coming, "I will now give up all three Sky Scourges to summon out Dimmensional Destroyer Doomsday(?/?)!" The large dark dragon was brought out onto the field, "Doomsday gains attack points equal to the halved attack points of the monsters sacraficed! I gave up my Sky Scourges so all of their attacks are halved and added onto Doomsdays attack!"

**Dimmensional Destroyer Doomsday's Attack: 3500**

"Next I'm removing from play my Sky Scourges to special summon Undead Tuner(300/300)!" Jacob's signature dark tuner monster came out besides Doomsday.

"Tune!"

2(*Undead Tuner)-10(Dimmensional Destroyer Doomsday)= -8

"Witness the stars vanish! When there is no light in the world, when nothing can stop the evergrowing evil! Watch as all seven sins comes to life, watch as all morals are demolished, where all rules are broken, as the world crumbles and shatters to his presence! I summon you! Dark Synchro! Zerus(3500/2000)!"

_"Hahahahahaha! I am here!"_ Zerus called out stomping on the ground and ready to destroy and desimate.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon destroy Life Charge!" With that a powerful wind picked up the electrical generator and destroyed it.

"Next up I shall now give up one thousand life points to switch the attack and defense of your monsters!"

**Jacob: 5500**

**Jack: 8000**

**Universal Hero Inferno's Attack/Defense: 1700/700**

**Universal Hero Overgrowth's Attack/Defense: 1300/300**

"Now by sending away one card in my hand Zerus can do some piercing damage! Go Zerus attack and destroy those Useless Heroes!"

_"Some heroes you two are!"_ Zerus mocked as he blasted Overgrowth then punched Inferno.

**Jacob: 5500**

**Jack: 2000**

"Gahhh!" Jack was blasted back by Zerus's power.

"Ha! You think you'll be able to defeat me?" Jacob mocked, "You've got nothing! Your monsters have weak attacks, and all I have to do is give up one thousand life points to switch that, and a card in my hand to do piercin damage! Ontop of that Zerus can attack every monster on your field!"

"Wow...seems like you've really out done yourself. A deck based around your Dark Synchro monster? Intimidating." Jack laughed as he walked back up to his spot.

"Don't you dare try to brush off my power! I have all the power in the world right now! I will crush you on my next turn! I promise you that!" Jacob smiled evily as he readied himself. Slowly a purple aura began to grow in size increasing big time. Jack had his Universal Heroes to trust. They needed him and he needed them. Together they would win, the duel had just barely started and he was already on the verge of losing. Jack had placed his hand on the top of his deck reading to draw. Yet as he did this a gold faded liek aura surrounded him unexpectedly. He did not see it, but Jacob did. Jack merely continued onwards.

"Draw!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: The battle between Jack and Jacob continues on Jack's turn. It seems as though with each move Jack begins to make the golden aura around him increases. Though Jacob believes him and Zerus will continue to dominate and descimate. Will this be proven, or will Jack hidden power finally be released?<p>

Review!


	47. Salvation Part 2

Inhuman: Well...since everybody is pretty busy with stuff I guess I'm alone. So Imma just..disclaim now...disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob: 5500<strong>

**Jack: 2000**

It was Jack's turn in the duel. Right now he was facing off against Zerus with a single facedown card. Jacob had two cards in his hand left, and Jack currently had three. His facedown might not be able to help him right away, but he would have to think of a way for it to work. What Jack didn't realize was that he was giving off some sort of golden energy that slowly began to emit from his body. Jacob witnessed the growth of the power yet ignored it. Jacob felt invincible, so why acknowledge this kid's last attempt at saving the world?

"Draw!" Jack called out as he drew his next card. He simply let out somewhat of a sigh of relief once he realized what card he had drawn, "I play the field spell card known as Heroes Universe!" Jack's duel disk emmited out a slot just for the field spell card, he quickly slid it in and the duel disk accepted the card. Jack's duel disk began to give off a multitude of diffrent flashes of lights and such. Suddenly a large beam of light shot out into the air which bursted into the sky and surrounded the whole field. Everything went dark as slowly starts began to appear along with black holes, various planets, shooting stars that flew past the meteors that slowly floated around, a beam of light appeared somewhat like a platform beneath both duelist.

"A field spell huh? Hmph, I'll destroy it and end up playing the Seal of Orichalcos later on." Jacob said unimpressed.

"Actually ya can't." Jack began to inform, "Heroes Universe cannot be destroyed by spell cards or trap cards. Sorry." He shrugged, yet still Jacob was not impressed.

"So what, I'll find a monster in my deck to destroy it."

_"A field spells a field spell.."_ Zerus spoke, _"If it's not the Seal of Orichalcos then what's the point huh? You're still going to lose."_

"Like your confidence." Jack commented, "Though you don't what other effects this Universe has." Jack smiled.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"You''ll just have to find out. First I'm going to remove from play my Universal Hero Overgrowth." Jack pocketed his monster, "Then I get to draw the same number cards as his level. He was a level three monster so I draw three cards." Jack had drawn three cards now weilding a whole hand of six.

"After that I'm going to bring back Universal Hero Inferno at the cost of my life points. I can bring him back, but I have to give up life points equal to his attack points."

**Jacob: 5500**

**Jack: 1300**

Jack's limbless flare monster had been brought back to life, "You know his effect." Jack smiled as Jacob lost five hundred life points.

**Jacob: 5000**

**Jack: 1300**

"How were you able to do that?" Jacob asked.

"Heroes Universe of course. You see it allows me to do three things. I can remove a monster from play and draw cards equal to it's level; I can resseruct a monster from my grave as long as I give up life points equal to it's attack points; and the third is going to be for later on." Jack winked.

"I give up Universal Hero Inferno for Universal Hero Striker(500/2500)!"

_"You're mine Zerus!"_ Striker called out as he came out onto the field.

_"Bring it on ya weakling!"_ Zerus yelled back.

"Next I play Double Summon so I can bring out my Universal Hero Voltage(100/1100)!" The battery hero came out next to Striker, "I'm now removing from play Inferno to draw three more cards!" Jack drew three more cards.

"Universal Hero Voltage attack Zerus with Universal Discharge!"

"Are you insane! That's suicide, you're going to lose the duel!" Jacob yelled, he wanted to defeat Jack on his terms.

"Yeah well here's the thing. When Voltage attacks a monster who's attack is higer than his Voltage's attack points go up by the diffrence!"

"What!" Jacob yelled in shock. Universal Hero Voltage slammed his fist together and slowly created a lightning bolt.

_"You'll die now!"_ Zerus charged at Voltage.

**Universal Hero Voltage's Attack: 3500**

Voltage dodged Zerus's stampeding attack, then jumped up and threw a lightning bolt at him. Zerus brushed off the attack as he then released a multitude of red blast at Voltage. Voltage took each hit, but did not faulter. As Zerus cocked his fist back to punch a fallen Voltage, Voltage jumped up and dodged the attack. It then grabbed ahold of Zerus's wrist and released a powerful electrical shockwave. Zerus angered cursed and released a powerful roar causing Voltage to get pushed back. Voltage had finally had enough as it leaped ontop of Zerus's head and forced his fist into his forehead, he then released another powerful electrical blast. Zerus retaliated by releasing some sort of eye beams at Voltage. Yet, Zerus was the only one that fell as a star came in contact with Voltage and healed him from battle.

"Heroes Universe's third effect." Jack smiled, "No monster with Universal Hero in it's name can be destroyed in battle."

"What! You mean those useless beings are here to stay!" Jacob was furious to watch such a small monster succed in defeating Zerus.

**Universal Hero Voltage's Attack: 100**

"Voltage ya good?" Jack asked, the monster gave him a thumbs up.

_"Good battle."_ Striker patted his fellow hero on the back.

"Striker! Voltage Contact Fusion go!"

_"Agreed!"_ Striker flew into a black hole, as to where Voltage flew into a shooting star. The shooting star was absorbed the black hole, then they were shot back out a new. The new monster still had Striker's skin yet ontop was golden armor. The new monster had large snow white angelic wings that were trimmed with golden armor, it had golden chest plate containing a large blue crystal sphere, its arms were wrapped in a royal like scroll that had sacred writing all over it, he wore golden knights armor over his lower torso, while silver chain mail under most of his golden heavy gauntlet like armor. In his right hand was a silver blade. The handle was very slim, as it went upwards it widened out for the blade part, then thinned down again once it got closer to the edge.

"Meet Universal Hero Lightning Striker(300/3000)!" Jackk announced victoriously. He then placed his one monster back in his deck and one in his hand.

"I thought both monsters go to your deck with Contact Fusion." Jacob wondered aloud.

"Normally yes, but with Lightning Striker's effect I take one of the fusion material monsters and add them to my hand. I choose Universal Hero Striker. Now Lightning Striker effect number kicks in gear!" Jack announced, "At the cost of three hundred life points his attack points and defense points switch!"

**Universal Hero Lightning Striker's Attack/Defense: 3000/300**

**Jacob: 5000**

**Jack: 1000**

"Universal Hero Lightning Striker attack Jacob with Lightning Sword Flash!" The fusion monster had raised it's blade above it's head, the second it did so Jack used his facedown.

"I play my facedown card! Universal Sacrafice! By giving up one monster in my hand Universal Hero Lightning Striekr gains attack points equal to that monsters attack! Thank you Striker.." Jack placed Striker in the graveyard as Lightning Striker's attack boosted.

**Universal Hero Lightning Striker's Attack: 3500**

"Get'em!" Jack called out. Lightning Striker called upon a bolt of lightning from space that powered up his sword, then a second one reigned down as well. He pointed his blade at Jacob and dashed over at him. Lightning Striker raised his blade high and almighty, he then slashed Jacob and the lightning within his blade was released dealing an extra amount of damage.

**Universal Hero Lightning Striker's Attack/Defense: 300/3000**

**Jacob: 1500**

**Jack: 1000**

"I'll end with a facedown." Jack sighed at how well this had gone. Heroes Universe was all he needed to win.

"You...you...you brat!" Jacob snapped, "You will pay for that! Zerus is the ultimate being and you just destroyed him liek that? That is not right! I will justify his destruction! I promise you that!" Jacob's energy force went crazy releasing a large amount all at once, "I draw!" Jacob's eyes turned red with fury.

"Ha! I told ya! I play Monster Reborn! Come back Zerus!"

_"I'm going to make you all pay for what you did!"_ Zerus yelled stomping his feet. Jacob wanted to give up one thousand life points for Zerus's effect, but he couldn't risk it till everything was clear.

"I'll banish a card from my hand for Zerus to do piercing damage! Go get'em Zerus! Purity Destroyer!"

_"Suffer!"_ Zerus roared loudly then a powerful dark red sphere of energy was released surrounded by black electricity.

"Lightning Striker!" Jack called out as his monster took a serious blow, yet because of Heroes Universe he was not destroyed. Zerus's blast continued onward and hit Jack dead center of his chest.

"Guah!"

**Jacob: 1500**

**Jack: 500**

"I'll end there!" Jacob smiled maliciously. Slowly Jack struggled to even get to his knees. His vision was blurry unable to tell if Zerus was in front of him or if it was a black blob part of Heros Universe. He couldn't really tell if Universal Hero Lightning Striker was in battle. He had to get up and do something though. What was clear was that Jacob was giving off a strange energy. That energy slowly found it's way into Jack. With it Jack was finally able to stand.

"My...move." Jack struggled to draw. Jack's golden aura increased quickly growing massively and causing his hair to spike up some. His energy was going crazy with the simple card he drew.

"W-what the? How did his power increase!" Jacob demanded to know.

_"I-I-I don't know."_ Zerus was actually scared as the golden aura wrapped him up and began to drain him and Jacob.

"What's going on Zerus! It's like he's starting to feed of our energy! Why is he getting stronger!"

"Will you two shut up?" Jack asked.

"Huh?" Both duelist and duel monster looked at him in awe.

"You're both pissing me off...just shut up and duel!" Jack demanded, "Yeah I am feeding off your energy! Whatever you release I can absorb! With it I was able to draw a single card, which is all I need! I play _my own_ Monster Reborn!" Jack yelled.

"Oh no..."

"Universal Hero Striker(500/2500) come to life once more!"

_"You've made Jack furious...for that you'll pay."_ Striker informed as he slowly formed out of a star.

"Contact Fusion! Universal Hero Lightning Striker and Universal Hero Striker!"

_"Right."_ Both nodded as Striker flew into a black hole, and Lightning Striker flew into a small planet. The black hole slowly swallowed up the planet Lightning Striker flew into and expanded. The black hole then shrunk crushing everything inside of it.

"Be born..." Jack muttered, "Universal Hero Divine Striker(400/4000)!" A large worm hole appeared the a bright light shot out like some kind of laser cannon. Out of it two snow white bat wings spread out far and wide. Then from the light he appeared. With silver machine like body armor and a large red sphere in the middle of his chest was a new monster. His lower armor was designed like Roman armor with various symbols and accents on it written in gold and silver. He had a long dragonic like tail with blue spikes, he had a silver armor protecting his elbows, forearms, and his back hands, with black gloves on his hands underneath the armor. His head was simply Universal Hero Striker's head, that was until a simple star descended upon his head. It touched the emerald on Striker's forehead and a helemt formed and appeared upon him. Then as his apperance was final a second beam of light shot out of the worm hole, Divine Striker reached in and pulled out a black hilted laong silver broad sword that had golden down the sides, with multiple writings in red down the middle.

"Who...who is this?" Jacob and Zerus asked in fear as the new warrior stood over them both.

"I told you..Universal Hero Divine Striker." Jack replied, "At the cost of four hundred life points his attack and defese are switched.

**Universal Hero Divine Striker's Attack/Defense: 4000/400**

**Jacob: 1500**

**Jack: 100**

"Ontop of that I'm going to use his second effect. You see Divine Striker likes to deal out heavnly punishment for the wicked. You two...wicked." Jack's golden aura increased, "His second effect takes all the monster cards in my hand and his attack is increased by their added up leve times two hundred." Jack had revealed his hand of five showing three monsters. Universal Hero Roc(600/1600), Universal Hero Stinger(900/1900), and Universal Hero Voltage(100/1100).

"That's a two level three monsters, and a level two monster." Jack grinned, "I'll play my facedown now! Reckless Greed! I now draw two cards at the cost of my next two draw phases. Though those won't matter." Jack drew two more cards and revealed them. Both were monsters. One was a rough shark skinned human-hybrid like monster with dark blue skin, he had no face and had a tatoo of a mouth where his mouth should've been. He had ruby red eyes and an emerald on his forehead. He was fairly muscular.

The second monster had multiple drills on his body. He had a drill for a right hand, a left hand, then both half drills over his feet. He had brown skin, he also had a drill on his head used for a helmet. On his forehead was a amber crystal and his eyes were blue sapphires.

"Meet Universal Hero Aqua(200/1200) and Universal Hero Drill(600/2600)." Universal Hero Aqua was the weaker level two monster, while the latter was the stronger level five monster.

"Let's see now I have two level three monsters, two level two monsters, and one level five monster. That means their stars add up to a total of fifteen. Fifteen times two hundred equals three thousand correct?" Jack smiled as his aura grew once again absorbing the rest of Jacob's.

**Universal Hero Divine Striker's Attack: 7000**

"Universal Hero Divine Striker attack and destroy! End Zerus's life with Salvation Strike!"

_"Begone beast!"_ Divine Striker raised his blade as it began to glow white. He then flew at Zerus and swung it downwards.

_"I'm not going down so easily!"_ Zerus tried to catch the blade with his hands, but it burned. Zerus retreated back in pain and fear. Divine Striekr would not let this happen. Quickly Divine Striker vanished and appeared before Zerus to stop him from running. He then slashed Zerus once. Zerus cried out in pain as he tried not to fall over. Divine Striker stabbed him once causing Zerus's body to burn. Divine Striekr then took flight above all as he pointed his blade down at Zerus and released a barrage of blast that were shapped just like his blade. Each blast connected and knocked Zerus back painfully.

"Zerus no!" Jacob called out. Divine Striker flew over to he middle of the battle field and lifted his blade with the tip pointing at the nothingness below.

"End it!" Jack yelled out.

_"It is time..."_ Divine Striker whispered. Then he cried out, _"For a new beginning!"_ With that he slammed the point of his blade down against nothing, yet it seemed like he did. He had released a powerful burst white stream of energy that flowed like water through space without flaws as it sl;ammed into Jacob and Zerus. Ending the duel.

**Jacob: 0**

**Jack: 100**

Jack smiled as his field spell slowly vanished and Divine Striker turned to face him.

_"Zerus...is gone."_ He whispered.

"It's over..." Jack replied, "It's finally...over."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Jacob has been defeated! Everyone's souls have return and the world has changed back to normal! Now it's been two years since Jacob's defeat and now a certain someone is dueling to see if he can be crowned the new King of Games as every one of his close friends watch in anticipation. The last duel and the last chapter.<p>

Review!


	48. New Hope for a New Beginning

Takashi: Yay I'm back!

Ritsu: Good because it's the end fo the story.

Takashi: Awww, my last epic duel was a loss?

Krogger: At least it was to me.

Seth: He's got a point.

*Unsatisfied* Takashi: I guess

Inhuman: Yeah yeah let's jump to it now. The last duel! Who will be the new King of Games?

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later..<strong>

* * *

><p>The crowd couldn't wait as they continued to roar and burst in anticipation wanting to see the final duel of the Tournament of Kings. The winner would be simply be crowned the new King of Games. A large group of people slowly approached the Kaiba Dome. Within the group were people of various ages, it was an odd group indeed. They were being lead by a man in a red and black suit, who was followed by two other men with girls on their arms. One of the men was in a blue and purple suit, while the other was in black and green. Behind them everyone else came in various fasions.<p>

They all walked up to the V.I.P door and were stopped by a man. The man looked at the large group and asked:

"Can I help you?"

"Reservations. Look for Aries." The man in red informed. The door attendeant looked through and found Aries. He also saw the large list of names along with his party, "So you guys are the ones Mr. Aries reserved huh?" The man simply smiled, "Go on ahead." The man in red lead everybody inside a skybox that overlooked the whole stadium.

"Takashi when is Krogger's duel?" A boy asked tugging on the man in the red suit's clothes.

"I don't know Mikoto." Takashi responded.

"Hopefully soon, I wanna see him become the new King of Games." The man in the black and green suit commentedwhile holding onto his wife.

"Oh calm down Seth. Not like he's going to lose, Krogger never loses." The man in the blue and purple suit responded.

"Not true Ritsu." Said the girl on Ritsu's arm.

"Whattya mean Asuka?" Miu asked.

"Well he did lose to Jacob."

"That was two years ago! Let it go!" A man in an all black suit barked.

"Don't yell at me Steven!"

"Don't you dare yell at me! I'll beat ya in a duel just as bad as Jack did!"

"What was that!"

"Please don't drag me into this..." Jack begged from the sidelines.

"Okay you two need to calm down." Emilio informed walking up to the arguing duo.

"Agreed." Dante chuckled slightly.

"You all need to stay out of this!" The duo snapped.

"Yeah unless you guys wanna lose your life." Avery joked.

"Yeah, but Dante does have a point." Ellie spoke.

"Do you always agree with Dante?" Remi and Haru asked in unison.

"I think ya should just let'em aruge." Rex yawned.

"They'll solve things their respective way." Kazuya said while he and Stella sat down on the couch with Stella on his arm.

"You guys are kind of depressing me with all this talk about Krogger losing." Setsuna sighed.

"Agreed...Krogger will not lose." Miharu spoke in a blue cocktail dress.

"Yeah..." Takashi smiled, "He's the best. Oh hey! The duel's starting!"

* * *

><p>"ALIRIGHT EVEYRONE WELCOME TO THE FINALS OF THE TOURNAMENT OF KINGS!" The announcer was hyped up and so was the crowd as they exploded with cheers of excitement and unveiling anticipation, "COMING OUT FROM THE LEFT STADIUM WE HAVE THE WEILDER OF A WHOLE LEGION OF DRAGONS! TOGETHER THEY ARE A POWERFUL! DRAGONS OF PURE UNITY! THE DRAGUNITY MASTER RYOKAI TAKEGAMO!" Out from the left side of the arena out came a sixteen year old teen. He had long saphire blue colored hair that went down to his ankles and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a blue kamodo dragon printed on the front and blue cargo pants. For some reason, he also had painted nails in a very dark shade of blue and he wore a dark blue collar around his neck. The teen simply waved to everyone.<p>

"Now though Ryokai has been the underdog the whole tournament this is going to be his final duel! Wil he be able to take down one of the most powerful duelist we've seen?" The Mc asked in a low tone, "FROM THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE STADIUM COMES THE UNTOUCHED DUELIST WHO WEILDES THE POWER OF THE UNDERGROUND! HERE HE COMES! KROGGER ARIES!" Krogger simply walked out from his side of the arena wearing an open red cardigan with some jean pants and black sneakers. The ref in the middle of the arena raised his hand and checked to see if both duelist were ready.

"You ready to lose?" A confident Ryokai asked.

"Huh...listen kid I'll give ya a chance to give up. Your duels have been really good, I'll give ya that."

"But..." Ryokai knew that Krogger had a 'but' to his comment.

"But you're still new to this game, go try some junior tournaments. I mean your duels have been pretty much luck from what I've seen, but with those miracles you're here."

"You're just scared." Ryokai began to laugh.

"Ok then...I warned ya."

**Ryokai: 8000**

**Krogger: 8000**

"My move!" Ryokai called out drawing his first card, "I'm throwing down Double Summon! Now I can normal summon twice in my one turn! For my first summon I bring forth Dragunity Pilum(1400/1000)!" Out on the field a green muscled dragon in black armor with a lance tipped helmet soared out in front of Ryokai, "With Dragunity Pilum being normal summoned he allows me to special summon one Dragunity Winged-Beast type monster from my hand. Also I can equip that monster with Dragunity Pilum. When Dragunity Pilum is equiped onto a monster that monster can attack directly, though the battle damage will be halved."

"I'm going to bring out Dragunity Dux(1500/1000)!" On the field a man dressed in white robes with a tamers whip in his hand readied for battle. Though soon enough Dragunity Pilum turned into a lance as it locked onto Dragunity Dux's arm, "Dragunity Dux gains two hundred attack points for every Dragunity monster on my field."

**Dragunity Dux's Attack: 1700**

"I now I'm going to tune both my Dragunity Dux and Dragunity Pilum!"

3(*Dragunity Pilum)+4(Dragunity Dux)= 7

"Together wo dragons will become one to form a beast of power! Synchro Summon! Dragunity Knight-Tident(2400/1700)!" Out on the field a dragon and it's master came out in dark blue armor ready for battle, "Now by using his effect I'll send away my top three cards so I can look at your Extra Deck and send away the same amount."

"Wanna see my Extra Deck?" Krogger chuckled, "Go ahead kid." Krogger showed Ryokai his only Synchro monster. Underground Hero Abomination.

"Only...one?" Ryokai normally used this tactic to prevent Synchro summons and Fusion summons, yet Krogger only had one.

"Yeah, ya done yet?" Krogger asked.

"No, because I still get to normal summon one more monster! Come on out Dragunity Akyls(1000/800)!" Ryokai brought out a small dinosaur like red dragon with wings on it's ears dressed in silver knight armor and a spear on it's helmet, "When Dragunity Akyls is normal summoned I can bring out one Dragunity mosnter from my hand and equip Dragunity Akyls with him. Also when Dragunity Akyls is removed from the field I can destroy one card on the field. I throw down a facedown and choose to bring out my Dragunity Angusticlavii(2100/1000)!" A man in tribal bird like uniform with large blue wings was summoned out with a bow and arrow, "I play my trap card! Minatruize! By picking one monster who's attack is one thousand or higher I can lower their attack and their level! They lose one thousand attack points, and they lose one level! I'm equipping my Dragunity Angusticlavii!"

**Dragunity Angusticlavii's Level/Attack: 4/1100**

"Next I'm tuning my Dragunity Akyls with my Dragunity Angusticlavii!"

2(*Dragunity Akyls)+4(Dragunity Angusticlavii)= 6

"Dragunity Gae Bulg(2000/1100)!" Out on the field a dragon in snow white armor flew out with a trident like helmet trimmedi ngold, while it's owner held a large spear tipped lance, "I end!"

"Nice strong start." Krogger admitted, "Though this duel was over the second the doors opened." Krogger drew his sixth card and smiled, "I must thank you for destroying my Extra Deck because now I can play Monster Reborn!"

"What!"

"Come on back Underground Hero Abomination(3300/3300)!" Out the large deformed Underground Hero was born, "Next I'll give him up to summon out my Underground Hero Rescueman(2300/2300)!" One of Krogger's signature monsters was born, "Next I play my Double Summon to bring out Underground Hero Deep Sea Diver(1400/1400)!" Another one of Kroggers monsters was born, "I'm going to bring back Underground Hero Abomination with Rescueman's effect! Which allows me to bring back one mosnter from my graveyard once per turn."

"No!" Ryokai called out knowing this wasn't going well.

"I choose to play Pot of Greed!" Krogger drew two new cards, "Then Card Destruction." Krogger banished his hand of two quickly then drew two more, "I'm now going to use Deep Sea Diver's effect to bring back a monster from either of our graveyards! I'm going to bring back my Underground Hero Shadow Angel(2600/2600)!" A fallen grey looking angel with gold and brown SWAT Team like armor and wields two shotgunwith two large bat wings took it's place on Krogger's field, "I'm going to throw down a facedown! Then I'll start my attack! Abomination attack and destroy Gae Bulg!"

"With Gae Bulg's effect I can remove a Winged Beast monster from play for him to gain attack points equal to that monsters attack points! I choose my Dragunity Angusticlavii!"

**Dragunity Knight-Gae Bulg's Attack: 3100**

"Like it matters." Krogger chuckled as Gae Bulg was destroyed by Abomination's Inhumane Barrage.

**Krogger: 8000**

**Ryokai: 7800**

"Shadow Angel destroy Trident! Double Shadow Shootdown!" The fallen angel had fired multiple black blast of energy surrounded with red lightning and destroyed Dragunity Knight- Trident.

**Krogger: 8000**

**Ryokai: 7600**

"Underground Hero Rescueman and Deep Sea Diver go!" Both monsters did their respective results of damage.

**Krogger: 8000**

**Ryokai: 4100**

"I play Dark Hole!" Krogger revealed the last card in his hand as a large black mass of energy swallowed up his whole field.

"Why would you do that?" Ryokai asked.

"So I can play Call of the Haunted to bring back one monster! My Underground Hero Dark Savior(?/?)!" A man wearing a skeleton mask, that is shirtless, and wears knight armor on the lower half of his torso, he wields a scythe that has a sword at the end of it. He has multiple tatoos of skeletons on his arms. He stood a little taller than Krogger as he prepared to sever ther rest of Ryokai's life points.

"Why is he here?" Ryokai asked.

"Because young boy, Dark Savior is a level eight monster who gains a certain amount of attack points for each monster in our graveyards."

"How...many attack points?" Ryokai asked fearfully.

"Five hundred."

"Five hundred!"

"Yeah and I four monsters being yours that are non-synchros, with two synchros in your graveyard, one Synchro in my graveyard, then three other monsters in my graveyard. Making that ten I'm pretty sure. Making his attack five thousand!"

**Underground Hero Dark Savior's Attack/Defense: 5000/5000**

Dark Savior's attack points increased as red electricity began to surround it which turned into a powerful red aura.

"Imma end my turn there." Krogger sighed. Ryokai had one draw left until the duel was all over."

"I...draw." Ryokai struggled to draw as he knew he would not come up with anything to attack or destroy Dark Savior. Ryokai drew reluctantly. Nothing, absoluetly nothing. He just stared at the card and threw it down in hopes that Krogger wouldn't draw another monster. A single monster card was all Ryokai had.

"A monster in defense to end."

"My move." Krogger drew his next card, "Dark Savior is the strongest card in my deck, I'm sorry you had to lose like this." Krogger sighed.

"Hmph...least I can say I was the first one to duel the King."

"Technically I'm not King till after I win right? Well anyways..." Krogger looked at the card in his hand, "Graceful Charity." KRogger drew three cards and sent away one, "I play Tribute to the Doomed and send away my Underground Hero Leo to destroy your facedown monster. Which also boost Dark Savior's attack." A barrage of mummified hands grabbed onto Ryokai's Dragunity Darkspear and dragged him down into the graveyard.

**Underground Hero Dark Savior's Attack: 5500**

"Dark Savior end this duel! Shadow Salvation Slash!" Dark Savior's red aura increased and he pointed his scythe at Ryokai. He then created a red sphere that cackled with dark lightning. Dark Savior then slashed the sphere and released a powerful wave of energy that hit Ryokai and won Krogger the duel.

**Krogger: 8000**

**Ryokai: 0**

"THE WINNER AND NEW KING OF GAMES EVERYBODY! IS THE UNTOUCHABLE KROGGER ARIES!" The Mc was losing his voice in the process of announcing his excitement of Krogger's victory. Krogger simply raised his hand in victory.

* * *

><p>"Krogger won!" Seth yelled in excitement, "He's the new King of Games!"<p>

"Oh my gosh! That's unbelievable!" Ritsu said in awe.

"He truely is the best." Emilio sighed.

"Krogger..." Miharu sighed.

"Hmph..." Takashi looked down, "That's my best friend...I'll be your next challanger Krogger...so watch out." Years later Krogger and Miharu had a double wedding with Ritsu and Asuka. Though the group never split, everyone might not have lived under one roof. Though they did stay in touch withint the same city. Krogger held his title as the King of Games for a long time, even after he and Miharu had a son. He would tell his son about his life and the whole end of the world incident. His son's name was Virgil. Virgil Aries, and he would grow up wanting to become King of Games just like his father. Which shouldn't be hard considering he learned from both Uncle Takashi, Uncle Ritsu, and Uncle Seth. Though the life of Chaos King Virgil Aries, is a diffrent story.

* * *

><p>That's it everyone! Last chapter and the last duel! I want to thank all those who Reviewed and submitted Oc's! I hope all of you enjoyed the story, it was mostly a cast of you. I just threw in some obstacles and extras and such. Anyways like I said, I hope you liked it because I sure did. Also I plan on writing another Yu-Gi-Oh story called Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Xtreme Genesis, so I hope you check it out(though it's not an Oc accepting story) and it'll be up soon. But at the moment good by for now.<p>

Review!


End file.
